Naruto el salvador de Paris
by Dragon Ur-Rakdos
Summary: Cuando mas akumatizados aparecen y se vuelven mas fuertes y violentos para que nuestros dos héroes puedan pelear un nuevo héroe aparecerá alguien que fue odiado y despreciado esta es la historia de Naruto el salvador de Paris.
1. Chapter 1

Prologo.

En la montaña mas alta del mundo iba una persona caminándola para llegar a un legendario palacio que dice la leyenda que cualquier tipo de herida puede ser curada.

La persona estaba cubierta de vendas por todo su cuerpo tenia un baston que usaba para apoyarse ya que sus heridas eran tan intensas que no quería descubrirlas su ropa era un chaleco naranja, pantalones negros con botas grises, su pelo era de color rojo con ojos rojos y bigotes de zorro.

Este era Naruto un joven de 17 año y hijo mayor de Minato y Kushina Namikaze los dueños de todos los hoteles Konoha que estaban y hermano mayor de Menma y Naruko.

Pero se preguntaran.

¿Qué hacia Naruto en una montaña herido y porque se dirigía al templo?

Verán todo fue desde que nació en la ciudad de Paris.

Cuando nació los padres al principio si le daban atención por ser su primer hijo pero empezaron a dejarlo con su mayordomo Kakashi para que cuidara al pelirrojo 2 años después nacieron Menma y Naruko empezaron hacer aun lado a su hijo mayor que dejándolo solo con el mayor domo.

A la edad de los 9 años.

Naruto teniendo ahora 9 años era prácticamente independiente ya que sus padres se la pasaban consintiendo a sus otros dos hijos que tienen 7 años durante ese tiempo el pelirrojo fue olvidado por sus padres durante sus cumpleaños, fiestas y comidas familiares.

Al principio Naruto se preguntaba porque sus padres lo ignoraban cuando el pelirrojo iba hablar con sus padres le decían que no este molestando que tienen cosas que hacer pero luego cuando uno de sus hermanos llegaba para hablar con ellos le daban todo, su atención a Menma y Naruko.

Naruto estaba un poco destrozado pero no le importo ya que solo quería seguir sonriendo.

El pelirrojo es bastante listo tenia el mejor promedio en la escuela a diferencia a sus dos hermanos quien le dijeron a Naruto que debe hacer sus tareas o le dirán a sus papas que los ha estado golpeando.

Al principio no les iba hacer su tarea pero los dos hermanos menores cumplieron su amenaza y Minato agarro a golpes a Naruto y Kushina lo cacheteo haciendo que escupiera unos dientes de leche que le faltaban por caerse.

Pero el pelirrojo siguió sonriendo no importaba lo que le hicieran nunca enseñaría odio a las dos personas que lo trajeron al mundo siempre los iba a perdonar.

Ya que el pelirrojo tenia dos pasiones en su vida tocar el piano que le traía alegría cada vez que se sentía triste y el pelirrojo pagaba sus clases haciendo limpieza en el Conservatoire de París.

Y practicar Kenjustu aunque nada mas veía películas de cómo sostener la katana echa de bambo y unos movimientos básicos gracias a las películas que le encargaba a su mayor domo Kakashi. Naruto quería aprender el arte del Kenjutsu para proteger a sus seres queridos.

A la edad de los 16 años.

En la casa del pelirrojo los abusos seguían pero empeoro

Naruto asistió al colegió Françoise Dupont donde ahí conocio al amor de su vida de Marinette Dupain-Cheng una joven hermosa de 15 años que tiene el pelo negro con azul, dos coletas de caballo, saco gris oscuro, camisa blanca con unos diseños de flores rosas, pantalones rosados y zapatillas rosas.

El pelirrojo no sabia como decirle a Marinette lo que el siente por ella ya que era nervioso pero se armo de valor y se le declaro pero ella devolvió sus sentimientos al pelirrojo ya que sentía lo mismo.

Naruto estaba feliz por eso ya que la chica que el amaba también estaba enamorada de el por un años estuvieron saliendo juntos el pelirrojo nunca les presento a Marinette a su familia ya que dirían cosas malas del el y teniendo miedo que la peli azul se alejara de el.

Marinette le presento a sus padres que eran panaderos y sus padres estaban felices con el pelirrojo ya que es un chico educado y respetuoso con su hija y le dijeron que siempre es bienvenido a la panadería.

Por primera ver Naruto estaba feliz y sabia que no habría nada en el mundo que le arrebatara esa felicidad.

Si que estaba muy equivocado.

A los 6 meses después entro un nuevo alumno llamado Adrien Agreste hijo de Gabriel Agreste el diseñador mas famoso de toda Francia y era buenos amigos con Minato y Kushina.

Todo el mundo empezó a caer ya que Marinette se empezaba a enamorar a Adrien olvidándose del pelirrojo poco a poco.

Naruto estaba triste por que su amada Marinette se enamoro de alguien mas haciéndole pensar que los 6 meses que llevaban juntos se le fueran olvidando.

Pero donde sufrió mas el pelirrojo fue cuando llego el día de su cumpleaños y su amada no asistió ya que prefirió ir a la pasarela donde iba a estar Adrien.

Poco a poco Marinette se iba distanciando de Naruto, también no lo hacia a propósito ya que en ese mismo año ella se volvió Ladybug y su vida a estado ocupada.

Aunque un día Marinette termino su relación con Naruto y le dijo que se enamoro de Adrien y no quería que el Pelirrojo saliera lastimado aunque si salió lastimado.

Pero Naruto dejo ir a su querida Marinette ya que la quería ver feliz y se fue a la calle para llorar por todo lo que le a estado pasando su familia lo odia, nadie le reconoce sus logros y el amor de su vida termino con el. Pero gracias a su amor a la música y kenjutsu salía adelante.

Mientras que pensaba en todos los recuerdo con Marinette le dolía mas y mas pero escucho una gran explosión en una guardería, al parecer hubo una fuga de gas y exploto el pelirrojo salió de sus pensamientos y fue a la guardería.

Los bomberos estaba haciendo todo lo posible para apagar el fuego y los policías estaban apartando a los civiles, pero había unos dos niños atrapados en el segundo piso quien el pelirrojo ubico entonces paso por los policías y bomberos para entrar a la guardería.

Naruto empezó a correr por los pasillos que estaban colapsándose y el fuego se empezaba a extender hasta llegar a las escaleras, pero al pelirrojo no le importo y subió a las escalera causando que sus piernas se empezaran a quemar pero gracias a la adre lanía no sintió dolor.

A llegar al segundo piso la puerta del cuarto estaba bloqueada por derrumbes el pelirrojo empieza a mover los escombros causando que sus brazos igual se quemaran y logro mover todo hasta entrar al cuarto y vio a los niños quienes estaban asustados.

Naruto los calmo un poco y los carga a los dos y empezó a salir del edificio pero el humo toxico estaba debilitando al pelirrojo pero no se detuvo siguió y siguió adelante hasta llegar a la salida del edificio.

Los bomberos van a donde esta el pelirrojo y agarran a los dos niños y el pelirrojo cae al suelo con toda su piel quemada a excepción del rostro para su suerte llegaron los paramédicos para llevarlo al hospital.

Al día siguiente el pelirrojo despierta en una cama de hospital y ve que todo su cuerpo desde el cuello para abajo se encontraba con vendas ya que tenia una quemadura de tercer grado.

Estuvo hospitalizado por 7 meses y durante su tiempo internado nadie lo fue a visitar la verdad Naruto no se sorprendió cuando su familia nunca lo fue a ver, pero si que Marinette o alguno de sus amigos como Alya, Rose, Juleka o Nino.

El pelirrojo se entero después que sus hermanos le dijeron a sus amigos y su ex novia sobre que el difundió chismes sobre que era un drogadicto y otras cosas malas haciendo y por eso termino en el hospital esto causo que todos los de instituto fuera la persona mas odiada.

Cuando pasaron los 7 meses el hospital dio de alta al pelirrojo y lo sacaron de ahí pero al salir vio que nadie estaba ahí para recogerlo y es cuando vio al mayor domo Kakashi quien le entrego una carta a Naruto de parte de sus padre.

Para la decepción mas grande de la familia.

Te queremos informare que ya no eres parte de esta familia por todo lo que haz echo para traer vergüenza a la familia desde ahora no eres un Namikaze y Uzumaki te agradeceríamos que no digas que eras nuestro hijo.

Atte. Minato Namikaze.

Al leer esto el pelirrojo ya no aguanto mas que cayo al suelo y empezó a llorar pensando porque la vida era tan injusta con el que debería hacer para ser alguien en la vida.

Naruto vivió en la calle por 3 meses no tenia nada de comer que buscaba en los basureados para encontrar algo de comida y para su mala suerte no había nada, un día que buscaba en los bauseros ve a una persona de 3 edad que cruza la calle sin ver que el semáforo estaba en verde.

El pelirrojo sin pensarlo dos veces empieza a correr y embiste a la persona salvando su vida de ser atropellado.

El anciano como agradecimiento invita al pelirrojo a su casa para darle de comer ya que vio las condiciones que se encontraba Naruto en las peor condiciones que el ha visto en su vida con sus vendas sucias y su piel pegado a sus huesos.

Naruto acepto y fue a la casa de esta persona no le importaba si apenas lo conoció mientras que le diera comida para el estaba bien.

Al llegar a la casa del anciano, Naruto ve que era un spa estilo japonés la persona se presenta al pelirrojo diciéndole su nombre Fu mientras que le preparo unos majares al pelirrojo quien vio todo los platillos con lagrimas a los ojos y empezó a devorarse todo a su paso.

El maestro Fu estaba contento que el chico le haya encantado su comida, después que Naruto terminara de comer todo el anciano le dice que el Pelirrojo tiene un corazón bondadoso ya que lo salvo de ser atropellado por los coches mientras que nadie mas lo hizo.

Y por eso le quiere dar una oportunidad de ser un superhéroe y alguien en la vida diciéndole sobre el templo y como llegar ahí.

Para Naruto esto era una nueva vida para el de ser alguien y si tenia que enfrentarse a cualquier cosa no le importaba ya que el nunca se rendiría.

Y aquí empieza un nuevo capitulo en su vida para el pelirrojo de ser alguien en la vida y no dejar que nadie sufriera como el lo hizo.

Fin del prologo.

Y listo aquí esta el prologo de Naruto el salvador de Paris.

Espero que les guste ya tenia la idea de hacer un crossover de Naruto y Ladybug.

Por cierto este será un NarutoxMarinette ya que en los capítulos futuros se explicaran muchas cosas que paso durante la ausencia de Naruto.

Bueno chicos nos vemos para la próxima.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1: El caballero Dragón

Naruto seguía escalando la montaña para llegar al palacio que el maestro Fu le había indicado.

Flash back

"¿Entonces si voy al templo podre curar mi heridas y ser un héroe?" Pregunto el Pelirrojo al maestro.

"Si" Contesto Fu "Pero te diré esto el viaje es peligroso y largo nadie a podido ir tan lejos ya que pierden toda esperanza si logras llegar al templo hay dependerá de ti"

Naruto estaba pensando si era bueno o no ir al palacio tomo bastante en cuenta sobre la advertencia del maestro Fu.

Pero empezó a recordar como su vida fue de cómo el trataba de salir adelante pero siempre lo golpeaba y ahora que tiene una nueva oportunidad que le están ofreciendo pero a coste de su vida.

"Ya lo pensé bien quiero ir al palacio" Confirmo el Pelirrojo.

El maestro Fu sonrió "Muy bien abriré el portal para ti"

Fu empieza a meditar en mientras que esta en posición de flor de loto y empieza a liberar un aura naranja mientras que esta diciendo una palabras en un idioma que Naruto nunca había escuchado.

Al terminar un portal se abre a una tierra de nieve que al parecer hay una tormenta.

"Este portal te llevara al monte Everest, sigue derecho hasta que encuentres el templo" Dijo el maestro Fu.

"Entendido" Respondió Naruto "Muchas gracias si hay alguna forma que pueda pagárselo"

"Ya lo hiciste muchacho pero toma esta baston lo necesitaras ya que no estas recuperado de tus heridas"

"Gracias"

Y con eso el pelirrojo entro al portal para ir al palacio y es cuando el maestro Fu vio al pelirrojo y sabia que no lo volvería a ver dentro de un largo tiempo mientras que cerro el portal.

"Buena suerte chico" Susurro Fu.

Pero de la nada apareció el Wayzz el Kwami de la tortuga.

"¿Maestro porque envió a ese chico a su propia muerte?" Pregunto Wayzz.

"Estas equivocado Wayzz se que el será quien llegue al templo y despertare el dragón de la esperanza"

Y aquí es cuando seguimos la historia del pelirrojo.

Durante el viaje de Naruto se enfrento contra la tormenta de nieve, unos lobos de montaña quien el pelirrojo uso el bastón para alejarlos de el, no tenia comida ni agua y estaba a punto de colapsar pero no perdía la esperanza seguía y seguía.

Al pelirrojo a estado recorriendo por un 1 año el monte Everest por el camino que el maestro Fu le a indicado a sobrevivido gracias a unos animales salvajes que a casado para comer y usa la nieve para derretirla con una fogata que crea para tomar agua.

Durante este tiempo Naruto pensó que el maestro Fu lo mando a su muerte pero recordaba que esto era lo mejor que regresar a Paris y como todos lo despreciada, aun recuerda las palabras de sus amigos.

Flashback 1 año atrás.

Después que el pelirrojo saliera del hospital y fue echado a la calle por su familia empezó a caminar al instituto donde estudiaba para ver a sus amigos pero al llegar al lugar muchos de sus amigos y compañeros lo empezaron a ver con odio.

"Chicos los extrañe bast…"

Pero antes que terminara la frase una Marinette furiosa aparece enfrente de Naruto y le suelta una cachetada bastante fuerte tirando al pelirrojo al suelo.

"Tienes muchas agallas de volver aquí desgraciado" Dijo Marinette.

Naruto se toco el cachete que lo tenia rojo y le árida bastante "¿De que hablas Mari?"

La peli azul no aguanto que se hacia el 'ingenuo' y levanto a Naruto para volver a golpearlo.

"Sabes de que hablo tus hermanos nos dijeron todo fuiste tu quien provoco el incendio cuando estabas bajo el efecto de las drogas"

El pelirrojo se sorprendiendo por una falsa acusación "Quien te haya dicho eso es pura mentira yo jamás eh tomado drogas en mi vida."

Y en eso interfirió Alya "A no entonces como explicas las vendas en tu cuerpo de seguro que te quemaste sin darte cuenta por las drogas que usabas"

"Pero yo…"

Antes que terminara de hablar Marinette le vuelve a dar otra cachetada.

"¡Vete de aquí te odio eres un monstruo!" Grito la peli azul provocando que el pelirrojo quedara impactado por lo que le dijo y su corazón se rompiera mas e iba a entrar en lagrimas.

"Largo de aquí ya que fuiste expulsado por consumir drogas" Dijo Nino

"¡Si vete de aquí!" Grito Rose

"¡Fuera!"

El pelirrojo quería decir algo mas para defenderse pero Chloe le lanzo una roca en la cara causando que se lastimara y se abriera un herida.

Naruto empieza a llorar y se largo del instituto con el corazón roto corrió del lugar ya que siguieron el ejemplo de la rubia y empezaron a lanzarle rocas el pelirrojo o otros objetos.

Fin del flashback

El pelirrojo encontró una cueva donde entro y empezó a dormirse tratando olvidar ese recuerdo que lo torturado por toda su vida, prendió un poco de fuego para ser una fogata para calentarse un poco.

Durante su estancia en el monte Everest se dio cuenta que siempre esta la tormenta de nieve, todos los días y las noches siempre hay tormenta de nieve ni un día a parado.

Durante el año que a estado en camino al palacio el aspecto de Naruto a cambiado tiene su pelo rojo hasta sus hombros que tubo que hacerse una coleta de caballo, le salió barba y su chaleco estaba echo añicos, tuvo que casar unos lobos que lo seguían para hacerse un abrigo lo único que tenia eran sus pantalones y botas.

Pero algo que nunca se a quitado y eso que han estado sucias han sido sus vendas las tiene siempre puestas ya que si se las quita recordara su miedo mas grande.

A la mañana siguiente.

El pelirrojo despertó y siguió su camino para llegar al templo con la tormenta hasta que después de 1 año vio un gran palacio era enorme esto emociono al pelirrojo que fue corriendo a toda velocidad sin importarle sus heridas corrió y corrió hasta que llego.

"Después de tanto tiempo… por fin eh llegado…" Susuro el pelirrojo.

Naruto toca las puertas del templo para ver si alguien estaba ahí o no pasaron unos minutos para que se abrieran las puertas y el pelirrojo entra al templo.

El pelirrojo iba caminando por los pasillos y vio antiguas pinturas de unos guerreros samurái que parecían del periodo Sengoku hasta llegar al periodo Edo, Naruto noto que cada samurái tenia una pequeña dragoncita en su hombro, al principio no sabia porque y pensó que era tradición.

Al final del pasillo Naruto vio otra gran puerta "Rayos cuantas puertas tiene este templo"

El pelirrojo abrió las puertas y se revelaran a una persona de aspecto de 38 años bien fornido, con una barba de candado, en viste un karategi de una sola manga de color gris oscuro, tiene un tatuaje de dragón su brazo izquierdo que lo tenia descubierto y unas botas metálicas y cola de caballo quien al parecer esta meditando a una katana rota con incensó.

Este era Hanzo del clan Shimada el guardián del Miraculous del Dragón.

"¿Qué quieres mocoso?" Pregunto Hanzo con los brazos cruzado viendo al pelirrojo.

"¿Eh… disculpa por las molestias… señor pero este es el templo que… el maestro Fu me dijo?" Pregunto el pelirrojo mientras que tartamudeaba ya que Hanzo si lo intimido bastante.

"¿Dijiste Fu? Ese mocoso siempre se a metido en problemas y ahora me quiere meter en problemas a mi mejor, vete de aquí si sabes lo que te conviene" Contesto el Maestro con una voz molesta.

El pelirrojo estaba asustado pero después de escuchar la ultima frase 'vete de aquí si sabes lo que te conviene' Eso molesto a Naruto.

"Mira señor no quiero ser grosero pero no me iré me tomo un año para llegar aquí y no me iré" Dijo el pelirrojo bastante molesto.

"Dijiste un año mmm eso suena interesante ya que la mayoría de las personas que envían aquí se rinden o mueren por la tormenta de nieve" Comento el arquero mientras que se tocaba la barbilla y veía al pelirrojo.

Hanzo se levanta para ver a Naruto lo examina viéndolo su aspecto físico "Mmmm si es cierto estuviste un año en la tormenta de nieve puedo verlo en tus ojos, tu piel de lobo que mataste para sobrevivir… puede ser que tu seas el elegido para el poder del dragón."

"¿Entonces me ayudaras a curar mis heridas y ser un héroe?" Pregunto el pelirrojo quien lucia bastante feliz.

"¿Curar heridas ser un héroe? No hare tal cosa vas a entrenar por 8 meses aquí conmigo en el templo si logras sobrevivir serás digno el poder del dragón" Contesto el Arquero haciendo que el pelirrojo casi se desmayara por una respuesta que no estaba buscando.

"¡Pero estuvo un año buscando el templo con los animales salvajes persiguiéndome y una tormenta que no paraba!"

"Eso no es nada a comparación de lo que será el entrenamiento ya que cuando empecemos desearas estar en la tormenta con los lobos" Dijo Hanzo quien estaba un poco molesto con Naruto por haber gritado.

Naruto empezó a sudar a mares ya que se imaginaba como Hanzo lo iba a torturar cuando iniciara el entrenamiento.

"Esta bien maestro estoy listo" Dijo el pelirrojo.

Hanzo quedo sorprendido ya que no esperaba esa tipo de reacción al principio pensó que se iba a rendir y largarse del templo o primero insultarlo y luego largarse del templo pero no, vio que el pelirrojo estaba 100% determinado para curar sus herida y volverse un héroe.

'Mmmmm al parecer el mocoso de Fu escogió bien esta vez' Pensó el arquero quien suelta una pequeña sonrisa.

"Bueno descansa ya que mañana empezaremos tu entrenamiento mi pupilo"

Hanzo dirigió al pelirrojo a su cuarto que era normal una cama con sabanas, Naruto estaba agradecido con su maestro ya que a pasado un año y 3 meses desde que tenia una cama para dormir, Hanzo sonríe y se retira.

"Mañana… podre iniciar… mi nueva… vida." Dijo el pelirrojo quien se acuesta en su cama a dormir.

En el sueño de Naruto.

Podemos encontrar a nuestro pelirrojo siendo perseguido por sus compañeros del instituto quienes tratan atraparlo para darle golpes usando bates, pero mientras que corría se tropezó y esto dio tiempo para la turbia acorralar a Naruto.

"Chicos.. por favor…. No eh echo… nada" Dijo el pelirrojo.

"¡Mentira el edificio se quemo por tu culpa mucha gente salió herida!" Grito Nino quien empieza a golpear al pelirrojo.

"¡Si esto es tu culpa!" Alya apoyo a su novio quien sigue para golpearlo.

Todos los compañeros de Instituto le dan golpes al pelirrojo, causando que se pusiera en bolita para evitar que le rompieran las costillas o otros huesos.

"¡Nunca te ame maldito monstruo!" Grito Marinette quien levanta su bate para darle el golpe final.

"Ya….. ¡BASTA!" Grito Naruto mientras que se levanto con una gran fuerza haciendo que la turbia retrocediera pero al hacer esta acción ve que sus compañeros cambian de aspecto a uno demoniaco (demonios Onís)

"Je creas que nos vas a poder ganar estas equivocado" Dijo el demonio.

"Si ya que nosotros somos tu verdadera naturaleza"

"Odio"

"Venganza"

"Ira"

"Y rencor"

"¡A el muchachos!" Grito uno de los demonios.

Los demonios atacan al pelirrojo donde lo acorrala, mientras que lo golpeaban y le empezaban arrancarle la piel lentamente haciendo que Naruto gritara de dolor pensando que era su fin o era lo que pensaba.

"¡Ryuu ga waga teki wo kuau!"

Dos dragones orientales de color azul aparecieron y envisten a los demonios causando que gritaran de dolor y sufrimiento haciendo que se vaporizaran poco a poco dejando ver al pelirrojo quien con poco trabajo abrió los ojos y vio a los dos dragones y una sombra humanoide que tenia un arco.

Fin del sueño.

Naruto despierta todo nervioso mientras que estaba agitado por el sueño que acaba detener cómos los Onís lo atacaban diciéndoles que son su verdadero yo pero el pelirrojo se empezó a calmar cuando recordó a los dos dragones azules.

Como lo salvaron de ser despellejado por completo cuando recordaba a las dos criaturas majestuosas podía sentir felicidad y olvidar el dolor que paso, cuando ya pudo tranquilarse volvió a dormir.

Fuera de la habitación de Naruto.

'Al parecer el será el portador del Miraculous del dragón' Pensó Hanzo 'Pero los Onís están mas activos que antes… parece ser que Raijin y Fujin volverán para dominar el mundo'

8 meses de entrenamiento.

1 mes

Durante el primer mese Hanzo entreno al pelirrojo para ser el nuevo portador del miraculos del dragón, durante ese tiempo el arquero torturo al pelirrojo de las maneras mas salvajes que podía imaginarse.

Su entrenamiento consistía calentamientos con pesas de 100 kilos que tenia atados en las manos y pies, lo obligaba a correr por todo el templo mientras que lo perseguía y le disparaba flechas que tenia que esquivar.

Al principio Naruto recibió 6 flechazos en los brazos y piernas haciendo que fuera mas lento pero lograba esquivar el resto de las flechas aun con trabajo, luego de correr por todas partes Hanzo curaba sus heridas para volver a esquivar sus flechas.

Cuando el primer mes paso el pelirrojo se volvió mas rápido y ágil para los ataques rápidos cuando su maestro le disparaba una flecha Naruto lo agarraba en pleno aire y eso que Hanzo le disparaba en cualquier dirección el pelirrojo podía agarrar la flecha sin importar de que dirección venia.

2 mes.

El segundo mes fue el favorito del pelirrojo ya que por fin iba a aprender el verdadero arte del Kenjutsu uno de los grandes sueños de Naruto desde que era niño, Hanzo le dijo que para aprender el Kenjutsu tiene que primero depejar su mente y dejar su cuerpo fluir con los movimientos.

Naruto hizo caso a su maestro y tomo la katana de bambú y entrenaba con ella despejaba su mente y dejaba fluir su cuerpo al hacer esto el pelirrojo podía sentir como el aire correr por todo su cuerpo como si fuera parte de el, aunque no lo notaba Naruto iba a una velocidad rápida al usar la katana de bambú.

Hanzo sonrió al ver el resultado de Naruto siguió su consejo y podía ver que un aura color naranja se estaba formando mientras que movía la katana, le sorprendió el progreso del pelirrojo.

Durante ese mes el arquero le enseño el manejo de la katana de cómo bloquear, atacar, contraatacar y romper la defensa del enemigo el progreso del pelirrojo era sorprendente parecía que ya tenia el perfecto dominio en el arte del Kentjutsu.

Hanzo le enseño Kyudo para que Naruto aprendiera a manejar no solo la katana sino también el tiro con arco para no depender de una sola armar.

3 mes.

En el tercer mes era uno de los mas complicados ya que Hanzo vendo los ojos del pelirrojo y le dio una katana real para este entrenamiento ya que lo puso en una cámara donde unas ballestas le dispararían mas de 50 flechas por segundo.

El objetivo era que Naruto desviada todas las flechas sin verlas tenia que depender de sus otros sentidos ya que habrá situaciones que los ojos no servirán.

Al principio el pelirrojo casi muere nada mas podía desviar 20 flechas mientras que esquivaba con su gran velocidad otras 20 flechas y las 10 que sobraban 5 le daban y las otras le dejaban cicatrices.

Hanzo le cura las heridas de las flechas que recibió Naruto y lo vuelve a poner en la cámara hasta que logre desviar las 50 flechas, no lo iba a dejar que descansara o durmiera tenía que lograrlo.

Pasaron 2 semanas que el pelirrojo no tenia un minuto de descanso o dormía estaba cansado ya no podía continuar pero recordó como todos le dieron la espalda su 'familia' sus amigos y su Marinette.

El único quien le dio una oportunidad fueron el maestro Fu y Hanzo quienes no les iba a fallar, el pelirrojo se levanto a pesar de sus heridas y siguió con su entrenamiento.

Después de 10 intentos Naruto logro desviar las 50 flechas ya que el prometió nunca rendirse y ayudar a quien lo necesita ya que eso es lo que hace a un héroe era su voluntad de luchar hasta el fin.

Hanzo se sintió orgulloso de su pupilo ya que logro desviar las 50 flechas algo que muy pocos podían lograr y Naruto era uno de ellos.

4 mes

Hanzo vio que era tiempo de enseñarle la técnica del clan Shimada.

Para esto el arquero le tatúa al pelirrojo en su brazo derecho el dragón de color naranja del clan Shimada y le enseño las palabras que necesitaba para invocar al dragón.

Ryujin no ken wo kurae y Ryuu ga waga teki wo kuau

La primera era para que el dragón le diera fuerza en su brazos y katana y dar un golpe fuerte a su enemigo causando que cayera al suelo inconsciente pero esta técnica se basaba en estar a 5m o 10m de su objetivo.

Y la otra era para usar su arco y apuntar a un blanco y dos dragones salían del brazo de Naruto, esta técnica era poderosa ya que podía pegarle a mas de 4 objetivos a la vez e igual dejaba inconsciente a sus enemigos. Y a diferencia de la primera técnica esta era de distancia podía llegar de 30m a 70m pero eso no era todo los dragones podía traspasar a los edificios sin destruirlos.

Hanzo le advirtió a Naruto que no use la segunda técnica que nada mas la use cuando vea que esta en una situación peligrosa ya que si le pone mucho poder en vez de noquear a sus enemigos los podía matar.

Al pelirrojo le tomo igual un mes para dominar estas técnicas ya que lo agotaban bastante pero pudo dominarlo.

5 mes

Este mes de entrenamiento era nada mas de meditación para fortalecer el alma y la mente realmente no era otra cosa.

Naruto aprovecho en volver al cuarto de ballestas y ahora sin trabajo pudo desviar las 50 flechas por eso le pidió a su maestro de poner 100 flechas y sorprendentemente las podía desviar.

6 mes

Este mes no era entrenamiento ya que Hanzo le quería explicar su historia de que es el ultimo del clan Shimada ya que años atrás su padre y el resto del clan le ordenaron asesinar a su hermano Genji.

Al principio estaba furioso de haberle pedido algo semejante pero le dijeron que su hermano estaba trabajando para un sindicato de asesinos y tenia que ser detenido, con un gran dolor acepto y acabo con la vida de su hermano a alguien que amaba bastante.

El pelirrojo no sabia que decir pero no se podía enojar con su maestro ya que lo ayudo aunque si estaba un poco decepcionado pero lo entendía su hermano hizo mal.

7 mes

Durante esto 7 meses el aspecto de Naruto cambio ahora estaba mas fornido y se cambio el corte de cabello (es el mismo corte de cabello de Minato solo que rojo y una pequeña cola de caballo)

Su vestimenta es igual que la de Hanzo pero la parte descubierta era su brazo derecho por el momento lo encontramos meditando en su cuarto.

"Mi pupilo" Dijo Hanzo quien entra al cuarto del pelirrojo con una caja.

"Si maestro" Contesto Naruto.

"A llegado el momento de entregarte el Miraculous del Dragón"

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos para ver la caja que estaba enfrente y la empezó abrir, adentro de la caja había una hermosa esfera de color blanco nieve y era un collar, cuando Naruto toco la esfera vio que apareció una pequeña dragón oriental que era de color de la esfera. Naruto reconoció a la dragoncita ya que era la misma de los cuadros de los pasillos con los diferentes samuráis.

"Aaaa que hermosa siesta" Dijo la pequeña dragoncita "A perdón donde están mis modales mi nombre es Chihiro y el tuyo"

"Mi nombre es Naruto"

"Mucho gusto Naruto… a hola Hanzo no te había visto desde que eras un niño" Dijo Chihiro.

"Un gusto de volverte a ver Chihiro y si han pasado 250 años"

"¿Maestro usted tiene 250?" Pregunto el pelirrojo.

"Si pero antes que preguntes mas, Chihiro como ya dijo el chico su nombre es Naruto y es tu nuevo portador"

Chihiro empezó a ver al pelirrojo "Mmmm siento un gran poder y tu tatuaje del brazo derecho me dice que sabes las dos técnicas del clan Shimada mmm serás el portador mas poderoso que eh tenido"

"Muchas gracias Chihiro"

"Bueno ya que acabaron las introducciones, Naruto es tiempo que empieces tu entrenamiento con Chihiro " Dijo Hanzo.

"Si maestro"

"Bien Naruto primero alzo su collar y di 'Rugido de Dragón' para que te transformes" Explico la dragoncita.

"Esta bien" Dijo el pelirrojo quien alza el collar "Rugido de Dragon"

Y en eso Chihiro se junta con el collar y Naruto se empieza a transformar creando una luz blanca alrededor de su cuerpo, cuando la luz se disperso podemos ver el traje del pelirrojo (es como el de Genji pero de color gris y tiene aspecto de dragón es igual que de la portada del Fic)

"Esto se siente increíble"

'Si a por cierto a diferencia de los otros Miracolous yo puedo comunicarme contigo telepáticamente, ahora empecemos tu entrenamiento' Dijo Chihiro.

En este mes de entrenamiento el pelirrojo se la pasaba entrenando con Chihiro básicamente para usar su poder ya que ella era la Miracolous del tiempo quien fuera su portador podía controlar el tiempo y tenia 3 habilidades.

La primera

Podía viajar en el presente, pasado y futuro pero si viaja al pasado o futuro por mas de una semana la vida de su portador va bajando su vida así es que Chihiro le dijo que nada mas use esa técnica como ultimo remedio.

La segunda

El pelirrojo podía usar la habilidad de hacer saltos temporal deteniendo el tiempo en un lapso de 0.1 a un máximo conocido de 0.5 segundos, pero gracias al entrenamiento de Chihiro podía aumentar mas el salto temporal.

Gracias a esta habilidad Naruto puede atacar rápidamente al oponente, evitar ser visto o recibir un contragolpe.

Aunque el pelirrojo ya tenia reflejos rápidos gracias a su entrenamiento con Hanzo pero lo usaría para sigilo y causar un ataque rápido cuando vea la situación saliéndose de control.

La tercera

Esta habilidad se llamaba Dragón Rage esta habilidad le permite aumentar sus ataques mas poderosos por ejemplo el Ryuu ga waga teki wo kuau en vez de salir dos dragones podía salir 6 o hasta mas dragones.

Pero a diferencia de otros Miraculous al usar este poder que nada mas tiene 5 minutos antes que acabe su transformación se come el metabolismo del pelirrojo por ser un ataque poderoso por esa razón decidió usar esa técnica cuando su vida este en peligro.

El 8 mes

Naruto solo repaso todo su entrenamiento de los 7 meses atrás.

Ultimo día.

Podemos encontrar a Naruto y Hanzo en el dojo

"Mi pupilo no sabes lo orgulloso que me siento estos 8 meses has pasado de ser un mocoso a un gran guerrero pero… es tiempo que regreses a casa" Dijo Hanzo.

"Pero… maestro… esta es mi casa" Contesto el pelirrojo mientras que tartamudeaba, después de estar meses en el templo, Naruto sintió que realmente pertenecía a un lugar que podía llamar casa.

"Si… Naruto es tiempo que vuelvas a Paris ya que uno de tus objetivos era ser un héroe no es así"

"Si.. pero mis heridas… aun sigo usando mis vendas"

Cierto el pelirrojo aun tenia sus vendas que cubría sus quemaduras, Naruto pensó que Hanzo le iba a curar sus heridas además de entrenarlo pero no, ya que aun tiene sus quemaduras.

"Eso es trabajo de Chihiro cada vez que uses su poder tu cuerpo se ira regenerando y tus quemaduras desaparecerán" Explico el arquero.

"Ya… veo… entonces… realmente tengo que…volver."

"Si pero con Chihiro ella pueda invocar el portal para vuelva aquí cuando lo deseas"

"Gracias Maestro" Dijo el pelirrojo quien le da un abrazo a Hanzo agarrándolo por sorpresa mientras que Chihiro vio la escena y sonrió.

"Bueno es hora de irnos Naruto" Comento la pequeña dragoncita mientras que invoca el portal para regresar a Paris.

"Si.. lo siento maestro y gracias por todo" Dijo Naruto quien deja de abrazar a su maestro y entra al portal junto con Chihiro.

Desapareciendo y dejando a Hanzo.

"Espero que nos volvamos a ver… y que te vuelvas mas fuerte ya que Raijin y Fujin regresaran"

En la casa del maestro Fu quien en este momento preparo te.

"Mmmm ya llego el momento" Dijo Fu.

El portal se abre para revelar al pelirrojo y la pequeña dragoncita.

"Maestro Fu eh vuelto" Dijo el pelirrojo.

"Bienvenido muchacho que bueno que has regresado"

Fu empezó a examinar al pelirrojo, vio que su físico cambio aun recuerda que Naruto cuando lo conocía su piel estaba pegado a los huesos, ahora viéndolo tiene el cuerpo fornido.

Pero el cambio mas grande fue los ojos no físicamente pero mentalmente, se le hace difícil ver el gran cambio de un chico que tenia baja al autoestima cambio ahora es un guerrero.

"Maestro Fu dígame ¿durante mi ausencia que a pasado?" Pregunto el rubio quien se sentó para acompañar a Fu.

"Bueno en donde podemos empezar a ya se"

Fin del capitulo 1

Listo chicos rescrito el capitulo numero mañana sacare el capitulo 2.

La actualización de Naruto Aprendiz de Luiquiir será el próximo sábado.

Quien será el primer oponente de Naruto?

Les daré una pista es campeona de Starcraft y alumna de intercambio de Corea.

Igual NarutoxMarinette aunque no estoy seguro será un harem de 3 chicas incluyendo a Marinette solo tres no mas es todo, aunque dudo que se convierta en un Harem.

Bueno chicos hasta la próxima.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2: Ryusei vs

El Maestro Fu empezó a contarle a Naruto que a pasado durante su ausencia.

Empezó a decirle sobre la ex familia del pelirrojo y no fueron buenas noticias para Naruto ya que Minato se volvió uno de los candidatos, para ser alcalde en Paris y esta ganando la mayoría de votantes gracias a que tiene dinero invirtió mucho en su campaña y su amigo Gabriel Agreste quien lo ayuda en publicidad.

Sus 'hermanos' se han vuelto muy arrogantes ya que crearon, La corporación Ormnica donde 'crearon' a los Omincs bueno el verdadero genio con los robots era Max Kanté el verdadero creador de los Omincs, pero su idea fue robada por sus 'hermanos.'

Haciendo que la antigua familia del pelirrojo se vuelvan los mas poderosos no solo de Francia pero también del mundo ya que todas las personas han estado comprando los Ominics para hacer trabajos, pero el maestro Fu tiene un mal presentimiento en todo esto ya que los Omincs tiene inteligencia artificial.

Luego su 'madre' Kushina se volvió la autora mas famoso de Francia con su numero 1 la vergüenza de la familia, Naruto estaba furioso ya que se refería a el pero gracias a Chihiro se pudo calmar.

Después el Maestro Fu le explico sobre sus compañeros del instituto después que se graduaron de la secundaria y entraron a la preparatoria aunque sus amigos se enteraron de la mentira de Menma y Naruko sobre el orfanato.

Sus viejos amigos lo estuvieron buscando por mas de 8 meses después de su 'desaparición' pero nunca tuvieron éxito, Fu le explica que el pelirrojo aun es de los mas buscados de toda Paris que si algún día apareces en la estación de policía, te darán un guardián para que tengas un lugar donde vivir.

Naruto sonrió aun le importaba a sus amigos.

"Y dígame maestro Fu… que a pasado con Marinette"

"A eso veras después de tu desaparición cayo en una gran depresión ya que se dio cuenta de su error de terminar contigo" Contesto Fu "Y cuando se confeso con ese tal Adrien, el acepto pero su relación a sido bastante mala ya que el es muy controlador."

"Cielos…" Dijo Naruto quien estaba apunto de llorar ya que su Marinette paso por una gran depresión por su culpa y que ese Adrien quien se creía para hacerle eso a la chica mas hermosa del mundo, el pelirrojo tenia ganas de ir a su casa y romperle la cara.

"Ya no llores mi pequeño tomate" Dijo la dragoncita quien abraza la mejilla de Naruto y le da un pequeño beso.

"Sabes que no me gusta que me llames así"

"Esta bien mi tomatito"

El pelirrojo soltó un pequeño suspiro "Bueno… a hablando de Ladybug como… son los villanos"

Fu le dice a Wayzz que apague las luces y prenda la proyector enseñando a los akumatizados.

"Veras los que eran Akumatizados eran violentos pero solo tenían un objetivo en especial y la mayoría no lastimaban a gente inocente" Explico Fu "Los únicos que involucraban a los civiles eran El faraón, The Bubbler, Darkblade, Pixelator, Reflekta y Volpina"

Mientas que Fu pasaba las fotos de los villanos que menciono el pelirrojo empezó a examinarlos se puede decir que los únicos que tenían su estilo de pelea era Darkblade a diferencia de los otros villanos.

"Pero después de Volpina apareció un Akumatizado llamado Lucio" Dijo el guardián enseñando la imagen de Lucio "Hasta ahora a sido el Akumatizado mas poderoso que se han enfrentado los dos héroes, uso una arma que le permitía hacer proyectiles sónicos o hacerlos retroceder con descargas de sonido"

Pasando las imágenes Naruto ve que ese tal Lucio usaba su poder para lastimar a civiles y destruir los edificios a su paso nada mas para llamar la atención de los dos héroes.

"Mmm si tienes razón pero creo el villano quien le dio los poderes a esa tal Lucio, le especifico que tuviera cero tolerancia ya que estuvo por un año o casi dos. Por obtener lo que desea" Dijo el pelirrojo.

"Efectivamente por eso creí en ti Naruto sabia que lograrías despertar al Dragón ya que Ladybug y Chat Noir van a necesitar tu ayuda para los Akumatizados que aparecerán en el futuro" Comento Fu mientras que apaga el proyector y Wayzz prende las luces.

"¿Entonces Maestro Fu no a parecido otro Akumatizado por el momento?" Pregunto Naruto.

"No hasta ahora el ultimo fue Lucio y eso fue hace 2 meses atrás" Contesto Fu.

"Ya veo… como se llama el quien Akumatiza a las personas"

"Hakmoth"

"Mmmm esta esperando el momento indicado… creo que iré a patrullar"

"Esta bien ten cuidado"

"Si… ¡Rugido del Dragón!" Grito Naruto mientras que se transforma.

Y con eso el pelirrojo sale por la ventana del spa de Fu para empezar a patrullar a ver su aparece un nuevo villano.

"Je sabia que lo iba a lograr por cierto Wayzz pediste la apuesta empieza a limpiar el Spa"

Con Naruto.

El pelirrojo empieza a patrullar por todo Paris para ver si aparecía un Akuma, salto por los tejados estuvo patrullando por casi 3 horas vio que la ciudad de Paris casi no cambio nada era lo mismo.

Los únicos cambios que habían eran los posters de Minato que decía vota este 2017 para un verdadero futuro, el pelirrojo le daba repugnancia ver esta propagandas que usaba su katana para córtalos en pedazos (La katana es igual que la de Genji solo con el filo rojo y el mango negro)

'Ese maldito no debería ser alcalde llevaría a esta hermosa ciudad a la basura'

'Estoy de acuerdo contigo después de ver tus recuerdos ese sujeto no debería ser líder de nada' Chihiro apoyo el comentario del pelirrojo.

Naruto sonrió por lo que dijo la pequeña dragoncita así que decidió que además de patrullar cada vez que veía un poster de Minato, lo cortaría en pedazos con la daga que tenia.

Mientras tanto en Paris Comic Con

Podemos ver que a Marinette y Alya en la convención.

(Sus aspectos siguen igual)

"Oye amiga mira hay figuras de Ladybug voy a comprar muchas" Dijo Alya quien tenia los ojos en forma de estrella "¿Eh Marinette estas bien?"

Marinette no contesta ya que vio un peluche de un zorro de nueve colas le recordaba mucho a Naruto ya que tenia los bigotes de zorro.

"Eh Marinette suce…" Antes que terminara su frase vio el peluche de zorro y también se quedo sin habla "Ya veo… lo extrañas bastante no es asi"

"Si…" Contesto la peli azul quien estaba apunto de llorar "Sabes… comprare este… peluche…"

Marinette va al puesto y compra el peluche de zorro quien lo abraza sin dejarlo mientras que lloraba se imaginaba a su pelirrojo.

"Ya ya amiga algún día regresara oye iré a comprar las figuras de Ladybug y vayamos a ver el torneo de Starcraft ya que la chica de intercambio de corea del sur Hana Song la actual campeona de Starcraft defenderá su titulo" Menciono Alya.

"Si… esta bien" Contesto Marinette quien se seco las lagrimas mientras que abrazaba a su zorrito de peluche.

Pero antes de ir al auditorio el celular de la peli azul suena.

"Espera Alya" Dijo Marinette quien contesta su teléfono "¿Bueno?"

"Marinette donde estas porque no me has hablado" Contesto Adrien.

"O lo siento Adrien, estoy en la Paris Comic co…"

"No me importa donde estés, después ven a mi casa tengo que decirte algo importante" Dijo Adrien con una voz molesta.

"Si esta bien… nos veremos después"

Adrien no dice nada y termina la llamada.

"Lo siento Alya era…"

"Adrien no es así, Marinette debes terminar esa relación el es muy controlador" Comento Alya.

"Si… tienes razón… pero vayamos a ver a nuestra amiga Hana" Dijo Marinette quien toma la mano de su amiga y se van al auditorio.

15 minutos después en el auditorio de la final de Starcraft.

"¡Damas y Caballeros bienvenidos a la final de Starcraft!" Grito el anunciador.

Todos los de la sala empiezan a gritan mientras que el escenario empieza a disparar láseres y la pantalla se prende enseñando el logo de Starcraft.

"¡Ahora empecemos con el retador Kirito! (Sword art Online)" Grito el maestro de ceremonias.

En eso Kirito entra del lado izquierdo, quien usa una camisa negra y pantalones grises. donde se disparan cañones de confeti

"¡Y la campeona quien defenderá su titulo por 5 vez Hana Song!"

Hana sale del lado derecho quien usa un chaleco de mangas largas, shorts azules y unos audífonos, igual con cañones de confeti.

Todo el publico estaba apoyando a Hana, pero Marinette y Alya fueron las que mas gritaron ya que se volvió su amiga cuando llego al instituto por el intercambio y para participar en el torneo de Starcraft de la Paris Comic Con.

"Bueno vayan a su plataformas y que empiece la final del torneo"

Los dos competidores van a las plataformas listo para jugar.

"¡Bien para que no perdamos la acción el combate se transmitirá en la pantalla grande y ahora es hora del duelo!" Grito el anunciador.

30 minutos después.

Podemos ver a Hana Song esta compitiendo contra Kirito quien los dos estaban a la par.

'Je es hora de usar el programa Yui, para ganar fácilmente' Pensó el Hacker quien pone un usb sin que el juez se de cuenta y descarga el programa para manipular los controles de Hana.

"Pero que rayos" Dijo Hana quien vio que su teclado y mouse no funcionaban causando que perdiera el torneo.

"¡El ganador y nuevo campeón de Starcraft Kirito!" Dijo el anunciador quien vemos a Kirito en el pantalla sonriendo por su 'victoria' mientras que Hana sale huyendo del lugar.

"¡Hana espera!" Grito Marinette

"Déjala Marinette tiene que estar sola" Dijo Alya mientras que detiene a su amiga.

"Si… después debemos de confortarla…"

Con Hana

'Como es posible' Pensó ahora la ex campeona de Starcraft mientras que estaba sentada y lloraba ya que ese juego era uno de sus mas grandes logros, pero por su cabeza pasaban tristeza, furia y odio.

En la guarida de Hawkmoth

Se abre el domo que revela la luz unas mariposas y al villano de Paris Hawkmoth.

"A si que tenemos aquí furia, tristeza y odio si este será uno mis akumas perfectos después de Lucio" Dijo Hawkmoth.

El villano llama a una de las mariposas quien se pone en su mano y alza su otra mano para converitr a la mariposa en un Akuma.

"Vuela mi pequeño Akuma y causa terror"

Devuelta con Hana.

Vemos al Akuma llegando donde esta Hana y se pega en los audífonos de la ex campeón causando que el símbolo de Hawkmoth apareciera en el rostro de Hana.

" yo Hawmoth te doy el poder de pilotear tu propio meka pero a cambio quiero que me traigas los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir ¿Tenemos un trato?" Pregunto el villano.

"Si Hawkmoth tenemos un trato" Respondió

"Perfecto a por cierto quiero que destalles una destrucción masiva no importa si lastimas a los civiles, has todo lo posible para conseguir los Miraculous esta claro"

"Si destruir todo a mi paso y no dejare a nadie vivo."

"Eso es" Dijo Hawkmoth mientras que reía como demente.

Con Marinette y Alya

"¿Dónde creas que este Hana?" Pregunto Alya

"No lo se pero hay que segui…."

Pero antes que Marinette terminara de hablar se escucha una gran explosión en una parte de la Comic Con y gente gritando.

"¡Pero que rayos!" Grito Alya.

De repente un meka de color rosa esta volando por toda la convención mientras que esta disparando a los puesto de venta y publicidad de Cuphead.

"¡Je si yo no puedo ser la campeona de StarCraft nadie lo será ya que yo destruiré todo la Comic Con y no me importa si los civiles salen heridos!" Grito quien sigue disparando a todo las personas.

"¡Alya hay que salir de aquí!" Dijo Marinette quien agarra a su amiga y se van a las escaleras de emergencia.

"¿Qué vamos hacer?" Pregunto Alya.

"Hay que esperara a Ladybug y Chat Noir, pero iré a buscar mas gente" Respondio Marinette quien sale para buscar mas personas, Alya trata de detenerla pero era demasiado tarde.

Con

"Jejejeje mmmm creo que aterrizare para poder disparar mejor" Dijo quien aterriza su Meka y empieza a dispara pero cuando se mueve nota que va muy lento "Meh desventajas y ventajas o sino seria demasiado OP"

Marinette va al escenario donde fue el torneo de Starcraft y checa que no hay nadie.

"Bien Tikki es hora de transformarme"

"Si Marinette" Dijo la pequeña Kwami de color rojo y puntos negros.

"¡Tikki Mota!"

Y con eso Tikki es absorbida por los aretes de Marinette donde empieza su transformación y se convierte en Ladybug.

"Vamos" Grito Ladybug quien corre para detener a 'Espero que Chat Noir llegue a tiempo'

Mientras tanto aun seguía disparando a cualquier cosa que se moviera en la Comic Con hasta que un yoyo de color rojo de pega a su Meka por detrás sin causarle daño, la akumatizada voltea a ver quien fue y para su sorpresa era Ladybug.

"Hasta que por fin aparecer insecto" Dijo

"Mph di lo que quieras pero te detendré" Comento Ladybug.

no dice nada y le empieza a disparar a Ladybug, con sus metralletas claro la defensora de Paris usa su yoyo y lo gira en círculos para protegerse de la balas pero no funciono ya que las balas pasan el circulo de yoyo y la protectora de Paris recibe unos disparos en las piernas y en su brazo izquierdo causando que grite de dolor y huya de la zona.

"Maldita… sea…. Donde rayos esta Chat…" Dijo Ladybug quien se escondió en unos puesto mientras que veía sus heridas que estaba sangrando " es mucho mas poderoso que Lucio…. Como le vamos hacer…."

Mientras tanto con Adrien

Podemos ver al joven modelo que estaba en su cuarto privado viendo fotos de Ladybug con velas prendidas

"O mi Lady… porque no podemos estar juntos… por eso terminare con Marinette para que los dos estemos juntos para siempre…" Susurro Adrien mientras que abrazaba un peluche enorme de Ladybug.

"Eh… Adrien no te quiero molestar o algo por el estilo pero… pasaron el noticiero sobre una Akumatizada que lastimo gravemente a Ladybug" Dijo Plagg.

Adrien reacciono y se transformo en Chat Noir para ir a salvar a su Ladybug aunque le tomaría bastante tiempo para llevar a la Paris Comic Con.

En la Paris Comic Con

"Sal sal donde quieras que este Ladybug" Dijo pero no salía por ninguna parte "Con que así quieres jugar muy bien si no sales dentro de 5 minutos empezare a dispararle a los civiles y empezare con Kirito"

La villana va donde esta el nuevo 'campeón' de Starcraft y apunta sus dos ametralladoras en la cara de Kirito causando que se empiece a orinar.

"Por favor… no me mates… hice trampa para ganar quédate con tu titulo pero por favor… no me asesines" Dijo Kirito quien estaba de rodillas suplicando por su vida.

"¡Ladybug tienes 15 segundos antes que llene de agujeros a este tramposo!" Grito quien preparo sus ametralladoras.

'Maldita sea no tengo que otra' Pensó la protectora quien salió de su escondite y fue donde esta

"Aquí estoy como lo pediste no vayas a dispararle a Kirito"

voltea a ver a Ladybug "¡Bien pero dame tu Miraculous o este tramposo tendrá tantos hoyos como un queso o mejor aun toma esto!"

Grito la villana que empezó a dispararle a Ladybug quien no podía hacer nada ya que estaba herida para esquivar ese ataque.

'No pensé en terminar así' Pensó Marinette quien cerro los ojos para esperar lo peor 'Nunca me podre despedir de padres y amigos… nunca le podre pedir perdón a mi pelirrojo.'

"¡Que esperas aniquila a Ladybug y toma sus Miraculous!" Ordeno Hawkmoth.

"Si Hawkmoth" Dijo quien empieza a disparar.

Todos los de la convención pensaron que seria la muerte de su protectora algunas padres cabrían los ojos de sus hijos para no ver algo tan brutal mientras que otros estaban llorando especialmente Alya quien salió de las escaleras de emergencia y tenia lagrimas en los ojos, pero siguió grabando para su Ladyblog.

"No en mi guardián" Dijo una figura quien se pone enfrente de Ladybug y saca su daga y empieza a bloquear todas las balas de como si no fuera gran cosa.

Esto sorprendió a todos los presente un tipo que llego de la nada y bloqueo mas de 550 balas por segundos sin recibir una herida.

Ladybug abre los ojos y ve a su salvador quien tenia una asombrosa armadura de dragón.

"¿Estas bien Ladybug?" Pregunto Naruto quien volteo a ver a Ladybug

"A pesar… de la heridas que tenia… si estoy bien… gracias por salvarme" Dijo la protectora "Pero dime ¿Quién eres?"

'Maldita sea… se me olvido pensar en un nombre de héroe… como me llamare' Penso el Pelirrojo.

'Que tal Ryusei ya que era un dragón que cayo de las estrellas pero se levanto para sin importar sus heridas para proteger al inocente' Sugirió Chihiro.

'Hey eso no es un mal nombre' Naruto agradeció a Chihiro "Mi nombre es Ryusei y vine ayudarte Ladybug"

Marinette no estaba segura si confiar en este nuevo héroe ya que no tenia mucha confianza gracias a 'Volpina' pero no tenia de otra ya que Chat Noir no aparecía y ella estaba severamente lastima.

"Bien por esta ves confió en ti ya que mi compañero no aparece y necesitare tu ayuda" Dijo Ladybug.

"Esta bien déjame a mi mientras que ayuda a los civiles a salir del edifico" Dijo Ryusei quien Marinette movió la cabeza diciendo que estaba de acuerdo y empezó ayudar a los civiles.

"Ahora voy por ti" Dijo Ryusei quien guarda su daga y desenfunda su katana.

"Je quiero ver que lo intentes solo tuviste suerte de bloquear mis balas y dudo que puedas hacerlo otra vez" Comento la villana quien vuelve a dispárale al héroe.

"Eso lo veremos" Susurro Ryusei quien no pierde el tiempo y usa una de sus habilidades y el salto temporal.

vio que Ryusei desapareció de la nada pero luego ve que uno de los brazos del Meka es cortado y el héroe esta alado de ella sorprendiéndola bastante ya que nunca lo vio venir.

"Ahora vas a caer" Susurro Naruto quien golpea el Meka con su brazo izquierdo y lo manda a 15 metros de distancia chocando contra la pared causando un cráter.

"¿Cómo?" Pregunto la villana quien empieza a mover sus controles para levantar el Meka quien ahora tiene golpes fuertes y uno de los brazos robóticos cortados "Esa velocidad que tuviste no era humana y de que esta echo esa katana tuya ya que mi Meka es 100% de titanio"

"Oooo te gustaría saber mmm pues no te diré nada" Contesto el héroe "Ahora te daré dos opciones o sales de tu gran lata de metal o la cortare en pedazos"

estaba furiosa pero recordó una de la habilidades especiales de su Meka y con eso sonrió "Bien saldré de mi Meka"

'Ladybug me escuchas' Dijo Ryusei quien se comunicaba telepáticamente.

'Si pero como pued…'

'Luego explico los detalles dime todo los civiles han salido del edificio'

'Si ya no hay nadie dentro'

'Perfecto necesito que vuelvas ya que planea algo usa tu poder cuando veas a salir de su Meka' Dijo Ryusei.

'Esta bien ahora vuelvo' Contesto Marinette quien va adentro del edificio.

"Bien… ya voy a salir…. ¡Toma esto!" Grito quien sale de su Meka mientras que lo dejo en piloto automático que iba rápido contra Ryusei.

"¡Lucky Charm!" Grito Ladybug quien estira su yoyo al cielo y cae una caja con un botón rojo "Y esto para que me servirá"

"¡No es hora de preguntas Ladybug activa la caja!" Grito el héroe quien ve el Meka dirigiéndose a el.

Ladybug empieza analizar la situación y ve la katana de Ryusei y unas piedras en el suelo.

"¡Ryusei pase largo!" Grito Marinette quien le lanza la caja a Naruto quien entendió su plan y usa la parte plana de la katana para pegarle a la caja causando que se vaya a la dirección del Meka y las piedras en el suelo tocan el botón causando que se active la caja.

Gracias a esto dentro de la caja se activa un escudo de fuerza causando que el Meka chocara contra el escudo y explotara antes que llegara a nuestro héroe Ryusei.

"Eso estuvo… muy cerca" Suspiro Naruto.

'Oye podías usar el salto temporal para evitar ese Meka ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?' Pregunto Chihiro algo molesta.

'…. Se me olvido…' Contesto el pelirrojo con una tonta sonrisa.

'….. pagaras después tomatito'

'Si esta bien ahora…'

Antes que acabara la frase, Ryusei se da cuenta que tenia una pistola y le dispara a Ladybug pero gracias a que el héroe uso el salto temporal se puso enfrente de Ladybug y recibe un dispara en la cara, rompiéndole una parte de su casco.

Con eso Ryusei aprovecha rápido y le lanza unas shurikens a dándole en los audífonos causando que se partieran en dos, causando que el akuma saliera y Marinette aprovecho en usar su yoyo para purificar el Akuma y uso el poder del lucky charm para volver todo a la normalidad incluyendo sus heridas de bala que tenia.

"Lo logramos" Dijo Ladybu.

"Si tienes razón" Comento Ryusei quien se da la vuelta para ver Ladybug dejándola sorprendida que su casco estaba roto y pudo ver el ojo izquierdo del héroe que era color rubí dejando a Ladybug sorprendida ya que le recordaban a alguien sumamente especial para ella.

"¿Oye…. porque sigue roto… tu casco? Mi poder… trajo todo a… la normalidad" Pregunto Marinette con tartamudiaba

"…Mi caso es especial… ya que una parte de mi poder… es que me pueda regenerara y es independiente y se podría decir que es algo único… pero no te preocupes la próxima vez que nos veamos…. Veras que estaré 100% listo para ayudarte" Contesto Ryusei.

"Ya veo… ok… espero...vol…"

Pero antes que Marinette terminara la frase aparece Chat Noir y trata de golpear a Ryusei con su bastón ya que piensa que es un Akumatizado, pero claro el nuevo héroe esquiva el golpe y ve al chico vestido de gato.

"¡Aléjate de mi Lady, maldito akuma!" Grito Chat Noir quien se pone enfrente de Marinette para defenderla del 'Villano' a su Lady.

"….Chat como puedo decirte esto…. A ya se" Dijo Ladybug quien le da un puñetazo en el estomago causando que todo su aire saliera y callera de rodillas "Su nombre es Ryusei si no hubiera sido por el hoy pude a ver muerto. ¿Por cierto donde estabas?" Prengunto la defensora de Paris a su compañero.

Chat se empezó a recuperar después del golpe que recibió y se levanta poco a poco "Bueno… yo…"

"Sabes mejor no me conteste ahora estoy furiosa contigo y faltan unos minutos antes que se acabe mi transformación" Interrumpió Marinette mientras que va para despedirse del nuevo héroe.

"Hasta luego Ryusei espero que volvernos a ver pronto" Dijo Ladybug aun viendo el ojo de color rubí del héroe.

"Igual yo hasta luego"

Y con eso Ladybug se va y Ryusei va con los civiles para decirles que fue derrotada y todo a regresado a la normalidad y que pueden regresar a la Paris Comic con, los civiles estaban asombrados de ver al nuevo héroe quien aun recuerdan como bloqueo las balas del Meka.

Antes que Ryusei se fuera llega Alya quien aun tenia su cámara prendida para grabar al nuevo héroe.

"Disculpa ¿Ryusei verdad? ¿Dinos ayudaras a Ladybug y Chat Noir a pelear contra Hawkmoth?" Pregunto Alya muy emocionada.

"Para contestar tu pregunta si me llamo Ryusei y ayudare a Ladybug y Chat Noir para pelear contra Hawmoth, ya que yo seré el salvador de Paris y tu Hawmoth si esta viendo esto ten seguro que te encontrare y te traeré a la justicia" Contesto Ryusei antes de desaparecer dejando a todos impresionados.

En la guarida Hawkmoth

"Ese maldito…. Estaba así de cerca de aniquilar a Ladybug pero llego…. Este nuevo 'heroe'….. ten por seguro…. Que te matare primero…. Ryusei" Dijo Hawkmoth con rabia mientras que se cerraba el domo.

En la Paris Comic con

Ya que todo regreso a la normalidad Kirito fue descalicado y vetado en cualquier torneo de Starcraft, a Hana se le devolvió el titulo de campeona y Marinette y Alya se volvieron a encontrar, claro Alya le regreso el zorro de peluche a su amiga ya que lo olvido en las escaleras de emergencia.

Acabando el evento Marinette fue a la casa de Adrien pero le informaron que no se econtraba claro la peli azul dio un suspiro y se fue a su casa y cuando llega sube a su cuarto y empieza a llorar mientras que abraza su peluche.

"¿Marinette que tienes?" Pregunto Tikki ya que odiaba verla en ese estado.

"Es… que…. Cuando vi el ojo de Ryusei era de color rubí…nada mas conozco alguien…. Que tiene ese tipo de color en sus ojos…. Mi…Naruto."

Fin del capitulo numero 2

Listo el capitulo numero 2 perdón por el atraso pero solo checaba algunas cosas y bueno Naruto ya peleo contra su primer villano ¿Quién será el próximo?

Solo diré que tiene un pequeño robot y congela todo a su paso.

Bueno el domingo que viene el nuevo capitulo.

Y el sábado será Naruto aprendiz de Luiquiir.

Bueno chicos hasta la próxima.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3: Ryusei vs La Reina del hielo.

Han pasado días después que el nuevo héroe haya aparecido en parís, gracias al Ladyblog de Alya, muchos estaban impactados de lo que Ryusei pudo hacer detener mas de 500 balas usando su katana no era algo que se podía ver todo los días.

Muchas personas empezaron admirar al nuevo héroe, incluso ya tenia un club de fans por Ryusei, todo iba también para nuestros pelirrojo.

Aunque Minato manchaba el nombre de Ryusei diciendo que es una amenaza para Paris y que debe ser llevado a la justicia, la razón que decía esas cosas para aumentar su popularidad ya que su campaña de votantes era 12%

Claro aumento a un 38% gracias a que dijo esas cosas de nuestro nuevo los seguidores de Namikaze empezaron a odiar a Ryusei diciendo que es una amenaza para su sociedad y le exigían a las autoridades que lo arrestaran inmediatamente, pero el actual alcalde André Bourgeois no lo permitía diciendo que es un héroe como Lady Bug y Chat Noir, que arriesga su vida para salvar al inocente.

Y por su puesto el club de fans por Ryusei defendía a su héroe por las acusaciones del candidato Namikaze.

Por culpa de Minato hubo una pelea de protestantes entre el grupo anti-Ryusei contra el club de fans por Ryusei, enfrente del ayuntamiento de París, ya que el grupo que odia a nuestro héroe protestaba que el actual alcalde no haya arrestado a Ryusei y en eso el club que ama a nuestro héroe llego para felicitar al alcalde, lo malo fue que los dos grupos que eran mas de 65 personas se agarraron a golpes.

La pelea fue tan intensa que tuvieron que llegar las autoridades con un grupo de Swats para detener a los dos grupos, usaron gas pimienta, macanas para pegar a los protestantes mas agresivos y perros de ataque para amenazar algunos que trataban de dar resistencia.

Muchos fueron arrestados y otros fueron hospitalizados todo por provocar mentiras del nuevo héroe solo para ganar popularidad y lo peor de todo es que funciono y ahora el candidato Minato y el Alcalde André iban empatados en popularidad.

Pero en estos momentos que era lo que Naruto opinaba de todo esto, la respuesta es nada ya que el creía en la libertad de libre expresión además a detenido a criminales no solo gente que a sido akumatizados sino delincuentes desde ladrones a secuestradores, el pelirrojo hizo un voto de siempre ser el héroe que Paris necesita por eso no le importaba que un idio.. digo alguien como Minato manchara su reputación ya que el pelirrojo iba a demostrarles a la gente de la ciudad de las noches que las cosas se hacen con acciones no con palabras.

Bueno después de estos días el maestro Fu le costo trabajo convencer a Naruto que vaya a la jefatura de policías ya que por casi dos años lo hadaban buscando, al principio el pelirrojo le pregunto para que.

Fu le explico que unas familias de la alta sociedad se enteraron de lo que hizo Minato y estaban furiosos que retiraron todas sus inversiones en los hoteles Konoha y han tratado de buscarlo todo este tiempo para adoptarlo.

También explico que la noticia de su abandono aun no a salido a la luz porque esperan el momento apropiado para dar la noticia y arruinar a los Namikazes por completo, ya que sin las acciones que eran unos pilares bastante fuerte casi se fueron a la bancarrota pero gracias a su amigo Gabriel Agreste pudieron conservar sus hoteles y fondos para la campaña política para la alcaldía.

Al escuchar todo esto el pelirrojo dio un suspiro y le hizo caso al maestro Fu y fue a la jefatura de policías claro con la misma ropa que tenia antes de conocer a Fu para hacerles pensar que a estado viviendo en la calle por casi dos años.

Mientras tanto en Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie (casa de Marinette)

Podemos ver a la familia reunida en el comedor mientras que disfrutaban una deliciosa comida.

"Y vieron las noticias, el nuevo héroe Ryusei acabo con un 4 grupos de secuestradores" Dijo Tom "Eso es ser un héroe no como ese Chat Noir que a dejado sola últimamente a Ladybug en combatir a los akumatizados"

"Si es cierto pero ese Namikaze esta manchando bastante su nombre para ganar popularidad eso me enferma" Comento Sabine "¿Tu que opinas Marintte?"

La peli azul no escuchaba la platica de sus papas ya que estaba pensando su encuentro con el nuevo héroe para ella se le hizo impresionante como peleo contra Hana cuando estaba Akumatizada, pero aun se acordaba de ver el ojo de color rubí eran hermosos.

Ese color lo consideraba realmente hermoso pero lo que hizo que Marinette pensara mas fue en su querido Naruto quien extrañaba bastante con toda su alma y fue una tonta en abandonarlo por Adrien, quien ni le hace caso desde que se hicieron novios.

"Marintte te estoy hablando" Dijo Sabine.

"Aaa perdón mama pensaba en algo ¿Qué paso?" Pregunto la Peli Azul saliendo de sus pensamientos.

"Te pregunte ¿Qué opinas de Ryusei?"

"Bueno… yo…."

Pero antes que contestara el teléfono de la cocina suena y Tom se levanta para atenderlo pensando que va ser una orden.

"¿Habla a Tom & Sabine Boulangeri Patisserie en que le podemos ofrece?" Pregunto el panadero.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Tom cuelga el teléfono y se dirige al comedor.

"¿Quién era cariño?" Pregunto Sabine.

"…. Era la jefatura de policía… me acaban de decir que encontraron a Naruto" Contesto el panadero dejando sorprendidas a su esposa e hija.

Bueno mas a su hija quien tenia los ojos abierto por escuchar la noticias, después de casi dos años por fin vería a su Naruto.

"¡Que esperamos papa debemos ir a ver a Naruto!" Grito la peli azul.

"Tranquila Marinette se que quieres verlo pero me comentaron en la jefatura que lo tienen en un cuarto haciéndole preguntas dijeron que en la noche podremos verlo" Comento Tom tratando de tranquilizar a su hija.

"Rrrrr esta bien" Gruño la peli azul mostrando su descontento mientras que se sentó en la silla del comedor con los brazos cruzados.

En la jefatura de policía.

Podemos ver al pelirrojo en un cuarto junto con un detective quien tenia una grabadora y detector de mentiras.

"Entonces Naruto empecemos" Dijo el detective "Primera pregunta ¿Por qué viviste en la calle por casi dos años?"

"Después que salí del hospital vi al mayordomo de la casa Kakashi tenia una carta que mi padre bueno el señor Minato que ya no era parte de su familia echándome a la calle y mira aquí tengo la nota con firma y sello de la familia Namikaze" Contesto Naruto quien le pasa la carta que aun tenia al detective.

"Ya veo" Dijo el detective mientras que recibe la carta y efectivamente tiene la firma y el sello claro el detector de mentiras no detectaba una mentira "Bien segunda pregunta ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo y porque no viniste cuando nosotros te estábamos buscando?"

"Después de los 3 primeros mese me largue de Paris para ver si podía estar en un mejor lugar estuve en unas montañas de Francia donde viví en una cueva por 1 año y sobreviví cazando animales salvajes" Dijo el pelirrojo diciendo medio verdad y mentira ya que no les dirá estuvo, y la maquina no detecto ninguna mentira "Me entere hace 10 días cuando fui a un pueblo y tenían posters con mi nombre entonces decidí volver"

El detective estaba asombrado que todo este tiempo el pelirrojo vivo en la naturaleza por el mismo ya que era venia de una familia muy poderosa y al mismo tiempo muy arrogantes especialmente Menma y Naruko quienes eran conocidos como 'Los niño mimados de Paris' y ver a Naruto que sobrevivió por su cuenta le hacia pensar si este chico era realmente hijo de Minato.

"Bien ahora ultima pregunta ¿Te gustaría que alguien te adoptara?"

"Pues la verdad si… ya que siempre quise pertenecer a una… familia" Contesto el pelirrojo.

"Ya ve pues te tenemos buenas noticias, la doctora conocido internacionalmente y multibillonaria su nombre es Ángela Ziegler me imagino que ya la conoces"

Naruto se quedo impactado claro que conocía a la doctora Ángela a sido reconocida mundialmente por tener mas de 500 hospitales alrededor del mundo ayudado bastante gente por el mundo hasta a ganado el premio nobel de medicina mas de 5 veces.

"Eso suena fantástico… pero ¿porque me quiere adoptar?" Pregunto el pelirrojo.

"Veras ella se enterró de lo que te hicieron tus 'padres' y estaba furiosa que trato de demandarlos pero con la falta de prueba no podíamos hacer nada para llevar un juicio, pero cuando se entero que te pusimos para adopción, ella quería adoptarte de inmediatamente" Contesto el detective "La doctora Ángel nunca dejo de buscarte lo bueno es que ya le podemos avisar que te encuentras aquí y podremos encargarnos de Minato Namikaze por negligencia y abandono de un menor"

Naruto no sabia porque se empezaba a sentir feliz por fin después de tanto tiempo podía llegar a ser feliz, pero se tranquilizo aun le costaba confiar en las nuevas persona que conocía, los únicos que el pelirrojo confiaba eran Chihiro, Hanzo y Fu.

"Ok…. Y ella va venir por mi o me van a llevar"

"A ella va venir por ti pero mañana ya que viene de regreso de unos negocios en Inglaterra" Menciono el detective "Ven vayamos a un cuarto donde podrás pasar la noche"

El detective se levanto y Naruto también para salir del cuarto para ir a donde el pelirrojo pasara la noche.

Mientras tanto en la Corporación Ormnica.

En los laboratorios podemos ver a una científica con unos lentes, capa blanca, tenia su cabello recogido, pantalones negros, una sudadera azul y un pequeño robot a su lado de color azul.

Este era la científica Mei-Ling Zhou quien estaba a cargo del ambiente en los laboratorios ya que ella pasaba la verificación de los Omincs para ver si no expulsaban tóxicos que dañaran las capaz de ozono.

La científica al checar los últimos modelos no podía crear lo que estaba viendo, la mayoría tenían muy mala calidad y no estaban estables para proteger el ambiente, sin tener que esperar otro minuto la científica va a as oficinas de Menma y Naruko para hablar de esta situación.

A Mei le tomo 15 minutos para llegar al ultimo piso para hablar con los dueño y al llegar ahí nada mas se encontró con Menma quien tenia una fiesta en su oficina con muchas modelos.

Durante casi los dos años de la ausencia del pelirrojo sus hermanos cambiaron físicamente Menma se volvió una persona obesa que pesa mas de 150 kilos parecía un bola de grasa viviente y su cara parecía la de un cerdo, lo podemos ver sentado en uno de sus sofás con dos mujeres de cada lado mientras le daban mucho de alimentar.

"Je por fin vino la champ…. O eres tu Mei que quieres no vez que estoy ocupado" Dijo Menma mientras que comía mas y empezó a masticar con la boca abierta.

"Vengo a decirle que los nuevos Omincs están muy defectuosos y pueden dañar el ambiente" Comento Mei.

"Je ahorro mucho dinero por piezas de segunda mano además a quien le importa el ambiente eso que calentamiento global es pura mentira además si eso fuera cierto que importaría que se mueran algunos animales" Hablo Menma con la boca llena "Ahora vuelve a trabajar o espera ya que voy a cerrar esa área estas despedida llévate a ese robot como recuerdo ahora largo de mi empresa"

La científica no podía crear lo que dijo su ahora ex jefe no le importa el ambiente, lo que le importa es dinero su avaricia de daba asco, Mei no dijo nada y se retiro para recoger a su robot y sus cosas.

Al salir del edifico la científica se fue a su departamento y empezó a sentir diferentes tipos de emociones negativas pero una emoción que era odio a Menma por lo que dijo sobre el ambiente.

En la guarida de Hawkmoth.

El domo se abre revelando unas mariposas y al villano de Paris.

"Estos sentimientos negativos son fantásticos y el odio es tan fuerte que lo puedo oler hasta aquí si este será uno de los akumaz mas peligrosos" Dijo el villano.

El villano llama a una de las mariposas quien se pone en su mano y alza su otra mano para convertir a la mariposa en un Akuma.

"Vuela mi pequeño Akuma y siembra terror en Paris"

Devuelta con Mei

Vemos al Akuma llegando al departamento de Mei y se pega a un dije de nieve que tenia en su collar causando que el símbolo de Hawkmoth apareciera en el rostro de la científica.

"Hola reina de hielo yo Hawkmoth te daré el poder para proteger el ambiente pero a cambio quiero que primero asesines a Ryusei y luego consigas los Miraculous ¿Tenemos un trato?" Pregunto el villano.

"Si Hawkmoth matare a Menma junto con Ryusei" Contesto Mei.

En la corporación Omnica

Menma aun tenia su fiesta con las modelos y las estaba besando mientras que derramaba champaña en las pobres chicas.

"¡JAJAJAJA A CELEBRAR CHICAS AHORE MAS DINERO CON EL DESPIDO DE ESA NERD!" Grito el joven Namikaze de felicidad.

Pero una persona de seguridad entra al oficina de Menma.

"Señor… debemos salir… de aquí" Dijo el hombre de seguridad.

"Vete de aquí no vez que… oye que le paso a tu brazo" Pregunto Menma.

Como el joven Namikaze igual que las modelos vieron el brazo derecho del hombre de seguridad, tenia una estaca de hielo que le perforo el hombro haciendo que su brazo empezara a sangrar.

"No hay tiempo que explicar señor debemo…"

Pero antes que acabar la frase es convertido en una estatua de hielo haciendo que las modelos gritaran.

"Je ese fue el últimos de los guardias" Dijo una voz mientras que entraba a la habitación y esa es Mei (tiene la misma vestimenta que en el juego)

La reina de hielo ve a Menma con ojos asesinos y empieza a caminar hacia el pero el gordo empieza a ponerse detrás de las modelos usándolas como escudos.

"Tch que patético" Murmuro Mei quien usa su pistola para congelar a las modelos dejando a Menma desprotegido.

El joven Namikaze sale corriendo a su escritorio y de su cajón sacar un pistola eléctrica pero fue inútil ya que la reina de hielo dispara una estaca de hielo al brazo de Menma causando que gritara de dolor y soltara el arma.

Mei empieza a cercarse a Menma quien estaba en el suelo herido y sangrando por la estaca de hielo, la reina de hielo da una sonrisa perversa y apunto su arma a la cara del joven Namikaze.

"Espera…. Podemos arreglarlo… te daré… lo que quieras…." Dijo Menma mientras que tartamudeaba con lagrimas en los ojos "Pero… por favor… no me… mates"

"Eres patético tienes suerte que no te vaya a matar aun te usare como carnada pero antes mi pequeño amigo Snowball se meta a tus sistemas de tu satélite y expanda una tormenta glasear en toda Paris" Comento la reina de Hielo mientras va al escritorio y usa la computadora para entrar el sistema del satélite.

"¡Estas loca vas a empezar una nueva era de hielo!" Grito el Namikaze.

Mei sin hacerle caso usa su pistola para congelarle la boca para no tener que escucharlo y ordeno a Snowball para entrar al sistema de satélite y también a la televisora de Paris.

En la estación de policía.

A Naruto lo trasladaron a un cuarto mas cómodo donde había un sofá grande y una televisión donde podía ver diferentes programas y en este momento estaba viendo las noticias ya que hablaban sobre el cuando esta usando su traje de súper héroe.

"Vaya es impresionante que haya regresado hace días y haya empezado una gran controversia… me pregunto si fue buena idea" Murmuro el pelirrojo mientras suspiraba.

"Claro que fue una buena idea" Comento Chihiro quien esta sentada en el hombro de Naruto "La ciudad te necesita mas que nunca recuerda que salvaste a Ladybug"

"Si es cierto…"

El pelirrojo estaba apunto de cambiarle de canal pero entra un interferencia y aparece Mei con Snowball, esto llamo la atención de Naruto.

En Paris

Todas las televisoras de la ciudad de las noches fueron hucheadas por la reina de hielo llamando la atención a los ciudadanos.

"Hola ciudadanos de Paris yo soy la reina de hielo y estoy en la corporación Omnica donde uno de los dueño Menma Namikaze empezó a crear artefactos de mala calidad, haciendo que expulsen tóxicos que contaminen el medio ambiente rompiendo el tratado de Paris, yo le dije que cambiara pero no prefirió emborracharse con unas modelos" Dijo Mei.

Claro Snowball enseña el video de Menma emborrachándose con las modelos hizo que la gente de parís le diera asco ver la escena y a muchos les hizo pensar que clase de persona es Minato Namikaze si uno de sus hijos, actúa de esa manera como será la familia en general.

"Como pueden ver es un ser despreciable que da lastima y asco" Comento la reina de Hielo "Pero les diré lo importante en estos momentos Snowball esta entrando al sistema de satélite de la corporación Omnica para desplegar una tormenta de hielo que cubrirá toda Paris, pero no lo hare ya que tengo dos condiciones la primera seria que Ryusei venga para enfrentarse a mi y segundo no pueden interferir Ladybug y Chat Noir hasta que acabe con el nuevo héroe de Paris porque si lo hacen Snowball activara "

En la estación de policía.

Los policías empezaron a preparase para ir al edificio y llamaron al equipo de Swat para que los apoyaran.

"Tenemos que ir Chihiro" Dijo el pelirrojo quien alza su collar "¡Rugido del dragon!"

Chihiro es absorbida por la esfera y Naruto se transforma en su traje, sale por la ventana y va corriendo a máxima velocidad para llegar al edificio.

Casa de Marinette

"Tikki hay que ir, Ryusei nos va a necesitar" Dijo Marinette.

"Marinette no escuchaste lo que dijo esa mujer si vamos esa loca va empezar otra era de hielo y créame no es nada bonito aun tengo pesadillas de esas tormentas de hielo" Comento Tikki quien le entra un escalofrió.

"Esta…bien… pero hay que estar presentes por si acaso"

Marinette se transforma y va al edificio pero estará presente para ver si Ryusei va necesitar ayuda.

En la oficina de Menma.

"¡Je ya llegara y cuando aparezca, acabare con el y empezare la segunda era del hielo!" Grito Mei de locura.

De repente las puertas de la oficina se rompen revelando al héroe quien veía a la villana lista para atacarla.

"Tu debes de ser Ryusei, tengo que admitir que físicamente te vez bastante atractivo pero que lastima que tenga que eliminarte" Comento la reina de Hielo.

Naruto no dice nada y empieza a desenfundar su katana y va a una gran velocidad para acabar con Mei pero algo que no se esperaba fue que una gran pared de hielo apareciera y chocara contra ella haciendo que cayera de espalda.

"Demonios… ¿Cómo lo hiciste?" Pregunto Ryusei quien se levantaba.

Mei solo le da una sonrisa y empieza a dispararle estacas de hielo, claro Ryusei empieza a esquivarlas y su katana para partir algunas a la mitad.

'Tomatito usa el salto temporal de esa manera podrás vencerla' Sugirió la dragoncita.

'Mmmm no ya que esa técnica se requiere mucha concentración, además Hawkmoth debe estar conectada visualmente con la reina de hielo si ve que uso esta técnica será un gran riesgo' Dijo Naruto quien seguía esquivando las estacas de hielo.

Chihiro hizo un berrinche pero luego pensó lo que dijo el pelirrojo y tenia razón además en otra situación peligrosa es bueno tener un as bajo la manga.

Ryusei empezó a lanzar shurikens para distraer a Mei, por un momento funciono ya que empezó a congelar las shurikens, y Naruto aprovecho para soltarle un ataque pero se llevo otra sorpresa.

La reina de hielo se congelo a si misma pareciendo un pequeño iceberg claro esto dejo impresionado al pelirrojo ya que soltaba múltiples ataques a la reina de hielo pero no le hacia ningún rasguño al hielo.

"Maldición" Dijo Ryusei quien se hace para atrás.

"Jejeje no puedes hacerme daño mientras que el hielo me este cubriendo soy inmune a cualquier ataque" Explico Mei.

"¿Pero eres inmune a mi cataclismo?" Pregunto una sombra.

Ryusei y Mei ven una figura en la entrada de la oficina y era nada mas y nada menos que Chat Noir quien activa su cataclismo y corre a máxima velocidad para darle al hielo que usaba la villana para protegerse.

Pero al momento del contacto el ataque de Chat Noir empezó a destruir el hielo pero algo que no se espero la parte que toco cayera y se volviera a regenerar el hielo.

"Creo que claramente especifique que nada mas quería a Ryusei y si tu o Ladybug se presentaban activaría el satélite….¡Snowball activa la antena!" Ordeno la reina de Hielo a su robot quien empieza activar los sistemas de la antena.

En toda Paris el cielo se volvió negro y empezó a caer una gran tormenta y no caían copos de nieve sino granizos del tamaño de llantas, causando una masiva destrucción y todas la televisoras de Paris se encienden mostrando a Mei y a los dos héroes.

"Saludos ciudadanos de Paris como pueden ver a empezado la segunda era de hielo y todo gracias a Chat Noir" Comento Mei "¡Ahora todos viviremos bajo la tormenta!" Empezó a reírse.

Los ciudadanos empezaron a maldecir a Chat Noir ya que tiene la culpa por empezar otra era de hielo y Ladybug quien estaba en unos de los edificios cerca de la torre corporación Omnica se pego en la cara.

Marinette estaba arto de las estupideces de su compañero primero no aparece cuando Hana casi la asesina en la comic con Paris y ahora por no hacer caso a las amenazas de Mei provoco la segunda era de hielo.

En la oficinas de Menma.

"Eres un idiota Chat Noir" Dijo Ryusei bastante molesto.

"¿A quien le dices idiota? Eh imbécil" Pregunto Chat Noir.

Naruto no aguanto mas y le soltó un golpe en el estomago haciendo que cayera de rodilla por el dolor.

"A ti te dije idiota por tu culpa empezó la segunda era de hielo ahora vete que tienes poco tiempo para que termine tu transformación" Contesto Ryusei quien prepara su katana y se pone en un posición.

Ryusei cierra los ojos y empieza a aparecer un aura naranja alrededor de su cuerpo llamando la atención de Mei y Chat noir quien no se largado por necio.

"¡Ryujin no ken wo!" Grito Ryusei quien va una gran velocidad y sale un dragón oriental de color naranja de su katana.

La reina de hielo estaba sorprendida por ver al dragón oriental saliendo de la katana pero empieza a sonreír porque la esta protegiendo su campo de Ice Berg.

Cuando el filo de la katana empieza hacer contacto con el hielo se puede ver como empezaba a cortar el hielo hasta romper el Ice Berg por completo sin lastimar a Mei y vemos a Naruto en el otro lado de la oficina quien seguía en la misma pose.

"Demonios es la primera vez que uso esa técnica en un combate" Comento Naruto.

"¿Pero como?"

"Mmmm no diré por cierto mira lo que tengo" Contesto Naruto quien tenia en sus manos el dije de nieve donde esta el Akuma.

Esto dejo espantada a Mei se preguntaba en que momento le tomo su dije y antes que hiciera algo Ryusei pone el dije en el suelo y lo aplasta haciéndolo pedazos y sale el akuma.

'Ladybug se que estas por aquí necesitamos tu ayuda' Dijo Naruto quien se comunicaba telepáticamente con Ladybug.

'Entendió Ryusei' Contesto Ladybug quien apareció en la puertas de las oficinas y usa su yoyo para atrapar al akuma y Lucky Charm para desaparecer la tormenta de hielo y vuelve todo a la normalidad incluso la gente que salió lastimada sus heridas sanan.

Guarida de Hawkmoth

"¡Ese maldito volvió a salirse con la suya ten por seguro Ryusei que te matare!" Grito el villano mientras que el domo de su guarida se cerro.

En las oficina de Menma.

"Gracias Ladybug" Dijo Naruto.

"No… gracias a ti Ryusei si no fuera por ti mucha gente hubiera sido congelada… Gracias" Dijo Marinette quien le da un abrazo a Ryuse dejándolo sorprendido y claro el devuelve el abrazo.

Estuvieron abrazados por mas de 25 segundos y no tomaron en cuenta que una de las cámaras los estaba grabando y estaba transmitiendo a toda Paris.

Algunos ciudadanos decían que linda pareja y otros celebraban que el nuevo héroe los había salvado.

Pero un Chat Noir estaba furioso que fue y los separo haciendo enojar a los dos héroes y a todos los ciudadanos de Paris.

"Lo siento héroe de segunda pero mi Lady me tiene a mi ahora vete" Dijo Chat.

Naruto estaba cansado y se fue del lugar para no tener ningún problema y se fue a la estación de policía donde de seguro lo estaban buscando.

"Chat eres un idiota me has decepcionado desde ahora no somos compañeros" Dijo Ladybug "Ahora me iré porque tengo poco tiempo antes de que termine mi transformación"

Marinette se va dejando a su ex compañero solo en la oficina de Menma.

"Maldito… Ryusei… quien se cree que es… me las va a pagar por quitarme a mi Lady" Susurro Chat.

Fin del capitulo 3

Listo les pido perdón si me tarde en subir un nuevo capitulo no volverá a pasar el siguiente sábado que viene subiré un nuevo capitulo.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Ahora una nueva pista Ryusei se enfrentara a un gran guerrero de armadura plateada.

Bueno chicos nos vemos la próxima.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 4: Ryusei vs El gran caballero

Han pasado doce horas del incidente de la reina de hielo y Naruto llego a la estación de policía y tuvo suerte que nadie notara su ausencia que regreso al cuarto donde se esta hospedando y se des transformo regresando a la normalidad.

"Cielos… eso estuvo cerca" Dijo Naruto mientras que se rascaba la cabeza.

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo a eso me recuerda" Susurro Chihiro quien empezó a ignorar al pelirrojo mientras que hacia un puchero "No usaste el salto temporal y por esa razón te empezare a ignorar cada vez que no lo uses"

"Pero sabes bien que usare esa técnica cuando llegue el momento indicado además es como si fuera mi As bajo la manga" Comento Naruto "Te prometo que si la situación vuelve ser peligrosa o mas que hoy usare esa técnica"

Chihiro seguía sin ver al pelirrojo.

"Y te prometo comprarte todo el helado de cualquier sabor que quieras"

La dragoncita racionó al escuchar la palabra helado y estaba en la punta de la nariz de Naruto.

"¿Lo prometes?"

"Lo prometo"

"Bien entonces ya no te ignorare… pero dime hay una cosa que no te eh preguntado y tienes que ser honesta conmigo… ¿Qué vas hacer cuando veas a Marinette y el resto de tus viejo amigos?" Pregunto la dragoncita.

"…. No lo se… se que han estado buscándome por estos casi dos años pero… no estoy listo para verlos y especialmente a Marinette…" Contesto Naruto.

La dragoncita dio un suspiro, sabia que esa seria la respuesta del pelirrojo, pero no hablar por el momento debe concentrarse en ser el nuevo héroe de parís, ya que Chat Noir se gano el odio de los ciudadanos por casi empezar una nueva era de hielo.

"Bueno creo que me dormiré ahora… ya que mañana conoceré a la señora Ángela" Dijo el pelirrojo "Y también porque estoy cansado esa pelea contra Mei si que fue agotadora si ella fuera un personaje para un videojuego, seria muy OP y la tendrían que sacar"

Chihiro se dio un pequeño golpe en la frente ya que ese comentario era bastante tonto, pero ya conociendo al pelirrojo por bastante tiempo no le sorprende.

"Bueno lo que digas me iré a dormir" Bostezo la pequeña dragoncita quien se pone encima de la cabeza de Naruto y empieza a dormir.

"Descansa Chihiro hasta ahora eres mi única amiga y espero que nunca nos separemos" Susurro Naruto quien se acuesta en el sofá y empieza a dormir.

'Mi tomatito… eres el primer portador que me trata tan lindo… tengo miedo que sepas sobre la profecía…' Pensó la dragoncita.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Marinette.

"No es justo Tikki por fin que Naruto aparece y lo quiero ver un akumatizado aparece y lo arruina todo" Dijo Marinette quien estaban sentada en su silla mientras que abrazaba a su zorro de peluche.

"Ya ya Marinette lo veras mañana por cierto ¿Le tienes un regalo? Pregunto Tikki.

"Si es un gorro naranja con orejas de zorro" Contesto Marinette quien deja su peluche aun lado y tomar el gorro que esta en su escritorio "Se que le va encantar, por cierto Tikki hay algo que quería preguntarte"

"Dime Marinette"

"Es sobre Ryusei…. ¿Acaso el tiene un Miraculous?"

Tikki se quedo callada por la pregunta de la peli azul temía que le preguntaran sobre Ryusei y mas sobre su Miraculous.

"Marinette… tenia miedo que llegara este día… veras nosotros los kwamis fuimos creados cuando un nuevo concepto abstracto surge en el universo, como la creación, el amor, la belleza, las matemáticas, la protección y la ilusión, cuando estos conceptos surgieron, nacismos cada quien con lo que nos representa como yo, la kwami de la creación, nací al inicio del universo y soy la primera kwami en existir, sin embargo, los kwamis no somos criaturas regulares o tangibles como los humanos a pesar de poder viajar por el universo, no podíamos ser detectado por los humanos y éramos incapaces de interactuar con ustedes" Empezó a explicar Tikki mientras que se acuesta en el escritorio y empieza a comer unas galletas que trajo la peli azul "Pero el problema fue resuelto miles de años atrás, cuando un mago descubrió cómo crear joyas mágicas, gracias a esto nosotros los kwamis nos podemos comunicar y asistirlos a ustedes, desde ese punto, nosotros los kwamis hemos ayudado a los portadores de los Miraculous para hacer el bien en el mundo, aunque hubieron ocasiones en las que les tocan portadores villanos y son forzados a ayudarlos en sus planes malévolos, por ejemplo Hawkmoth"

Marinette se quedo sorprendida por lo que dijo Tikki nunca se imagino que Tikki y el resto de los Kwamis nacieron junto con el universo.

"Increíble, pero no se porque tenias miedo de explicarme esto Tikki" Comento Marinette.

"A… eso voy… veras… nosotros los Kwamis, vimos como otros seres empezaron a crearse en el universo seres celestiales con gran poder que podían competir contra nosotros, la diferencia es que… esos seres eran despreciables que jugaban con los humanos trayendo caos y muerte para su diversión" Dijo Tikki "Nuestros portadores y los seres celestiales empezaron una guerra que duro 100 años"

Marinette entro en completo shock al escuchar eso nunca pensó que tal guerra existiera pero algo que le llamo la atención era la palabra que dijo Tikki 'eran' esto la dejo pensando que ganaron Tikki y los demás Kwamis pero le preguntaría solo para estar segura.

"Y me imagino que ustedes ganaron ¿No es así?" Pregunto Marinette.

"Si pero… a un gran sacrificio, veras tu y Chat Noir tienen el Miracoluos de la destrucción y tu como ya dije es de la creación, pero hay uno que es igual o mas poderoso que nosotros… el Kwami del tiempo su nombre es Chihiro" Contesto Tikki "Nosotros ganamos la guerra pero hubo dos seres celestiales que eran bastante fuertes y no podíamos contra ellos, sus nombres son Raijin y Fujin"

"Espera hablas de los dioses de la mitología japonesa del trueno y el rayo" Comento la peli azul.

"Ellos mismos" Dijo Tikki con odio "Esos eran los peores de todos los seres celestiales, raptaban a las mujeres y niños además con sus poderes incendiaron bosques con toda su fauna para divertirse y si eso no fuera poco también mandaban a los Onís para crear pesadillas"

"Eso… es terrible"

"Si eran los únicos que nos faltaban en derrotar entonces ideamos un plan era reunir a todos los portadores y atacarlos para terminar de una buena vez con esos desgraciados, la Kwami del tiempo dijo que era una pésimo plan y muy predecible ya que esos desgraciados nos iban a esperar, pero el idiota de Plagg no hizo caso igual que los demás kwamis y lo hicimos a votación… yo fui la única quien voto a favor de Chihiro y los demás apoyaron a Plagg y claro ella no fue sabiendo que es una trampa pero fui yo" Explico la Kwami de la creación quien empezaba a llorar "Como predijo Chihiro nos esperaron y… la mayoría de los portadores… fueron asesinados…"

Al escuchar eso la peli azul se quedo en un completo silencio nunca pensó que un portador de Miraculuos, podría morir estando aun transformado, ya que les daba poderes y resistencia a muchas cosas.

"Y… que paso después…"

"…. Cuando Chihiro se entero de la muerte de los portadores casi asesina a Plagg, si no hubiera sido porque yo y los demás Kwamis estábamos presentes… digamos que no tendríamos ahora un Chat Noir" Contesto Tikki "Chihiro furiosa se fue con su portador para acabar de una buena vez con esos dos seres despreciables… ella gano pero a un alto precio ya que fueron sellados en el monte Everest… cada mil años se escoge un nuevo usuario del Kwami del tiempo debe pelear contra estos malditos para volverlos a sellar, pero al sellar a dos seres celestiales el portador de Chihiro… debe sacrificar su vida"

"Entonces Ryusei… es el portador del Kwami del tiempo y…."

"Dentro de tres años… tendrá que pelear contra Raijin y Fujin los tiene que sellas y… sacrificar su vida"

"Pero Tikki que tal si hay otra manera de vencerlos sin tener que sacrificar a nadie" Comento la peli azul.

"Lo tratamos de hacer pero no hay otra solución esos sujetos son difíciles de vencer y los hemos tratado de matar pero son demasiado fuertes la única forma es sellarlos por mil años" Dijo Tikki.

Marinette no lo podía crear que Ryusei tendría que dar su vida a cambio para vencer a esos seres celestiales y eso que empezó a encariñarse con el ya que es un mejor compañero que Chat Noir, trabajan bien en equipo y no la coquetea como el gato idiota.

"Eso es terrible" Dijo Marinette "Pero si dices que es la única forma… no hay de otra entonces"

"Si… y todo por culpa de Plagg… si hubieran escuchado a Chihiro los demás Kwamis hubiéramos esperado y en el momento indicado esos dos desgraciados habrían muerto en nuestras mano" Susurro Tikki.

"Que tristeza… se que esto sonara mal pero… me alegro que mi Naruto no sea Ryusei" Dijo la peli azul "Ya que no lo quiero perder otra vez"

Y con eso Marinette se fue a dormir con su zorrito de peluche ya que no esperaba mas para que fuera el día siguiente para ver a su Naruto y lo bueno fue que Adrian terminara con ella.

Flash back una hora antes.

Después de vencer a Mei, la peli azul regreso a su casa para ver si todo se encontraba en orden y para su suerte así era volvió a la normalidad y siguió trabajando en el regalo de Naruto, pero recibió una llamada y era de Adrien.

"¿Hola?"

"Marinette tengo que decirte algo muy importante"

"Y que es Adrien"

"Que termino contigo ya que nunca me gustaste solo estuve contigo por lastima"

"Bueno esta bien pero si te diré esto no te vuelvas acercar a mi nunca en tu vida y realmente tu me das lastima ya que nunca supe que vi en ti y un consejo para tus futuras novias no les hables para terminar con ellas por teléfono has cara a cara ahora adiós" Dijo Marinette quien colgó su celular.

Fin del flash back.

En la casa de Adrien donde lo podemos encontrar en su cuarto llenas de fotos de Ladybug.

"O mi Lady porque no podemos estar juntos" Dijo Adrien quien estaba abrazando un peluche de Ladybug.

"…. En amigo esto es demasiado perturbador si Ladybug se entera que tienes esto en tu 'cuarto secreto' la vas asustar" Comento Plagg.

El 'cuarto secreto' consistía fotos de Ladybug pegada en todas las paredes y fotos del modelo con ella tiene un altar con muchos tributos y velas.

"Cállate no pedí tu opinión además no vez que mi Lady me cambio por ese… desgraciado" Susurro Adrian con un tono de odio.

"Bueno para ser justos tu le has fallado y con las ultimas no solo ella te empezó a odiar, toda parís y Ryusei como ya viste el no solo pelea contra los akumatizados también pelea contra el crimen" Explico Plagg quien come su queso.

"Tch lo que digas… sabes ayudare a Minato en su campaña como Chat Noir diciendo que lo voy ayudar para que encierren al imbécil de Ryusei y así mi Lady vuelva conmigo" Comento el rubio mientras que frotaba sus manos.

"Adrien… esa es una pésima idea te vas a meter en problemas con Ladybug ya que considera al nuevo héroe como su compañero, mejor pelea contra el crimen como lo hacer Ryusei y poco a poco te va ir bien" Sugirió Plagg "Créame es mejor pensar antes que actuar lo se por experiencia"

"Esas son tonterías Plagg yo voy a realizar mi plan"

Adrien empezó a reírse como loco diciendo que va estar con su amada y nadie los va a separar ni siquiera Ryusei quien es un perdedor en los ojos del rubio.

'En estos momentos… me hubiera gustado que Chihiro me hubiera matado para no estar viendo esto' Pensó Plagg.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Minato.

Podemos ver a la familia Namikaze y Uzumaki en el despacho de Minato quien esta sentado en su silla principal viendo a sus dos hijos Menma y Naruko, su esposa esta sentada en una pequeña mesa quien estaba tomado el te.

Naruko cambio igual durante estos dos años pero digamos que se hizo algunas cirugías donde se aumento el busto y los glúteos y tiene traje de traje de corporativo, una blusa roja, una falda larga de color negro, tacones negros y lentes.

"En donde empiezo… a ya se dime ¿Menma que vino por tu cabeza para que llevaras a esas modelos a tu oficina y emborracharte con ellas?" Pregunto Minato.

"Solo me quise divertir además que te importa es la empresa mía y de Naruko podemos hacer lo que queramos" Contesto Menma quien estaba comiendo un tazón de chocolate.

"Me importa ya que eres mi hijo y diste una muy mala imagen a la gente de Paris y eso me va afectar bastante en las encuestas, y tu Naruko sabias lo que tu hermano estaba haciendo" Comento el rubio.

"De echo no sabia ya que tenemos prioridades diferentes yo viaje a Londres para un cerrar un contrato el trabajo de mi hermano es estar en las oficinas y supervisar que todo este en orden mientras que el mío es viajar a los países mas importantes del mundo para cerrar los contratos" Explico Naruko "Menma sabes que te vas a meter en problemas no solo conmigo sino también con el gobierno de Francia por romper el tratado de Paris"

"Eso que importa además yo solo me divertía además no vez que ahorraba dinero, además si te vez mal en las encuestas querido padre lo único que tienes que hacer es insultar al nuevo héroe de Paris y subirás otra vez" Sugirió Menma.

"No funcionara ya que ese tal Ryusei salvo toda la ciudad de una segunda era de hielo el Alcalde de Paris anuncio que van a poner una estatua a su honor" Dijo Minato "No se que hacer ahora… este será mucha carga para mi y sabes algo mas Menma tu 'hermano' nunca hubiera echo algo ten estúpido como lo que tu hiciste"

Al escuchar la palabra hermano, Menma se enojo que aventó su tazón de chocolate al suelo rompiéndolo en miles de pedazos.

"¡Es imbécil bueno para nada nunca fue parte de nuestra familia solo era un estorbo el día que lo mandaste al diablo para que viviera en la calle fue el mejor día de mi vida!" Grito el joven Namikaze.

"Menma tranquilo si sigues enojándote se te va a subir el colesterol" Dijo Naruko mientras que se reía "A no espera sigue enojándote ya que si mueres la empresa será mía al cien porciento"

'Maldita' Pensó Menma.

"Suficiente ya dejen de pelear ahora escuchen con atención ya que los traje aquí por otra razón importante además de tu regaño Menma" Explico Minato "Quiero saber si ya esta listo el proyecto God program"

Menma y Naruko se quedaron callados al escuchar eso ya que muy pocos sabían de ese proyecto y solo ellos dos junto con algunas personas del comité conocían ese programa.

"¿Primero como sabes de ese programa querido padre?" Pregunto Naruko.

"Eso no importa ahora contesten mi pregunta esta o no esta listo ese programa ya que lo quiero usar para mi campaña y ganar la alcaldía" Contesto Minato con un tono molesto.

"El proyecto esta casi listo solo necesitamos un mes mas y boom el 'God program' será uno de las mayor logros en la historia de la ciencia" Explico Menma quien se levanto "Ahora si me disculpan iré al concierto para presumir mi cita "

Menma se fue de la oficina de Minato.

"¿Y dime que piensas hacer con ese programa querido padre?" Pregunto Naruko.

"Muy fácil eso me ayudara a subir mi popularidad en las encuestas le ofrece algo maravilloso a la gente de Paris que no podrán rechazar" Dijo Minato quien tenia los ojos llenos de avaricia.

Y lo que no saben es que Minata condeno a la raza humana que traerá una guerra donde muchos morirán, el medio ambiente cambiaria y organizaciones crecerían unos para traer el bien y otros para traer el mal.

Devuelta con Naruto

Mundo de los sueños.

Naruto no podía crear lo que estaba viendo a su alrededor… toda parís estaba en llamas y estaba en escombros todo lo podía ver desde la punta de la torre Eiffel, muchas cuerpos estaban en el suelo de las calles de Paris.

Y estas maquinas que parecen de guerra están peleando contra los soldados e iban perdiendo nadie les podía hacer enfrente, el pelirrojo quería pelear contra las maquinas pero dos figuras enormes aparecieron detrás de el y empezaron atacarlo, Naruto se defendió pero estos seres eran tan poderosos que podía admitir que no estaban en la misma liga.

De repente el pelirrojo ve que cambiaron de lugar ya no estaban en la torre Eiffel ahora están en la plaza del museo Louvre donde estos seres aparecieron y seguían atacando a Naruto, hasta que uno de ellos usa su arma para perforarle el abdomen izquierdo, causando que se ponga de rodillas mientras que sangra y grita por la agonía.

"Demonios…." Dijo Naruto quien le costaba trabajo respirar.

"Zehahahaha de todos tus predecesores que se han enfrentado contra nosotros tu eres el mas débil y patético" Dijo la figura numero uno.

"Kukukukukuku tienes razón hermano es alguien patético, pero bueno acabemos con el para que no pueda sellarnos y luego hay que traer de la muerte a los demás seres celestiales para volver a reina el mundo y con estos robots destruiremos cualquier tipo de resistencia" Comento la figura numero dos.

Pero sin darse cuenta el pelirrojo se levanta d sus rodillas poniéndose en pie y no estaba nada feliz por el comentario sobre que el es débil mas bien esta furioso, asustando a las dos figuras ya que nunca sintieron tanto miedo en su vida.

"Pagaran por lo que dijeron malditos bastardos" Susurro Naruto mientras que deja ir una clase de aura de color nieve blanco, que era tan potente que ilumino toda Paris borrando a las dos figuras y los robots.

Y en eso el pelirrojo despertó del sueño todo agitado mientras que sudaba a mares, claro Chihiro también se despertó y empezó a soplarle al pelirrojo arrojándole un suave y frio viento para que se calmara.

"Gracias… Chihiro…" Dijo el pelirrojo quien empezó a calmarse.

"Ya mi tomatito todo estará bien" Comento la dragoncita mientras que abrazaba al mejilla del pelirrojo y la besaba.

Naruto sonrió y volvió a dormirse ya que en serio tenia mucho sueño, que mal que esta noche no podrá dormir bien.

En uno de los bares en Paris llamado "Knight´s of the circle" un bar especialmente echo para los Alemanes donde tenían cerveza alemana y comida alemana, pero especialmente era un Bar donde las personas competían en diferentes categorías.

Una de estas categorías era vencida donde dos hombres de dos metros estaban batallando para saber quien era mas fuerte, uno de ellos tiene pelo canoso, una camisa gris pegada a su cuerpo enseñando un cuerpo todo musculoso, pantalones de combate, botas negras, una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo.

Este es Reinhardt Wilhelm campeón de lucha eco romana y lanzamiento de martillo, tiene una hermosa esposa y una hermosa hija, es conocido por todo Europa como el hombre mas fuerte de la unión Europea.

Y también el actual campeón del bar "Knight´s of the Circle" quien acaba de ganarle a su oponente sin ningún trabajo mientras que celebra y agarra su taro de cerveza.

"¡Ha otra victoria para mi!" Grito Reinhardt "A como amo este bar desde que era joven"

Todos estaban celebrando hasta que llego el dueño del Bar quien estaba bastante triste, llamo la atención de todos los clientes diciéndoles que Menma Namikaze compro el Bar para destruirlo y construir un nuevo Hooters y tienen 72 horas para desalojar o abra consecuencias, Reinhardt estaba furioso ya que a estado viniendo a este bar desde que tenia dieciocho años y ahora un malcriado lo compra para destruirlo y poner un restaurante de tercera.

Eso lo enojo tanto que fue a la casa de los Namikazes para reclamarle pero como Menma es un cobarde estaba en el balcón viendo al Aleman, aun no había llegado su cita pero aprovecho para reirse de el y dijo que su hija puede trabajar en su nuevo restaurante ya que tiene un trasero grande que va a traer a mas clientes, claro ese comentario hizo que Reinhardt se pusiera furioso y rompió la reja y entro a la propiedad.

Al ver esto el cobarde de Menma se asusto y mando a sus guardaespaldas para que lo sacaran de la propiedad de su familia, claro Reinhardt les gana con facilidad pero llegaron la policía de Paris y con unos tranquilizantes pudieron detener al Alemán y se lo llevaron a la estación de policía donde pasara la noche ahí… o es lo que piensan.

'Maldito Menma… es un cobarde si tuviera… el poder para… salir de aquí y romperle los huesos… por lo que dijo de mi hija" Susurro Reinheardt.

En la guarida de Hawkmoth.

El domo se abre revelando unas mariposas y al villano de Paris.

"Si esta furia, decepción y venganza son los elementos perfectos para que sea el Akuma mas fuerte que voy a tener" Dijo Hakwmoth.

El villano llama a una de las mariposas quien se pone en su mano y alza su otra mano para convertir a la mariposa en un Akuma.

"Vuela mi pequeño Akuma y siembra terror en Paris"

Devuelta con Reinhardt.

Vemos al Akuma llegando al la celda de Reinhardt y se pega a su medallón que tenia en su cuello y el símbolo de Hawkmoth apareciera en el rostro del campeón olímpico.

"Hola mi caballero yo soy Hawkmoth te daré el poder para traer justicia a ese ingrato de Menma Uzumaki pero a cambio quiero que asesinas a Ryusei y luego me consigas los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir ¿Tenemos un trato?" Pregunto el villano.

"Si Rey Hawkmoth traeré justicia en contra de Menma y aniquilare al malvado de Ryusei" Contesto Reinhardt.

De repente se escucha una gran explosión en la jefaturas despertando una vez mas al pelirrojo y a la pequeña dragoncita.

"¿Que esta pasando?" Pregunto Chihiro.

"Al parecer hubo un explocion aquí en la jefatura… tendremos que transformarnos, para ver si necesitan nuestro ayuda" Contesto Naruto.

"¡Rugido del dragón!" Grito Naruto con agarrando su collar mientras que Chihiro es absorbido por la esfera blanca causando que el pelirrojo se transforme.

Afuera de la jefatura esta Reinhardt en una armadura de caballero (igual que la del juego) y enfrento suyo estaban algunos policías esperando refuerzos, el caballero sin perder tiempo activa su cohete que tiene su armadura empieza air rápido y embiste a los policías como si fuera una bola de boliche y el caballero empieza a dirigirse a la mansión Namikaze.

Ryusei apareció fuera de la jefatura y ayudo a los policías que se encontraban inconscientes.

"Rayos llegue tarde… bueno es tiempo de usar el salto temporal para buscar en toda Paris" Dijo Ryusei quien activa el salto temporal y todo el ambiente se congela y empieza a buscar.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Marinette.

Tikki se había despertado ya que no podía dormir, cuando platica de Chihiro le duele recordar el sacrificio que hizo su mejor amiga, y desea verla ya que nada mas puede verla cada mil años, le pequeña Kwami prende la televisión para ver si hay algo interesante y ve el noticiero.

"Estas son las ultimas noticias, un villano en armadura gigante a estado aterrorizando las calles de Paris, se recomienda que todos los ciudadanos estén dentro de sus casas o busquen un lugar segura" Informo Nadja mientras que enseñan las imágenes del caballero con armadura.

Tikki sin pensarlo dos veces despertó a Marinette para informarle la situación, la peli azul se transformo y salió por el balcón de su cuarto y empezó a buscar al akumatizado.

Al final Reinhardt llego a la plaza del museo Louvre ya que Hawkmoth le informo que va ver un concierto donde Menma va asistir con una de las modelos, y como era de esperarse el caballero empezó a destruir todo a su paso asustando a la audiencia y evacuaron a los invitados.

Cuando Menma vio que Reinhardt iba por el hizo lo que un verdadero cobarde haira, arrojo a la modelo y salió corriendo.

Pero para su suerte Ryusei apareció en el justo momento y uso el salto del tiempo y salvo a la modelo cargándola estilo princesa y aparecieron donde estaban los de seguridad evacuando a la gente.

"¿Estas bien?" Pregunto el héroe.

"Si… muchas gracias por salvarme…" Tartamudeo y empezó a llorar y abrazo el cuello del héroe "¡Muchas muchas gracias por salvarme pensé que iba a morir!"

Naruto empieza a tocar la cabeza de la chica para confortarla.

"Ya ya todo va estar bien ahora ve con esas personas de seguridad ya que tengo que pelear contra ese villano" Sugirió Naruto mientras que bajaba la modelo al suelo estaba apunto de ir a pelear.

"Espera antes que te vayas déjame decirte mi nombre yo soy Chiho Sasaki"

(Personaje de the devil is a part timer)

"Encantado Chiho como ya sabrás yo soy Ryusei ahora ve con los de seguridad no quiero que salgas lastimada" Volvió a sugerir el héroe.

Y claro Chiho hace caso pero no antes de darle un beso en el casco del héroe haciendo que se sonrojara y se fue con la gente de seguridad.

"Vaya Ryusei te estas volviendo popular con las mujeres"

Ryusei volteo y ve que es Ladybug quien vio toda la escena y claro el héroe se sonrojo por vergüenza.

"Eh Ladybug no es lo que piensas es que…"

"Tranquilo lo vi todo la salvaste y te lo agradeció con un beso además no coqueteaste con ella como un cierto gato estúpido" Comento Ladybug.

"Gracias… bueno hay que detener a ese villano… tienes un plan" Dijo Ryusei.

"Mmmm si pelea con el y yo descubriré sus puntos débiles y usare mi Lucky charm para atacarlo en un punto abierto" Sugirió Ladybbug.

"Ok me parece un buen plan"

Mientras tanto con el villano quien arraso con la mitad de los de seguridad aun estaba buscando a Menma pero llego el equipo de S.W.A.T con unas armas Ak-12 apuntando a Reinheirdt.

"¡Villano esta es tu ultima oportunidad de rendirte o abriremos fuego!" Grito el capitán de la unidad con un megáfono.

"¡Nunca ya que yo soy un caballero y planeo traer justicia yo soy el escudo de Paris!" Grito el Akumatizado.

"¡Bien no digas que te lo advertimos fuego!"

La unidad empieza a disparar al caballero causando mucho humo donde se encontraba seguían disparando.

"¡Alto al fuego!"

Dejaron de disparar y esperaron que el humo se esparciera hasta ver la gran figura y no lo podían crear Reinhardt esta en pie y estaba utilizando una clase de escudo de energía de color azul y al parecer absorbió toda las balas.

"Mi turno" Susurro el caballero quien desactiva su escudo.

El villano activo su jet y fue a una gran velocidad mientras que tenia su mazo en el aire para atacar, al llegar con la unidad de S.W.A.T y para otra sorpresa el mazo también tiene un cohete que se activa para ir mas rápido y que el ataque fuera mas efectivo, el caballero uso el quebranta suelos para destruir los camiones de la unidad de S.W.A.T dejándolos como una lata de refresco aplastada.

El caballero estaba apunto de volver a usar el ataque con la unidad, levanto su martillo y estaba apunto de aplastar a las personas, pero fue detenido por una katana y todos ven que era Ryusei.

"Por fin apareces Ryusei me preguntaban cuanto tiempo mas ibas a tardar" Dijo Reinhardt.

"Pues ya estoy aquí" Susurro el héroe quien le suelta un golpe en el abdomen al caballero mandándolo 20 metros de distancia "Tu y sus hombres deben irse nosotros nos encargaremos"

El capitán de la unidad agradeció al héroe y le dijo a sus hombres que deben irse y si ven a civiles heridos que los rescaten.

Ryusei se lanza al ataque contra Reinhardt soltándole combos con su espada, el caballero trataba de atacarlo pero era bastante lento por su armadura y traer un gran mazo.

'Maldita sea es bastante rápido… a ya se que hare' Penso el caballero quien activa el propulsor de su mazo y sus ataques empiezan hacer mas rápido haciendo que Naruto se echara para atrás y evitar que ese mazo le pegue.

"Rayos no puedo arriesgarme que esa arma me pegue tendré que atacar de distancia" Murmuro Ryusei quien transforma su katana en un arco y aparece un carcaj con flechas de color blanco celestial.

'Tomatito vas a usar las flechas… bueno es tu única opción realmente ya que cuerpo a cuerpo te hare puré de tomate' Dijo la dragoncita mientras que soltaba unas pequeñas risas.

Ryusei la ignoro y empezó a disparar al caballero donde para su sorpresa las flechas perforaban la armadura.

Al ver esto Reinhardt activa su escudo de luz y las flechas de luz no lo atraviesan, pero al ver esto Ladybug activa su lucky charm y aparece una bomba de luz uso su habilidad para y la lanza contra un poste que revota y va contra un buzón que también rebota y le pega al escudo del caballero produciendo un corto circuito, esto causo que el escudo de Reinhardt se apagar.

"¡Ryusei es tu oportunidad atácalo y déjalo inconsciente para ver donde esta el akuma!" Grito Marinette.

Naruto vuelve a transformar su arco en su katana y esta apunto de dar el golpe pero el destino tenia otros planes ya que un imbécil llamado Chat Noir aparece y empuja al héroe para que se robe la gloria.

"¡Cataclismo!" Grito Chat donde toca el casco de Reinhardt destruyéndolo haciendo que se revelara su cara.

"Je eres un idiota pero gracias a ti mi escudo se volvió a cargar y para agradecerte"

El caballero agarra a Chat Noir de su cola, lo alzo al aire y empieza a girar al 'heroe' como si fuera un juguete lo lanza contra la pirámide de vidrio del museo Louvre causando que se rompa y Adrien esta vivo pero inconsciente.

"Ese gato idiota volvió arruinarlo otra vez" Dijo Ladybug.

'No te preocupes usare esta técnica para desactivar el escudo de villano' Comento Ryusei por telepatía a Ladybug.

Naruto cambia su katana otra vez en un arco y apunta, viendo esto el akumatizado invoca su escudo listo para bloquear las flechas del héroe.

"¡Ryuu ga waga teki wo kurau!" Grito Ryusei donde en su brazo izquierdo se vuelve rojo escarlata dejo ir la flecha y aparecen dos dragones orientales de color escarlata quien estaban hiendo a la dirección del villano.

Cuando los dragones llegan con Reinhardt destruyen el escudo y el resto de la armadura, esto causo que el villano gritara de dolor y se puso de rodillas ya que su cuerpo estaba lastimado y no podía moverse.

Ladybug aprovecho y vio que el akuma esta en el collar del Aleman se lo quito y aplasto haciendo que el akuma salga usa su yoyo para purificarlo volviéndolo una mariposa y usa la bomba de luz y la alza al aire haciendo que todo vuelva a la normalidad la pirámide de Louvre vuelve a esta intacta. los autos igual y vuelve a poner en normalidad de jefatura de policía donde había un gran hoyo.

"¿Eh donde estoy?" Pregunto el Alemán quien volvió a la normalidad.

"Lo hici…"

Ryusei fue interrumpido ya que Ladybug lo abraza.

"Gracias" Susurro Marinette.

Naruto devuelve el abrazo, los dos no saben pero cada vez que se abrazan sienten una sensación agradable, después de unos segundos los dos se separan.

"Bueno… es hora que me retire ya que estoy apunto de transformarme devuelta… nos vemos luego" Dijo Ladybug quien usa su yoyo para columpiarse y irse.

"Si nos vemos" Susurro Ryusei quien usa su salto temporal para regresar a la estación de policía.

Pero un cierto gato que se recupero ve la escena y estaba mas furioso que antes.

"Maldito bastardo estoy arto que trates de arrebatar a mi lady ya veras la próxima vez que haya un villano me uniré a el para acabar contigo" Murmuro Char Noir quien también se va del lugar.

Al día siguiente Naruto se levanta y esta bastante cansado ya que no tuvo ninguna buena siesta pero no le importaba ya que hoy era el día que va conocer a su nueva madre adoptiva.

El detective va por el y lo empieza a escoltar hasta la salida de la jefatura hasta llegar afuera y en la calle un auto porche negro y saliendo del auto ven a una mujer de una estatura de 1.70 cm, con gran busto, pelo amarillo con una cola de caballo, con un traje corporativo que consistía en una camisa y una falda negra, media negras y tacones negros y tiene su bata de doctora.

Esta es la Dr. Angela Ziegler.

"Hola Naruto" Saludo Angel "Como ya te lo explicaron desde ahora vivirás conmigo"

"Hola… y quería agradecerte que me hayas adoptado…" Tartamudeo el pelirrojo porque tenia pena y miedo.

"No te preocupes Naruto pero desde ahora quiero que me digas mama" Comento la doctor.

El pelirrojo va y le da un abrazo sorprendiendo a la doctora pero sonríe y le devuelve el abrazo.

"¿Listo para una nueva parte en tu vida?" Pregunto Angela.

"Si…mama" Contesta el pelirrojo dejando caer una lagrimas de felicidad.

Fin del capitulo numero 4.

Hola mis queridos lectores espero que le haya gustado el nuevo capitulo y como siempre muchas gracias por leer mi fanfic y que le guste bastante y perdón si me tarde en subirlo tuve unos problemas con la luz de mi casa y pues casi no tenia internet.

Ahora sacare el capitulo 5 dentro de dos semanas y media.

Igual esto es un NarutoxMarinette nada de Harem aquí.

Ahora nueva pista de la siguiente villana.

Dos caóticos imbéciles que les gusta destruir todo.

Y contestar algunas preguntas.

¿Acepto villanos akumatizados Oc?

La verdad no se me había ocurrido si quieren hablar de eso mándenme un P.M.

¿Usare otros personajes de Blizzard como villanos?

Es una buena idea tal vez lo haga.

Bueno si quieren hacerme mas preguntas póngalo en los comentarios.

Hasta la próxima mis lectores y les deseo feliz año nuevo.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 5: Ryusei vs El gran novelista

Han pasado una semana desde que Naruto fue adoptado por Angela y podemos decir que han sido los mejores días de su vida.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión de la doctora, el pelirrojo se quedo impresionado ya que no parecía una mansión era mas bien un castillo y se encontraba en una de las residencias exclusivas de Paris en un hermoso bosque.

Angela le enseño a Naruto el cuarto donde se va quedar y le encanto ya que tiene un piano, una cama bastante grande, un escritorio y una pequeña biblioteca.

La doctora le dijo que tomara clases con tutores privados ya que en su expediente tiene calificaciones bastante altas que la impresionaron y quiere que acabe los estudios básicos para que entre a la universidad que quiera y puede escoger que estudiar.

El pelirrojo se encontraba feliz ya que podía volver a tomar sus estudios y una de las cosas mas importantes que amaba… podía volver a tocar el piano, tanto tiempo que no había tocado ese hermoso instrumento.

Los primeros 3 días tenia que volver a practicar ya que había perdido practica pero después empezó a dominarlo otra vez, incluso sin que el lo supiera, Angela estaba atrás de la puerto de su hijo escuchándolo, a escuchado a pianistas antes pero Naruto no solo era un pianista cualquiera, tocaba como si fuera un ángel.

Pasando la semana Angela vio el calendario y vio que el cumpleaños del pelirrojo se acercaba y quería planearle una fiesta sorpresa pero para eso tendrá que contactar a los viejos amigos de Naruto.

Durante estos días la familia Namikaze a estado en su peor época y todo por culpa de Menma Namikaze y sus tonterías que trajo abajo su familia.

Primero fue que toda la gente de Paris estaba furioso con la Corporación Omnica por romper el tratado de Paris, muchas personas hicieron protestas con el fin de cerrar la corporación, pero gracias a Naruko quien con el apoyo del comité destituyeran a Menma de su cargo dándole a la Namikaze el cien porciento de la corporación.

Mientras que Minato su popularidad fue bajando a una gran velocidad por dos razones, la primera por culpa de Menma de no solo romper el tratado sino también que le dio una muy mala imagen con ese video de las modelos en su oficina o el concierto que fue y empujo a Chiho Sasaki quien no solo era modelo pero también la hija del primer ministro de Japón.

Y la otra razón fue que la noticia de que echo a su hijo Naruto a la calle hace 2 años y eso pego fondo realmente, perdió toda su fortuna ya que nadie quería ir a sus hoteles diciendo que es un ser depreciable por hacerle eso a uno de sus hijo, y es un desgraciado por haberle echo a su propia sangre.

Pero gracias a su esposa e hijos podía vivir de lujos y aun ser candidato para ser alcalde pero ahora su porcentaje en las encuestas es de 2 porciento y eso es que su amigo Gabriel Agreste lo esta ayudando y es otra razón que quiere el God program listo antes del primer debate que va ir contra el actual alcalde André Bourgeois.

Pero dejando de hablar sobre los Namikazes, una cierta peli azul se encontraba triste en su cuarto ya que no tuvo la oportunidad de ver a Naruto y todo porque se quedo dormida.

Pero gracias a que una carta llego que es una invitación para una fiesta de cumpleaños que es del mismísimo pelirrojo, al ver esto dejo de estar deprimida y se emociono bastante ya que vería a Naruto, siguió leyendo al invitación y decía hay que ir formales y no era una opción sino un requisito.

La peli azul empezó a trabajar en un vestido para ir a la fiesta pero sus amigas llegaron para decirles que también recibieron su invitación y le pidieron que si puede hacerles un vestido, sin perder tiempo empezó a trabajar sin descanso en los vestido.

"¡Tikki estoy muy emocionada veré a mi Naruto y lo veré en un traje de gala!" Grito la peli azul mientras que deja salir risitas de alegría y un sonrojo imaginándose a Naruto en traje.

"Si lo se Marinette es la tercera vez en el día que lo dices" Comento Tikki "Además es dentro de tres días, ya acabaste el vestido de tus amigas y aun no acabas de tuyo, tienes suerte que estas de vacaciones"

"Lo se Tikki pero no puedo dejar de emocionarme, lo único malo es que Adrien y Chloe van a ir y aun recuerdo cuando Naruto y Adrien se pelearon" Explico la peli azul.

"En serio que tan grave fue"

"Pues veras"

Flash back 2 años atrás.

Afuera del Instituto.

"¿Hola preciosa como has estado?" Pregunto el rubio a Rose una compañera suya del instituto quien se estaba sonrojando.

"Adrien… hola como has estado…eh" Tartamudeo Rose "Eh si… me disculpas tengo que ir… a"

"Cual es la prisa" Dijo Adrien quien le agarra el brazo a Marinette "Mejor ven conmigo y la pasaremos a lo grande"

"No Adrien… en serio debo irme"

El rubio no dejaba de insistir y empezaba a lastimarle el brazo de Rose, pero de la nada Adrien recibe un puñetazo en la cara tan fuerte que lo tira del suelo y empieza a sangrar de la boca y nariz.

"¿¡Quien se atrevió a lastimarme!?" Grito el rubio quien vio que era Naruto quien lo golpeo ya que aun tiene sangre en su puño derecho que le pertenecía a Adrien.

"Escucha escoria vuelve a tocar a Rose o cualquiera de mis amigas del instituto y empezare a coleccionar los dientes de un modelo" Dijo Naruto con un tono amenazante además Rose se encontraba atrás del pelirrojo.

"Maldito creas que te tengo miedo ahora veras oye Gorila dale una paliza a este desgraciado" Ordeno Agreste.

El pelirrojo siente un presencia atrás de el cuando volteo además de ver a Rose.

A un hombre corpulento y alto, con ojos azules claros, frente ancha y una barbilla muy pronunciada, el cabello encima de su cabeza es negro y corto, dejando a la vista un poco de su cabeza, sus patillas son grisáceas con las puntas un poco más claras, las cuales le llegan hasta la barbilla, el carece de cejas, tiene una contextura corpulenta lo que lo hace ver intimidante.

Usa un traje formal color azul oscuro con mangas largas y un suéter celeste debajo que le cubre el cuello. También usa pantalones largos doblados por los tobillos del mismo color que el traje y zapatos azules oscuros.

Este sujeto es el guardaespaldas de Adrien o como el lo llama el gorila.

Naruto le dice a Rose que se vaya y ella hace caso y se fue, el gorila agarra al pelirrojo de los hombros.

El pelirrojo agarro las manos del guardaespaldas en los puntos nerviosos haciendo que grite de dolor donde lo pone de rodillas y aun sujetando sus manos, Naruto le da un rodillazo en la cara, donde el guardaespaldas escupe sangre de la boca y su nariz esta sangrando y cae inconsciente.

Naruto voltea a ver a Adrien quien estaba apunto de asesinarlo pero llega Marinette y se pone en medio.

"Mi tomatito déjalo, me imagino que ya entendió el mensaje además si te denuncia nosotros te defenderemos ya que estamos de testigos" Dijo la peli azul apuntando a los demás del instituto quien vieron todo y están dispuesto a defender a Naruto.

"Esta bien… hay que irnos"

"Si"

Fin del Flashback.

"Vaya… si que tu querido Naruto da miedo" Comento Tikki.

"Si y eso fue el primer día que Adrien asistió a nuestra escuela y bueno… ya sabes el resto, a veces me da ganas de ir al pasado y permitirle a Naruto que lo agarrara a golpes a ese desgraciado" Dijo Marinette.

"Vaya… pues no te culpo" Susurro Tikki.

Mientras tanto con Naruto estaba en camino a la Bibliothèque Publique d'Information una de las mas famosas de Paris, estaba buscando información para de pianistas famoso y la historia de cómo escribieron sus partituras.

Al llegar vio que había un gran fila ya que estaría Kushina Namikaze dando autógrafos, esto hizo que el pelirrojo suspirada, entro a la biblioteca y va tratar todo lo posible para evitar a esa desgraciada mujer.

Mientras tanto en la fila donde estaban esperando un grupo de amigos estaba emocionado por conocer a la autora Kushina especialmente un chico.

El joven tiene una apariencia de veinte cuatro años, piel clara, pelo castaño, ojos verdes la ropa que usa es zapatillas negras, pantalón largo café, camisa azul y un pollerón con capucha blanco con manga negras.

Este joven es George Evans aspirante a escritor.

Verán George se mudo cuando era bastante joven desde Inglaterra a Francia por el trabajo de sus padres, al ser una persona muy tímido le costaba bastante trabajo hacer amigos por lo que prefería leer sus libros de todo los géneros desde fantasía como caballeros rescatando a princesas de los malvados dragones o brujos hasta exploraciones a lugares lejanos.

Pero gracias al amor que tiene a los libros formo un club en al universidad donde estudia y muchos lectores se unieron, gracias a esto George logro hacer amigos, en el mismo club estudia para ser un gran escritor como todos los antiguos grandes de la literatura y como su mas reciente admiración Kushina Namikaze.

George logro escribir su primera novel donde la titula 'El espadachín negro' se las enseño a sus amigos y quedaron encantados ya que es original y tiene bastante potencial para crear una secuela, los amigos de George le informaron que su autora favorita Kushina va estar dando autógrafos en Bibliothèque Publique d'Information.

Al principio George le daba pena ir a conocer a una de sus autoras favoritas y enseñarle la novela que el escribió, pero gracias al apoyo de sus amigos se armo de valor para ver a Kushina y que leyera su novela.

"El siguiente por favor" Dijo Kushina.

"Amigo es tu oportunidad es tiempo" Comento Dave.

George suspira y esta enfrente de Kushina y esta sudando amares ya que estaba una de sus autoras favoritos.

"Dime tu nombre y te firmare mi nuevo libro"

"Mmmm si mi nombre…. es George Evans y soy un gran admirador… suyo y soy un aspirante a escritor… y quería preguntarle…. Si puede leerle mi novela… que acabo… de escribir" Tartamudeo George mientras que le enseña su libro.

Kushina suspira de aburrimiento por lo que dijo uno de sus admiradores, toma el libro y ve lo que dice la portada 'El espadachín negro' no abrió la novela y nada sin pensarlo dos veces la Namikaze rompe la novela de George en dos.

"Mira no voy a leer una novela de un don nadie ya que mi tiempo es valioso y a diferencia de ti yo si soy una escritora" Dijo Kushina quien le avienta las hojas de la novela en la cara de George "Ahora niño estúpido tienes 10 segundos antes que les pida a los de seguridad que te echen de mi presencia ahora largo bueno para nada"

"Pero… pero… yo quería… ser"

"Muy bien te lo advertí ¡Seguridad!" Grito la Namikaze.

De repente aparecen dos hombres bastante altos y fornidos, Kushina les dice que saquen a este escritor don nadie de su presencia, los dos hombres agarran a George y lo arrojan de la biblioteca.

George no lo podía crear… Kushina una autora que admiraba bastante lo acaba de insultar, hizo su novela echa pedazos llamándolo un don nadie y que nunca lograra ser escritor.

El aspirante a escritor empezó a correr a toda velocidad hasta llegar a un parque donde se recarga en un árbol y empieza a llorar, solo recordando las palabras de Kushina.

'Escritor don nadie, bueno para nada, estúpido niño'

George aun lloraba mas y mas no paraba de llorar podía sentir como su sueño de ser un gran escritor.

En la guarida de Hawkmoth.

El domo se abre revelando unas mariposas y al villano de Paris.

"Estos sentimientos son… excepcionales maravilloso una mezcla de furia, tristeza, decepción y venganza si este Akuma será perfecto y lograra mi objetivo"

El villano llama a una de las mariposas quien se pone en su mano y alza su otra mano para convertir a la mariposa en un Akuma.

"Vuela mi pequeño Akuma y siembra terror en Paris"

Devuelta con George Evans.

Vemos al Akuma llegando al árbol donde esta George y el akuma, se pega a la novela destruida y el símbolo de Hawkmoth apareciera en el rostro en el aspirante a escritor.

"El gran novelista yo Hawkmoth te daré el poder de que tus escrituras se vuelvan realidad, pero a cambio quiero dos cosas una es que asesines a Ryusei y la otra es que me consigas los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir" Explico Hawkmoth "¿Tenemos un trato?"

"Si Hawkmoth tenemos un trato" Contesto George con una sonrisa mientras que empieza a transformarse y acabando su transformación se revela al villano.

(Su vestuario es el de William Shakespeare Fate Grand Order stage 3)

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca.

"Eres una mierda de persona Kushina"

La Namikaze escucho el comentario y empieza a voltear a todas partes para saber quien le dijo eso y ve arriba en el segundo piso que lo esta viendo a Naruto.

"Veo que la basura sigue aquí, seguridad saque a esa porquería de mi presencia" Ordeno Kushina.

"Eh no podemos hacerlo señorita Namikaza ya que su madre la doctora Angela es dueña de la biblioteca" Informo el hombre de seguridad "El tiene mas poder que usted y si lo desea puede sacarlo de la biblioteca"

Al escuchar esto Kushina estaba furiosa no podía crear que la gran 'decepción' tiene mas poder que ella.

"¡Bueno no importa pero tu desgraciado como me llamaste!" Grito Kushina mientras que se levantaba de su mesa.

"Dije que eres una mierda de persona Kushina, no tenias ningún derecho hablarle así a tu fan y mucho menos romperle su novela" Contesto Naruto "Por eso hare que pagues las consecuencias todo se grabo por las cámaras voy a decirle a mi madre que publique el video para que vean que clase de persona eres"

La pelirroja estaba apunto de reventar pero de repente un dragón de tres cabezas destruye la entrada de la biblioteca y en la cabeza del tercer dragón se encuentra El gran novelista.

"¡Hahahahaha eh vuelto por mi venganza!" Grito el villano mientras que hace una pose dramática "Ahora pagaras"

El novelista toma su libro y empieza a escribí.

"El gran y poderoso dragón de tres cabezas empieza a escupir fuego a la malvada bruja que parece un tomate" Escribió el novelista y se hizo realidad el dragón de tres cabezas, empieza a escupir fuego y claro toda la biblioteca empieza estar en llamas, lo bueno es que no había gente ahí ya que se fueron cuando acabo la firma de autógrafos.

Naruto se dirige a la salida de emergencia para transformarse.

"¡Rugido del dragón!"

Chihiro es succionado por la esfera del collar y el pelirrojo se transforma en Ryusei, quien vuelve a la biblioteca, ve que los hidrantes se activaron y apagan el fuego pero ve que El gran novelista y Kushina ya no estaban.

'Rayos de seguro que el villano se llevo a la idiota de Kushina' Pensó Ryusei '¿Dónde estarán?'

'Quien sabe tal vez ese lugar que su base es un libro flotante y hay un castillo encima' Dijo la dragoncita algo aburrida y en la portada del libro dice Toon world.

(La forma del castillo es la carta de Yugioh toon world)

"Vaya este escritor si que tiene una gran imaginación" Susurro el pelirrojo "Bueno no hay tiempo que perder tengo que ir a rescatar… no puedo crear que diga esto a la señorita Kushina."

Naruto salió de la biblioteca y ve que Toon world se esta moviendo y aterrizo encima del arco del triunfo y estaba apuntado en la dirección del champs elysees, donde El gran escritor estaba en el balcón de su castillo y Kushina esta en la torre mas alto del castillo.

"¡Oye imbécil déjame ir sabes con quien te estas metiendo!" Grito la pelirroja.

"Si eres Kushina Namikaze escritora conocido mundialmente, esposa de Minato Namikaze quien esta por el momento en la bancarrota y es candidato para la alcaldía de Paris, madre de los dueños de la corporación Omnics" Contesto el villano sin verla "También una mierda de persona que trata a sus fans como si fueran escoria"

La pelirroja empezaba a ponerse mas furiosa que trataba de salir de la torre para agarrar a golpes al escritor, pero sus intentos además que fallaron se veía muy patética.

"Bien y ahora" Dijo El gran escritor alza su pluma y libro mientras que pone su pie derecho encima del balcón "Y ahora para que vengan los héroes de Paris que debería escribirá mmm a ya se" El villano empieza a escribir "De repente en la hermosa champs elysees aparecen desde las tierras un ejercito de horribles Trolls que empiezan a capturar a los ciudadanos y los ponga en unas jaulas con alas para que los traigan al calabozo de mi castillo"

Y como lo escribió se cumplió desde las tierras salen horribles trolls que miden aproximadamente dos metros de alturas, los ciudadanos empiezan a aterrorizarse y empiezan a huir pero era inútil, los trolls agarran a las personas y los ponen en las jaulas, empiezan a volar y son trasladados al calabozo del castillo.

"Excelente con esto llamare la atención pero si eso no es suficiente, entonces tendré que hacer las cosas mas interesante para nuestros héroes" Comento el gran escritor quien da una sonrisa perversa y empieza a escribir "Apareciendo una divina luz de color celeste llegan los protectores de Toon world junto con un ejercito de creaturas que lucharan a su lado"

En medio del champs elysees aparece la luz celestial donde aparecen dragones, golems, ogros y muertos vivientes y se dividía en esta forma.

Los muertos vivientes estarán en la línea frontal, después siguen los ogros atrás de ellos los golems y para las defensas del castillo los dragones, cuando el pelirrojo llego al Champ elysees y vio todo esto quedo sorprendido por la cantidad de monstruos que había.

'Rayos este sujeto si que tiene una imaginación muy grande'

'Si pero puedes contra ellos mira te sugiero usar su velocidad contra los muertos vivientes y ogros cuando llegues con los golems usa tu arco y los dragones usa el salto temporal para no gastar mas energía ya que tengo el presentimiento de algo malo" Dijo Chihiro.

'Muy bien seguiré tu plan'

El pelirrojo desenfunda su katana y se prepara empieza a respirar y se lanza al ataque, cuando llego con los muertes vivientes los empieza a rebanarlos algunos ciudadanos que no fueron capturados empezaron a grabar la pelea y es bastante impresionante, cuando Ryusei movía su katana tan rápido solo se podía ver una clase de línea roja que cortaba en pedazos a los muerto vivientes.

En el castillo de Toon World en el balcón.

"Impresionante realmente impresionante ese guerrero es un verdadero héroe, esa velocidad, esos movimientos y esa técnica me recuerda al héroe de historia" Comento el gran escrito mientras que da una vuelta y pone su mano izquierda en su frente "Ya quiero ver cuando llegue al palacio"

'Gran escritor pon mas monstruos para que maten al desgraciado de Ryusei' Ordeno Hawkmoth.

"Espera Hawkmoth estoy esperando cuando llegue dentro de mi castillo se la pondré difícil ya que esos monstruos pequeños son para que lo debiliten" Comento El gran escritor.

'Ingenioso ese era tu plan lo quieres cansar para que no tenga energía cuando te lo enfrentes'

Con Naruto

Ryusei acabo con los muertes vivientes, estaba algo cansado pero empezó a respirar y se levanto listo para luchar contra los ogros, Naruto empieza luchar y empieza aumentar la velocidad.

Para su suerte los Ogros dependen mucho de fuerza física que velocidad dándole ventaja al pelirrojo lo único que tenia que hacer era evitar que los ataques de los ogros, a la mayoría Naruto los decapitaba para acabar la pelea rápido, lo bueno es que no salía sangre ya que se hacían papel de texto cuando morían.

Tres ogros levantaron sus mazos para golpearlo, lo bueno fue que Ryusei tiene muy buenos reflejos y con su katana detuvo el ataque, lo malo es que ahora tienes mucho peso encima de el y estos ogros seguían empujando, causando que el pelirrojo se pusiera de rodillas.

Pero aparece un yoyo que golpea a los ogros y Ryusei aprovecha la oportunidad los empuja y los corta a la mitad, el pelirrojo se inca y empieza a respirar aire pero Ladybug va ayudarlo.

"Ryusei perdón por la tardanza" Se disculpo Ladybug "¿Estas bine?"

"No te preocupes… lo bueno es que llegaste… Ladybug ve al castillo a rescatar a la gente que fueron raptadas yo me encargo de los monstruos" Sugirió Naruto.

"No lo hare primero tengo que ayudarte combatir contra los monstruos"

"Ladybug tienes que salvar a los civiles es la primera prioridad cuando nos volvimos superhéroes proteger y salvar al inocente, ve yo me encargo confía en mi"

La peli azul no quería irse pero Ryusei tenia razón lo mas importante de ser un superhéroe es proteger y salvar al inocente.

"Esta bien iré a rescatarlos pero iré lo mas rápido posible para venir y ayudarte" Comento Ladybug quien usa su yoyo para balancearse al castillo donde entra por una de las torres donde no es detecta por los monstruos.

Ryusei continua peleando contra los monstruos quien no se detiene ni para respirar, derroto a los ogros y ahora solo le queda los golems y dragones.

El héroe cambia su katana en un arco y con sus flechas de luz empezó a darle a los golems, lo bueno fue que las flechas al hacer contacto con los gigantes de roca explotaban.

'Chihiro que demonios fue eso"

'A olvide decirte que cuando uses las flechas con seres que no son seres vivos explotan por ejemplo cuando usaste tus flechas con el gran caballero detectaron que era un ser vivo y solo lo debilitaron pero con estos monstruos que están hechos de magia pues explotan' Explico la dragoncita.

'¡Y porque rayos no me lo dijiste pude ahorrarme energía contra estos desgraciado!'

'Es tu castigo de no haberme echo caso cuando peleaste con le reina de hielo, además vas a usar el salto temporal contra los dragones y usa tu katana para vencerlos y no habrá nadie que te impida derrotar al gran escritor' Contesto Chihiro.

Naruto estaba apunto de reclamarle pero se controla y disparar mas de las flechas a los golems y empiezan a explotar, nuestro héroe respira hondo y usa el salto temporal esto fue algo malo para los dragones ya que no lo podían ver y sin que lo notaran que fueron decapitados donde los cuerpos cayeron al suelo sin cabeza para luego desaparecer.

Ryusei aparece en el balcón y se inca para recuperar aire ya que todo esto fue difícil lucho contra todas esas creaturas sin parar la única vez que pudo tomar aire fue cuando hablo con Ladybug.

El héroe se recupero y esta apunto de entrar al palacio.

"¡Oye imbécil sácame de aquí te lo ordeno!" Grito Kushina desde la torre.

Naruto no le hace caso lo único que hizo es darle el dedo de medio y hasta llegar a la entrada claro la pelirroja se puso mas furiosa una porque no la iba sacar de la torre y la segunda razón fue la grosería que le dio.

Al entrar al castillo Naruto vio que la puerta lo dirigía directamente a la sala del real donde ve al Gran escritor sentado en su trono, pero lo que sorpendio a Ryusei fue que había dos jaulas de cada lado.

Del lado derecho estaba Ladybug y del izquierdo esta Chat Noir.

"¿Chat Noir en que momento apareciste?" Pregunto Ryusei.

"Déjame contestarte esa pregunta" Dijo Marinette.

Flash back hace 20 minutos.

Podemos ver a Marinette escondida en algunas cajas del calabozo donde de lejos ve a los trolls quienes estaban vigilando, las celdas de las personas raptadas.

'Bien tendré que distraer a esos trolls para…'

Pero antes que Ladybug terminara de pensar un cierto chico rubio con disfraz de gato aparece.

"¡No temas mi Lady yo te defenderé!" Grito Chat Noir llamando la atención de todos los trolls "¡Al ataque!"

Chat se lanza contra los trolls usando su bastón pero se sorprendió que uno de los trolls agarra el bastón del 'heroe' y empieza azotarlo en el suelo y paredes hasta dejarlo inconsciente y gracias a Chat Noir la ubicación de la peli azul fue descubierta y sin pensarlo se rindió, a los dos héroes los ponen en las jaulas y los llevan con El gran escritor.

Fin del flashback

"Y no podemos usar nuestros poderes ya que estas jaulas son inmunes al lucky charm y el cataclismo" Termino de explicar Ladybug.

"Hay Chat la verdad no me sorprender después de ver como actuaste con la reina de hielo y el gran caballero" Dijo Ryusei.

"¡A si imbécil que tal si…"

Antes que acabara de hablar El villano escribió que el Chat no debería tener boca y se cumplió ahora el 'Héroe' no tiene boca.

"Vaya se que eres un villano y todo pero gracias por callar al gato idiota" Agradeció Ladybug.

"Igual digo yo gracias" Comento Ryusei.

"De nada ya que me tenia arto ese gato, pero cambiando de tema tu Ryusei has llegado hasta aquí para enfrentarme" Dijo el gran escritor quien se para encima de los costados del trono mientras que apunta con su mano derecha al héroe "Pero nunca has escuchado el dicho 'La pluma es mas poderosa que la espada' no podrás derrotarme ya que tu katana no podrá contra mi"

"Mmmm bueno dicho pero tu no has escucho 'Nunca juzgues un libro por su portada' Ahorita estas juzgando mi sable y para mi eso es un insulto" Menciono Naruto "Prepárate Gran escritor"

El gran escritor sonríe ya que Ryusei le recuerda a su personaje principal de su novela con la características de nunca rendirse y una alta sabiduría se estaba emocionando, el villano empieza a escribir.

"El héroe se enfrentara a su gran mayor enemigo donde se enfrentaran dentro del gran circulo de la verdad donde cualquier poder es anulado, nada mas pueden depender en su habilidad con las armas y si no logra vencerlo su compañera y el bufón idiota que están en la jaulas perderán sus Miraculous y caerán en un poso de lava" Escribió el villano.

Y como lo escribió se cumple dos posos de lava aparecen debajo de las jaulas de Ladybug y Chat Noir mientras que una circulo mágico aparece debajo de Ryusei donde puede sentir que ya no puede usar su poder en el tiempo y enfrente de nuestros héroe aparece una luz celestial aparece el enemigo que se va enfrentar.

Su aspecto es de una armadura roja, un escudo blanco y largo de la parte de abajo donde tiene una cruz roja, una espada que es un estoque, tiene un capa blanca y un yelmo de color rojo.

"¡Contemplar el gran enemigo de mi novel Sir Blood!" Grito el gran escritor "Pero quiero que toda Paris vea tu derrota, aparecen pantallas en toda la ciudad donde transmitirán la pelea"

Acabando de escribir aparecen las pantallas por toda Paris para que vean la pelea entre Ryusei y Sir Blood.

'Mmmm tiene ventaja en la defensa con ese escudo que tiene, en la ofensiva tengo mayor ventaja pero ese estoque puede ser un problema en lo único que tenemos de ventaja es la armadura' Pensó Naruto mientras que analizaba a su oponente.

Sir Blood se lanza contra Ryusei donde empieza a soltar un combo de golpes rápidos donde nuestro héroe empieza a bloquear los ataques pero apenas ya que Sir Blood seguía con su ataque.

'Rayos es rápido'

Naruto le suelta un golpe en la cara a Sir con esto se distancian y el héroe empieza atacar lo malo fue que el escudo de Blood lo protegía de todos los ataques, Sir aprovecho esto y usa su estoque para clavárselo en el abdomen y empieza a cortarlo dejándole heridas profundas.

"¡Demonios!" Grito Naruto quien se echa para atrás y ve sus heridas, estaba empezando a sangrar mucho son cortadas bastante profunda 'No puedo usar mi regeneración por culpa de este maldito circulo mágico'

"¡Ryusei!" Grito Ladybug quien vio a su compañero herido.

'Si sir blood mata a ese desgraciado para que yo y mi Lady estemos juntos por siempre' Pensó Chat.

Los ciudadanos estaban horrorizados por lo que estaban viendo hasta algunos adultos tenían que taparle los ojos a sus hijos para que no vieran algo tan brutal.

Pero Hawkmoth estaba disfrutándolo ya que este nuevo héroe a estropeado sus planes y esto le a dado bastante satisfacción verlo tan herido.

En la pelea.

'Maldita sea… que podre hacer… sigo exhausto, esos minutos que descanse no fueron suficientes… y ahora estoy perdiendo mucha sangre' Pensó el pelirrojo 'Ya se lo que voy hacer'

Ryusei guarda su katana y se queda parado, todos se preguntaban que tenia planeado Sir blood aprovecho y ataca al héroe va a toda velocidad y apuñala a Naruto cerca del corazón, muchos se horrorizaron al ver esto, Ladybug empezó a llorar pensado que lo habían matado.

El gran escritor sonrió y empezó festejar ya que el había ganado y ahora nadie lo detendría, pero ocurrió algo que nadie se esperaba.

Naruto saca su daga y se la clava a Sir Blood en su cuello verán se dejo apuñalar para poder darle el golpe de gracia a Blood era una idea estúpida pero no tenia otra opción, Sir blood cae al suelo liberando soltando su estoque y tirando su escudo, con la poca energía que le quedaba a Naruto desenfunda su katana y parte a la mitad a Sir Blood.

Lo bueno es que se convirtió en papeles de texto ya que hubiera sido una escena grotesca, al terminar la pelea el circulo mágico desaparece gracias a esto el cuerpo de Ryusei empezó a regenerarse curando todas sus heridas, el héroe se dirige donde esta el gran escritor.

"¡No es posible que haya derrotado a Sir Blood!" Grito el villano quien escribía monstruos para que atacaran a Naruto con el fin que no se acercara a el, pero era en vano ya que eran derrotados con facilidad.

El gran escritor llego hasta su trono y vio que estaba atrapado ya no tenia un lugar para escapar, pensó que Ryusei lo iba a matar así es que cerro los ojos, pero el héroe solo tomo su libro, Naruto borro las jaulas y los posos de lava.

Ladybug y el buf… digo Chat Noir fueron liberados y no cayeron en los posos de lava, Ryusei rompe el libro donde sale el akuma, Marinette usa su yoyo para purificar el insecto oscuro hasta volverlo una mariposa y ya tenia su Lucky charm pero fue capturada por los trolls antes y no lo podía usar, básicamente era una botella de agua, lo lanza al aire y hace que todo vuelve a la normalidad.

Los ciudadanos que fueron raptados vuelven aparecer en el Champ Elysees, y los 3 héroes, junto con el akumatizado y Kushina vuelven aparecer a las afueras de la biblioteca que regreso a la normalidad.

Guarida de Hawkmoth

"Ese maldito bastardo te juro Ryusei que la siguiente vez te matare por meterte en mis planes esto no se va quedar así" Dijo el villano mientras que el domo de su guarida se cerro.

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca.

Kushina ve su limosina y se larga de la zona ya que estaba furiosa y no quería estar con el escritor don nadie y los disque héroes.

Chat Noir iba a coquetearle a su compañera pero Ladybug lo vio con ojos de asesino diciéndole 'no te acercas a mi gato idiota' y decir nada se largo de la zona.

Ladybug se acerco a Ryusei quien se encontraba de espaldas, pero no sabia que decirle en un lado quería abrazarlo y el otro lo quería matar por preocuparla de esa manera.

"Si me quieres golpear hazlo me lo tengo merecido por preocuparte de esa manera" Dijo Ryusei.

Ladybug se sorprendió lo que dijo su compañero, se acerco a el pero no lo golpeo lo abrazo de atrás.

"No te voy a golpear… pero no me vuelvas asustar de esa manera" Susurro Marinette.

"Lo prometo" Dijo Ryusei.

"Bien… ahora me tengo que ir tengo poco tiempo antes de volver a la normalidad" Comento Ladybug quien usa su yoyo para columpiarse y salir de la zona.

"Es una buena compañera"

Ryusei estaba apunto de usar el salto temporal pero ve la obra de George 'El espadachín negro' la recoge y lee la introducción, pasan unos minutos y estaba sorprendido y ve a George quien estaba sentado en las escaleras de la biblioteca aun llorando.

"Oye tu"

George levanta la cabeza y ve al héroe.

"¿Qué se le ofrece señor Ryusei?" Pregunto el aspirante a escritor.

"Es sobre tu obra leí la introducción y déjame decirte que tienes una imaginación muy creativa y si necesitas ayuda conozco a un amigo quien puede publicar tu obra" Contesto Naruto quien apunta la dirección de su contacto en una de las hojas blanca del la obra "Algún día serás un gran escritor, nunca te rindas"

"Muchas… gracias… Ryusei" Dijo quien se seco las lagrimas y tomo su novela.

"No hay de que"

Ryusei usa su salto temporal y se va a su casa.

Fin del capitulo 5

Listo mis lectores espero que les haya gustado como siempre gracias por leer mi fanfic y que lo estén siguiendo.

George Evans/El gran escritor le pertenece a kuro okami 9

Verán aceptare Akumatizados Oc pero estas son las indicaciones para que los acepte.

1.- Puse un easter Egg los tres primeros que me manden un P.M. tendrán la oportunidad de que aparezcan sus Oc Akumatizados, pondré de que se trata el Easter Egg.

2.- Me tienen que mandar su respuesta por P.M. no la aceptare si lo mandan por los comentarios y hablo en serio ya que me lo han hecho en otros fanfic y no es cool.

3.- Por P.M. me tienen que mandar sobre su Oc lo siguiente

-Su nombre de civil y de villano.

-Aspectos físicos de civil y de villano.

-Personalidad de civil y de villano.

-Descripción de los poderes.

-Y la edad.

Eso seria todo ahora el Easter Egg es el nuevo fanfic que voy hacer de Naruto ahí lo tienen que buscar bien cuando sepan la respuesta mándenme un P.M.

Y para adelantar las cosas no es un crossover de Yugioh.

Bueno eso seria todo mis lectores.

Nos vemos para la próxima.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 6: El gran Baile parte 1

Han pasado dos semanas desde el ataque del gran novelista y muchas cosas han cambiado, por ejemplo George fue a la dirección que Ryusei le dio para que vieran su trabajo.

Y claro quien lo recibió fue Naruto quien convenció a su mama Angela que leyera la obra del aspirante a escritor, cuando termino de leerlo se sorprendió y hizo unas llamadas a unas editoriales que le debían un favor y en menos de cuatros días la obra de George 'El espadachín negro' se volvió uno de los libros mas vendidos de toda Paris.

El libro fue muy bien recibido por todo los críticos expertos de la literatura francesa, también 'El espadachín negro' le gano en ventas al libro de Kushina 'La mayor decepción' haciendo enojar a la escritora.

Pero eso no es todo ya que Naruto publico el video de cómo Kushina trato a George por la internet, esto causo que la escritora perdiera a todo sus fans y se volviera la segunda personas mas odiada de Paris después de Minato.

Ninguna editorial quería contratar a Kushina por lo que hizo y la editorial que pertenecía antes detuvieron todas las copias de su nuevo libro, para quemarlas y lanzaron una demanda a la pelirroja causando que perdiera toda su fortuna.

La familia Namikaze a perdido casi todo si no fuera por sus dos hijos estarían en la miseria en estos momentos, Minato empezó a crear que el karma realmente existía y ahora esta pagando las consecuencias y todo por no cuidar a Naruto.

Pero Naruko se entero que el pelirrojo iba a tener una gran fiesta por su cumpleaños, eso le dio una gran idea, iría a la fiesta para convencer a Naruto que los ayudara o el amor de su vida pagaría las consecuencias.

Tiempo actual.

Faltaban unas 10 horas para que la gran fiesta empezara, seria en el gran jardín donde tiene una gran vista que se puede ver toda la ciudad de Paris.

Angela estaba organizando todo para la fiesta de su hijo los músicos estaban preparados, la comida esta lista solo faltaban dos cosas los invitados y el gran pastel que ella preparo.

"Bien solo falta poner a los de seguridad para que reciban a los invitados y claro deben enseñar su invitación para poder entrar" Dijo Angela mientras que le daba instrucciones a su secretaria, quien anotaba toda las instrucciones "Solo falta la invitada especial para la noche, je mi hijo se sorprenderá cuando la vea"

La doctora aun recordaba esa ocasión especial que paso en su oficina.

Flash Back una semana atrás.

Angela estaba en su oficina revisando el papeleo y también la fiesta de su hijo, desde que adopto al pelirrojo se a sentido feliz, por fin de sentir lo que es ser una madre.

"Señorita Ziegler una chica que se llama Marinette quiere verla" Informo la secretaria por el teléfono.

"¿Marinette donde eh escuchado ese nombre antes?" Se pregunto la doctora hasta recordar que ella fue quien empezó la búsqueda de Naruto cuando desapareció hace dos años y es una de las invitadas a la fiesta "Dile que puede pasar"

La secretaria asiste y deja pasar a Marinette a la oficina.

"Señorita Marinette por favor tome asiento" Dijo la doctora ofreciéndole que se sentara.

La peli azul toma asiento.

"¿Y en que le puedo ayudar señorita Marinette?" Pregunto la doctora.

"Bueno… es sobre… Naruto… quería… saber si… podría… ser su pareja en el baile" Contesto la peli azul mientras que tartamudeaba.

"Quieres que sea tu pareja en la fiesta no entiendo tu… O ya entendí" Comento Angela mientras que veía los ojos de la peli azul "Algo paso entre mi hijo y tu no es así"

"Si… como lo supo"

"Fácil tus ojos lo dicen todo" Explico la doctora "Mira no se si es buena idea si fueras su pareja en el baile"

"Por favor señorita Ziegler déjeme ver a mi pelirrojo hice una gran tontería y si es cierto que lo lastime pero quiero remediarme con el… porque aun lo amo" Suplico Marinette mientras que lloraba.

La doctora no sabia que decirle podía sentir que la chica enfrente suyo decía la verdad con toda honestidad y esta bastante arrepentida por lo que hizo en el pasado y ahora quiere emendar sus errores a la persona que mas ama.

"…. Mira lo voy a pensar pero no te puedo asegurar nada…" Dijo la doctora.

"¿De verdad?" Pregunto la peli azul quien estaba secándose las lagrimas.

"Si yo te informare"

"Muchas gracias señorita Ziegler" Agradeció la peli azul.

"Por favor no me llames señorita o Zieglre dime por mi nombre ya que seremos pronto familia" Comento la doctora dándole un guiño a Marinette.

La peli azul se sonroja da las gracias y se retira de la oficina de Angela.

"Hay mi hijo supo escoger bien el amor de su vida" Susurro la doctora quien regreso con su papeleo.

Fin del Flash back.

"Comunícame con la señorita Marinette y dile que Naruto quiere que sea su pareja en la fiesta" Dijo Angela a su secretaria con una sonrisa.

"En seguida señorita Angela"

Mientras que en el cuarto del pelirrojo.

Naruto estaba afuera en el balcón viendo la hermosa ciudad mientras que tenia un dije en forma de corazón con una foto dentro, y claro esta foto es Marinette, el pelirrojo aun seguía enamorado de ella aunque le haya dado la espalda pero no sabia si debería perdonarla o no ya que aun tiene mucho dolor.

"¿En que piensas mi tomatito?" Pregunto Chihiro.

Naruto se sorprendió que rápidamente guarda su dije para que la pequeña dragoncita no lo viera.

"A Chihiro veo que terminaste de comer tu helado, solo en cosas sin mucha importancia" Contesto el pelirrojo.

"Si me acabe mi tercera cubeta de helado y aun sigo con hambre, pero volviendo contigo estas seguro que no pensabas en alguien" Dijo la dragoncita.

"En serio… no pensaba en nada" Comento Naruto ya un poco molesto claro estaba mintiendo.

Chihiro iba a insistir mas pero lo dejo por la paz ya que no quiere hacer enojar a su tomatito y menos el día de su cumpleaños.

"Eso me recuerdas" Dijo la dragoncita mientras que le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla y luego le abraza la mejilla "Feliz cumpleaños mi tomatito"

"Je gracias Chihiro"

"Ahora te daré un regalo de mi parte pon tus manos" Menciono la dragoncita mientras que Naruto pone sus manos juntas, Chihiro escupe una especie de bola de nieve en las manos del pelirrojo esto causo que se empezara a derretir revelando una clase de anillo de color dorado con un diamante en medio.

"Esta muy hermoso Chihiro muchas gracias" Agradeció Naruto quien se pone el anillo.

"No ha de que mi tomatito" Dijo Chihiro.

Naruto sonríe y entra a su cuarto para sentarse donde se encuentra el piano y empieza a tocar una canción bastante triste pero hermosa a la vez Chihiro estaba asombrada por el talento que tiene el pelirrojo.

Mientras tanto en la corporación Omnica.

Naruko se estaba preparando para la fiesta ya tenia puesto su vestido que era largo de color negro, pidió muchos favores pero al final consiguió una invitación para poder asistir al cumpleaños de su querido 'hermano' y poder amenazarlo pero antes, la rubia entra a un cuarto secreto de su oficina.

En el cuarto podemos ver una clase de esfera en medio de color jade mientras que estaba flotando.

"Eh vuelto… lord Raijin" Dijo Naruko quien se inca.

"Excelente mi sirviente dime que a pasado durante estas dos semanas" Ordeno el dios.

Como ya vieron Naruko es la sirvienta del dios Raijin una de las peores deidades que a existido cuando fue derrotado por el primer portador del miraclous de dragón el y su hermano terminaron como esferas selladas pero el ciclo se repetía cada mil años.

Cada vez que son derrotados sus formas físicas se destruirían mientras que sus alamas son selladas en forma de esfera y tendrían que esperar otros mil años para que fueran libres y pelear contra el portador del miraculous del dragón.

Naruko encontró la esfera en una expedición en Japón y claro Raijin se comunico con la rubia dándole secretos mas haya del conocimiento humano a cambio que sea vuelva su sirviente.

La rubia accedió a los términos y gracias al conocimiento del dios a podido crear una gran fortuna no solo en la corporación Omnica sino en otras industrias.

"Si mi Lord le informare todo lo que a pasado en estas ultimas semanas" Comento la rubia.

Naruko empezó a explicar a Lord Raijin sobre la aparición de un nuevo héroe llamado Ryusei, esto llamo la atención del dios y que luego se volvió furia ya que recuerda ese nombre todo los portadores del Miracoulus del dragón siempre se llamaban Ryusei era una clase de código para que Raijin se enterara de la aparición del nuevo portador.

También en la expedición que ella mando a china en los bosques abandonas encontraron el templo donde esta su hermano Fujin y en menos de dos días lo traerán aquí a la torre Omnica.

Esto puso feliz a Raijin ya que su hermano vendrá y los dos juntos podrán acelerar el proceso para que recuperen su forma física y poder matar al maldito de Ryusei de una vez por todas.

"Y eso seria todo mi lord" Dijo la rubia.

"Muy bien ya te puedes retirar y quiero que vuelvas aquí dentro de dos semanas" Ordeno el dios.

Naruko asiste y sale del cuarto para irse al salón de belleza para asistir al cumpleaños del fracaso de la familia.

"Muy pronto… cuando recupere mi cuerpo físico… aniquilare a todo los mortales y volveré a traer a los demás dioses para crear el mundo ideal" Susurro Raijin.

En el otro lado de la ciudad en el casa de Adrien y para ser mas especifico su cuarto 'secreto' donde tiene toda su colección de peluches de Ladybug y pasa la mayoría de su tiempo.

"O mi amada Lady porque no podemos estar juntos" Dijo el rubio quien estaba semidesnudo y abraza su dakimakura de Ladybug mientras que empezaba a lamerlo.

Plagg estaba asqueado por lo que Adrien estaba haciendo primero besa los peluches de Ladybug era algo 'pasable' pero ahora ver esto ya se había pasado de la raya el rubio.

'Me pregunto si el guardián realmente hizo la correcta decisión en que Adrien sea mi portador' Pensó Plagg.

"Mi Lady sabes tan bien" Susurro el rubio mientras que suelta una sonrisa malévola y empieza a volver a lamer el Dakimakura "Pero como deseo tenerte aquí… para probarte realmente"

El Miracoulus de la destrucción ya no podía ver mas el deseaba que Chihiro lo hubiera matado hace milenios atrás para no ver esta asquerosidad.

Después de 5 horas propasándose con el Dakimakura el rubio sale de su cuarto para ponerse su traje formal y asistir al evento que fue invitado, al principio no quería peros su padre lo obligo ya que debe intentar de convencer a la Doctora Angela Ziegler que deje en paz la campaña de Minato para la Alcaldía.

"Sabes Plagg estaba pensando en algo" Dijo Adrien.

"Tu pensar algo que no es Ladybug vaya que sorpresa" Comento Plagg.

Adrien se enojo por ese comentario pero dejo salir un suspiro y se calmo.

"Eh pensado usar la imagen de Chat Noir para apoyar a Minato en su campaña y convencer al publico que Ryusei si es una verdadera amenaza para que lo arresten y yo ser el único compañero de mi Lady" Explico Adrien mientras que se acomodaba su moño.

"Adrien… esa es una idea pésima… sino mal lo recuerdo la gente de Paris te detesta ahora y si te juntas con Minato te va a ir peor" Dijo Plagg

"Tonterías la gente me ama pero Ryusei hizo algo a sus mentes y meteré a esa amenaza a la cárcel con la ayuda de Minato Namikaze el futuro alcalde de Paris" El rubio menciono alegremente su plan.

'Si el karma existe… entonces estoy pagando las consecuencias' Pensó Plagg quien se retira para no tener que escuchar los planes ridículos de Adrien.

Mientras tanto en una parte de la ciudad de Paris.

En uno de los edificios mas famosos y importantes de la ciudad del Amor.

Hablo del teatro o opera Garnier.

Dentro del edificio en la oficina principal podemos encontrar al dueño.

Es un joven adulto de 25 años, piel ligeramente bronceada de pelo rojizo peinado hacia atrás, es alto y con musculatura atlética, usa una camisa blanca y pantalones negros.

Este es Alfonso Wolf

Verán el abuelo de Alfonso murió y en su testamento dejo el Garnier a el y a echo un excelente trabajo trayendo obras espectaculares y es operas de primer mundo, además es uno de los seres mas queridos y respetados en toda Paris.

Alfonso es un joven amable que le gusta divertir a los niños con sus destrezas en el escenario, es bondadoso con un sentido de justicia en ayudar a quien necesita, admira a Lady Bug y Ryusei por lo que han hecho por proteger Paris y quiere que los niños aprendan esas lecciones durante su trabajo.

Y de detrás de Alfonso hay una vitrina un traje ajustado color morado con armadura blanca con forma de músculos (en la, zona del pecho) tiene adornos blancos en sus extremidades, una larga bufanda roja atada en el cuello y una máscara plateada con dos ojos compuestos amarillos.

Es el traje de Justiman.

En estos momentos Alfonso estaba checando una documentos para la nueva obra de teatro que esta planeado un tributo para los héroes de Paris, excepto Chat Noir quien Wolf lo considera una carga y un inútil que deben de estar cuidando los dos verdaderos héroes.

"Con esta documentación podre mandar la solicitud para la nueva obra espero que Ryusei y Lady Bug vengan a ver la obra" Dijo Alfonso.

Pero de repente empieza a temblar poquito asustando al dueño pero cada vez se podían escuchar mas los pasos afuera de su oficina y cuando se abre la puerta aparece una persona que es nada mas y nada menos de Menma Namikaze quien tiene a dos modelos en cada lado y sus manos agarrando sus traseros y atrás de el están sus abogados.

"Que tal estoy buscando a un tipo insignificante llamado Alfonso Wolf" Dijo el gordo mientras que una de las modelos le da de comer.

"Si soy yo que se le ofrece" Comento Alfonso tratando de no vomitar al ver a Menma comer con la boca llena y como pedazos de comida caen de su boca salpicando su piso.

"A perfecto largo de aquí" Ordeno Menma.

"Y quien te creas que eres para decirme que me largo" Dijo Alfonso quien se levanta de su escritorio.

El gordo chasqueo sus dedos y aparecieron sus guardaespaldas para intimidar a Alfonso.

"Yo soy Menma Namikaze pero lógicamente ya sabes quien soy yo y para contestar a tu pregunta pues decidí que voy a destruir este edificio de tercera para construir esto" Comento el gordo quien vuelve a chasquear los dedos y entran unos arquitectos con planos azules mostrando una clase de edificio "Te presento hamburguesas Namikaze un edificio con mas de 50 tiendas de comida rápida"

"Quieres destruir un edificio que tiene mas de 100 años para construir un edificio feo con comida chátara de mala calidad" Dijo Alfonso bastante furioso "No podrás hacer eso ya que este edificio es un patrimonio histórico y es mi propiedad"

Wolf saco los papeles que efectivamente enseñan que el edificio le pertenece a el y es un patrimonio histórico.

"Dejadme ver" Comento Menma quien agarra la documentación legal y la rompe en dos causando que Alfonso entrara en shock "No me importa lo que diga un papel insignificante yo puedo hacer lo que se me plazca la gana porque soy millonario además la gente me lo va agradecer acabar con este lugar sucio y lleno de polvo será remplazado por la deliciosa comida chatarra ahora largo"

Los guardaespaldas agarra a Alfonso y el traje que esta en la vitrina para arrojarlo a la calle donde cayeron en un charco de lodo.

"¡Perdedor!" Grito el gordo desde la ventanilla para luego cerrarla.

Alfonso ve su traje salvarlo lo agarro y saco del charco de lodo pero fue tarde ya que estaba arruinado, eso lo llena de tristeza y quiere justicia.

En la guarida de Hawkmoth.

El domo se abre revelando unas mariposas y al villano de Paris.

"Esto es nuevo solo puedo detectar un poco de enojo pero mucha tristeza al igual que… ¿justicia?" Se pregunto el villano para luego dar una sonrisa "Esto será interesante"

El villano llama a una de las mariposas quien se pone en su mano y alza su otra mano para convertir a la mariposa en un Akuma.

"Vuela mi pequeña Akuma y siembra terror en toda Paris"

Devuelta con Alfonso Wolf.

El Akuma llego a donde se encontraba Alfonso y se pego al disfraz que tenia agarrado causando que apareciera el símbolo de Hawkmoth apareciera en el rostro del actor.

"Justiman yo el gran Hawkmoth te daré el poder para que traigas la justicia en toda Paris y ningún crimen se escapara de tu vista, pero a cambio quiero que mates a Ryusei y me traigas los Miracoulus de Ladybug y Chat Noir ¿Tenemos un trato?"

"Si Hawkmoth tenemos un trato" Contesto George con una sonrisa mientras que empieza a transformarse y acabando su transformación se revela al villano.

Es igual al disfraz de Justiman que usa en sus espectáculos pero este parece mas orgánica y con un brazo cibernético en el lado derecho de su cuerpo, sus ojos se ponen ligeramente malvados.

"¡Yo Justiman soy el verdadero defensor de la justicia!" Grito Justiman.

Un chico de 15 años esta caminando en la banqueta mientras que terminaba de tomar de su refresco, para tirarlo a la basura pero no entro al bote y cayo a la calle llamando la atención del Akumatizado.

"¡TU!" Grito Justiman señalando al adolecente.

El Akumatizado da un gran salto para aterrizar enfrente del adolecente, quien se asusta y cae al suelo.

"¡Tirar basura en la calle es ilegal recibirás tu castigo villano!"

Justiman prepara su ataque mas poderoso La patada de la Justicia, le suelta una patada al adolecente mandándolo a volar a mas de 50 metros y cae encima de un pilar de basuras.

"Ahora a castigar al gordo desgraciado" Dijo Justiman con una súper sonrisa y va a Garnier.

Con Naruto.

"¿Chihiro creas que esto es necesario?" Pregunto el pelirrojo, quien se encontró parado en un banco mientras que la dragoncita checaba las medidas para el traje perfecto.

"Si ahora quédate quieto" Ordeno Chihiro quien seguía midiendo las mangas.

Naruto no se quejo ya que tenia la televisión enfrente y veía un documental de la antigua china pero antes que hablaran de los dioses el programa fue interrumpido.

"Interrumpimos esta transmisión para traerles la noticia de ultimo momento, un nuevo villano quien se hace llamar Justiman, a destruido la mayoría del edificio Garnier y tiene de capturados al ex dueño de la empresa Omnica Menma Namikaze quien se encuentra colgado en una tabla desde lo mas alto de la torre Eiffel" Reporto Nadja desde la Torre Eiffel mientras que enseñaba imágenes de la destrucción de Garnier.

"O rayos el Garnier fue destruido… y yo pensaba ir al estreno de protectores de Paris" Dijo Naruto…."¡Rugido del dragón!"

Chihiro es succionado por la esfera del collar y el pelirrojo se transforma en Ryusei y sale por la ventana para ir a la torre Eiffel.

En la Torre Eiffel

"Falta poco para que lleguen" Dijo Justiman con los brazos cruzados quien esta parado en el borde de la tabla y Menma quien esta encadenado en la horilla.

"¡Maldito desgraciado déjame libre!" Grito el gordo.

"Si yo fuera tu villano tendría cuidado con lo que diría pero si caes de seguro Ryusei y Ladybug llegarían mas rapido" Comento el Akumatizado quien transforma su mano en una espada y corta la cadena haciendo que Menma cayera.

"¡Me lleva la chingadaaaaaaaaaaa!" Grito Menma mientras que iba cayendo.

Por suerte un hilo de yoyo atrapo al gordo y termino colgando unos 3m antes que pegara al suelo.

"Por poco no llego" Dijo Ladybug quien tenia el hilo de su yoyo.

Menma se desmayo y tenia los pantalones mojados de dos sustancias viscosas y que huelen bastante desagradable, Marinette lo dejo caer al suelo ya que no aguantaba ese olor y empezó a escalar la torre Eiffel hasta que llego a la punta para ver al Justiman quien estaba de espaldas.

"¿Por qué salvaste a ese gordo?" Pregunto el Akumatizado "Debiste dejar que se estrella ya que ese era su castigo por pensar que tiene poder encima de los demás por tener dinero"

"Soy un Heroína que su trabajo es proteger y defender a los ciudadanos no abusar de mi poder para castigar al quien sea pero estoy de acuerdo contigo el gordo si abuso por crear que tiene dinero pero lo que hiciste no fue un actor heroico" Comento Ladybug quien esta girando su yoyo.

"Veo que nuestras ideologías son diferentes…" Susurro Justiman quien convierte sus manos en unas pistolas deseart Eagle calibre 50 y empieza a disparar a la protectora de Paris.

Ladybug vuelve a girar su yoyo esta vez enfrente para crearse un escudo para cubrise de las balas y increíblemente lo logra.

'Desde que me enfrente a y no pude desviar sus balas que bueno le pedí un poco de entrenamiento al maestro Fu o si no esas balas me hubieran dado' Pensó Marinette.

Justiman seguía disparando mientras que Ladybug seguía bloqueando las balas, esto arto al villano que cambia de pistolas a manos misiles, sorprendiendo a la heroína.

"Mis amigos misiles Joe, fue un gusto a verlos conocidos pero es hora de dejarlos ir" Dijo Justiman quien dispara los misiles a Ladybug.

Marinette no sabia que veía como los misiles empezaban a llegar ella cerro los ojos para esperar el impacto.

¡Boom!

Los misiles causaron una gran explosión destruyendo la gran parte de la punta de la torre Eiffel.

"¡El mal a sido exterminado una vez mas por mi Justiman!" Grito el Akumatizado quien da una pose de batalla.

'¡Eres un súper imbécil destruiste los miracoulus también ahora nunca… Justima porque no ves debajo de la torre' Dijo Hawkmoth quien suspira de alivio.

Justiman se asoma por el barandal y no lo podía crear.

Ladybug tenia los ojos aun cerrados pero empieza a sentir una agradable ventisca.

"¿Te encuentras bien Ladybug?" Pregunto una voz.

Marinette abrió los ojos y no lo podía crear Ryusei la había salvado quien uso el salto temporal.

Ahora la estaba cargando estilo novia mientras que iban cayendo y llegan al suelo sin problemas y Ryusei baja a Ladybug pero ella por alguna extraña razón no quería que lo bajara aun quería estar en los brazos de Ryusei.

"Si…gracias por… salvarme" Tartamudeo la peli azul quien se pone en pie.

Pero antes que Naruto digiera algo Justiman aterrizo enfrente del otro lado de la torre y convierte su mano izquierda en una S&W Modelo 500 y su mano derecha en espada medieval.

"Por fin aparecer Ryusei te estaba esperando, y apareciste en el justo momento cuando tu novia casi sale explotando" Comento el Akumatizado haciendo que Naruto y Marinette sonrojaran a ese ultimo comentario.

"¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO SI MI LADY VA TENER UN NOVIO ESE SERE YO!"

Ryusei y Ladybug voltearon atrás para ver quien era y claro es Chat Noir haciendo que los dos héroes incluso el villano soltaron un murmuro molesto al ver que el gato imbécil llegara.

"¡Pagaras por lo que dijiste con tu vida!" Volvió a gritar el gato mientras que levanta su mano derecha y activa su poder "¡Cataclismo!"

Chat Noir sale corriendo a la dirección de Justiman, los dos héroes no tratan de detenerlo ya que no piensan arriesgar su pellejo para volver a corregir sus errores incluso los reporteros y la prensa que estaban transmitiendo todo esto en vivo dieron un suspiro sabiendo que algo malo iba a pasar.

Adrien estaba a unos centímetro de Justiman apunto de usar su cataclismo pero paso algo que nadie se esperaba.

"¡Patada de la Justicia!" Grito el Akumatizado.

La patada de la justicia le dios en las partes mas nobles Chat Noir quien da una cara de un gran dolor Ryusei, barones de la presencia y los espectadores sujetaron sus parte nobles aunque ellos no fueron victimas de la patada de la justicia, saben que ese tipo de golpe es muy pero muy doloroso.

"Mis... bolas… de… estambre…" Dijo Chat Noir con un gran chillido que parecía de una niña de 4 años para luego salir disparado a una altura de 200 metros para caer en el lago Gravelle.

"Bueno ya que el inútil se fue ahora podemos empezar la verdadera batalla" Comento Justiman quien empezó a dispararle a Ladybug y Ryusei fue a máxima velocidad y estaba frente del Akumatizado y los dos empezaron un duelo de espadas.

Ryusei y Justiman intercambiaban espadazos haciendo que salieran chispas de las espadas, y claro Ladybug bloqueaba los disparos del villano hasta que llego enfrente de el para usar su yoyo y golpearlo.

Justiman convierte su mano de pistola a unas garras largar y filosas, suelta un zarpazo a la peli azul quien esquivo el ataque pero corto uno pelos de la heroína.

"¡Ya me canse ahora usare!" Dijo Justiman preparando su patada quien se la iba a dar Ladybug pero la peli azul se desliza de bajo del Akumatizado y usar la cuerda de su yoyo para amararle la pata y tirarlo al suelo para luego pararse y hacerse para atrás.

"¡Lucky Charm!" Grito Ladybug activando su poder y aparece unos binoculares visión nocturna se pregunta para que le servirían se los puso y vio a Justiman detectando el Akuma que esta en el traje.

"¡Ryusei el Akuma esta en su traje debes destruirlo!" Informo Marinette.

"Entendido" Dijo Naruto preparando uno de sus ataques mas poderosos.

Justiman sabia lo que iba hacer entonces de sus mano crear dos espadas grandes y medievales y se lanza contra el héroe.

"¡Ryujin no ken wo!" Grito Ryusei quien va una gran velocidad tambie y sale el dragón oriental de color naranja de su katana.

El ataque de Ryusei corta las espadas medievales de Justiman en dos y corta una parte del disfraz causando que el pequeño akuma saliera.

Ladybug aprovecha la oportunidad para capturar al Akuma para purificarlo y usa los binoculares para lanzarlo al aire para regresar todo a la normalidad desde la torre Eiffel hasta el Gran Garnier y también el traje de Justiman antes de ser Akumatizado.

El aspecto de Alfonso vuelve a la normalidad y ve su traje, claro estuvo feliz y vio que también estaba limpio, pero se sorprendió bastante cuando vio a Ryusei y Ladybug que fue y pidió disculpas por si causo mucho daño.

Claro los dos héroes dijeron que no pasaba nada y Alfonso suspiro de alivio para pedirles después un autógrafo quienes los dos héroes le dieron un autógrafo, Wolf se fue del lugar para regresar a su teatro.

"Hicimos un gran trabajo o no Ladybug" Dijo Ryusei.

"Si" Contesto y claro abrazo al héroe y el ya se había acostumbrado y devolvió el abrazo.

Estuvieron así por unos segundos hasta que se separaron.

"Bueno… ya me tengo… tengo poco tiempo antes que me vuelva a transformar" Informo la Peli Azul quien uso su yoyo y salió columpiándose.

"Hasta luego… Ladybug" Susurro Naruto y usa su salto temporal para irse del lugar.

4 horas después.

Durante estas horas muchas cosas pasaron que fue reportado por las noticias.

Por ejemplo había cámaras ocultas en la oficina de Alfonso Wolf donde se grabo el acto desgraciado de Menma, esto hizo enojar mas a los ciudadanos de Paris con el por tratar de destruir un patrimonio histórico para crear un lugar de comida chatarra que nadie iba a ir por supuesto.

Y también la burla del día y tal vez sea por el resto de la semana o mes, el golpe de gracia de Chat Noir, los espectadores se rieron bastante por ver la gran burla siendo humillado por un villano.

Pero ahora es la fiesta de Naruto.

Muchas limosinas estaban apareciendo enfrente de la mansión de Angela, se podía ver que muchos famosos estaban llegando desde Jaged Stone hasta Nadja Chamack y claro el alcalde de Paris André Bourgeosi quien la acompañaba su 'dulce' hija Chole quien estaba usando un vestido amarillo.

Mas y mas invitados estaban entrando a la mansión los hombres con smoking algunos usaban trajes de color azul, blanco o verde mientras que las mujeres su vestidos.

Podemos encontrar a Adrien quien tiene un smoking de color verdes y estaba en la barra sentado en una silla con una bolsa de hielo en sus entre piernas.

De repente aparece Marinette en las escaleras con un hermoso vestido rojo con puntos negros y un antifaz del mismo color que el vestido, zapatillas negras y tenia su hermoso pelo azul en cola de caballo dejando un fleco en la frente.

Claro esto llamo la atención de varios hombres y sus amigas se encontraban por ver a su amiga tan bella.

Marinette va donde están sus amigas a platicar claro todas ellas estaban usando los vestidos que ella preparo y Ayala venia con Nino como su pareja.

De repente los músicos empezaron a tocar anunciando que Naruto ya iba a bajar, todos veían por las escaleras para ver llegar al peli rojo quien no han sabido nada de el por dos años.

(Insertar canción del conde de monte cristo I know those Eyes)

Naruto aparece y esta usando un smoking color vino tinto con bordes dorados y bastante bien peinado y empezó a bajar las escaleras, y los invitados formaron un circulo grande dejando a Marinette en medio sabiendo que ella va a bailar primero con el pelirrojo.

El pelirrojo esta enfrente de la peli azul los dos se toman de las manos y empiezan a bailar.

"A pasado tiempo… Naruto" Dijo Marinette.

"Lo mismo digo Marinette" Comento el pelirrojo.

Marinette vio que su Naruto a cambiado bastante ya no era el mismo de antes podía verlo en sus ojos.

"Naruto… no sabes cuanto te extrañado…." Murmuraba Marinette quien recuesta su cabeza en el abdomen del pelirrojo.

"…. La ultima vez que nos vimos me dijiste que me odiaba y que era un monstruo" Susurro el pelirrojo en la oreja de la peli azul "No te odio pero no se si pueda perdonarte necesito tiempo lo que si quiero que toda la noche seas mi acompañante"

Marinette estaba llorando al principio por el viejo recuerdo que el Pelirrojo le trajo pero ahora de felicidad sabiendo que el amor de su vida piensa darle otra oportunidad.

"Si" Contesto Marinette.

Naruto sonrió y los dos siguieron bailando hasta que acabo la música, todos aplaudieron y el resto de la noche los dos estarían juntos toda la noche, pero algo o mas bien alguien piensa arruinar la fiesta.

Fin del capitulo numero 6

Hola mis lectores ¿como han estado? A pasado desde que actualice este Fanfic espero que le haya gustado el capitulo.

Alfonso Wolf l(Justiman) le pertenece a Magna ryunoid

Bueno como dije antes si quieren su Oc en el fanfic mándenme un mensaje con los detalles personales y los poderes cuando es Akumatizado.

También tengo Wattpad me pueden encontrar ahí como Phil Malo

Nos vemos para la próxima.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 7: El gran baile parte 2

Mientras que Naruto y Marinette fueron hablar en privado unos ciertos Kwamis estaban en la fiesta mientras que buscaban sus postres favoritos, los tres Kwamis fueron a la cocina del segundo piso de la mansión, aprovechando que todo los chefs se fueron a la cocina principal para ver si ahí es encontraban sus comidas favoritas.

"Iré a buscar mas helados muhahahaha" Dijo Chihiro con una sonrisa malvada mientras que junta sus pequeñas manos "Y Naruto esta ocupado con su novia aprovechare este momento"

Flash Back

"Chihiro tienes prohibido de comer mas helado ya que Angela me regaño, ya que ella pensó que me comí todo el helado del congelador principal que tenia que durar por 2 años" Comento el peli rojo mientras que se arregla las manga de su traje.

"Pero… pero… pero mi tomatito el helado es mi vida… no me lo puedes quitar" Dijo la dragoncita apunta de llorar.

"No te lo voy a quitar para siempre solo será por unos dos meses" Explico Naruto a Chihiro quien tiene una cara pálida.

"Sin mi helado… no soy… nadie…" Susurro la pequeña dragoncita estaba inclinada, haciendo que todo se vuelva oscuro y un proyector lo alumbrada.

"¡No exageres!" Grito Naruto.

Fin del Flash Back

Chihiro empezó a buscar el helado por toda la cocina buscando su amado helado le tomo casi 20 minutos hasta que encontró una puerta secreta que adentro tiene una pequeña nevera con 50 botes de helados.

"Esto es el paraíso" Murmuro Chihiro con unos grandes ojos mientras que salta emoción.

Pero empieza a oler un olor desagradable que hace mucho tiempo no olía, la pequeña dragón empezó voltear a todas partes para ver de donde venia ese desagradable aroma.

Hasta que lo detecto venia de la mesa de la cocina principal Chihiro empezó a flotar para ver que era ese desagradable olor, hasta que vio dos cosas que provocaron se enfureciera bastante.

Uno era el queso camembert que parecía rancio y la otra es que Plagg el kwami que mas odia estaba en la mesa de la cocina comiendo ese asqueroso queso, al parecer le estaba dando la espalda.

Chihiro sentía como su furia iba aumentando mas y mas hasta que empezó a bajar la temperatura de la cocina haciendo que se vuelva frio el lugar.

"¡Achu! Cielos porque empezó a ser tanto frio… un momento solo sentí esta presencia antes… hay no" Murmuro Plagg mientras que empieza a voltear lentamente hasta que ve a Chihiro quien lo veía con ojos asesinos "Hola… hola… Chihiro hace tiempo… que no te… veo cuando fue la… ultima vez… que nos… vimos hace… 1000 o fueron 2000 años"

La pequeña dragón no dice nada mas bien empieza a ir a toda velocidad para golpear a Plagg y intentar de asesinarlo ya que no hay otro Kwami que se lo impida.

"¡Espera Chihiro no lo hagas!" Grito Tikki quien salto del refrigerador donde se encontraba con jarra de galletas de chocolate, se puso en medio para que Chihiro no asesinara a Plagg y claro funciono ya que la pequeña dragoncita se detuvo mientras que Plagg dejo salir un suspiro.

"¿Tikki que haces aquí? Bueno eso ya no importa te pediré que te quites del medio tengo que asesinar a una rata" Ordeno Chihiro con un tono de odio asustando a los dos Kwamis.

"Pero lo necesitamos… recuerda que Plagg es el portador del Kwami de la destrucción, y Chat Noir es parte de…"

"Tikki guarda silencio ese Chat Noir es un verdadero inútil o un estorbo eh visto como 'ayuda' a mi portador y a tu portadora" Interrumpió la Kwami del tiempo "No vez que por culpa de este desgraciado murieron los primeros portadores de los Miraculous"

"No… no lo eh olvidado…" Dijo Tikki quien empieza a derramar lagrimas "Pero… eso fue hace miles de años ahora podemos…."

"¿Podemos que Tikki? Volver ser amigos y olvidar el pasado, eso nunca va a pasar recuerda que yo solo despierto cada 1000 años para ver a mi nuevo portador y sabes que me encariño con mis portadores pero… después de ver como se sacrifican para sellar a los dos malditos desgraciados… y todo por culpa de este bastardo" Murmuro Chihiro mientras suelta lagrimas "Me iré… cuando vuelva no quiero ver a ninguno de los dos en la cocina"

Y con eso la pequeña dragoncita se va de la cocina dejando a los otros dos Kwamis solos.

"Cielos aun sigue de loca como siempre" Dijo Plagg mientras que seguía comiendo su queso.

"¿Qué dijiste Plagg?" Pregunto Tikki sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

"Chihiro esta loca siempre se pone así cada mil años cuando nos vemos ya debería de superarlo y aceptar que ese siempre será su destino" Contesto Plagg.

Tikki no podía crear lo que Plagg acaba de decirle y sin pensarlo dos veces la Kwami de la creación le suelta un golpe en la cara al Kwami de la destrucción tirándolo al suelo para luego agarrar su queso y arrojarlo a la pared.

"¡Oye que te pasa!" Grito Plagg quien se levanta y se soba su mejilla.

"¡¿Que me pasa?!" Pregunto Tikki furiosa "Te diré que es lo que me pasa estas diciendo todas estas cosas de Chihiro sin saber que es lo que tiene que vivir una y otra vez, ella hizo un gran sacrificio para salvarnos a todos y todo por tu culpa bastardo"

Tikki se fue de la cocina dejando a Plagg sorprendido porque lo acaba de insultar.

Mientras tanto en los jardines con Naruto y Marinette en el balcón.

La peli azul aun se encontraba feliz por estar con su Naruto, tenia muchas preguntas que hacerle pero también vio que cambio mucho por los últimos dos años.

"Dime Naruto ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?" Pregunto Marinette quien se encontraba alado del peli rojo.

"… Estuve en un montaña a las afueras de Paris tratando de cazar algo para poder comer" Contesto Naruto mientras que veía la ciudad de Paris, claro la mitad fue verdad ya que no piensa decirle su verdadera historia.

"Ya veo… ¿Ahora que estas devuelta que piensas hacer?" Volvió a preguntar Marinette.

Esa nueva pregunta dejo pensando a Naruto, claro ahora esta volviendo a estudiar y en seis meses entrara a la universidad a estudiar música y ahora esta luchando junto con Ladybug contra los akumaz, pero en eso no sabe que hacer.

"No… lo se por el momento solo estoy estudiando y practicando mi piano por el momento nada mas…" Contesto Naruto.

Marinette sonríe cuando su Naruto dijo la palabra piano aun recuerda como tocaba ese hermoso instrumentó, pero cuando el peli rojo lo tocaba, era escuchar a las ángeles cantando.

"Me alegro que aun toques el piano" Comento Marinette mientras que abrazaba el brazo derecho de Naruto "Aun recuerdo como nos conocimos y tu"

"Claro que aun me acuerdo… nunca olvidaría ese momento que lo considere mágico"

Flash Back hace 3 años.

En una cafetería donde Naruto esta trabajando de conserje para pagar sus clases de piano.

"Muchacho cuando termines de limpiar los baños, vete a limpiar las manos para que puedas usar el piano" Dijo su jefe quien le dio permiso de usar el piano para que practicara después que acabara su turno.

"Si señor" Contesto Naruto quien va a limpiar los baños rápidamente para tocar el piano.

Al peli rojo le tomo 20 minutos en limpiar los baños cuando acabo Naruto se fue a limpiar las y fue donde se encontraba el piano, y saca unas partituras que el escribió y empezó a tocar.

( Insertar (Lyrics CC) [Violet Evergarden OST Theme Song] "Violet Snow" - Aira Yuuki (Piano Synthesia Extended)  
Mientras que seguía tocando todos en la facultad guardaban silencio mientras que escuchaban al peli rojo, ellos amaban como su compañero de trabajo tocaba el piano parecía que sus manos eran un regalo del cielo por la forma divina que tocaba.  
En eso un grupo de chicas entraron al café pensando que aun seguía abierto claro este grupo de chicas son Marinette, Alya, Rose, Juleka, Mylene y Alix.  
"Lo siento señoritas pero ya cerramos" Dijo el dueño de la cafetería quien detiene a las chicas.  
"Vamos señor por favor déjenos tomar un café" Comento Alya.  
"Lo siento pero…"  
"¿Oigan ya escucharon como toca ese chico peli rojo?" Pregunto Alix mientras que veía a Naruto tocar.  
El resto de las chicas empezaron a escuchar al peli rojo y empezaron a enamorase de la música parecía como se estuvieran en el cielo nunca habían escuchado algo tan bello, pero quien realmente se empezaba a derretir por la música es Marinette.  
'Ese chico es muy apuesto y toca como si fuera un ángel, debo de conocerlo' Pensó la peli azul.  
Naruto termino de tocar su canción todos los presentes le aplaudieron, incluyendo a las chicas que estaban ahí, el peli rojo se sonrojo con eso se fue a los vestidores para cambiarse eh irse a casa, pero antes de salir Marinette la detiene.  
El peli rojo vio a la peli azul y se quedo sorprendido ya que pensó ver a un ángel caída del cielo, mientras que Marinette vio los ojos rojos de Naruto se le hacían un misterio pero al mismo tiempo hermosos.  
"Un ángel" Dijo Naruto.  
"¿Perdón?" Pregunto Marinette con un sonrojo.  
"Lo siento… no era mi intención" Se disculpo Naruto enseñando una sonrisa boba.  
"No te preocupes… por cierto mi nombre es Marinette… escuche como tocas y eres magnifico" Tartamudeo la peli azul quien seguia sonrojo.  
"Muchas gracias… a mi nombre es Naruto… un placer de conocerla Marinette" Igual que la peli azul Naruto tartamudeo y tenia un sonrojo ya que encontraba a la chica bastante bella "A ver si salimos bueno… solo si quieres"  
"Claro… ten te paso mi numero" Dijo la peli azul quien le escribe en un papel su numero "Llama me cuando puedas"  
La peli azul se despide dándole un beso a Naruto en la mejilla y se va con sus amigas mientras que el peli rojo que sonrojado y se toca la mejilla donde la peli azul.  
Fin del Flash Back  
"Cuando me diste ese beso en la mejilla sentí como mi corazón latía sin parar un sentimiento que jamás había sentido antes ese era el amor" Dijo Naruto apartando a la peli azul "Cuando te vi pensé a ver visto un ángel con una dulce voz que sonaba mas hermosa que un arpa"  
"Naruto… yo"  
"Por cuando me cambiaste por Adrien me sentí devastado… pero tu felicidad es lo mas importante para mi… pero cuando fui al instituto pidiendo ayudo me trataste peor que basura igual que el resto de los que pensé que eran mis amigos… me lanzaron rocas y tu me golpeaste… eso fue lo que hizo que se me rompiera el corazón definitivamente" Narro el peli rojo quien deja caer lagrimas "Y todo por crearle al imbécil de Menma y la perra de Naruko…."  
Marinette se sentía fatal dentro de su pecho su corazón se iba destrozando había traicionado al amor de su vida de la peor forma y todo por estar ciega de ir con un imbécil llamado Adrien.  
Cuando los dos estuvieron saliendo Marinette y Adrien las cosas no serian como la peli azul se imaginaria, ya que el rubio la trataba muy mal.  
Le obligaba a cargar sus equipaje de ropa a todas partes y usarla como escudo humano cuando sus fans lo perseguían pero algo que en serio perturbo a Marinette fue cuando el rubio oxigenado casi la obliga a vestirse como Ladybug pero en vez de usar su traje original, dijo que debería ponerse un bikini bastante atrevido.  
Claro Marinette furiosa le soltó un golpe en la cara al 'modelo' causando que le tumbara dos dientes y no volvió a proponerle eso de nuevo y se distanciaron bastante aunque a Naruko le fue mucho peor.  
Cuando todo el instituto se entero de la verdad sobre Naruto no lo podían crear estaban devastados traicionaron a un gran amigo por crearle a los Namikazes claro la peli azul sintió tristeza y furia que fue a la casa de los bastardos y agarro a golpes a Naruko rompiéndole la nariz, le dejo dos ojos morados y le tumbo cinco dientes.  
Desde ese entonces la rubia tiene que usar dientes postizos ya que fueron los dientes delantero que Marinette tumbo, claro no se presento cargos pero Minato le advirtió a la familia de la peli azul que si se acerca de nuevo a su hija la pondrían en la cárcel.  
"Naruto… por favor perdóname… fui una estúpida… te los suplico… que me perdones…" Decía Marinette quien deja salir unas lagrimas y abraza a su Naruto "Yo aun te amo"  
El peli rojo empezó a llorar también odiaba ver a su Marinette de esa manera prefería morir antes de verla llorar.  
"Marinette… no hay nada de que perdonar yo nunca te eh odiado" Dijo Naruto quien devuelve el abrazo para luego limpiarle las lagrimas "Pero… debes de darme tiempo hay que volver a conocernos… por eso hay que salir a una cita tu y yo dentro cinco días"  
La peli azul se encontraba feliz y un poco triste la razón fue que su Naruto no la odiaba pero triste porque aun no es suyo, pero le dio una oportunidad mas y poco a poco va a conquistarlo.  
"Esta bien…" Susurro la peli azul quien seguía abrazando a Naruto.  
"Bien… volvamos a dentro ya empezó a ser mucho frio" Comento el peli rojo.  
Los dos entraron devuelta a la mansión claro Marinette seguía abrazando el brazo de Naruto para asegurarse de que nunca se vuelva a ir y también para marcar su territorio ya que vio a muchas arpías viendo al peli rojo con ojos seductores.  
Cuando entraron vieron que aun estaban bailando entonces decidieron que deberían continuar bailando pero una mano agarra a Naruto separándola de Marinette ya que ella también fue agarrada.  
Para la sorpresa del peli rojo fue que Naruko quien lo agarro para bailar el siguiente baile, claro el peli rojo no tenia otra opción ya que en un baile tradicional debe bailar con la persona quien la escogió hasta que se acabe la música.  
"A pasado tiempo hermanito" Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa perturbadora "Mírate estas bien guapo eres el opuesto del gordo de Menma"  
"¿Que haces aquí perra?" Pregunto Naruto.  
"Vaya vaya que lenguaje es ese acaso se te olvidaron lo buenos modales" Comento la rubia "Creo que vivir en el bosque cerca de una montaña no te hizo nada bien hermanito"  
"Cállate perra que tu y yo no somos y jamás seremos hermanos ahora te pediré amablemente que te retires de mi fiesta cuando esta pieza acabe ya que sino lo haces le pediré a los de seguridad que lo hagan" Amenazo Naruto a la perra que tenia enfrente.  
"Esta bien pero quiero que sepas esto nunca dejare que seas feliz con otra mujer que no sea yo" Comento la rubia "Ya que tu me perteneces y ahora que te pusiste bien guapo ninguna mujer se acercara a ti porque no lo voy a permitir eres mío"  
Naruto se frustro al escuchar lo que dijo Naruko siempre tuvo una sospecha que ella se sentía lujuria por el y no le importo que fueron hermanos pero al peli rojo eso le daba asco, cuando ella se le declaro Naruto la rechazo diciéndole, que eso nunca va a pasar porque comparten la misma sangre y también que el tiene al amor de su vida.  
Claro Naruko con el corazón roto decidió buscar venganza contra Naruto dándoles el plan perfecto a sus padres de echarlo de la casa y con eso la rubia tuviera esperanzas que Naruto volviera a la mansión, buscando piedad y estuviera a sus pies para volverse su mascota, pero al final no funciono ya que nunca se espero que el peli rojo fuera a una montaña.  
Mientras tanto en el otro lado de la pista de baile donde encuentra Marinette bailando con Adrien quien para su sorpresa esta en la fiesta ya que Naruto en serio odia al rubio oxigenado.  
"Vaya Marinette no sabia que eras una interesada" Dijo Adrien quien tiene agarrado las manos de la peli azul a la fuerza mientras que bailaban "Pero la verdad no me sorprende ya que lo abandonaste para estar conmigo pero ahora que el tiene mas dinero que yo me dejaste por el"  
"Cierra la boca maldito, te deje porque estas enfermo de la cabeza trataste mas de mil veces de vestirme como Ladybug y que hiciera tus fetiches raros" Comento la peli azul quien trata de zafarse de zafarse de Adrien "Y mas vale que me sueltes o sino te tumbare el resto de los dientes que te sobran"  
Adrien aun recuerda el golpe que Marinette le dio y para no meterse en problema la suelta.  
"Mph lo que digas tengo mejores cosas que hacer en vez de perder mi tiempo contigo perra" Dijo el rubio.  
Marinette se enojo por el insulto que deicidio darle un rodillazo en la entre pierna causando que se callera de rodillas mientras que se cubre sus partes.  
"No… otra…. Vez" Chillo Adrien con mucho dolor.  
'Imbécil' Pensó la peli azul quien se va a buscar a Naruto.  
Mientras tanto en una parte del gran salón donde Naruko se estaba aun en la pista de baile ya listo para irse pero en medio de la pista cuando todos los demás habían ido para mostrar a un chico de 15 años, tiene el pelo verde que le tapa el ojo izquierdo sus ojos son marrones, viste una camisa naranja, un chaleco negro y pantalones azules marinos.  
Este es Alex Black quien se metió a la fiesta para ver el amor de su vida que es Naruko, desde que la vio por primera vez en los carteles de la Omniums para Alex nunca ha visto tanta belleza, el peli verde trataba de hablar con la rubia pero sus guardaespaldas lo golpeaban.  
Pero cuando escucho que Naruto tendría una fiesta en ese momento se metió en el equipaje de los músicos para tener la oportunidad de ver el amor de su vida y decirle lo que siente por ella y también trajo unas flores para Naruko.  
"¿Eh si te puedo ayudar en algo?" Pregunto la rubia sin ponerle tanta atención.  
Aunque los demás invitados estaban viendo le escena las mujeres hacían chillidos porque pensaron que ese chico se le iban a declarar y los hombres pensaban pobre chico no sabe con quien se esta metiendo.  
"Señorita Naruko… quiero… decir…le que" Tartamudeaba Alex ya que le costaba trabajo decirle lo que siente por ella.  
"Augh no tengo tiempo para esto si me vas a decir algo dilo de una vez que tengo que regresar a mi oficina" Dijo la rubia quien empezaba a desesperarse.  
"¡Quiero decirle que la amo desde el primer día que la vi me gustaría que fuera mi novia!" Grito el chico mientras que se inca y le muestra el ramo de flores.  
Todos quedaron impactados por lo que Alex acaba de decir y claro Naruto vio lo que hizo mientras que pensaba 'pobre muchacho' ya que su ex hermana es conocida como monstruo en el marketing por comprar empresas pequeñas y luego venderlas después de sacar todo su valor.  
Pero también tiene otro apodo que mucho conocen y se a echo bastante popular en el medio su otro apodo es 'La perra rompe corazones' ya que muchos empresarios han tratado de conquistarla pero lo único que han recibido es una burla.  
"Hahahaha que patético te vez niño ¿dime cuantos años tienes 14 o 15 años?" Pregunto la rubia.  
"Eh si" Contesto Alex bajando la mirara.  
"Que patético para que sepas yo soy mayor que tu para mi solo eres un niño estúpido sin ningún futuro, eh tenido mejores ofertas que estas en mi vida han venido a mi empresarios multi millionariso a pedir mi mano pero los rechazo ya que ninguno de ellos es demasiado bueno para mi pero tu te ganaste el premio al mas patético de todo" Dijo Naruko quien agarra las flores las pisa y le suelta una cachetada a Alex tirándolo al suelo con la boca llena de sangre.  
La rubia sonrió y se fue de la mansión todos los presentes sentían lastima por el muchacho excepto Adrien quien le volvió a doler las bolas de estambre y se sento con una bolsa de hielo, un chico trato de ayudar a Alex a levantarse pero el rechazo la ayuda y salió corriendo a los jardines.  
Alex ve una banca se sienta y empieza a llorar bastantes ya que el amor de su vida le acaba de romper el corazón.

En la guarida de Hawkmoth.

El domo se abre revelando unas mariposas y al villano de Paris.

"¿Un corazón roto? Hace tiempo que no eh sentido esto desde aquel chico deportista que también le rompieron el corazón pero este es mucho mas fuerte hasta lo puedo oler desde aquí" Dijo Hawkmoth con una sonrisa.

El villano llama a una de las mariposas quien se pone en su mano y alza su otra mano para convertir a la mariposa en un Akuma.

"Vuela mi pequeña Akuma y siembra terror en toda Paris"

Devuelta con Alex quien seguía llorando sin darse cuenta que el akuma se pego en un brazalete que tenia en su mano derecha causando que apareciera el símbolo de Hawkmoth apareciera en el rostro del peli verde.

"Shadow yo soy Hawkmoth y te daré el poder para que castigues a los que te han humillado pero a cambio quiero que asesines a Ryusei y me traigas los Miracoulus de Ladybug y Chat Noir ¿Tenemos un trato?"

"Si Hawkmoth asesinare a ese dragoncito por ti y te entregare los miracoulus" Contesto Alex quien saca su lengua y da una sonrisa sádica mientras que empieza a transformase, acabando su transformación se revela su traje es igual que el de Ladybug pero es todo gris, en sus manos tiene garras de acero, y una mascara de anbu que nada mas cubría los ojos su boca se encontraba descubierta.

"Jejejejeje ahora voy hacer que esta fiesta se vuelva salvaje" Reía locamente Shadow mientras que desparece de la zona.

Dentro de la mansión muchos olvidaron lo que había pasado y decidieron continuar bailando aunque Naruto si sintió mucha lastima por el muchacho pero se apagaron todas las luces preocupando a los invitados, pasaron unos segundos y se volvieron aprender para revelar a Shadow quien tiene su mano y pie izquierdo el candelabro mas grande de la mansión y se columpiaba.

"Hola a todo el mundo jejejeje dejen que me presentarme mi nombre es Shadow y en esta noche serán mis rehenes" Rio Shadow quien aterriza en la pista del baile y convierte sus garras en rocas y las clava en el suelo causando un pequeño terremoto.

Claro para la sorpresa de los invitados fue que las puertas principales fueran selladas cuando una gran columna de piedras aparecieran atrapándolos.

"¡Ahora de rodillas y que nadie se mueva!" Ordeno Shadow.

Los invitados le hicieron caso al akumatizado y se pusieron de rodillas sin moverse claro los que pudieron escapar fueron Naruto y Marinette claro fueron a diferentes direcciones para buscar a sus Kwamis.

Pasaron unos minutos y por fin los encontraron y sin perder tiempo los dos se transforman y van lo mas rápido posible para derrotar a Shadow.

"Jejejeje espero que lleguen a tiempo los héroes ya que empezare a decapitar por pura diversión" Comento el villano mientras que saca su lengua y veía a los invitados quienes empezaron a temblar "Pero quiero que Ryusei venga el va ser un digno oponente"

Igual que el villano esperaban que el héroe de Paris apareciera para que los salvara, bueno hubo uno que se enojo cuando Shadow menciono el nombre de Ryusei y ese es un rubio oxigenado.

"Eres patético por decir el nombre de ese perdedor" Dijo Adrien quien le estaba costando trabajo de levantar ya que tiene su 'honor' aun lastimado y tenia la bolsa de hielo.

Shadow vio como el rubio se acercaba a el mientras que iba cogiendo muchos lo encontraron patético y otros pensaron que este seria el fin del modelo bueno para nada.

"¿Qué quieres inútil?" Pregunto Shadow mientras que veía sus garras.

"Decirte que Ryusei no vale la pena pelear contra el si quieres un verdadero oponente entonces Chat Noir es un gran héroe" Comento el rubio oxigenado.

"Ese perdedor bueno para nada no me hagas reír tal vez al principio fue considerado un héroe decente pero se volvió alguien patético que solo estorba a los verdaderos héroes que son Ryusei y Ladybug" Dijo Shadow.

Para la sorpresa de Adrien todo los invitados estaban de acuerdo con el villano Chat Noir solo sirve para estorbar y aun recuerdan como fue humillado por Justiman a los hombres aun sienten ese dolor fantasmal por la patada de la justicia que recibió.

"A si maldito pues yo….."

Antes que el rubio acabara de hablar Shadow se arto que le suelta un puñetazo en la cara y lo manda a volar contra una pared haciendo que callera inconsciente.

"Ya me tenia arto" Susurro el villano.

"Ya éramos dos"

Shadow ve hacia arriba donde venia la voz y sonríe ya que ve a Ryusei.

"Por fin llegaste Ryusei-boy listo para morir" Reía Shadow quien se preparaba listo para pelear.

Ryusei no contesta y usa su salto temporal para enfrente de Shadow y le suelta un puñetazo en el mentón mandándolo a volar al techo donde su cabeza queda atrapado.

Naruto desenfunda su katana y lo en su arco y dispara unas flechas a las columnas de piedras y cuando las flechas hacen contacto se destruyen haciendo que las puertas fueran libres.

"¡Váyanse de aquí yo me encargare del villano!" Grito Ryusei.

Los invitados asisten se levantan y empiezan a huir para estar a salvo bueno excepto Adrien quien se había levantado para buscar a Plagg y probarles que Chat Noir no es un inútil como todos piensan.

Shadow se libera del techo y cae a toda velocidad al piso hasta que queda aplastado y luego se levanta y convierte sus garras en fuego y ve a Ryusei con una mirada sádica mientras que empieza a mover la cabeza mientras que saca la lengua.

"Ryusei-boy que bueno verte ya tenia ganas de pelear contigo para sacarte los órganos con mi propias garras" Comento Shadow.

Naruto no le hace gran caso y convierte su arco en una katana de nuevo y se pone en posición de pelea, Shadow le lanza a toda velocidad preparando sus garras cuando ya se había puesto enfrente de Ryusei y suelta un combo cuchillazos.

Y claro el héroe bloquea todo los ataques con un solo brazo sin ninguna dificultad esto hizo enojar a Shadow que decide cambiar sus garras de fuego a aire para que tuviera una larga distancia para pegar a Ryusei.

Para su mala suerte Naruto vuelve a usar su salto temporal para soltarle un combo de golpes al villano, dejándolo bastante débil que no podía pararse bien pero al parecer cada vez que lo golpeaba, Shadow se emocionaba mas y subía su adrenalina que empezó a moverse rápido y cada vez cambia las garras a diferentes elementos.

El villano cambio su garra derecha a fuego y su mano izquierda a viento junto ambos brazos y creo 10 pequeños tornados de fuego en la pista de baile, al ver esto Ryusei decidió usar su técnica mas poderosa y al mismo tiempo peligrosa.

Naruto respira profundamente y cada vez que respira la habitación se empieza a congelar causando que todo se vuelva de hielo, Shadow empezó a temblar por el frio y se le hizo bastante raro ya que tenia su tornados de fuego.

"Dragon Rage" Susurro Naruto liberando de su cuerpo una enorme tormenta de hielo causando que los cinco tornado se congelaran.

Pero ahí no acaba cuando paso la tormenta el cuerpo de Ryusei cambio de color ahora era de diferentes colores como si fuera una aurora boreal.

"Jejejeje creas que congelando mis tornados y que te cambiaras de color te ayudara estas equivocado" Rio Shadow mientras que cambia sus garras en uno de tierra y otro de agua.

El villano uso su garra de agua para tratar de inundar la pista de baile mientras que usa su garra de tierra para lanzarle rocas, claro esto no funciono ya que al momento que hizo contacto el agua con Ryusei se congelo toda el agua.

Mientras que las rocas nunca llegaron a el ya que empezaron hacerse hielo para que luego se empezaran a vaporizar hasta que se volvieron agua.

Shadow dejo su lado sádico ya que ahora se encontraba en problemas ninguno de sus ataques funciono y cuando vio que Ryusei empezaba a caminar hacia el no podía moverse ya que sus pies se congelaron por completo.

'¿Ladybug me escuchar?' Pregunto Naruto telepáticamente.

'Si Ryusei te escucho seguía tus indicaciones a pie de la letra tengo el Lucky charm que son una pequeña bola pegajosa y vi donde tiene el akuma' Contesto Marinette quien se encontraba arriba viendo toda la pelea y estaba muy impresionada por el nuevo poder de Naruto.

Ladybug lanza la bola pegajosa a las garras de Shadow donde cae y se extiende la sustancia causando que no pueda utilizar sus garraras.

"¡Maldita sea ya iba a…."

Pero antes que terminara de hablar Ryusei uso el salto temporal para aparecer enfrente del akumatizado y le suelta otro golpe en la cara causando que se liberara del hielo y cayera de espalda ya noqueado.

Naruto desactiva su Dragon rage causando que callera al suelo ya que es la primera vez que lo usa y empezó a comerse un poco de su metabolismo pero gracias a que puede regenerarse poco a poco empezaba a levantarse y ve que Ladybug agarra la pulsera de la muñeca de Shadow.

La rompe y el akuma sale, Marinette lo atrapa con su yoyo y la purifica sale del yoyo y agarra un pedazo de la bola pegajosa y la lanza al aire y usa el poder para regresar todo a la normalidad la pista de baile y toda la destrucción que ocurrió en la mansión.

Y Alex Black regreso a la normalidad preguntándose que había pasado Ryusei ya se había recuperado y se puso de pie ve al chico peli verde.

"Fuiste Akumatizado pero no te preocupes regresaste a la normalidad espera a las autoridades que de seguro vendrán con una ambulancia ve con ellos" Dijo Naruto.

Claro Alex asiste y sale de la mansión para esperar a que llegaran las autoridades dejando solos a Naruto y Marinette… bueno casi solo ya que la reportera Nadja junto con su camarógrafo habían grabado todo y hizo que se estaban arriesgando bastantes, claro el plan originalmente fue que estaban ahí para transmitir la fiesta en vivo y entrevistar al peli rojo.

Ladybug se acerco a Ryusei y lo abrazo y claro como antes abraza a su compañera y luego se separan.

"Estuviste increíble" Dijo Ladybug dando una sonrisa.

"Tu también lo hiciste genial" Comento Ryusei "Bueno hay que…."

"¡COMO TE ATREVES ABRAZAR A MI LADY!" Grito Chat Noir quien había aparecido y va corriendo con su puño en alto para golpear a Ryusei.

Claro esto no funciono ya que el gato imbécil se tropezó y cayo al suelo lastimándose, los dos héroes y reporteros se tenían que aguantar la risa pero Chat se levanto y vio que se estaban riendo de el y esto lo enfureció.

"¡Maldito Ryusei no se que técnica estas usando para que todo te vean como un héroe pero conmigo no esta funcionando te ordeno que dejes de controlar a MI Lady y a los inocentes!" Ordeno Chat.

"Chat Noir no sabes lo ridículo que te estas viendo mejor ya deja en paz a Ryusei no a echo nada mas que ayudar a combatir a los villanos" Dijo Ladybug ya frustrada del felino idiota.

Chat Noir se enoja mas pensando que Ryusei aun seguía controlando a su amada Ladybug.

"¡Te lo adverti Ryusei!" Grito el rubio oxigenado "¡CATACLISMO!"

El rubio activo su poder y fue corriendo a toda velocidad para vaporizar a Naruto pero no se espero fue que volvió a tropezarse y su ataque le dio a un mueble de botellas, destruyo el mueble y todas las botellas cayeron encima de el causando que se viera mas patético que antes.

Chat se levanta y ve con furia a Ryusei.

"¡Te juro que me las vas a pagar!" Grito Chat mientras que se fue de la mansión.

"Que imbécil" Dijeron los cuatro presentes al mismo tiempo.

Ladybug se despide de Ryusei ya que estaba apunto de transformarse y claro Naruto usa su salto temporal para buscar un lugar y volver a transformarse como antes y los reporteros no tuvieron su exclusiva por eso Nadja deicidio que va invitar a los dos héroes de parís.

Fin del capitulo 7

Hola mis lectores espero que les haya gustado el capitulo 7 pero antes que nada muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi fanfic se los agradezco bastante.

El Oc Alex Black, Shadow le pertenece a Satoru endo 1228

Luego me ponen en los comentarios que les gusto mas del capitulo.

Ahora hay unas preguntas que voy a contestar

Primero para jiv mira no puse a Junkrat y Rodhoud porque estuve en HIATUS porque mi computadora anterior murió y me tarde unos dos meses para comprarme otra y en ese momento unos lectores querían sus OC en la historia y lo cumplí y para que me dejes en paz con el fanfic que hice de Star vs the forces of evil y Dragon ball super lo borre porque muchos anónimos me estaban amenazando a muerte y insultándome lo reporte al servidor de fanfic pero no podían hacer nada y es por eso que lo quite para que me dejaran en paz.

Ahora hablando de OC por el momento no pondré a ninguno o aceptare a ninguno tampoco ya que volver a poner a los de Overwatch como villanos o pondré villanos de Mircoulus Ladybug en el siguiente capitulo.

Bueno eso seria todo me despido nos vemos dentro de dos semanas bueno mañana actualizare Naruto Aprendiz de Luiquiir y el viernes una historia que tengo exclusiva para Wattpad que se llama Naruto el rey Pecador.

Hasta la próxima.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 8: Un doloroso recuerdo

Toda Paris se encontraba destruida el cielo es de color rojo mientras que caía rayos, los Onis destruían las calles y autos habían cuerpos en las banquetas, la hermosa ciudad de parís que una vez fue la ciudad del amor ahora se convirtió en el nuevo infierno.

Y en la Torre Eiffel que se encuentra destruida tres sujetos estaban peleando a muerte o mas bien dos seres de inmenso poder estaban jugando contra el único quien podría derrotarlos y estos tres son Ryusei contra Raijin y Fuijin.

Aunque Ryusei no tenia el mismo aspecto ya que

"Mejor ríndete tu mundo esta perdido no hay nada que puedas hacer ahora" Dijo Fuijin quien empieza a lanzarle pequeños tornados al héroe quien empieza a usar el salta del tiempo para tratar de esquivar los tornados.

"Mi hermano tiene razón es mejor la muerte que sigas peleando además ya nos aburrimos de jugar contigo, y eso es decir mucho ya que recuerdo como matamos a tu noviecita jejejeje los gritos que dio cuando la electrocute sin piedad era música para mis oídos" Rio el dios del rayo.

Cuando Naruto escucho eso la sangre se le hierve que empieza activar su Dragon rage sorprendiendo a los dos dioses.

'Tomatito recuerda que esta es nuestra ultima oportunidad de sellar a estos bastardos de una buena vez por todas y sabes que no hay vuelta atrás…' Dijo Chihiro con tristeza quien se estaba comunicando telepáticamente con el peli rojo.

'Lo se per….

Beep beep beep

Naruto despierta de su sueño que es la decima vez que tiene ese mismo sueño le a preguntado muchas veces a Chihiro sobre lo que sueña que significa pero la pequeña dragoncita siempre se calla o cambia de tema.

"Buenos días mi tomatito" Dijo Chihiro mientras que le da un beso en la mejilla a Naruto.

"Je buenos días Chihiro, oye no vas a creer esto pero tuve ese mismo sueño otra vez" Comento el pelirrojo.

"A que interesante pero mira la hora ya hay que irnos ya que tienes una agenda pesada primero hay que ir con la nueva cantante que esta de moda como se llamaba a si Clara a no eso es después primero tienes una entrevista con Nadjen bueno no hay tiempo que perder" Explico la pequeña dragoncita mientras que se iba volando.

'Otra vez esta desviando mi pregunta bueno ni modo algún día le sacare la verdad porque tengo el presentimiento que me esta ocultando algo' Pensó Naruto quien se levanta de su cama y empieza a ejercitarse.

Mientras en el otro lado de Paris una cierta peli azul aun seguía en su cama escuchando un disco que Naruto le regalo hace años.

Marinette disfrutaba como Naruto estaba tocando el piano, cuando escuchaba a su pelirrojo tocar el piano pensaba que se encontraba en el cielo ya que su música sonaba como la de un ángel, la peli azul no quería levantarse de la cama aun quería seguir escuchando la música de su Naruto.

Y también recuerda cuando termino con el y la forma de cómo lo hizo le traía un gran dolor ya que fue una estúpida en ese momento.

Flash back 2 años

Era un día lluvioso en Paris bastante en la opinión de muchas personas que viven ahí en Paris cat uno de los lugares mas populares del lugar cuando se trataba de música de Jazz se encontraba el pelirrojo tocando el piano una pieza muy romántica que tenia efecto en los jóvenes.

Naruto escribió una nueva pieza que se inspiro en su amada Marinette la llamo memories of you (Violet evergarden) una pieza que adora tocar ya que le recuerda que hay una persona que siempre estará a su lado y nunca lo va dejar y esa es su linda Marinette, además hoy cumplían su aniversario de novios y le compro un hermoso collar de color azul como el color de sus ojos de zafiro que tiene su amada Marinette.

Al pelirrojo le costo mucho trabajo comprarlo ya que era algo sumamente costoso y tomo muchos empleos para conseguir el dinero hasta uso todo sus ahorros que tenia para el piano que tanto quería de niño, pero no le importaba ya que todo era para su amada peli azul.

Cuando el pelirrojo termino de tocar todos le aplaudieron por una increíble pieza, Naruto se retiro a su descanso ya que Marinette tenia algo muy importante que decirle y la estaba esperando afuera del Paris cat, sin mas demora va afuera y la ve a su peli azul.

"Mari que bueno que te veo" Dijo Naruto quien se acerca a darle un abrazo pero la peli azul levanta su brazo derecho para detenerlo.

"Naruto… hay algo que tengo que decirte" Susurro Marinette pero el pelirrojo si escucho lo que tenia que decirle.

"¿Si mi hermosa Mari que quieres decirme te pasa algo?" Pregunto el pelirrojo dando una sonrisa.

"… Naruto voy a dejarte" Contesto la peli azul.

Al escuchar eso la sonrisa del pelirrojo desapareció y fue remplazada con tristeza ya que no podía crear lo que acaba de escuchar el amor de su vida planeaba dejarlo.

"No se si escuche bien pero… me vas a dejar" Repitió el pelirrojo lo que Marinette le acaba de decir.

"Si Naruto te voy a dejar ya que me enamore de alguien mas y deje de sentir algo por ti hace semanas decide que ya es el momento de dejarte y seguir con mi vida" Explico Marinette.

El mundo del pelirrojo empezó a caer, ahora lo perdió todo podía sentir como su corazón empezaba a romperse como si fuera un cristal cayendo al suelo y se partiera en miles de pedazos.

"Marinette… por favor… no me dejes yo te amo… con todo mi corazón… si hice algo malo… te pido que me perdones y me des una segunda oportunidad…" Tartamudeaba Naruto quien trataba de no llorar.

"Ya lo pensé bien… y te voy a dejar para estar con el verdaderos amor de mi vida" Comento la peli azul.

"¿Y… quien… es el?" Pregunto Naruto quien empezó a llorar.

"Es Adrien Agreste mi verdadera alma gemela" Contesto Marinette quien deja salir un suspiro.

"Pero… yo te amor" Susurro el pelirrojo quien saca el regalo que le había comprado "Yo te conseguí esto ya que me recuerdan a su hermosos ojos azules que tienes"

Marinette toma el collar de las manos de Naruto lo ve por unos segundos has que lo arroja al suelo rompiéndolo en miles de pedazos y para empeorar la cosas lo empieza a pisar sorprendiendo a Naruto.

"Que parte de que te voy a dejar no te quedo claro, yo deje de amarte voy a seguir con mi vida entiéndelo de una maldita vez a y si quieres saber la razón que te estoy dejando además de que ya no te amo es simple, me di cuenta que eres un fracasado tu propia familia detesta mis amigos nada mas te hablaban porque estábamos juntos pero en realidad te aborrecen y como músico eres un fracasado que nunca llegara a la cima morirás solo sin que nadie te ame en esta vida" Dijo Marinete quien se va del lugar y saca su paraguas ya que empezó a llover.

El pelirrojo no lo podía crear lo que acaba de decir su amada Marinette que cae al suelo de rodillas y empieza a llorar sin poder parar mientras que llovía encima de el, perdió el amor de su vida el único motivo que seguía viviendo, recogió el collar o lo que quedaba ya que el agua de la lluvia se llevo unos pedazos se levanto y se fue a su casa caminando.

Fin del Flash back

Cada vez que Marinette recordaba empezaba a llorar y se sentía como una basura por haberle dicho esas palabras hirientes a la única persona que realmente lo amaba y sabes que ella es una de las razones por las que Naruto desapareció hace dos años sin dejar ningún rastro.

"Marinette ya hay que… Marinette ¿Por qué estas llorando?" Pregunto Tikki quien ve a su portadora y amiga preocupada.

"Porque soy una porquería de persona Tikki por esa razón" Contesto la peli azul quien seguía llorando sin parar mientras que abraza el zorro de peluche que compro "Esas palabras que le dije a Naruto cuando rompí con el por estúpida y fui mas estúpida cuando creí en la mentira de sus dos hermanos…"

Tikki se entristeció ya que ella estuvo presente cuando eso paso fue la única vez que vio a la peli azul ser cruel con alguien claro sin contar Lila Rossi ya que ella es una perra.

"Ya ya Marinette" Dijo Tikki quien empieza abrazar las mejillas de la peli azul "Mira no puedes cambiar el pasado pero si el futuro y en la fiesta del pelirrojo el no te odia al contrario el te ama y mucho"

"¿El me sigue amando?"

"Claro y no sabes cuanto pero no te lo dijo porque tenia miedo y también que vuelvan a empezar otra vez fue una excelente idea, como el te gano tu corazón ahora te toca a ti poder ganar el suyo" Explico Tikki "Y yo se que podrás no te rindas"

Marinette empezó a calmarse y se limpio la lagrimas con una caja de clínex que tenia alado de su cama.

"Muchas gracias Tikki, realmente eres una gran amiga para mi no se que haría sin ti" Dijo Marintte quien tiene al Kwami en sus manos y la acerca a su mejilla.

"Sabes que siempre estaré contigo Marinette, bueno en unas horas tendrás que transformarte en Ladybug ya que vas a estar en el programa de Nadja así es que vete a dar un baño y prepárate" Ordeno Tikki.

"A la orden Tikki" Comento Marinette mientras que se iba a bañar.

Verán después de la fiesta de Naruto que fue hace dos dias salió en las noticias de cómo Ryusei y Ladybug detuvieron al akumatizado Shadow.

Los ciudadanos de Paris se encontraban alegres por su nuevo héroe Ryusei quien a enseñado determinación de proteger al inocente y pelear contra los Akumatizados que lo invitaron junto con Ladybug al primer episodio del programa de Nadja que se titula Face to face donde la reportera entrevista desde estrellas a héroes.

Claro no todos se encontraban contentos había unas ciertas personas que odiaban al nuevo héroe como un cierto rubio oxigenado.

En la mansión Agreste.

"¡Maldito Ryusei piensa robarse a mi Lady!" Grito Adrien quien le esta golpeando a un saco de boxear y le dibujo un rostro de un Ryusei bastante mal dibujado.

"Adrien tu tienes la culpa" Dijo Plagg quien esta comiendo un queso rancio.

El rubio oxigenado no le hace caso a Plagg y sigue golpeando el saco de boxeo mientras que esta pensando en un plan para destruir la reputación del nuevo héroe quien lo a estado opacando.

'Como lo hare… todos odian a Chat Noir por culpa de ese maldito de Ryusei… Pero todos aman a Adrien Agreste el modelo numero uno de Francia…' Pensó Adrien quien da una sonrisa.

"Ya se como hacer que la gente odie a Ryusei" Dijo Adrien "Voy apoyar a Minato en su campaña con mi imagen mis seguidores me harán caso y voy a influenciarlos para que empiecen a odiar al idiota de Ryusei y me vuelvan amar a mi y por fin estaré con mi Lady"

Plagg dejo salir un suspiro cuando escucho el plan de Adrien y la verdad si hace esto su reputación va a bajar y también el guardián vendrá por el a buscarle un mejor portador que este rubio oxigenado, le trataría de advertir como ya lo a echo en el pasado pero esta vez no se va a molestar.

De todos los portadores que el pequeño kwami a tenido Adrien es el mas idiota, asqueroso y lo mas importantes perturbador y eso es decir mucho ya que en el pasado a tenido.

'La verdad espero que el guardián venga pronto por mi y que vaya a dormir o que otro portador que si sea digno' Plagg ve al rubio oxigenado quien estaba riendo 'Disfruta tus últimos momentos como Chat Noir ya que tu tiempo se acaba'

Después que Adrien terminara de reír decide prender la televisión y ve que en uno minutos estará el nuevo programa de la reportera Nadja 'Face to Face' mientras que deja salir una sonrisa picara.

"Mira Plagg si alguna vez me invitan a ese programa como Chat Noir les diré que yo y mi Lady que estamos en una relación amorosa y que Ryusei es un villano que no se debe de confiar" Dijo Adrien quien se sienta en su sillón y pone sus patas en las mesas.

"En otras palabras vas a decir puras mentiras para quedar bien con los ciudadanos" Explico Plagg.

"Mentir es una palabra fuerte mas bien solo voy a decir mi punto de vista" Comento el rubio.

En el programa.

"Hay que tener todo listo para que nuestros dos invitados se encuentren listos" Dijo Nadja "Y también para que no cancelen mi programa"

Hoy el programa Face to Face tendrían a sus primeros invitados que serán los dos héroes de parís Ryusei y Ladybug claro no invitaron a Chat Noir porque es la persona mas odiado de toda Francia.

Ya habían llegado los dos héroes esperando para que los entrevistaran, Marinette se encontraba algo nerviosa ya que Ryusei estaba alado suyo, una cosa era que peleaban juntos con los villanos y otra es que van hacer entrevistados y la peli azul espera que no le hagan preguntas sobre si están saliendo o si son pareja.

Mientras tanto en la corporación Omniums.

La presidente y fundadora Naruko se encuentra sentada en su escritorio esta viendo su papeleo pero no de negocios sino de dos cosas muy importantes uno es el historial de los villanos mas peligrosos que se encuentran en el mundo para buscar al preso mas peligroso y darle el armas mas potente que los científicos han preparado, con el propósito de asesinar a Ryusei.

"Demonios ninguno de estos convictos sirven quien podrán contra Ryusei… si no averiguo a un convicto quien pueda destrozar a ese bastardo es señor Raijin me va castigar" Dijo Naruko quien esta empezando a desesperarse y empezó a tirar los papeles de su escritorio y vio un documento de un preso quien le llamo la atención y lo recogió y empezó a leerlo.

Cada vez que lo leía no podía crear que alguien existiera el nombre es Akande Ogundimu nació en una familia nigeriana bien considerada multimillonaria , heredera de su compañía de tecnología protésica, una figura muy inteligente y carismática, Ogundimu ayudó a expandir los negocios de su familia y lo posicionó para el futuro mientras dedicaba su tiempo libre a su primer amor, las artes marciales competitivas, se entrenó en estilos de lucha africanos tradicionales, incluidos Dambe y Gidigbo, así como en la lucha y otros sistemas de combate modernos, incorporando las técnicas más efectivas en su repertorio, Ogundimu compitió en torneos en todo el continente, utilizando su intuición y capacidad para leer oponentes junto con su tremenda velocidad y fuerza.

Pero Akande perdió su brazo derecho después de un accidente que sufrió y su carrera en artes marciales se terminó antes de llegar a su mejor momento, las prótesis cibernéticas de su compañía le permitieron recuperarse de sus heridas, incluso haciéndolo más fuerte, pero estas mejoras lo hicieron inelegible para la competencia, trató de dedicarse a sus asuntos con el mismo ambición que tenía para pelear, pero no encontró nada que pudiera llenar el vacío, hasta que se le dio una nueva oportunidad por Akinjide Adeyemi un criminal quien se hacia llamar Doomfist.

Adeyemi le ofreció una oportunidad de luchar con él como mercenario, inicialmente cauteloso, Ogundimu aceptó, y descubrió que ahora tenía una arena en la que podía liberar sus capacidades mejoradas. Finalmente, Adeyemi lo trajo a una organización de mercenarios llamados Talon con las luchas de poder de Talon presentaban un nuevo desafío que le permitía usar su talento en la sala de juntas junto con su astucia como combatiente.

Pero Ogundimu traiciono a su mentor Akinjide y tomo su lugar como el nuevo Doomfist, aunque su nuevo dominio no duro mucho ya que lo derrotaron y esta cerrado en la prisión de máxima seguridad llamado Helix prisión internacional.

Cuando Naruko termino de leer los documento de Ogundimu sonrió sabiendo que encontró a su candidato perfecto para matar a Ryusei, toma su teléfono y empieza hacer unas llamadas para que traigan la preso a su compañía y le de todo los recursos que vaya a necesitar.

De vuelta con en los estudios.

El programa Face to Face daría inicio en 3 2 1

"Hola bienvenidos al primer episodio de Face to Face donde invitara a personas desde estrellas de la música a héroes que protegen nuestra ciudad" Anuncio Nadja "Nuestros invitados de hoy son dos héroes que han protegido Paris y no se preocupen Chat Noir no esta con nosotros"

El publico empieza a reír por el comentario de Nadja, incluso los dos héroes se rieron aunque un cierto rubio oxigenado se encontraba furioso por el comentario de la reportera que decidió transformarse e ir al programa.

"Bueno como ya había dicho antes nuestros invitados de hoy son Ryusei y Ladybug lo protectores de Paris" Dijo Nadja mientras que el publico aplaudía "Gracias por estar aquí con nosotros"

"Gracias por invitarnos Nadja" Agradeció Ryusei.

"Ahora que tal si empezamos con algunas preguntas empecemos con la primera pregunta" Comento Nadja "Ladybug dinos ¿Entre Ryusei y Chat noir quien a sido el mejor compañero?"

"A es muy fácil contestar esa pregunta Nadja, el mejor compañero es Ryusei ya que toma su trabajo de héroe en serio y no me esta coqueteando como ese gato idiota" Contesto Ladybug.

"Bien pero ahora dinos ¿Estas enamorada de Ryusei?" Volvió a preguntar Nadja causando que el publico dijera 'U' y esto claro hizo que Marinette se sonrojara.

"¡¿Qué claro que no!?" Contesto la peli azul.

"Estas segura ya que después de que tu y Ryusei vencen a un Akumatizado siempre se abrazan" Dijo Nadja mientras que enseña imágenes donde los dos se abrazan y cuando Ryusei estaba cargando a Ladybug estilo de novia, la audiencia empieza a decir Awww.

"¡Es solo un abrazo!" Grito Ladybug.

"Estas segu…"

"Nadja perdón si te interrumpo pero Ladybug y yo no estamos enamorados, somos compañeros que pelean contra villanos bastante peligrosos es normal que uno se preocupe por su compañero ya que no se sabe si una saldrá con vida a y ese momento donde cargue a Ladybug fue cuando la salve de Justiman" Interrumpió Ryusei "Ahora si no seria mucha molestia podría dejar de hacer preguntas como esas ya que Ladybug lo dijo ella no esta enamorada de mi"

Ladybug dejo salir un suspiro ya que se alegro que su compañero Ryusei dejara en claro que ellos dos no estaban saliendo para que dejaran ese tema en paz.

"Bueno esta bien entonces que tal si vamos a chatear con uno de nuestros televidentes que nos están viendo ahora" Dijo Nadja quien usa su tableta y para activar el chat y la primera persona que aparece en la pantalla principal es Alya Césaire.

"¡Hola Ladybug y Ryusei!" Saludo Alya mientras que los dos héroes la saludan de regreso "Quería preguntarle a Ryusei ¿Por qué….."

Pero no termino de preguntar ya que Chat Noir patea las puertas del estudio y empieza acercarse donde se encontraban los dos héroes mientras que el publico empezaba abuchearlo.

"Quieres preguntarle ¿Por que es un villano?" Dijo Chat Noir quien si alcanzo de escuchar lo que Alya iba a decir "Es fácil desde que apareció mas Akumatizados aparecen en Paris y si no fuera por mi y Ladybug esta ciudad estaría perdida"

Chat se sienta alado de Ladybug y le da una sonrisa desagradable, la peli azul simplemente se levanto y se puso al otro lado del sofá para que Ryusei se encontrara en medio para que el gato idiota no intentara propasarse con ella.

"Chat Noir… dime ¿Quien te invito?" Pregunto Nadja quien trataba de dar una sonrisa.

"Pues estaba viendo el programa en mi casa y vi que invitaste a mi lady" Contesto Chat mientras que le guiña a Ladybug "Y al imbécil de Ryusei algo que me sorprendió ya que no sabia que invitaban a los villanos a televisión"

Los del publico se enojaron con Chat Noir ya que se atrevió a decir eso de su nuevo héroe que no solo a detenido Akumatizados sino también a delincuentes en la calle y organizaciones que han traficado con armas y drogas.

"Además ya vine un verdadero héroes así es que Ryusei ya te puedes ir" Dijo Chat dando una sonrisa picara.

"Sabes tienes razón oye Alya dime que es lo único que a echo Chat como héroe o mas bien que haya valido la pena" Pregunto Ryusei a la chica quien aun seguía en el chat.

"A te refieres las veces que a echo en ridículo enfrente de los villanos que han aparecido pues los tengo en mi Ladyblog ahorita lo pondré" Contesto Alya quien pone los video donde Chat a sido el chiste de toda Paris pero el que hizo reír muchos incluyendo a Ladybug fue cuando recibió la patada de la justicia y salió volando.

Chat furioso se larga del estudio ya que todos se estaban burlando de el y mas cuando le recordaron la patada de la justicia que recibió hace dos días, aun le duele ir al baño que tiene que hacer el numero uno sentado.

'Bastardos pagaran especialmente tu Ryusei por esta humillación que me hiciste pasar enfrente de mi Lady' Pensó Chat quien se estaba dirigiendo a su casa.

"Jajajaja bueno… ya que jajajaja paso eso les jajajaja" Trataba de hablar Nadja pero no podía ya que se moría de la risa por ver el video que lo titularon 'El golpe de gracia' pero su jefa quien le dijo que se calmara o cancelaba el programa, rápidamente Nadja se calmo "Bueno muchas gracias Alya por compartirnos esta información"

"No hay de que y les deseo suerte a los dos héroes que siempre nos protegen adiós" Dijo Alya quien se despide.

"Bueno ahora les tenemos una sorpresa a ustedes dos" Comento Nadja "Alfonso Wolf dueño de unos de los edificios mas importantes de Paris ya tiene lista la obra que es un tributo a ustedes dos y se estrenara dentro de 3 días"

El publico aplaudió y empezó a chiflar ya que se encontraban emocionados por la obra que seria un gran tributo a los dos héroes de Paris, donde contaran su historia y de los villanos que han vencido juntos claro tendrían al idiota de Chat y a los hermanos de Naruto como el trio de idiotas.

"Que excelentes noticias no los crees Ladybug" Comento Ryusei.

"De hecho si son buenas noticas" Dijo Ladybug mientras que estaba en sus pensamientos 'Creo que ya se donde le pediré a Naruto que sea nuestra cita'

"Al parecer aun tenemos tiempo para una ultima pregunta ya que ese gato vino a interrumpir" Dijo Nadja "Esta pregunta es para Ryusei ¿Te sacrificarías en una situación extremadamente peligrosa para salvar a Ladybug?"

Esa pregunta incomodo y también llamo la atención de muchos especialmente del villano principal Hawkmoth quien se encontraba viendo el programa desde su oficina ya que podría usar esto como su ventaja.

Ladybug también tenia curiosidad de saber si su compañero lo consideraba importante como ella a el o no todo dependía de la respuesta que tenia que dar Ryusei.

"Para contestar tu pregunta Nadja…. Si yo me sacrificaría para salvar a mi compañera ya que somos un equipo si algo le fuera a pasar nunca me lo perdonaría" Contesto el héroe.

"Awww muchas gracias Ryusei… yo también daría mi vida por ti" Dijo Marinette quien le planta un beso en el casco del héroe causando que toda la audiencia suspirara.

"¿Están seguros que no están saliendo?" Volvió a pregunto Nadja con un tono burlón.

"¡Que no!" Gritaron los dos héroes causando que la audiencia se riera.

Fin del capitulo 8

Listo mis lectores les traigo el capitulo 8 se que algunos esperaban acción pero quise cambiarlo un poco ya quería enseñar el recuerdo de cómo Marinette termino con Naruto y también los planes malvados de Naruko.

El próximo capitulo será Ryusei vs El dúo explosivo, ya que me quise enfocar como la comedia y el romance en esta capitulo bueno espero que les haya gustado luego me ponen en los comentarios cual fue su parte favorita.

Nos vemos para la próxima y gracias por seguir la historia se los agradezco desde mi corazón


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 9: Mi rival en el amor parte 1

Habían pasado un mes desde la entrevista que Ryusei y Ladybug tuvieron en Face to face y las cosas podían decirse que volvieron a la normalidad a excepción de los Akumatizados todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Aunque un cierto rubio oxigenado empezó apoyar la campaña de Minato haciendo que ganara popularidad donde antes se encontraba en el 2% ahora estaba en el 45% de las encuestas y todo gracias al modelo Adrien quien convenció a sus seguidores que Minato Namikaze debería ser alcalde de Paris, para que se encargue de la amenaza que es Ryusei y como la mayoría de sus seguidores son personas que no tienen cerebro y son mas como robots que personas empezaron a crear en las mentiras de Adrien formando un grupo que ensuciaría y diría mentiras del héroe Ryusei.

Tres días antes de la elecciones donde se decidirá quien seria el próximos alcalde de Paris, en el arco del triunfo Minato daría un discurso sobre sus nuevas propuestas y también sobre el nuevo proyecto que corporación Omnica estaba trabajando que beneficiara a todo el mundo y va ser que los héroes como Ryusei se vuelvan obsoletos.

Una de las razones que Adrien esta ayudando a Minato es por el odio que le tiene a Ryusei por haber llegado y robarle a su Lady, los celos del rubio llego a un tal grado que ahora se une con Minato para que encierren al nuevo héroe de Paris y que nadie se meta con su amada Ladybug y también porque su padre Gabriel le dijo que debe de ayudar a Minato ya que es su amigo y le prometió mucho dinero y también le darían tecnología de la corporación Omnica.

Pero eso disfraza los verdaderos motivos de Gabriel ya que el es Hawkmoth quien a mandando a su Akumas para crear caos en toda la ciudad de Paris y tratar de tener los Miracoulus de Ladybug y Chat Noir y casi lo a logrado mandando a los villanos que a creado para tener los miracoulus pero gracias a que Ryusei llego sus planes se fueron para abajo ya que el a vencido a todo sus villanos haciéndolo enojar, por eso quiere ayudar a Minato ya que si le da una de las tecnologías mas avanzadas de todo el mundo podría usarlo para mandárselos a los villanos y tenga armamento adicional para que maten a Ryusei de una buena vez por todas con la tecnología que a estado creando Naruko.

Y hablando de Naruko ella tenia sus propios problemas aunque no eran graves solo tenia que comprar todas la acciones de las demás compañías para llevarlas a la bancarrota y asegurarse que nadie le hiciera competencia, también mandaba muchos regalos a su hermano Naruto desde relojes que eran Rolex hasta anillos de diamantes, muchos se preguntaban porque lo hacia pero muy pocos sabían que Naruko quería estar con su hermano en una relación que muchos consideran mala o tabo en otras palabras la rubia estaba loca y actuaba como una obsesionada creyendo que nadie puede tocar a su hermano sino es ella nada mas y quitarle su inocencia.

Su obsesión llego a un tal grado que decidió controlar todas las cámaras que se encontraban cerca de la mansión de Angela para grabarlo a todas horas incluso cuando Naruto se duchaba, aunque no solo acosaba a su hermano también se enfocaba en reclutar a los presos mas peligrosos del mundo ya había reclutado a uno pero aun no llegaría dentro de 6 meses, pero quería mas para que mataran a Ryusei ya que su maestro les dijo que ese héroe es una amenaza para sus planes.

Por eso Naruko seguía buscando a gente peligrosa para que le ayudaran acabar con el héroe dándoles su tecnología y vio a 7 candidatos que le ayudaran a matar a Ryusei, uno de esos candidatos o mas bien dos eran conocidos como el dúo explosivo que están en la cárcel de Australia por causar una explosión que destruyo el teatro de Sídney y fueron condenados a cadena perpetua, eso no seria problema para la Namikaze ya que movería unos hilos y sobornar algunas personas y esos dos serian liberados y llegarían dentro de tres días para acabar con Ryusei, ella si que hacia cosas productivas mas que su hermano o como ella lo llama el sultán de los cerdos.

Menma abrió una cadena de restaurantes de comida rápida volviéndose el rey de la comida chatarra ya que no se cuidaba y subió de peso de 150 kilos a 250 kilos rompiendo record güines, lo mas triste es que lo negaba diciendo que era el hombre mas apuesto y hermoso de toda Paris aunque hubo un lado positivo y negativo en todo esto y fue que ahora tenia su propio dinero y ya no dependía de su hermano Naruko o sus padres y el lado negativo era que compraba barrios de la clase media para desalojar a todas las familias que vivían ahí para destruir las casas para luego poner mas lugares de comida chatarra ganándose el odio a la clase media.

Y su avaricia no se detenía ahí, Menma decidió comprar campos de cosechas para destruirlos y poner restaurantes de comida rápida claro esto causo el despido a todas las personas que trabajan en los campos de cosechas aunque también creo campos de cosechas pero no contrato a las personas mas bien puso robots de la compañía Omnica para que empezaran a cosechar uvas para producir una masa gigante de vino y tener mas dinero, Menma estaba contento ya que consigo mas dinero y hacerle la vida miserable a la gente.

Aunque eso no era todo Menma y la familia Hyuga quien se decida a exportación de vino hicieron tratos con el Namikaze y el dueño quien era Hiashi le ofreció la mano de su hija Hinata para que se casaran y formaran un puente en las dos corporaciones, al principio la hija mayor que es Hinata no quería casarse con Menma pero su padre le dijo que debería hacerlo ya que es tradición de la familia y tendrá que complacer a su esposo de todo las formas posibles.

Cuando los editoriales o el noticiaron se enteraron del compromiso de Menma y Hinata lo reportaron al día siguiente donde las planas y revistas de economía de Francia o de chismes de ultima hora pusieron a Menma como el cerdo capitalista haciéndolo o una de las chicas mas hermosas esta comprometida con un cerdo claro esto hizo enojar al gordo quien comparo la editora y despedir a todos e igual poner robots trabajando en la editora, para que hablaran bien de el y creo una nueva sección llamada.

Los jóvenes mas guapos y billonarios de Paris y al principio el orden de la lista era así.

1.- Menma Namikaze

2.- Adrian Agreste

Y así iba la lista claro Menma no puso a Naruto ya que lo odio pero después del primer mes su padre Minato le pidió que debe de poner a Adrien en el primer lugar ya que lo esta apoyando en su campaña política, el gordo se enojo y acepto la petición de Minato pero que después que gane la alcaldía volver a poner su nombre en el primer lugar.

Si este mes fue algo raro aunque no todo fue malo la obre que Ryusei y Ladybug fue una de las mas exitosas de toda Paris trayendo a múltiples audiencias alrededor del mundo y de toda Europa.

El director y productor de la obra Alfonso Wolf dono el dinero a crear hospitales para niño y mejorar los orfanatos ganándose el respeto y la admiración de los demás productos.

Y durante este mes Naruto se hizo famoso por crear canciones que lo llevaron a la fama se volvió en uno de los top 5 músicos mas populares de toda Francia y eso que era bastante joven, en la mitad del mes le gano al músico XY quien se enojo y empezó a odiar mas a Naruto que a Jagger Stone.

Naruto se volvió el segundo músico mas reconocido después de Jagger Stone quien admiraba al pelirrojo por la forma de cómo tocaba el piano, claro la relación de Naruto y Marinette iba reconstruyéndose lentamente, el pelirrojo llevaba a la peli azul a restaurantes donde tenían que pedir la sección privada ya que muchas de las fans del pelirrojo trataban de besarlo o conseguir un autógrafo.

Esto enfurecía a Marinette y cada vez que salía con Naruto llevaba un pequeño ladrillo en su bolso para alejar a las chicas o como ella le llama 'las perras' de querido pelirrojo a Naruto se le hizo raro que la peli azul mostrara celos incluso cuanto eran novios ella no ensañaba este tipo de celos, aunque llego a un conclusión que antes no era famoso y no había ninguna chica que se le acercaba antes y por eso Marinette no mostraba ninguna señal de celos.

También un día que Naruto estaba creando su música le llego un correo de una aspirante a cantante y bailarina llamada Clara Nightingale quien era una gran admiradora suya y quería ver si los dos pueden hacer una colaboración para un video musical el pelirrojo no sabia que decir y acepto para crear una nueva canción y un video musical.

En la limosina

Naruto se encontraba en la limosina dirigiéndose al estudio para conocer a la cantante y empezar al video, aunque no se encontraba solo también estaba Satya Vaswani quien se volvió la secretaria del pelirrojo, desde el incidente que tuvo con Menma que solia trabajar para el pero el gordo trataba de abusarla físicamente, claro Satya le dio un rodillaso en los bajo causando su despido y Menma aun enojado se aseguraría que nadie la contratara pero gracias a que Naruto se entero de esto decidió contratarla para que lo ayudara con su agenda ya que el pelirrojo era bastante olvidadizo, Satya acepto y ella ademita que Naruto era un buen jefe lo trataba bien a diferencia de Menma quien el se burlaba de ella, el pelirrojo era todo lo contrario.

"Entonces Satya… después de hacer el video musical ¿Qué sigue?" Pregunto Naruto quien veía las calles de Paris por la ventana de la Limosina.

"Después del video musical hay que organizarnos para el evento que viene dentro de tres días que es apoyar al alcalde André Bourgeois para su campaña para evitar que Minato se vuelve el nuevo alcalde de Paris" Contesto Satya "Ya que si ven que tu apoyas al alcalde André subirá su popularidad ya que tienes mas fans que Adrien Agreste"

Era cierto desde que Naruto se volvió famoso su fama subió a los aires ya que la mayoría de las chicas encontraban muy atractivo a Naruto y estaban enojadas al ver que el no estaba en la lista de los chico mas apuestos y billonarios de Paris.

"Ya veo… y cuando es mi cita con Marinette" Comento Naruto.

"Es después de que ayudes al alcalde André para su campaña tienes tu cita con Marinette" Informo Satya quien seguía checando la agenda del pelirrojo.

Pasaron media hora y llegaron al estudio de grabación donde iban a grabar el video musical y al parecer hay bastantes personas que vienen para algo, Naruto dejo salir un suspiro y sale de la limosina donde todos lo reconocen y empieza a gritar de la emoción y querían autógrafos y fotos de el aunque las chicas querían besarlo.

El pelirrojo se tomo fotos con algunos de sus fans y firmo autógrafos pero lo que si no permitió era que lo besaran ya que si Marinette ve un beso en ropa o cara le iba hacer un puchero y al parecer Naruto no se encontraba de humor ese día y no era por la idea de la grabación sino porque una cierta yandere y no hablo de Naruko empezaba a mandarle mensajes de texto diciéndole que el será suyo y no habrá nadie que la pueda detener para tener lo que le pertenece y la inicial de la chica que le mando el mensaje era HH.

'Como odio a las acosadoras' Pensó Naruto quien había acabado con las firma de autógrafos y entro al estudio para hablar con Clara.

Al entrar al estudio de filmación vio un escenario y una banda de rock junto con la cantante y atrás del escenario parecían edificios caídos, el pelirrojo se estaba preguntado de que iba hacer el video.

"¡Naruto!" Grito Clara quien fue y abrazo al pelirrojo quien solo devuelve el abrazo como cortesía de amabilidad "¡Por fin te conozco!"

"Es un gusto de también de conocerte Clara" Dijo Naruto quien se separa del abrazo "Y traje las partituras de música que me pediste"

"¡Perfecto!" Exclomo Clara quien junta sus manos y agarra la mano derecha del pelirrojo para llevarlo al escenario y que conociera a la banda que tocaran su música.

Mientras tanto en la fila de las audiciones

"¿Alya estas que quieres hacer esto?" Pregunto Marinette a su mejor amiga.

"Si Marinette quiero ver a Naruto para disculparme con el ya que fue una amiga terrible y cuando nos busco para pedir nuestra ayuda… no me perdonare por lo que le hice" Contesto la chica de lentes aun recordando lo que le hizo a Naruto hace dos años.

Marinette deja salir un suspiro y empieza a consolar a su amiga, la razón que estaban las dos ahí era simple la verdad cuando se enterraron que Naruto iría al estudio para hacer una colaboración algunas de las personas que eran Alya, Rose, Juleka, Alix y Mylene.

Con Naruto y Clara

Los dos estaban en la cámara de grabaciones para checar la canción que el pelirrojo había escrito para ella.

"Entonces como puedes ver la canción que pediste le tuve que cambiar algunas cosas ya que me pediste algo de rock y en vez de piano decide tocar la guitarra aunque no sea tan bueno" Dijo Naruto enseñándole las partituras a la cantante "¿Por cierto que hacen todas esas personas formadas haya fuera?"

"A es que voy a escoger a dos personas para que representen a mis dos héroes favorito Ladybug y Ryusei" Contesto Clara.

"Ya veo" Comento el pelirrojo "¿Y no quieres que alguien sea el papel de Chat Noir?"

"Ugh no menciones a esa burla de héroe lo único que hace es estorbarle a los dos verdaderos héroes cuando pelean contra los villanos" Dijo la cante con una cara disgusto.

'Cielos ya están odiando mas a ese gato bueno para nada' Pensó Chihiro quien se estaba comunicando con Naruto.

'Si lo se… me da lastima aunque también se a ganado el odio de la gente y mas de Ladybug quien ya no lo aguanta por todas la veces que a tratado de coquetear con ella para solo recibir uno golpes al final cuando nos enfrentamos contra esos akumatizados como esas veces' Empezó a recordar Naruto.

Flash back

Dark Owl

"¡Ahora los venceré a ustedes villanos de pacotillas!" Grito Dark Owl quien lanza sus boomerangs a los dos héroes.

Ryusei y Ladybug esquivaron los ataques con facilidad y empezaron a atacar al Akumatizado quien se estaba defendiendo de los ataques, pero de la nada apareció el gato idiota haciendo una entrada exagerada.

"No te preocupes mi Lady viene ayudarte" Dijo Chat quien da una sonrisa y se lanza contra Owl.

Pero lo que no se espero fue que los boomerangs que había lanzado el villano regresaron y le pegaron a Chat una detrás de la cabeza y otro en las parte nobles.

"No… otra vez…." Chillo Chat mientras que se cubre sus bolas de estambre y cae al suelo.

Riposte

Para Ryusei esta pelea era bastante complicada ya que la villana era una maestra en el arte de la espada y el héroe decidió usar nada mas su katana ya que era un duelo entre dos espadachines, la pelea era bastante salvaje y nada mas se podía ver chispas por el intercambio de espadazos entre el héroe y la villana.

Ladybug no se acerco ya que sabia que solo estaría en medio de la pelea y no dejaría que su compañero Ryusei se concentrara si la estuviera salvando de los ataques de Riposte.

"¡No te preocupes mi amada Lady eh venido a detener a esas dos amenazas!" Grito Chat quien aparece detrás de Ladybug.

"Chat esta es una pelea entre dos espadachines no podrás hacer nad…."

Pero al chico gato no le importo lo que dijo la heroína y se lanza al ataque para pelear contra Ryusei y Riposte, cuando los dos espadachines vieron a Chat quien los intento atacar solo dejaron salir un suspiro.

El héroe le dio un golpe en la cara a Chat mientras que la villana le soltó un poderoso gancho en el abdomen del chico gato y los dos lo hicieron al mismo tiempo ya que se molestaron estaban en su duelo y viene esta excusa de héroe a interrumpiendo su gran pelea y también es considerado grosero y falta de honor interrumpir una pelea de dos espadachines.

"En nuestra pelea no te entrometas basura" Dijeron Ryusei y Riposte al mismo tiempo.

Chat cae el suelo noqueado ya que tiene un fuerte golpe en la cara donde tiene un chichón y se estaba agarrando el abdomen ya que el golpe que recibió ahí le dolido bastante y estuvo así por lo que quedaba de la batalla.

Gigantitan

El bebe que fue akumatizado estaba causando mucha destrucción en las calles de parís y nuestros dos héroes no podían usar ninguna técnica letal o pegarle ya que era solo un bebe que fue akumatizado por accidente.

"Entonces que vamos hacer ¿Ryusei?" Pregunto Ladybug.

"Debemos saber donde se encuentra el Akuma y destruirlo pero sin lastimar al bebe ya que…."

"¡No te preocupes mi Lady que tu héroe a llegado a detener al monstruo!" Grito Chat interrumpiendo a Ryusei y empieza a correr donde estaba el bebe gigante mientras que saca su bastón para golpear al villano.

"¡Espera gato idiota no puedes lastimarlo es solo un bebe!" Grito Ladybug quien trataba de detener a su ex compañero.

Cuando Chat llego a donde estaba Gigantitan empezó a golpear su pie derecho con su bastón, claro no tuvo ningún efecto mas bien al contrario esto hizo enojar al bebe gigante quien alza su pie derecho y aplasta a Chat, el bebe vuelve alzar su pie y podemos ver a Chat aplastando con el pavimento de la ciudad seguía vivo pero muy adolorido.

"Llamen… a un doctor…" Murmuraba Chat.

Glaciator

El villano echo de helado empezaba a cubrir a la gente de helado pero cuando veía a una feliz pareja juntos no los atacaba, gracias a esto Ladybug le dijo a Ryusei que fingiera ser su pareja para que tuvieran la oportunidad de acercarse al villano y asi poder atacarlo.

Ryusei acepto y los dos héroes se ponen enfrente de Glaciator, Ladybug abraza el brazo izquierdo de su compañero y empezaron acercarse, el villano no los podía atacar ya que los dos eran hermosos como pareja y el plan de la heroína estaba funcionando.

"¡Que haces con mi Lady maldito bastardo!" Grito Chat al ver que Ladybug estaba abrazando el brazo de Ryusei "¡Ahora pagaras!"

Chat activa su cataclismo y va corriendo en donde se encontraba Ryusei para usarlo contra el y así podría estar por fin con su Ladybug.

"¡No interrumpas un momento romántico!" Grito Glaciator quien dispara dos bolas de helado a Chat.

Las bolas de helado le dan al chico gato causando que lo mandaran a volar al otro lado de la ciudad.

Sapotis

Este fue uno de los casos mas difíciles que Ryusei y Ladybug se habían enfrentado ya que los Sapotis les ganaban en numero, por esa razón la heroína recluto a una heroína llamada Rena Rouge para que les ayudara a combatir a los pequeños demonios.

"Bien entonces usare mi poder para…"

"¡No tengan miedo que Chat Noir a llegado!" Grito Chat interrumpiendo a Rena Rouge y empezó a correr a donde estaban los Sapotis y agarra a uno pensando que era el verdadero "Pffft muy fácil"

Chat golpe al pequeño demonio y le agarra su sombrero y lo rompe en dos, pero sin darse cuenta alrededor suyo habían aparecido 50 Sapotis mas y no se veían muy contentos que digamos y en menos de segundos los cincuenta pequeños demonios atacaron a Chat y cunado acabaron se van y revelan al héroe con moretones en la cara y rasguños.

"Porque…. A mi…" Murmuro Chat quien estaba todo adolorido.

Captain Hardock

"Zehahaha acabare con todos los concierto de música y no podras detenerme Ryusei" Rio la capitana quien estaba peleando contra el héroe en un duelo de espadas.

"No te dejare que te metas con la música te detendré" Dijo Ryusei quien bloqueaba los ataques de la villana.

"Eso lo veremos" Comento la Capitana Hardock quien le ordena a su barco en atacar con las bocinas a los demás eventos que famosos cantantes para que no pudieran tocar.

"Hahahaha ahora no podrás detenerme"

"¡Ese inútil tal vez no pero yo si!" Grito Chat quien sube al barco y empieza a correr en donde se encontraba la akumatizada.

La Capitana Hardock deja salir suspiro molesto y empieza a controlar las cuerdas de su barco y agarran a Chat Noir hasta que lo agarran por completo sin que el 'héroe' pueda zafarse.

"¡Escoria como tu no debe estar en mi barco a la plancha!" Ordeno Hardcok quien lanza al chico gato de su barco mandándolo a volar hacia la torre Eiffel donde choco contra la gran estructura de metal dejándolo noqueado.

Zombizou

"¡Hahahaha con mi amor hare que toda Paris caiga ante mis pies!" Rio Zombizou quien ya había vuelta a la mitad de la población en zombis que besan.

Ryusei y Ladybug se encontraban en la punta de la torre Eiffel atrapados ya que no podían escapar de la zona y para empeorar las cosas Chat se volvió un zombi y trataba de besar a la heroína.

"Primero muerta antes de besarte" Dijo Ladybug quien le suelta una patada en la entrepierna causando que Chat callera al suelo con mucho dolor.

Syren

Después que los dos héroes derrotaran a la akumatizada que podía controlar el agua y tenia la forma de una sirena, Ryusei se encontraba cansado ya que no esta acostumbrado a nadar tan rápido para atrapar a una sirena.

Claro Chat aprovecho y trato de usar su cataclismo contra Ryusei para acabar y empezó a correr a donde se encontraba el héroe, pero el idiota olvido que seguía en su transformación de acuática, al correr se tropezó con sus aletas cayendo al suelo dándose en la cara donde se rompió la nariz y sus dientes de enfrente se rompieran también.

"Eso debió doler" Dijo Ryusei al ver a Chat agarrándose la cara.

Fin del flashback

'Hay que ser sinceros… la mayoría de los golpeas que le han dado el se los a buscado' Dijo Naruto.

'Eso si pero creo que mi favorito fue el puñetazo que le diste en la cara me a echo reír por mas de un mes' Comento Chihiro.

'Pues el se lo busco si ese gato idiota fuera inteligente y supiera del conocimiento sabría que meterse en un duelo de dos espadachines es considerado una falta de honor' Explico Naruto.

"Bien me gusto la canción que me escribiste ahora hay que enseñárselo a la banda y escoger a los que harán el papel de Ryusei y Ladybug" Dijo Clara quien toma la mano de Naruto y se dirigen al escenario.

En el escenario

Naruto y Clara se sientan en unas sillas para ver las audiciones de las personas para ver quien se quedaran con los puestos de los dos héroes, algunos eran buenos otros regulares y uno que otro era algo malo.

Y así continuaron las audiciones por mas de una hora donde Naruto dejo salir un bostezo por lo cansando que se encontraba y por ver las audiciones sino porque tuvo que firmar mas de 300 autógrafos anoche y quería ir a su casa a dormir pero no podía porque después de aquí va ir a la casa del alcalde para ayudarlo en su campaña.

'Ya mi tomatito todo estará bien solo aguanta y podrás llegar a tu casa a dormir' Dijo Chihiro tratando de animar al pelirrojo.

'Eso espero… después de esto ire hablar con al alcalde André para ayudarlos con su campaña… espero que nada salga mal después de esto' Comento Naruto.

"¡Háganse aun lado que la verdadera Ladybug a llegado!"

Naruto y Clara voltean a ver a la persona quien había llegado y el pelirrojo quería llorar ya que tenia que haber hablado, ya que la persona quien se había anunciado era nada mas y nada menos que Chloe Bourgeois quien llevaba un disfraz de la heroína y peluca, o como la conocía Naruto 'La hija malcriada de papa' el pelirrojo y ella nunca se habían llevado bien y ahora de ver que ella quiere el papel de Ladybug su día iba a empeorar.

"Yo y mi gran bocota" Murmuro Naruto mientras que empezaba a llorar sabiendo que llegar a su casa para dormir será algo casi imposible.

Fin del capitulo 9

Hola mis queridos lectores les traigo el capitulo 9 de Naruto el salvador de Paris espero que les haya gustado, pido disculpas si me tarde pero por cuestiones de trabajo y cosas personal no tuve tiempo pero aquí esta el capitulo 9

Luego me comentan que parte les gusto mas y que esperan del siguiente capitulo como pueden ver decidí poner algunos villanos de Ladybug de la segunda temporada como un pequeño homenaje en el capitulo 11 aparecen otra vez los villanos de Overwatch.

Nos vemos para la próxima.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 10: Mi rival en el amor parte 2

Naruto llego a su cuarto y se acuesta en su cama mientras que empieza a dormir, verán hoy fue un día muy duro para nuestro peli rojo por dos razones.

La numero uno fue que estaban haciendo casting para ver quienes serian los que representaran a Ryusei y Ladybug para el video musical que Clara Nightingle estaba creando todo iba bien hasta que una cierta rubia malcriada también conocida como Chloé Bourgeois llego para interpretar a Ladybug, Naruto se molesto ya que odia a esa rubia por una razón.

Y esa razón que el pelirrojo odia a Chloe es fácil hace dos años era novia de su hermano Menma y entre ellos le hacían la vida miserable con todo tipo de burlas y humillaciones y para empeorar las cosas ese día de la audición, Chloe trato de coquetear con Naruto y eso hizo enojar al pelirrojo.

Para variar Marinette se encontraba ahí con sus amigas y vieron todo la escena y eso la hizo enojar bastante que estaba apunto de golpear pero gracias a la intervención de los guardaespaldas de Clara no paso a mayores aunque Chloe le dijo a su padre quien es el alcalde que cancelara el video musical o sino llamaría a su madre para que los hiciera por el y claro por miedo el padre de Chloe cancelo el video.

Esto provoco que Clara Nightingle se haya akumatizado en Frightningale atacando a todo los ciudadanos causando que bailaran y rimaran palabras donde si uno no lo hacia se convertiría en estatuas grandes de magnetos, Ryusei y Ladybug pelearon contra Frightningale donde fueron hechizaros y ambos tuvieron que bailar juntos mientras que rimaban lo bueno es que el gato idiota no se había presentado.

Ambos héroes ganaron al final y Clara regreso a la normalidad y pudieron continuar con el video claro dándole unos cambios para que todos pudieran participar, después de la grabación del video el grupo de amigas de la peli azul querían hablar con Naruto pero el dijo que no ya que se encontraba cansado aunque la verdad es que no quiere verlas.

Cuando Naruto se subió al coche para dirigirse a su casa y cuando llego a su casa vio una carta de Ángela diciéndole que regresara dentro de 2 semanas ya que tiene una reunión con los naciones unidas por una crisis de ultimo momento.

Y la segunda razón es simple.

El pelirrojo solo suspiro y se dirigió a su cuarto donde ve en la entrada muchos regalos que le dejaron los sirvientes de la mansión diciéndoles que fueron regalos de dos admiradoras que tiene, Naruto se frustro sabiendo de quienes se trataban uno de las 'admiradoras' era su hermana Naruko y la otra sigue siendo la misteriosa HH, el pelirrojo no tenia tiempo para eso y decidió entrar a su cuarto sin tomar ponerle atención a los regalos y entra a su habitación y se acuesta en su cama.

Y regresamos donde nos habíamos empezado con Naruto durmiendo después de tener un día exhausto que empezó a cerrar los ojos y se queda profundamente dormido mientras que Chihiro sonrió y salió del cuarto aprovechando que el pelirrojo se encontraba dormido para ir a la hielera y comerse todo el helado que pudiera comer.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Marinette

"¡Como odio a esa maldita perra!" Grito Marinette mientras que le pegaba a la pared de su habitación "Por su culpa mi Naruto se sintió muy incomodo y ya no pude estar con el maldita Chloe"

"Ya ya calma Marinette no te ponga de esa manera todo estará bien en otro momento veras a Naruto y los dos podrán hablar civilizadamente" Dijo Tikki quien trataba de calmar a su portadora.

"Es que no lo entiendes Tikki esa perra maltrato a mi Naruto junto con su ex novio Menma nada mas de recordarlo me hierve la sangre y para empeorar las cosas esa perra ahora esta coqueteando con mi Naruto" Comento la peli azul quien empieza a enojarse otra vez.

Al escuchar lo que Marinette le dijo, Tikki se molesto en serio que decide decirle algo que no pensaba hablar pero era tiempo que su portadora abriera bien los ojos.

"Marinette perdón por lo que te voy a decir pero tu no tienes el derecho a juzgar a Chloe por eso" Regaño Tikki a la peli azul.

"¿A que te refieres Tikki?" Pregunto Marinette.

"Me refiero a la parte del maltrato o ya olvidaste como le rompiste el corazón a Naruto y la forma de cómo lo traicionaste creyéndole a sus dos hermanos sobre que era drogadicto y te fuiste con el imbécil de Adrien Agreste" Contesto Tikki "Y antes que me digas porque te estoy diciendo esto es para recordarte tu gran error que hiciste al romperle el corazón a un chico quien realmente te amaba o te sigue amando como te dije la otra vez y estoy contigo al 100% en luchar otra vez por el amor de Naruto pero no debes de olvidar lo que le hiciste para que nunca lo vuelvas hacer en tu vida"

Al escuchar lo que Tikki le dijo Marinette empieza a sentirse mal ya que tiene razón ella no es nadie para juzgar a Chloe sobre Naruto ya que le rompió el corazón y lo traiciono en ese momento Marinette empieza a llorar ya que recordó la vez que le rompió el corazón a Naruto.

La pequeña Kwami empieza a consolar a Marinette sabiendo que le había abierto una dolorosa herida pero tenia que entender que ella no era inocente cuando se trataba del pelirrojo.

'Vaya si me pase pero tenia que saberlo… esto me recuerda la vez que los dioses malignos les dieron poderes a los humanos para pelear contra los portadores de los Miraculous y esa chica rubia traiciono y le rompió el corazón al ancestro de Ryusei… Chihiro le tomo casi cinco años para que su portador dejara de llorar por esa mujer por la amarga traición' Pensó Tikki quien seguía consolando a Marinette.

En la mansión de Agreste

"Cual será el traje que debo usar mañana para apoyar al futuro alcalde de Paris" Dijo Adrien quien sigue viendo sus trajes.

"Aun no entiendo porque estas apoyando a ese imbécil ese sujeto no debe der ser alcalde ni siquiera de su casa" Comento Plagg.

"No lo vez Plagg nada mas lo estoy ayudando para que ambos acabemos con el desgraciado de Ryusei y con ese fin hare que mi Lady sea solamente mía y nada mas mía y no habrá ningún otro idiota que nos separe" Rio Adrien mientras que Plagg solo lo estaba viendo.

"Adrien como mi portador y amigo debo decirte que tu obsesión con Ladybug a llegado muy lejos debes de tranquilizarte" Sugirió Plagg.

"Calla tu solo eres un artefacto que me ayuda a tener poderes tu y yo no somos amigos y si pensaba que darte queso era una muestra de amistad entonces no sabes lo equivocado que has estado tu eres como un celular que tengo que cargar para mis propios beneficios" Dijo Adrien "Y ahora que te lo dije mas vale obedecerme ya que tu me perteneces soy tu amo"

Plagg se entristeció por lo que le dijo Adrien y para su mala suerte es que tiene razón el rubio oxigenado solo lo veía como un objeto para sus propios beneficios, tal vez vaya a ir con el maestro Fu para ver si le puede conseguir a otro portador o que se vuelve su amigo en vez de perder tiempo con el maldito de Adrien.

'Ya veras Adrien pronto sabrás lo que se siente cuando todos te abandonen y cuando lo pierdas todo ahí te darás cuenta que eres un verdadero y completo imbécil que no supo aprovechar o querer lo que tenia en sus manos' Pensó Plagg quien se va a comer mas queso y tratar de olvidar todo lo sucedido.

"Ahora en que estaba a si cuando mi lady sea solamente mía la llevare de luna de miel a donde yo quiera y haremos muchas cosas" Rio Adrien mientras que babeaba un poco.

Mientras tanto en la corporación Omnica

Naruko había llegado a su oficina y ve una caja de madera con una estampa de Inglaterra de la casa real, esto hizo sonreír a la rubia y abre la caja sabiendo el contendió de esa caja, ya que su amor Lord Raijin le dijo que debe de conseguir para ganar tiempo.

Flash back

Naruko se encontraba en su oficina y esta muy enfadada por que el proyecto dios se iba a tardar mas tiempo de lo pensado y el prisionero quien se encargaría de Ryusei llegaría en dos semanas y para variar el gordo imbécil de Menma se metió en otro problema legal y tuvo que pagar una gran fortuna para que no lo metieran a la cárcel para que se casara con Hinata Hyuga, lo único positivo de esta situación es que dentro de una semana llegaran unos criminales que le ayudaran con su plan.

"Ese imbécil de Menma… tiene suerte que se vaya a casar con la perra de Hinata o sino nunca le hubiera pagado la fianza" Dijo Naruko quien toma un trago de su coñac "Lo bueno es que nada mas faltan cinco días para la boda y ese gordo apestoso será el problema de los Hyugas"

"Señora Naruko su visita de las 3 pm a llegado" Anuncio la secretaria por el teléfono.

"Perfecto hágalo pasar" Ordeno Naruko

La secretaria asiste y deja pasar a la visita de la Namikaze y en menos de segundos las puertas de abren y revelan a la visita y es nada mas y nada menos que Gabriel Agreste quien es acompañado por su secretaria Nathalie.

"Bienvenido señor Agreste por favor tome asiento" Comento la rubia a Gabriel.

"Gracias pero no esto será breve ya que tengo asunto mas importantes que atender ahora dime ¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece?" Pregunto Gabriel quien no le ponía mucho atención a la Namikaze ya que checaba su agenda electrónica.

"O nada en especial solo quiero una ayuda o en este caso una alianza entre nosotros dos… Hawkmoth" Contesto Naruko.

Al escuchar eso Gabriel se quedo impacto que dejo caer su agenda electrónica y su secretaria también se quedo sorprendida ven a Naruko quien se encontraba sonriendo.

"No… no se de que estas hablando… si estas desperdiciando mi tiempo entonces… me iré" Dijo Gabriel quien sin darse cuenta que estaba tartamudeando por primer vez en su vida.

"Tu no me engañas se que eres el villano numero uno de Paris el famoso Hawkmoth quien akumatizado a las personas de esta hermosa ciudad y como se tu secreto es muy fácil es todo gracias a la ultima tecnología que mis científicos crearon" Explico Naruko quien enseña una pequeña mosca robótica quien empieza a proyectar las veces que Gabriel entra a su guarida y se transforma en el villano Hawkmoth.

El gran diseñador de ropa no sabia como reaccionar ahora, Naruko tiene en su poder videos de las veces que se transforma y si esto se hace publico todo se ira a la ruina su plan de conseguir los Miraculous y su agencia de ropa todo por lo que a trabajado por años se va ir al olvido, pero había una duda que empezó a ir a la cabeza.

Si Naruko sabe sobre su identidad entonces porque no lo a publicado o reportado esa es la duda que tiene, ve a la chica quien aun sigue sonriendo.

"Ya veo… entonces dime una cosa que vas a ganar si nos aliamos ya que eso quieres porque si no ya le hubieras enseñado a la policía sobre mi identidad como Hawkmoth no es así" Comento Grabriel queriendo saber que es lo que Naruko quiere con la alianza.

"Simple se que tu objetivo es de conseguir los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir para que estés tranquilo eso a mi no tengo ningún interés en esos artefactos por mi te los puedes quedar, lo único que quiero a cambio es que me ayudes a matar al nuevo héroe Ryusei" Dijo Naruko sorprendiendo al diseñador de ropa.

"Deja me ver si entendí bien tu no quieres los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir lo único que quieres es ¿Que te ayude a matar al nuevo héroe Ryusei?" Pregunto Gabriel mientras que Naruko asiste con la cabeza "Ya veo… bien tienes una alianza ya que también eh querido matar a ese bastardo desde que apareció, claro las únicas tres condiciones es que la primera es que no me vayas a traicionar en mi objetivo de conseguir los Miraculous, la segunda que borres los videos que tengas de mi cuando me estoy transformado en Hawkmoth y la tercer que me expliques bien el plan de cómo vamos asesinar a Ryusei"

"Eso es todo esta bien cumpliré con la parte de mi trato mientras que me ayudes a matar a Ryusei ahora te explicare mi plan" Comento Naruko quien cierra sus ventanas de la oficina y aparece un proyector en medio de la oficina mostrando a los criminales "Este es el plan dentro de unas semanas llegaran los criminales mas despiadados y peligrosos de este planeta tu los vas Akumatizar mientras que yo les daré las mas avanzadas armas que mis científicos están creando en estos momentos con los poderes del Akuma y mi tecnología podremos acabar con Ryusei de una buena vez por todas"

"Ya veo ese es tu plan mmm tengo que admitir que es un buen plan lo único que debo de recordarte es que los criminales tienen que mostrar emociones negativas para que los pueda akumatizar" Dijo Gabriel quien empieza a ver los perfiles de los criminales.

"De eso no te preocupes yo me encargare tu solo haz tu parte y yo hare la mía, sin mas que decir eso seria todo ya te puedes retirar" Ordeno Naruko quien apaga el proyector y vuelve abrir las ventanas y voltea a su ventana para ver la ciudad de parís.

Gabriel se molesto y quería reclamarle diciéndole quien se creía para darle ordenes pero recuerda que ella tiene los videos sobre su transformaciones en Hawkmoth no tuvo de otra que tragarse su orgullo y salió de la oficina con su secretaria sin decir nada.

'Que hare por el momento… tendré que pedirle a mi amo Raijin que me ayude a ganar tiempo' Pensó Naruko quien se levanta de su asiento y va al cuarto secreto donde se encuentra la esfera de Raijin.

"A mi fiel sirviente a que debo este placer a que vengas" Sonrió Raijin.

"Lord Raijin necesito su ayuda para ganar un poco de tiempo en mi plan en cual consiste en asesinar a Ryusei para que no haya nadie en su camino" Dijo Naruko quien se arrodilla ante su amo.

"Ya veo te voy ayudar mandare a unos Onis para que se encarguen de los ciudadanos y con eso aparecerán mas gente Akumatizada, pero si tu plan falla de esos criminales hay unos 6 artefactos que nos podrán servir de mucha utilidad el primer artefacto se encuentra en un reino llamado Camelot hay una espada en ese castillo si logras encontrarla traérmela aquí y usare un hechizo de invocación para traer a la única guerrera quien a podido vencer al antecesor del nuevo Ryusei los demás artefactos se encuentran en diferentes lugares que también tendrás que buscar pero no te preocupes yo se las localizaciones pero ahora ve por esa espada" Explico el dios.

"En seguida mi Lord Raijin empezare los preparativos para traer la espada de Camelot" Dijo Naruko quien se retira del cuarto y comienza los preparativos para traer la espada que su amo Lord Raijin le ordeno.

Fin del Flash back

"Con esto artefacto Lord Raijin podrá traer a esa guerrera será el plan B junto con los demás artefactos que serán recolectados" Rio Naruko quien abre la caja y ve una hermosa espada dorada con decoraciones azul y un extraño símbolo en la funda de la espada.

La rubia toma y lleva la espada a su amo Lord Raijin para empezar el ritual de invocación, cuando llego el dios vio lo que tenia Naruko y sonrió sabiendo que han conseguido a alguien fuerte que le puede dar un batalla a Ryusei antes que sea el día del duelo que tendrán dentro de tres años.

Raijin le ordeno a Naruko que creara un circulo de invocación con la sangre de un animal y luego que colocara la espada en medio, pasaron unos segundos y la rubio mato a una gallina y empezó a dibujar el circulo y pone la espada en medio y se hace aun lado, el dios saca su mano de la esfera y era puro hueso ya que su cuerpo aun no se a regenerado por completo, se empieza a iluminar ya que esta perfeccionando un hechizo.

"Hierro y Plata como base, piedras y el Archiduque de pactos como cimientos, yo su maestro Raijin, una pared para bloquear la caída del viento, las puertas de los puntos cardinales cercanas, saca la corona, sigue el camino que conduce a la horquilla del reino, presta atención a mis palabras, mi voluntad creará vuestro cuerpo, y vuestra espada creará mi destino, presta atención a mi llamado del señor del rayo, si vosotros accedéis a mi voluntad y razón, entonces responded, por los presentes juro que acabaremos con este mal que hay en la tierra, que alejara a los portadores de Kwamis y su líder el dragón del hielo y venganza Ryusei" Cantaba el canto el dios Raijin para traer a la guerrera.

Mientras que decía el canto Naruko noto que la sala estaba temblando y el circulo mágico empezaba a brillar y una gran luz azul aparecer en el circulo causando que toda la habitación se alumbrara y la luz azul se disparar del techo causando un gran agujero y se va directo al cielo alumbrando toda la ciudad de Paris ya que era de noche claro esto llamo la atención de los Miraculous por sentir tanta energía mágica algo que no habían sentido hace mas de miles de años.

Con Chihiro

"Esto es… imposible pensé que los habíamos sellados a todos… después de vencer a Raijin y Fujin… como puede ser esto posible…" Tartamudeaba Chihiro quien dejo de comer la cubeta de helado por sentir esta energía mágica.

En la casa del guardián

"Pero como… como se supone que los habíamos vencido a todos… esto ya no solo es una batalla… esto se volvió una guerra" Murmuraba Wayzz.

Casa de Adrien

"Por todo el queso del mundo esta presencia es la misma que esos guerreros que nos enfrentamos hace miles de años creo que ya estoy considerando el retiro permanente" Dijo Plagg quien sigue comiendo su queso.

Con Tikki

"Esto no puede estar pasando si esos seres que sellamos pero si están devuelta eso significa que… mas de esos guerreros volverán y con los akumatizados… esto ya es una guerra" Comento Tikki quien se encontraba asustada.

De regreso a la corporación Omnica

Pasaron unos segundos y la luz desaparece para revelar a una mujer de 17 años con un vestido azul y una armadura medieval, tiene el pelo rubio y ojos color jade.

"Dime acaso tu ¿Eres mi maestro?" Pregunto la chica quien esta viendo a Naruko.

"No… tu verdadero maestro esta detrás de ti" Contesto Naruko.

La chica se levanta y voltea a ver la esfera que contiene al dios Raijin.

"Bienvenida mi sirviente a pasado tiempo no lo creas… Saber" Dijo Raijin quien esta sonriendo.

"Lord Raijin" Comento Saber quien se vuelve arrodillar.

"Que bueno verte Saber ahora pon mucha atención en lo que te voy a decir, Ryusei ha vuelto y traerá muerte y destrucción como lo hizo hace mil años y tu eres la única quien puede detener a ese desgraciado junto con los demás verdaderos protectores de este mundo" Explico Raijin sorprendiendo a Saber "Por esa razón te invoque ya tratamos todas las maneras posibles de detener a ese desgraciado y hemos fallado por eso te necesitamos"

"… Entendió mi señor yo detendré a ese desgraciado de una buena vez por todas para que no vuelve a traer destrucción a nuestro hermoso planeta" Dijo Saber quien empieza a levantarse.

"Sabia que podía confiar en ti mi sirviente por el momento seguirás las ordenes de Naruko y obedecerás en todo lo que ella te diga ahora me retiro ya que tengo que recuperar mi magia que use para traerte devuelta" Comento Raijin quien vuelve a dormir para recuperar fuerzas.

Saber voltea y ve a Naruko quien no sabia que opinar de esta situación pero lo que si es que esa guerrera es bastante hermosa que dejaría a cualquier hombre caer ante sus pies y en ese momento se le ocurrió una magnificente idea que podría funcionar para su propio beneficio.

"Bien sígueme iremos a mi oficina y te explicare la primera parte del plan y luego haras algo para mi" Ordeno Naruko quien sale del cuarto de Raijin junto con Saber.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina Naruko le empezó a explicar el plan que su amo Raijin le dijo de buscar mas los artefactos que serán útiles para la causa de detener a los portadores de los Miraculous, claro no le dijo sobre la parte que hizo una alianza con Hawkmoth pero si sobre los 'guerreros' que van ayudar a la causa y cuando se refería a guerreros se refiere a los criminales, tuvo que omitir esos detalles a Saber para que no sospechara o tratara de traicionarlo.

"Bien ese el plan que te dije ahora quiero que me hagas un favor y es que trates de conquistar el corazón de mi hermano Naruto" Dijo Naruko haciendo que Saber se sorprendiera.

"¿Por qué quieres que trate de conquistar el corazón de tu hermano?" Pregunto Saber.

"Tengo el presentimiento que el sabe donde esta Ryusei y se te le acercas y poco a poco le vas sacando la información entonces sabremos el paradero de Ryusei y podremos atacarlo sin que se lo espere por eso conquistaras a mi hermano y me dirás todo los detalles que el te de para estudiar al fondo" Contesto la Namikaze con una gran mentira no le dijo que era para saber los gustos de su hermano y usar eso para hacerlo suyo.

Saber pensó en lo que Naruko le acaba de decir ya que no tenia ningún sentido o tenia que ver para la misión que tenia para derrotar a Ryusei empezó a dudar pero al final decidió que trataría de conquistar al hermano de la Namikaze con el fin de encontrar a Ryusei y matarlo junto con el Miraculous del tiempo.

"Muy bien hare lo que usted me pida ya que Lord Raijin la dejo a cargo y si tengo que conquistar a tu hermano para acabar con Ryusei de una buena vez por todas aunque tendré que comprarme ropa moderna ya que si salgo a las calles con mi armadura seré el centro de atención" Dijo Saber.

"Pffft de eso no te preocupes mañana iras con unos sirvientes que tengo y te daré todo el dinero que necesites para que compres cualquier tipo de ropa ahora ve a descansar ya que mañana tendrás un día pesado a por cierto aquí esta la foto de mi hermano" Comento Naruko quien le muestra una foto de Naruto a la guerrera.

Saber tomo la foto y se sorprendió de ver alguien tan apuesto con ese pelo rojo carmesí y ojos que parecen color rubí sin mencionar esos adorables bigotes de zorro que tiene en las mejillas, Saber considero al segundo hombre mas apuesto que la atrajo en su vida.

"Ya veo… bien tratare de conquistarle el corazón" Comento Saber quien trataba de ocultar su sonrojo.

"Excelente ahora ve a descansar" Volvió a Ordenar Naruko y Saber asiste sale de la oficina y se va a descansar "Muy pronto querido hermano muy pronto serás mío y no habrá nadie que me lo pueda impedir"

Fin del capitulo 10

Hola mis queridos lectores lamento la demora pero aquí esta el capitulo numero 13 de Naruto el salvador de Paris espero que les haya gustado.

Solo falta una parte mas para que se complete la saga mi rival en el amor y de ahí volverán los akumatizados versión Overwatch y si habrá unos personajes de Fate Stay que serán villanos después de la saga de Overwatch para empezar bien las peleas y que Naruto use todas sus habilidades.

Antes que pregunten no habrá ningún santo grial o maestros que controlen a los sirvientes con sellos de comando, por eso cambie el canto de invocación con algunas cosas.

Solo por curiosidad pondré en votaciones con quien quiere que Naruto se quede pondré los nombres de ambas chicas y ahí voten y me deben de dar una buena razón y que sea muy larga porque escogieron a la chica por la que votaron.

Saber

O

Marinette

Y la razón que pongo esto es que mucho en serio odian a Marinette y por eso estoy poniendo esto a ver sus opiniones.

Bueno el viernes habrá otro capitulo de Naruto el salvador de parís.

A por cierto tengo una cuenta en Wattpad me pueden buscar como PhilMalo ahí tengo muchas mas historias que les pueden gustar como Naruto el rey pecador o Izuku el hijo de Thanos.

Nos vemos para la próxima.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 11: Mi rival en el amor parte final

En los sueños de Naruto

Naruto se encontraba en un barco pirata en las costas de Japón donde el capitán y su tripulación se esta enfrentando contra los Onis y el ejercito que se encuentran en las costas y el barco pirata soltaba cañonazos.

"Capitán Ryusei ya están acabamos con la mitad de esos monstruos y en cuestión de tiempo podrá acabar con esos falsos dioses" Informo uno de sus piratas

El pelirrojo vio al capitán quien tiene una armadura similar a la suya pero con rasgos de pirata y la única diferencia que tenia es que no usaba casco y el parche de su lado derecho tiene el símbolo de Chihiro y su espada no es una katana sino un alfanje.

"Muy bien cuando lleguemos a las costas asegúrense de dispararles a esos pequeños bastardos y ayuden a los aldeanos no podemos dejar que se los coman esta tal vez sea mi ultima orden como capitán y si eso pasa quiero que me prometan que seguirán buscando dentro de sus corazones proteger a los demás de corrupción" Ordeno Ryusei.

Sus hombres gritaron apoyando el discurso que dio su capitán mientras que Ryusei se fue al gabinete del capitán para ver a su amada esposa Maya quien se encuentra en la cama mientras que tiene a su hermosa hija en sus brazos.

"Entonces… ya es hora no es así" Comento Maya quien ve a su esposo entrar al gabinete.

"Así es mi amor… yo junto con mis hombres iremos a las costas para acabar con esos monstruos y… llevare a su fin a los falsos dioses de una buena vez por todas" Dijo Ryusei.

"… Si ese es tu destino… entonces tendré que aceptarlo… si es para el futuro de mi hija… entonces lo aceptare… cuidare de nuestra hija y nuestras sobrina Yuki me ayudara… amor mío… mi amado Harlock" Murmuraba Maya quien empieza abrazar a su hija.

"Es lo que mas quiero a ti y a mi hija… adiós mi amor espero que podamos vernos del otro lado" Comento Ryusei (Harlock) quien besa a su amada en los labios y un pequeño beso en la frente de su hija y sale del gabinete para la pelea.

Naruto admiro la valentía y amor que el capitán Ryusei (Harlock) le tenia a su esposa e hija sin mencionar que pelea por el bien de los inocentes por eso fue elegido para ser el portador de Chihiro.

En ese momento Naruto empieza a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza y de la nada empieza a cambiar el paisaje donde ahora se encuentra en la antigua Grecia en el templo de Artemisa.

Los soldados griegos peleaban contra los Onis, pero Naruto noto que todos los soldados eran mujeres y su líder tenia.

Ella usa un abrigo azul con una armadura blanca en el pecho donde tiene el símbolo de Chihiro, una gargantilla negra y una aljaba con cinturón sobre sus hombros, tiene pelo y ojos azules, los tatuajes de dragón se encontraban en su brazo izquierdo, pero lo que llamaba atención su aspecto físico fue las orejas y cola de Dragón.

Naruto dedujo que esta chica es la Ryusei de la época griega y hizo como en el anterior sueño solo observar.

"¡Sigan atacando no podemos dejar que estos monstruos destruyan nuestro hermoso templo para que salgan los dioses falsos!" Grito Ryusei mientras que disparaba flechas a las cabezas de los Onis.

Las guerreras motivadas por la valentía de su líder seguían atacando a los Onis, el pelirrojo solo observaba como las guerreras seguían decapitando a los demonios mientras que la líder disparaba a los Onis en la cabeza, todo era una masacre ambos bandos tuvieron perdidas y en momento un gran meteorito cae en las escaleras del templo de Artemisa causando un gran impacto matando a las guerreras y Onis que se encontraban ahí por el impacto, también causo un humo causando que nadie pudiera ver, algunas guerreras empezaron acercarse con cautela.

Aunque no les sirvió de mucho una clase de mano grande agarro las lanzas de las guerreras y las jalo adentro de la niebla y se empezaron a escuchar gritos y en cuestión de segundos la niebla dejo salir los cuerpos desmembrados de las guerreras causando que la líder se le abrieran bien los ojos por lo sorprendida que esta.

En cuestión de segundos la niebla se dispersa y empieza a revelar a una guerrero bastante grande y musculoso con la piel de color gris, la altura del guerrero es de 2.22 metros de altura, el guerrero tenia el cuerpo de una soldada griega en su brazo izquierdo.

"No lo puedo crear pero al parecer los rumores eran ciertos… tu uniste al bastardo de Fujin no es así… Spartacus…" Comento la líder quien veía al guerrero con odio.

"Así es Lord Fujin me enseño lo que es la verdadera libertad y me ayudara acabar con toda la opresión del mundo empezando contigo Ryusei o mas bien Lady Asada Shion" Dijo Spartacus mientras que empezaba a reír y lanza el cadáver.

"El bastardo de Fujin te esta engañando su objetivo es de controlar al mundo y tratar a la humanidad como esclavos debes de abrir los ojos Spartacus tu mas que nadie debe de entender eso tu me enseñaste que significa la verdadera libertad" Explico Ryusei (Shion)

"Tu estas llena de mentiras no le voy a crear a un opresora ahora acabare contigo antes que puedas lastimar al verdadero salvador de este planeta" Rio Spartacus quien se lanza hacia Ryusei (Shion)

"No me dejas de otra alternativa… perdóname Spartacus tus verdaderos ideales fueron mi camino para ayudar a la gente de los opresores y enseñar el aire de la verdadera libertad… pero ahora solo eres una marioneta del bastardo de Fujin quien solo quiere satisfacer su apetito de sangre… tu eres y siempre serás mi verdadero modelo a seguir y hacer eso… me dolerá mas a mi que a ti" Susurraba Ryusei (Shion) quien prepara su arco y su brazo izquierdo empieza a brillar de color azul y le apunto a Spartacus.

"¡HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Reía Spartacus quien usaba su espada matando a las guerreras y Onis que se encontraban en su camino.

"¡Ryuu ga waga teki wo!" Grito Ryusei (Shion) quien dispara su flecha y dos dragones orientales de color azul aparecen y se dirigen a Spartacus.

Cuando los dos dragones hacen impacto con Spartacus una gran luz se produjo causando que acabo con todos los Onis y las guerreras tuvieron que cubrir sus ojos por lo potente que era esa luz, Ryusei (Shion) solo veía como Spartacus era vaporizado por su ataque.

"Adiós… mi querido amigo…" Susurraba Ryusei (Shion)

Naruto vio que Shion estaba dispuesta a sacrificar todo incluyendo su felicidad para que la gente conociera la libertad y eso incluía a su mentor y amigo Spartacus quien fue envenenado y engañado.

El pelirrojo vuelve a sentir otro dolor de cabeza y el paisaje vuelve a cambiar ahora se encuentra en un campo de batalla donde esta apunto de comenzar una guerra vio a ambos bandos de los dos lados.

Del bando derecho se encontraban una caballeros medievales con su líder que tenia el atuendo de un rey y una extraña espada dorada y bordes azules quien alzo su espada así la dirección del otro bando, quienes tienen un atuendo de samurái y su líder al parecer su atuendo es de Samurái pero tiene el mismo color que su armadura cuando se transforma en Ryusei y el dragón se encuentra en su casco y esta alzando su katana al aire.

Y cuando los dos lideres bajaron sus espadas ambos bandos se lanzan a la ataque donde Naruto se encuentra en medio de la confrontación y cuando los dos ejércitos llegaron empezaron a atacarse causando una gran masacre, Naruto vio que esta batalla estaba muy reñida no se podía saber quien ganaría pero lo que llamo mucho la atención fue la pelea entre los dos lideres.

El guerrero en armadura le estaba costando trabajo bloquear los ataques del Samurái y viceversa, pero hay una cosa que Naruto o entendía y era.

¿Qué rayos hace unos samuráis en tierras medievales y como llegaron tan ahí?

"Maldito Ryusei… pagaras por todos tus pecados pero especialmente pagara por lo que le hiciste mi amado…" Murmuraba la guerrera quien esta arrodillada y se empieza a apoyar en su espada.

Eso sorprendió mas a Naruto el líder de los caballeros es una chica, el no tenia nada en contra de que fuera una chica solo que no se imagino pero después de examinarla bien se dio cuenta que si es una mujer.

"Tu no entiendes verdad… no tu estas cegada por el odio y el maldito Fujin se esta aprovechando se eso para poder controlarte como si fueras su marioneta personal, debes de abrir los ojos" Comento Ryusei (Del pasado) quien empieza a escupir sangre.

"Cállate bastardo no dejare que hables de mi amo de esa manera el es nuestro verdadero salvador no como ustedes los malditos portadores que han traído muerte y destrucción especialmente tu Ryusei… el miraculous que despierta una vez cada mil años para sellar a nuestros verdaderos salvadores" Dijo la guerrera quien empieza a levantarse y se pone en posición de pelea.

"Tu no entiendes verdad… ya no podre salvarte… mi amada…" Comento Ryusei (Del pasado) pero susurro lo ultimo para que la guerrera no escuchara esa frase "Acabaremos con esto dando el ultimo ataque si tu ganas mi ejercito se retirara pero si yo gano iré a sellar a los bastardos"

"Debería decir que no… pero yo soy un caballero especialmente el rey de los caballeros acepto tu desafío y lo términos" Gruño la guerrera.

Los dos guerreros se están preparando para usar sus ataques mas poderosos que tienen y están listos para atacar, la guerrera levanta su espada empieza a iluminarse de un aura dorada y empieza a recolectar mucha luz de ese mismo color alrededor del campo, al ver esto Ryusei sabia de que se iba a tratar y como no puede matar a al amor de su vida decide decirle su plan a Chihiro.

'Chihiro escucha bien cuando ese ataque me volveré a la normalidad y tomaras el collar para buscar a otro portador y que selle a Fujin y Raijin' Dijo el Ryusei (Del pasado)

'¡Estas loco no dejare que sacrifiques tu vida!' Grito Chihiro furiosa al escuchar el plan de su portador.

'Es la única manera… no puedo… no puedo asesinar a la única mujer que amo… ella no sabe sobre mi identidad y fue engañada por Fujin pensando que Ryusei me había matado… si dejo que me mate cumplirá con su venganza y espero que con eso abra los ojos' Explico Ryusei (Del pasado)

'… Todo por alguien que no sabe sobre tu verdadera identidad' Susurro Chihiro quien empieza a desactivar la transformación haciendo aparecer su portador haga aparecer su verdadera forma poco a poco 'Esta bien buscare al nuevo portador para que cumpla la misió'

"¡Excalibur!" Grito la guerrera quien lanza su ataque a Shirou.

Antes que la guerrera viera la verdadera identidad de Ryusei su ataque lo vaporizo por completo sin dejar ningún tipo de rastro en el camino, pero gracias al sacrificio de Shirou, la pequeña dragón logro escapar con el collar quien empieza a llorar por la perdida de mi querido portador y amigo.

"Descansa en paz mi querido amigo… Shirou Emiya" Susurraba Chihiro mientras que derramaba unas lagrimas.

Chihiro volaba para ir a una aldea cercana y buscar al nuevo portador pero algo que si es muy seguro que la pequeña dragoncita nunca va a perdonar a esa guerrera por lo que hizo aunque no sabe toda la verdad sobre la guerrera y sabia que su portador aunque ya no este vivo siempre amara a esa mujer.

Mientras tanto la guerrera cae arrodillada y ve al cielo para dejar caer unas, la guerrera o su nombre Arturia Pendragon empezó a recordar esos hermosos momentos que tenia con su amado Shirou hasta que recordó ese momento que 'Ryusei' asesino a su amado enfrente suyo y se prometió a si misma matar al desgraciado con ayuda del dios Fujin.

"Porque… porque… porque… no puedo sentir satisfacción de matar a este maldito… acabo de cumplir con mi venganza… pero aun así me siento vacía…" Dijo Arturia quien no dejaba de llorar.

Naruto se sintió mal por ver a la chica llorar pero también enojado porque mato a uno de sus predecesores pero tiene el presentimiento que ella esta siendo engañada, el pelirrojo quería abrazar a la rubia diciéndole que todo estaba bien que le ayudaría pero no podía ya que también quería encontrar a Chihiro y consolarla, se encontraba en una situación difícil.

Y en eso Naruto le vuelve a doler la cabeza y el escenario volvió a cambiar enseñando que están en una clase de playa de noche con hermosas estrellas brillando.

"Una difícil decisión no lo creas siempre que veo esta escena no se a quien ayudar si a Chihiro o Arturia"

El pelirrojo voltea y ve a un ninja con atuendo negro y azul, usa una mascara de dragón, se encuentra sentado en una roca, Naruto sin ninguna sorpresa sabia que se trataba de otro antiguo portador de Chihiro.

"Eres un antiguo portador de Chihiro o me equivoco" Dijo Naruto.

"Correcto yo fui portador de Chihiro mi nombre es Genji Shimida el primer Ryusei de la historia" Comento Genji quien se quita la mascara para revelar su rostro.

"Dijiste Shimida… eso significa que ¿Mi maestro Hanzo es un descendiente tuyo?" Pregunto Naruto.

"¿El mi descendiente? Que buen chiste el es mi hermano mayor" Contesto Genji quien trataba de no reírse.

"Pero eso es imposible el maestro Hanzo tiene nada mas 250 años y tu mas de 10,000 años como el puede ser tu hermano" Dijo el pelirrojo quien se sorprendió al escuchar la respuesta del primer Ryusei.

"Te mintió el no tiene 250 años tiene 10,000 años de edad y si yo estuviera vivo también tendría esa edad el no te lo dijo porque es un secreto… bueno era un secreto ya que los guardianes de Chihiro debemos ser inmortales para entregar el Miraculous de dragón como viste en ese templo había retratos de Samurais en todos ellos era Hanzo con diferente uniforme y estaba la pequeña Chihiro lo hacemos de esa manera si alguna vez unos Onis nos invades, como ya te dije fue el primer Ryusei y tu eres el nuevo Ryusei eh visto tu pasado y por todo lo que haz pasado y hay algo que siempre eh tenido duda" Explico Genji.

"¿Y que es?" Pregunto Naruto.

"Sabes quien es Fujin" Contesto Genji.

"La verdad no incluso quería preguntarte quien es ese sujeto y porque lo dicen falso dios los Ryuseis del pasado" Dijo el pelirrojo.

'Mmmm Chihiro no se lo a contado… bueno solo le dire lo básico ella tendrá que decirle lo demás' Pensó el primer Genji

"Bueno Fujin y su hermano Raijin son seres que tienen un gran poder y puede manipular a la gente y darles poderes es como ese villano Hawkmoth pero un nivel mas arriba… a también pueden controlar el clima y nada mas Ryusei puede derrotar a esos falsos dioses y sus sirvientes por las habilidades que tienes y cada mil años " Explico el primer Ryusei "Ahora yo tengo una curiosidad de ti y quiero que seas honesto conmigo"

"Y cual es" Comento Naruto

"Como puedes seguir amando a esa chica de pelo azul" Contesto Genji "Caray si yo hubiera sido tu y hubiera puesto esos sentimientos al vacío sin fondo no digo que no sean amigos pero debes de buscar a alguien mas quien realmente te ame y te regrese eso sentimientos y lo mas importante es que no te traicione"

"Es… complicado… no se si pueda hacerle eso a… Marinette" Susurro Naruto.

"No me vengas con esa estupidez el amor no es complicado lo complicado es entender porque quieres regresar con ella te traiciono o que no viste el pasado de los demás Ryusei por ejemplo Harlock tuvo que dejar a su esposa e hija para que tuvieran una vida pacifica, Shion tuvo que matar a su amigo y mentor para darle libertad del control de ese bastardo y Shirou prefirió morir en vez de matar al amor de su vida" Dijo Genji.

"Creo… que tienes razón… pero debo de pensarlo bien… no quiero que me vuelvan a lastimar" Comento el pelirrojo.

"Solo debes de buscar a la persona correcta y con eso ya esta, el amor es complicado pero no tanto se que es doloroso cuando te rompen el corazón a mi ya me paso… y aunque no lo creas la mayoría de los que fueron Ryuseis en el pasado también les a pasado" Explico Genji.

"Y como sabes eso acaso le hiciste lo mismo a los demás portadores en el pasado les enseñas la vida pasada de los portadores y vez su pasado" Rio Naruto pensando que no seria cierto.

"Bueno si lo pones de esa manera pues si es lo que eh echo aunque no lo creas" Dijo el primer Ryusei viendo a otro lado con un sonrojo.

"Un momento es en serio que haces eso… sabes que eso es invasión de privacidad verdad" Comento el pelirrojo quien dejo de reírse viendo a Genji con una mirada seria.

"Si pero… míralo de esta manera… en mis tiempo no teníamos entretenimiento y cuando pasa a la otra vida en vez de ir al cielo o infierno pues me quede aquí en el limbo aburrido… lo bueno es que podía ver los recuerdos de los nuevos Ryuseis y con eso me entretenía… pero también los eh conocido y yo me encargo de guiarlos espiritual y mentalmente" Explicaba Genji tratando de salirse de ese problema.

"Esa debe der ser una de las peores excusas que eh escuchado en toda mi vida y eso que viví con el cerdo de Menma y la perra de mi hermana" Dijo Naruto quien ve con decepción de Genji.

"Vamos no seas asi debes de entenderme además eh vivido aquí solo y sus vidas personales es como si fuera una novela pero en vez de leerlo lo estoy viendo como esa caja que pasa imágenes ¿Cómo se llamaban?" Pregunto Genji quien trataba de recordar el nombre de la caja.

"Te refieres a la televisión" Comento el pelirrojo.

"Si eso televisión si en mis tiempo hubiéramos tenido la televisión hubiera sido muy feliz" Sonrió Genji.

"¿Dices que vez nuestras vidas y recuerdos como si fueran una telenovela para ti?" Pregunto Naruto.

"Efectivamente mi sucesor" Contesto Genji.

'Realmente este sujeto es el primer Ryusei es mas un payaso que un guerrero' Pensó Naruto.

"¡Oye escuche eso!" Grito Genji.

"Pero como" Se sorprendió Naruto.

"Ya olvidaste que estamos en tus sueños puedo leer tu mente pero tu no puedes leer la mía" Dijo el primer Ryusei.

"Rayos" Maldijo el pelirrojo en voz baja.

"Bueno dejando eso aun lado te contare, cuando termine en este limbo o mundo astral cada mil años empezaba a ver quien será el siguiente portador de Chihiro y usando las estrellas puedo ver sus recuerdos y sueños, se me ocurrió la magnifica idea de traer a los nuevos portadores a este lugar pero les enseñaría los recuerdos de sus antecesores para que vean como fue la vida pasada de los demás Ryusei" Explico Genji "Yo les enseño los momentos mas difíciles que los demás Ryuseis han vivido como te acabo de mostrar y también eh visto como ellos o ellas les han roto el corazón pero encuentran a alguien mas que les reparan su corazón roto podrías decir que es algo irónico o una clase de maldición pero al final uno encuentra el verdadero amor"

"De echo es como si fuera el destino… creas que es un tipo de advertencia que si seguimos con esa persona que nos hizo sufrir bastante… acabemos mal" Dijo Naruto quien se sienta en la playa y empieza a ver el océano.

"Lo mas probable es que si pero como no regresan con esa persona que los lastimo entonces no sabré decirte bien tu tendrías que averiguarlos aunque no te lo recomendaría pero la decisión es tuya al final" Comento Genji quien saca sus shurikens y empieza afilarlas.

"Ya veo… tendré que pensarlo bien… aunque si tomara tu consejo… habría una chica que se enamorada de mi" Susurraba el pelirrojo.

"Estas bromeando cierto… no haz visto a todas las chicas que se encuentran en la calle se mueren por ti sin mencionar a esa cantante Clara o cualquier otra chica, bueno si excluimos a tu hermana y esa perra quien deja sus iniciales HH en los regalos que te manda en serio que cobardía porque no pone su nombre completo en vez de iniciales que asco me da esa persona de seguro que es gorda como un vaca" Dijo Genji quien trataba de no vomitar al imaginarse a HH.

"Bueno… no me eh dado cuenta de eso… nunca pensaba ser alguien atractivo realmente… cuando era pequeño, Menma antes de subir de peso éramos iguales y la chicas lo preferían a el que a mi" Comento el pelirrojo.

"Si pero eso fue antes mira lo que te estoy tratando de decir es que si hay mujeres que se mueren por ti debes al menos intentarlo sal haya afuera y conoce a alguien eres joven y ahora que tienes una nueva vida diviértete un rato claro es bueno que estés estudiando o sino terminaras como el cerdo de tu hermano" Explico Genji.

"Lo… voy a pensar" Susurro Naruto.

"Bueno al menos lo vas a pensar… ahora la otra cosa que te voy a decir es que a partir de hoy cuando duermas vendrás aquí y veras la vida de los demás Ryuseis y aprenderás algo de ellos o ellas a también entrenaremos en fortalecer tu fuerza interior con algo de meditación" Dijo el primer Ryusei.

"Si… maestro Genji" Comento el pelirrojo.

Genji sonrió y empieza a instruir a su nuevo alumno en el arte de la meditación para que pudiera ganar mas energía para los ataques que realice se vuelvan mucho mas poderosos.

Mientras tanto en la corporación Omnica

En los laboratorios Naruko se encontraba impaciente ya que sus científicos estaban listos para realizar la prueba del proyecto que han estado trabajando el programa dios han pasado dos años desde que comenzaron con este programa y no han podido progresar con nada, la rubia gastaba millones de euros para que el proyecto tengo al menos un progreso no importaba si era nada mas el 5 o 10 porciento solo quería ver un progreso.

"Espero que esta vez no me hayan fallado" Dijo Naruko a uno de sus científicos.

"Ya vera señorita Namikaze que hemos logrado un gran avance y no se decepcionara" Comento uno de sus científicos.

"Lo veré cuando lo crea ahora empiece la prueba y no me hagan perder mas mi valioso tiempo" Ordeno la rubia.

El científico baja y empieza el proyecto dios, activaron las maquinas y del piso salen unas capsulas con unas personas dentro, empezaron a reproducir energía eléctrica a los cadáveres, el propósito del proyecto dios es crear homúnculos para que ayuden a los Onis y crear un poderoso ejercito para Lord Fujin y Raijin con las intenciones de dominar el planeta sin que nadie los pudiera detener eso incluyendo a los portadores de los Miraculous excluyendo a Ryusei.

"Como va el ritmo cardiaco de los sujetos de prueba" Dijo el científico a su asistente.

"Todo va bien por el momento sus ritmo cardiaco esta estable" Comento la asistente.

"Muy bien ahora inyecte el suero para empezar con el experimento" Ordeno el científico.

La asisten obedece y empieza a inyectar el suero a los sujetos de prueba causando que el ritmo cardiaco se acelerara un poco todo iba a la perfección hasta que uno empieza a tener ataques al corazón y no tardo mucho para que los demás también tuvieran ataques cardiacos esto causo que los cuerpos murieran y empezaron a crecer hasta que explotaron por completo junto con las capsulas causando un falla en el sistema y todo el equipo explotara también.

"Vaya que decepción" Comento Naruko quien baja a donde se encuentran los cuerpos y con su pie derecho aplasta la cabeza de un cuerpo "Le dije que no quería mas decepciones o me equivoco"

"Lo siento señorita Namikaze pero ya estamos casi…"

¡Bang!

Antes que el científico terminara de hablar Naruko saco su pistola y le disparo en la cabeza causando que la asistente gritara de horror.

"Te dije que mi tiempo es valioso y no perdería tiempo con excusas patéticas" Dijo Naruko y ve a la asistente "Desde ahora tu estarás a cargo del proyecto consigue a nuevos asistentes que te ayuden y no quiero ver nada de fallas quedo claro"

"Si… señorita Namikaze" Tartamudeaba la asistente.

"Perfecto a y una cosa mas ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Pregunto Naruko.

"Mi nombre es Satya Vaswani" Contesto Satya.

"Bien ahora ponte a trabajar y también limpia esta desastre" Ordeno la rubia quien sale del laboratorio.

En el cuarto de Saber

Saber se encuentra en su cuarto en su ropa para dormir y esta en su cama sentada mientras que ve el un collar con un pequeño corazón rojo.

"Como te extraño… mi amado… porque te fuiste… y todo por culpa del maldito Ryusei… pero no te preocupes me encargare de este Ryusei para que Lord Fujin traiga paz y harmonía al planeta y tu muerte no será en vano…" Murmuraba Saber y dejaba salir unas lagrimas.

Fin del capitulo 11

Listo mis lectores les traje la ultima parte de mi rival en el amor espero que les haya gustado.

Quise meter la historia pasada de los que fueron portadores de Chihiro.

Comenten cual fue su parte favorita.

Ahora lo que muchos se han estado esperando y son la votaciones… y si que fueron largar.

Saber – 50 votos

Marinette – 4 votos

Ambas – 2 votos

Si que fue una masacre para ser justos también conté los votos de Wattpad y eran bastantes y la mayoría eran a favor de Saber voy a considerar que Naruto se quede con Saber pero aun no estará decidido si quieren saber tendrán que leer los próximos capítulos pero mientras tanto la siguiente actualización será Naruto el señor del caos.

Bueno nos vemos para la próxima.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 12: La luz de mi oscuridad

Han pasado dos meses desde el incidente de la cantante Clara y las cosas han vuelto a la normalidad bueno casi a la normalidad o mas bien se convirtió en un gran caos para Naruto y este es el motivo.

Durante esa semana los ciudadanos de Paris que están a favor de Minato lo han atacado cuando se convierte en Ryusei cuando vence a un Akumatizado llegan los ciudadanos para lanzarle rocas o botellas causando que Naruto se largara del lugar para no causar mayor caos, para su mala fortuna Ladybug a estado dudando de su compañero y ha pensado en pelear contra los Akumatizados sola para no involucrar a los civiles en ese tipo de situaciones.

Toda Paris empezaron poco a poco a darle la espalda a Ryusei por las falsas acusaciones que Minato y Adrian le han echado basura, diciendo que el es responsable que mas Akumatizados hayan aparecido en la ciudad.

La razón es simple solo faltaban 3 días para las votaciones y la popularidad de Minato Namikaze supero a la popularidad del alcalde André Bourgeois, eso hizo enojar al pelirrojo y le hizo pensar que la gente que esta a favor de Minato son unos completos imbéciles olvidando todo lo que ese sujeto hizo en el pasado y ahora esta pagando la ignorancia de los que están a favor el Namikaze y todo gracias al chico modelo Adrian quien si no hubiera sido por el apoyo que le a estado dando a su campaña nada de esto pasaría.

A veces Naruto le gustaría colgar su katana y dejar de pelear contra los villanos pero luego recuerda que tomo un juramento de ser un héroe y no mancharía el nombre de sus antecesores que tomaron la responsabilidad de ser Ryusei y aunque la gente lo odie no dejara de luchar.

En la campaña de Minato Namikaze

Había una multitud de personas que se encontraban apoyando a Minato y están ahí para escuchar el discurso del rubio sobre sus nuevas propuestas y como pueden acabar con Ryusei, pero antes que Minato hablara el primero quien hablaría es Adrian Agreste quien va a donde se encuentra los micrófonos y se prepara para hablar, el rubio sube al estrado dando una gran sonrisa mientras que saluda a la audiencia.

"Queridos ciudadanos de Paris nos encontramos reunidos para apoyar a nuestro futuro alcalde Minato Namikaze en acabar con esa amenaza llamada Ryusei, desde que llego los akumatizados se han vuelto mas peligrosos" Dijo Adrian "Si votamos por Minato el se asegurara de poner una orden de arresto a Ryusei para darle la pena máxima por eso ciudadanos de Paris votemos por el nuevo futuro para los niños de esta hermosa ciudad"

Al terminar su pequeño discurso la gente empezaron aplaudirle mientras que decían abajo con Ryusei o que encierren a ese criminal, Adrian se encontraba feliz pensando que Minato ganaría la alcaldía y arrestaría a Ryusei con el único propósito de tener a Ladybug, el Agreste se retiro del estrado para dejar pasar a Minato.

"Muchas gracias señor Agreste, como dijo nuestro verdadero enemigo Ryusei es una amenaza para todos nosotros si votan por mi me asegurare en arrestarlo y darle su merecido castigo y convencer en cambiar la constitución para darle pena de muerte a esa maldita amenaza" Anuncio Minato.

El publico aplaudió mas fuerte por la propuesta del Namikaze quien sonrió sabiendo que hay mucha gente que desea la sangre del nuevo héroe, mientras que Adrian se encuentra muy contento al ver tanta ignorancia de los civiles.

'Un paso mas para que mi Lady sea mía y también un paso mas para mandar a ese mal nacido a la cárcel' Pensó el rubio quien da una sonrisa maligna.

Pero algo que Adrian no a notado es que Plagg no se encontraba con el pero eso no le daba mucha importancia por el momento su único objetivo es acabar con Ryusei y por haber tomado esa decisión se va arrepentir por el resto de su vida.

La casa del guardián

"¿Estas seguro de esto Plagg?" Pregunto el maestro Wang Fu.

"Si maestro… Adrian ya no es digno para ser mi portador… se ha vuelto alguien arrogante, envidioso y especialmente asqueroso… literalmente… por eso maestro quiero pedirle a un nuevo portador… quien sea digno de tener el Miraculous de la destrucción…" Contesto Plagg.

"Ya veo… entonces tendrás que recuperar el anillo que tiene Adrian y volver aquí, tardare en buscar a alguien que sea digno" Comento Wang.

"Lo entiendo maestro… en la noche volveré con el anillo para entregárselo y que pueda buscar un digno sucesor" Dijo el pequeño Kwami mientras que se fue volando del SPA dejando al maestro.

"Seguro que es buena idea que debemos buscar a nuevo portador no digo que es por Plagg pero por culpa de Adrian, el héroe Chat Noir se gano una pésima reputación y es el mas odiado de toda Paris" Comento Wayzz.

"Cierto… pero recuerda el poder de los Miraculous cuando hay un nuevo portador la gente empieza a olvidar las atrocidades que cometió el portador anterior, los únicos quien puede recordar son los portadores de los Miraculous" Explico el maestro "Por el momento tengo que buscar al nuevo portador para Plagg pero la pregunta es quien será digno"

"Que me dices si revisamos a los alumnos de la preparatoria que asiste Marinette de seguro debe de haber alguien que sea digno" Sugirió el pequeño Kwami.

"Eso no seria mala idea aunque será algo complicado la mayoría de los compañero de Marinette fueron akumatizados y muy pocos pueden ser dignos de usar un Miraculous como en el caso de la amiga de Marinette quien pudo usar a Trixx" Dijo el guardián.

"Y si le preguntamos a Naruto sobre quien seria digno de usar el miraculous de destrucción de seguro debe de saber" Comento Wayzz.

"Sabes eso no es una mala idea tendré que llamar a Naruto después pero primero hay que esperar que Plagg regrese con el anillo y con la ayuda de Naruto podremos buscar al nuevo Chat Noir" Explico Wang.

En la corporación Omnica

Naruko se encontraba feliz ya que los primeros criminales habían llegado esta mañana a su edificio y están en el laboratorio de armas para equiparlos y estén preparados para el caos que esparcirán en toda Paris y para su gran suerte, Saber no sabia de esto ya que la mando a tratar de conquistar a su hermano.

'Si por fin uno de los criminales que eh conseguido han llegado o mas bien dos el dúo explosivo Jamison Fawkes y Mako Rutledge o mejor conocidos como Junkrat y Roadhog buscados por múltiples asaltos usando bombas han robado, secuestrado y extorsionado con el método de hacer explotar todo' Pensó Naruko quien se podía imaginar toda la destrucción que van a causar estos dos.

En el laboratorio de armas.

Todo era un caos ya que Junkrat agarro un lanzador de granadas y empezó a destruir la mayor parte del laboratorio disparando las granadas causando muchas explosiones.

"¡Jajajaja esto es divertido!" Gritaba Junkrat quien seguía disparando las granadas hasta que vio un botón rojo y eso le llamo la atención.

"Ooooh para que sirve este botón" Dijo el hombre explosivo quien presiona el botón causando una mayor explosión.

Naruko llego al laboratorio de armas y vio toda la destrucción que había y como los científicos trataban de apagar el fuego o otros corrían por todas partes para evitar ser aplastados por algunas partes del laboratorio.

La Namikaze no dijo nada ni se sorprendió ya sabia que esto iba a pasar pero no le dio mucha importancia solo quería complacer a su amo Fujin.

"Profesora Satya" Dijo Naruko.

"Si señorita Namikaze" Comento Staya quien llego alado de la rubia.

"¿Ya están listas las armas y armaduras para este dúo de idiotas?" Pregunto Naruko quien veía Junkrat destruyendo algunos robots que se trata de detenerlo.

"Aun no señorita Namikaze ya que hoy acabamos las prótesis de Jamison que nos encargo pero mañana tendremos las armas y la armadura" Contesto Staya.

"Bueno si mañana estarán listo entonces no tengo ninguna objeción pero asegúrate que mañana este listo no quiero ningún retraso mas quedo claro" Dijo Naruko.

"Si señorita Namikaze" Comento Staya.

"¿Ahora dime como va el proyecto dios y ahora el nuevo programa dios en marcha?" Pregunto Naruko.

"El proyecto dios esta en la mitad como lo había dejado el antiguo profesor pero le calculo que dentro de dos años estará terminado mientras que el proyecto dios dos esta casi terminado pronto mandaremos a cualquier Omnic a las calles de Paris para dar comienzo a su plan" Contesto la Profesora Staya.

"Perfecto ya quiero dar comienzo al programa dios en dos días sacare un nuevo comercial dentro de dos días para anunciar el nuevo producto que venderemos a todas las casas de los ciudadanos" Dijo la rubia quien empieza a reír.

El plan de Naruko esta en marcha aunque tiene que ganar un poco de tiempo mandando a los criminales y los soldados que revivirá Lord Fujin el plan tomara 3 años en el tiempo exacto que los dioses revivirán y dominaran el mundo, con el propósito de tener a su hermano alado suyo y que nadie se lo quitara.

"Ahora quiero empezar con mi proyecto personal vayamos a mi otro laboratorio personal para mi propósito egoísta" Rio Naruko quien se dirige al elevador para bajar al subterráneo de la torre donde se encuentra su laboratorio secreto.

Mientras tanto en la famosa tienda de discos WALRUS disquaire café.

Naruto se encontraba sentado en la barra del café recordando todos esos Ryuseis que tuvo en sus sueños todos mostraron valentía y sacrificio todos los que fueron el portador de Chihiro en el pasado.

El pelirrojo solo dejo salir un suspiro y empezó a recordar también la pequeña pelea que tuvo con Chihiro antes de venir a la tienda en la mañana.

Flash back 4 horas antes en la recamara de Naruto

"Chihiro necesito hablar contigo de algo importante" Dijo Naruto

"¿Y de que quieres hablar tomatito?" Pregunto Chihiro quien se había acabado su decima cubeta de helado.

"…. Hace dos meses tuve un sueño donde vi a diferentes Ryuseis de diferentes épocas al final conocí a tu primer portador… Genji y me explico sobre una profecía que peleare contra un tal Fujin como mis antecesores lo hicieron en el pasado" Contesto Naruto.

La razón que no le había comentado esto antes es por el estrés que el pelirrojo a tenido por proteger a Paris y también como las personas empiezan a abuchearlo por completo cuando se vuelve un héroe.

Chihiro escupe el helado que tenia en su boca al escuchar lo que dijo Naruto, temía que este día llegaría de explicarle sobre la pelea que tendrá contra los dos dioses pero por alguna extraña razón por primera vez en su vida decidió no decirle la verdad.

"A nada mas eso no te preocupes no es nada que te tengas que preocupar por el momento no le des mucha importancia" Dijo Chihiro con la esperanza que Naruto no le tomara importancia.

"Pero porque dices eso claro que le tengo que tomar importancia mis predecesores pelearon contra ese tal Fujin y Genji el primer Ryusei me dijo que te preguntara por ese sujeto" Comento Naruto quien no podía crear lo que Chihiro le dijo.

"Mira te lo diré pero ahora no aun te falta mucho para entender tus poderes y también siento que no estas preparado para que explique sobre ese Fujin" Explico la pequeña dragoncita.

"Disculpa dijiste que ¿Aun no estoy preparado?" Pregunto Naruto con un tono sumamente molesto.

"Como escuchaste no estas preparado no seguiré discutiendo de este tema contigo ahora ve hacer tus cosas" Contesto Chihiro quien ahora se empezaba a molestar.

Naruto ahora se encontraba furioso por la actitud de Chihiro primero le dice que no se debe de preocupar de ese tal Fujin pero Genji le dijo que le preguntara pero ahora se niega diciéndole que no esta listo, primero le dice que no se preocupe y ahora le dice que no esta listo eso puso furioso al pelirrojo.

"A entonces cuando estaré listo dime eh echo todo lo que me has dicho, pelea contra los akumatizados y casi resulto muerto o quedo gravemente herido como ese espadachín quien me apuñalo su espada en mi pecho, tuve suerte a unos centímetros que no se haya llegado a mi corazón o la ráfaga de balas que me dio esa chica gamer o cuando evite otra era hielo, dime eso no es estar listo" Dijo Naruto quien ya se enojo.

"Como lo dije antes aun no estas listo faltan muchos desafíos por venir y serán mas difíciles, cuando llegue el momento te diré sobre ese tal Fujin ahora lo volveré a repetir no quiero seguir discutiendo esto contigo vete hacer tus cosas" Comento Chihiro quien se esta hartando de esta discusión.

"Bueno esta bien no seguiré con este tema le preguntare a Genji después si lo vuelvo a ver en mis sueños al menos el no me mentira o me engañara como tu comprenderás" Murmuro Naruto pero para su mala suerte la pequeña dragoncita alcanzo a escuchar lo que dijo.

"¿A que te refieres que te eh engañado?" Pregunto Chihiro quien ve al pelirrojo con ojos asesinos.

"A que me refiero mmm déjame pensarlo a si me refiero a esto" Contesto Naruto quien se quita sus guantes revelando las vendas y empieza a quitarlas poco a poco para revelar sus quemaduras de tercer grado "A esto me refiero el maestro Hanzo me dijo que me curarías mis quemaduras e heridas al usar tus poderes pero no sigo igual me engañaron"

La pequeña dragoncito paso a enojada a furiosa por lo que Naruto le acaba de decir como se atrevía en decirle eso.

"Sabes que piensa lo que quieras yo me voy no me quedare para aguantar los berrinches de un niño inmaduro como" Dijo Chihiro con un tono de desprecio y quien no pensó dos veces y sale volando del cuarto para ya no discutir con el pelirrojo,

"¡Como quieras a y una cosa mas voy a esconder todo tu helado!" Grito Naruto quien también se enfureció y sale de su cuarto para ir a una tienda de música.

Fin del flash back

'Yo eh peleado contra los akumatizados junto con Ladybug y lo único que pido es que mis quemaduras desaparezcan por completo ya no quiero usar estas malditas vendas quiero estar como antes es mucho pedir y eh tratado de comunicarme con Marinette pero ella me a estado ignorando… acaso la lastime o algo por el estilo' Pensó el pelirrojo quien trataba de no llorar

"¿Disculpa este asiento esta ocupado?"

Naruto voltea a su lado derecho y en ese momento su vida amorosa no seria la misma de antes ya que vio a una chica de su edad tan hermosa que juro que estaba viendo a un ángel caer del cielo, sus ojos azules y su pelo rubio hacían parecer a esa chica realmente un ángel el corazón de Naruto empezó a palpitar y su cabeza se encontraba en otra parte.

"¿Te pasa algo tienes fiebre?" Volvió a pregunta la chica al ver el gran sonrojo de Naruto.

"A perdón… no te preocupes… estoy bien… claro el asiento no esta ocupado puedes… sentarte" Tartamudeaba Naruto quien daba una sonrisa boba y desvía su mirada rápidamente para que la chica no lo tachara de raro.

"Gracias" Dijo la chica quien se sienta alado del pelirrojo "Por cierto mi nombre es Arturia"

(La vestimenta de Saber es su ropa casual que usa en Fate/Zero)

"Mucho… gusto Arturia mi nombre… es… es… es Naruto" Seguía tartamudeando Naruto.

'Rayos porque estoy tartamudeando mucho ¿no será por ella o si? Esto es amor… pero es imposible yo y Marintte… aunque ella no me hablado hace semanas… ella se habrá olvidado de mi…' Pensó el pelirrojo quien vuelve a ponerse triste.

Arturia no sabia que pensar de Naruto bueno lo encontraba bastante atractivo y se le hizo muy tierno como se puso rojo y la forma de la que tartamudeaba, pero algo que noto fueron sus ojos, jamás en su vida a conocido alguien con unos ojos tan magníficos y hermosos, esos ojos de color rubí, le causaba un gran cálido y sonrojo a Arthuria.

"Lo… siento no quería ponerte incomoda… ya me voy a retirar…" Susurraba Naruto quien se levanto de su lugar para irse.

"No espera no te vayas" Dijo Arturia que detiene a Naruto usando su mano derecha para agarrar su mano "Yo soy la que se debe de disculpar por hacerte sentir incomodo"

"Pero… tu no me hiciste sentir incomodo… es que tu tienes una gran belleza y…" En ese momento Naruto se tapo la boca con ambas manos al darse cuenta en lo que acaba de decirle.

"Muchas gracias por ese halago" Comento Arturia quien le da una sonrisa a Naruto.

"De… de… de nada" Tartamudeo Naruto quien también le da una sonrisa a Arthuria.

"Que tal si tomamos un café y platicamos me gustaría conocerte bien" Dijo la rubia.

"Eh… estaría… perfecto…" Comento Naruto quien seguía tartamudeando.

Arturia le sonríe y empiezan a tener una platica los dos sin darse cuenta que habían pasado mas de dos horas platicando hasta que se dieron cuenta de la hora y Naruto escolta a Arturia a su casa sin darse cuenta de una sola cosa y eso fue en donde se estaba hospedando.

"Bueno gracias por escoltarme" Dijo Arturia.

"No fue nada solo quería estar seguro que llegaras bien a casa" Comento Naruto quien ya logro controlar su tartamudeo.

Arturia sonríe y de agradecimiento le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla al pelirrojo quien empieza a sonrojar mucho.

"Nos vemos dentro de dos días" Susurro Arturia a la oreja de Naruto quien solo asistía con la cabeza mientras que ella se metía a la residencia Namikaze.

Cuando Arturia entro a la mansión en la entrada se encontraba nada mas y nada menos que la mansión de los Namikazes la razón que no se dio cuenta fue que se encontraba muy distraído por estar hablando con Arturia.

Cuando la rubia entro a la casa se dio cuenta que Naruko le estaba esperando en la entrada de la casa con una sonrisa.

"Y bien ¿Cómo te fue?" Pregunto Naruko.

"Me fue bien señorita Namikaze platique con su hermano y pude sacar algunas cosas que le interesaría y nos quedamos de ver dentro de dos días" Contesto Saber.

"Excelente me tendrás que platicar mas los detalles a fondo después ya que ahora tenemos que preparar todo para la boda que se acerca del cerdo de Menma y su prometida Hinata Hyuga o como la llamo la perra, descubrí que esa ramera le a estado enviando regalos a mi Naruto" Dijo Naruko quien aun recuerda como fue su 'pequeña' discusión con Hinata.

Flash back

Nos encontramos en un cuarto donde Naruko amaro a Hinata a una silla y empezó a golpearla con unos nudillos de metal en el estomago para que se viera bien en el dia de la boda.

"Ahora escucha perra mal parida vuelves a enviarle regalitos a mi Naruto y te juro que después de tu luna de miel te romperé la cara al tal grado que nadie podrá reconocerte ni siquiera el cerdo de Menma quedo claro" Amenazo Naruko a Hinata quien le agarro los pelos con su brazo izquierdo.

"Pero… yo lo amo… no me rendiré… hasta hacerlo mío…" Murmuraba Hinata mientras que escupía un poco de sangre.

"¿Eres masoquista verdad? Tal parece te encanta que te este golpeando pero mejor para mi a ver si con otros golpes quede bien claro que Naruto es mío y solo mío" Dijo Naruko quien agarra de una pequeña mesa un garrote y empieza a golpear a Hinata en el estomago para causarle mas dolor.

Fin del flash back

"Esa perra me las va a pagar después de la Luna de miel golpeare su cara hasta tumbarle todos los dientes sin piedad" Gruño la Namikaze recordando a la perra de Hinata.

Saber no le puso mucha atención ya que estaba viendo afuera de la ventana y solo pensaba en Naruto por alguna extraña razón empezó a sentir unos latidos en su corazón en nada mas en recordar en el pelirrojo, pero empezó a recordar que ella no puede volverse a enamorar que la única persona que siempre amara es Shirou.

'No puedo volver amar… si lo hago y pasa algo terrible no creo que lo pueda soportar pero Naruto tiene un gran corazón y si me estoy volviendo a enamorar… o Shirou como te extraño… maldito Ryusei cuando llegue el momento te matare' Pensó Saber.

En la casa de Naruto

Poco después el pelirrojo había llegado a su cuarto y mostraba una gran sonrisa y se recuesta en su cama pero empezó a notar que alguien se le quedaba con esa sensación de que alguien lo estaba observando y eso no le gustando para nada, Naruto se levanto de su cama y vio a Chihiro quien no se encontraba para nada contenta.

"A eres tu sabes debería de preguntarte donde estuviste pero me da flojera y tuve un gran tarde y no quiero que se estropee por tu mal humor así es que buenas noches" Dijo Naruto quien apaga la luz de su cuarto y empieza a dormir.

Chihiro dejo salir una suspiro molesto pero se empezó a tranquilizar y se fue a dormir sin decirle nada a Naruto, se lo comentaría a la mañana siguiente.

'Hoy no fue un día tan malo' Pensó Naruto quien se quedo dormido enseñando una sonrisa.

En los sueños de Adrian Agreste.

"Esto es vida" Sonrió Adrian quien se encuentra en un jacuzzi rodeada de Ladybugs que nada mas usaban bikini y alimentaban al rubio.

"O Adrian eres tan apuesto" Dijo Ladybug 1

"Cásate conmigo" Dijo Ladybug 2

"Tengamos muchos hijos" Dijo Ladybug 3

"Je una a la vez chicas una a la vez hay mucho Adrian para ustedes" Volvió a sonreír el rubio.

Pero su sonrisa no duraría para siempre ya que se cambio la escena donde Adrian esta con un traje y se encuentra en un estrado donde hay cinco asientos bastante altos y cada uno lo ocupa un antiguo portador de Chat Noir.

En el primer asiento de encuentra uno de los grandes leyendas de la mitología griega Hércules que su vestimenta consiste en la piel de león de color negro.

En el segundo asiento se encuentra uno de los grandes espadachines D´Artagnan que su traje consiste de un mosquetero de color negro.

En el tercer asiento se encuentra uno de los grandes gobernantes y conquistadores de la historia Alejandro Magno quien esta usando su armadura con rasgos felinos.

En el cuarto asiento se encuentra la ultima gobernante de las amazonas Hipólita su traje consiste en una armadura negra y en su casco tiene orejas de gato.

Y por ultimo y menos importante en el quinto asiento se encuentra el primer portador del Miraculous de Plagg y su nombre es Miyamoto Musashi quien usa una armadura de samura de color negro con rasgos de felino.

"Adrian Agreste el actual portador del Miraculous de Plagg se te acusan de muchas cosas" Dijo Musashi.

"Que esas son tonterías yo soy el mejor portador que Plagg haya tenido además quienes son ustedes" Comento Adrian.

"Nosotros somos tus predecesores niño tonto y mas vale que nos enseñes respeto" Contesto Hércules quien ya empezó a detestar mucho al rubio.

"Pffft ustedes no son nadie para decirme que hacer o que no hacer" Rio Adrian.

"Muchacho insolente mal educado no puedo crear que seas el nuevo portador de Plagg en que estaba pensando el guardián al entregarte el Miraculous" Comento D´ Artagnan al ver la actitud que tiene el rubio.

"Pues hizo una excelente decisión en escogerme a mi no ven que soy apuesto y puedo tenerlo todo sin problemas" Presumió Adrian quien se esta burlando mas de los antiguos predecesores.

"O si eso es cierto entonces porque aun no tienes a Ladybug" Dijo Hipólita haciendo enojar al Agreste.

"Hija de tu…"

"Basta ya no estamos aquí para insultarlo aunque no me molestaría ponerlo mas en su lugar pero no estamos aquí por esa razón" Ordeno Hércules mientras que veía a Adrian con decepción.

"Es cierto estamos aquí para una sola razón" Comento Miyamoto.

"¿O y cual es esa razón?" Pregunto Adrian con tono sarcástico.

"Es muy fácil" Sonrió Alejandro Magno

"Para decirte que en este momento dejaras de ser Chat Noir" Dijeron los cinco predecesores de Chat noir.

Fin del capitulo numero 12

Listo les traigo el capitulo 12 espero que les haya gustado.

Comenten cual fue su parte favorita.

Y si tienen alguna pregunta coméntenla.

Y que esperan del siguiente capitulo y por favor no pongan 'El siguiente capitulo'

Bueno eso seria todo nos vemos para la próxima


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 13: El dúo Explosivo

Han pasado 2 meses desde que Naruto y Chihiro tuvieron esa pelea y desde ese entonces no se han hablado.

Lo único bueno de las 2 semas fue que le quitaron sus poderes a Adrian y fueron otorgados a un digno portador todo empezó al día siguiente después de la pelea que Naruto tuvo con la pequeña dragoncita.

Flash back 2 semanas atrás

En el sueño de Adrian.

"¡¿Cómo que yo no soy digno para ser Chat Noir!?" Grito Adrian a los antiguos portadores de Plagg.

"Como escuchaste mocoso después de ver como has actuado eres una deshonrara para el nombre de Chat Noir por eso mismo hemos decidido que escogeremos a otra persona que sea realmente digno" Dijo Hércules.

"Entonces no me quiten mi Miraculous ya que soy digno para portar a Plagg además no encontraran a nadie mas que a mi si hablamos de ser dignos" Comento el rubio con una sonrisa arrogante.

Los antiguos portadores de Plagg no podían crear que este chico era el nuevo Chat Noir se preguntaba porque el guardián de los Miraculous estaba pensando al darle el anillo de Plagg.

"La decisión ya fue tomada además nosotros no somos los únicos que creamos que dejaste de ser digno muchos de los ciudadanos de Paris han pensado que Chat Noir es una burla o un imbécil sin remedio, al principio no íbamos a interferir y dejaríamos que Plagg se encargare pero después de lo que le dijiste no podíamos hacernos de la vista gorda ya que nuestra sangre se calentaba de rabia por esas palabras que le dijiste a Plagg" Explico Hipólita tratando de controlar su enojo.

"¿De que hablan yo nunca le dije nada a Plagg?" Pregunto Adrian claro fue una mentira ya que el sabe muy bien de que estaban hablando.

"No mientas tu sabes que fue lo que le dijiste a Plagg pero si quieres seguir fingiendo no importa ya que la decisión fue tomada en estos momentos el Miraculous de la destrucción regreso con el guardián y esta vez el tomara la decisión correcta" Contesto D´Artagnan sorprendiendo al rubio.

"¡No pueden hacer eso yo soy el gran Adrian Agreste el mejor portador que a tenido Plagga!" Grito Adrian a los antiguos portadores de Plagg.

"Tu solo eres un mal chiste que no supo ser un verdadero héroe y solo perdía tiempo en tratar de conquistar a Ladybug y con esto espero que hayas aprendido la lección por lo que hiciste aunque ya sea demasiado tarde… hasta nunca Adrian Agreste serás conocido en la historia de los Miraculous como el peor portador de la historia" Dijo Miyamoto.

En ese momento Adrian era absorbido por vórtice negro para luego despertar en su cuarto y como le habían dijo los antiguos portadores del Miraculous de la destrucción, Plagg junto con el anillo ya no se encontraban ahí esto provoco que Adrian gritara de rabia.

El rubio culpo a Ryusei por todo lo que le estaba pasando ahora primero le trata de quitar a su Lady y ahora por su culpa dejo de ser Chat Noir.

"Maldito Ryusei todo esto es tu culpa yo me vengare de ti mal nacido de perra por todo lo que haz causado" Susurraba Adrian.

Al día siguiente el maestro Fu llamo a Naruto junto con Chihiro para buscar al nuevo portador de Plagg, la dragoncita decidió no ir por dos razones la primera seguía bastante enojado con Naruto y la segunda es que si ve a Plagg lo agarraría a golpes.

Cuando Naruto llego al Spa el maestro Fu le explico sobre lo que paso y la verdad no estaba sorprendido y acepto la misión de buscar al nuevo Chat Noir,

Al pelirrojo le tomo cinco días pero por fin encontró a la persona digna para ser el nuevo Chat Noir, el muchacho cursaba con el cuando iba a la secundaria antes del incidente de hace 2 años.

Su nombre es Nathaniel Kurtzberg un chico aspirante a artista quien admira mucho a Ryusei y Ladybug por sus grandes logros, Naruto descubrió que fue akumatizado pero no le dio mucha importancia ya que una persona merece siempre una segunda oportunidad y Nathaniel se merece esa segunda oportunidad.

Naruto hablo con Plagg primero para decirle que necesitara guía para que sea el mejor Chat Noir y también será difícil que la gente olvide lo que el antiguo portador causo, Plagg le dijo que de eso no debe de preocuparse ya que la gente olvidara al viejo portador ya que si aparece un nuevo portador la memoria de las personas que no han utilizado un Miraculous serán fácilmente remplazadas por los nuevos recuerdos que van a tener del nuevo Chat Noir.

El pelirrojo se alegro por eso sabiendo que Nathaniel no tendrá ningún problema en ser el nuevo Chat Noir.

Naruto va a su casa donde se encuentra Chihiro y le pida ayuda para transformarse al principio la pequeña dragoncita no quería pero al final se dejo convencer cuando le dijo que si le ayuda le dará 10 cubetas de helado de sus sabores favoritos.

Ya con la transformación de Ryusei va a donde vive Nath para entregarle el miraculous de la destrucción, cuando llega a su casa los ve dibujando unos dibujos en su recamara de Ryusei y Ladybug peleando contra unos villanos.

"Y listo con esto será una nueva portada para el comic que estoy creando" Dijo Nath.

"Vaya si que tienes mucho talento" Comento Ryusei quien se encontraba en la ventana del cuarto de Nath.

"¡Ryseui!" Grito el peli naranja con alegría al ver a uno de sus grandes héroes a seguir en su habitación.

"Calma chico o nos van a escuchar" Sugirió Ryusei ya que había gritado fuerte y no quería que nadie entrara a su habitación cuando le vaya entregar a Plagg.

"Lo siento… es que nunca pensé que estaría aquí en mi habitación" Se disculpo el joven artista dando una sonrisa y poniendo su mano derecha detrás de su cabeza.

"No hay problema… mira vine aquí para decirte y darte algo importante… a partir de ahora tu serás el nuevo Chat Noir" Dijo Ryusei quien saca una pequeña caja de su bolsillo.

Esto sorprendió a Nathe ya que no se esperaba que Ryusei llegara a su casa y que le digiera que se volvería el nuevo Chat Noir.

"¿Estas seguro que soy digno?" Pregunto el peli naranja "Digo seria un honor pero… no creo que sea mi destino… ya que fui akumatizado una vez"

"Claro que eres digno puedo ver que no tienes malas intenciones y uno de tus sueños es volverte un héroe además todos merecen tener una segunda oportunidad" Contesto Ryusei quien le entrega la pequeña caja.

Nathe toma la caja y cuando la abre tiene el anillo y aparece Plagg sorprendiendo mas al chico artista.

"Hola mi nombre es Plagg el Kwami de la destrucción" Se presento Plagg mientras que empieza a volar por la habitación y trata de comerse las pinturas de Nathe pensando que era comida.

"Oye deja eso" Dijo Nathe quien empieza a perseguir a Plagg.

"Bueno sin mas que decir me retiro ya que si me ven en tu casa te van atacar porque no soy la persona mas querida de Paris" Comento Ryusei quien se dirige a la ventana para irse.

"Lo se… pero no te preocupes yo se que eres bueno y siempre lo eh creído ese Minato solo dice puras mentiras" Dijo Nathe.

"Gracias por crear en mi" Sonrió Ryusei para saltar de la ventana e irse a su casa.

Y hablando de Minato llego el día de las votaciones y… gano la alcaldía de Paris por un total de 55% de los votos a su favor, cuando entro a oficina su primera orden fue detener y arrestar a Ryusei para que se enfrente contra la justicia.

Desde ese entonces cada vez que aparecía un Akumatizado va a detenerlo junto con Ladybug y el nuevo Chat Noir, quien fue bien recibido por los ciudadanos y especialmente Ladybug al saber que el nuevo Chat Noir es otra persona.

Pero cuando acaban con el villano Ryusei es rodeado por policías y los ciudadanos de Paris empiezan a gritarle y aventarle rocas, por dos semanas Ryusei era maltratado por los ciudadanos y los policías trataban detenerlo de cualquier forma posible hasta le pidieron ayuda a Ladybug.

Claro ella se negaba al principio pero empezó a dudar si Ryusei era alguien de confiar mientras que Chat Noir se enfurecía al ver como trataban al héroe quien le ofreció una segunda oportunidad de redimirse.

Y claro ellos no eran los únicos con problemas, Naruko se encontraba furiosa con sus científicos al ver que no había ningún progreso con sus proyectos que invistió millones de euros y que tuvieron que retrasar con las armas de los dos criminales que había conseguido.

Aunque hubo un lado bueno para la rubia se entero que dentro de dos meses los villanos que faltaban de venir van a llegar especialmente Doom Fist quien es considerado el criminal mas peligroso del planeta.

La boda de Menma y Hinata se realizo juntando a las dos familias los Namikazes y Hyugas para volverse monstruos en el marketing y vender sus productos por toda Europa y Asia.

Y para el colmo Minato puso otra ley y esa era que Naruto tenia prohibido de tocar su música en cualquier parte de Paris y lo hizo para hacerle su vida miserable sabiendo que nunca podrá tocar música en parís mientras que el este como alcalde y le advirtió a los demás músicos que si se atrevían ayudar a Naruto ellos también serian vetados de tocar música en parís.

Gracias a esto Naruto no pudo aguantar mas y cayo en una gran depresión causando que se volviera alcohólico, el pelirrojo no sabia cuando salió todo mal primero Marinette no le a regresado sus llamadas, la mayoría de los ciudadanos de parís lo odiaban, su madre adoptiva Angela no a regresado de su convención y le dijo que se tardaría mucho antes de lo que ella había previsto, el bastardo de su padre bilógico lo veto de tocar música en parís y para empeorar las cosas Chihiro no le hablaba porque seguía bastante enojado con el por la pelea que tuvieron.

Hubiera sido el fin para Naruto que acabaría siendo alcohólico fracasado… sino fuera por Arturia quien le ayudo poco a poco salir de esa depresión y también de su alcoholismo, desde que se conocieron el pelirrojo se sentía alegre al tener una gran amiga como Arturia quien le daba consejos y claro uno de esos consejos fue que puede ir a Inglaterra para empezar su carrera musical.

Para Naruto eso no era una mala idea y empezó a buscar por la internet lugares donde podía comenzar su carrera musical y encontró que habrá una guerra de bandas que tomara dentro de dos meses, el pelirrojo empezó a buscar a miembros y claro dejo de ser Ryusei por esos dos meses ya que no quería saber por un buen tiempo sobre la gente que ayudo para luego darle la espalda, además no tenia que preocuparse por los Akumatizados ya que Ladybug y el nuevo Chat Noir se podían hacer cargo y eso que tenían a nuevos héroes adicionales como Rena Rogue, Carapace y Queen Bee por el momento nadie necesitaba a Ryusei.

Durante ese tiempo Naruto y Arturia buscaron miembros para la banda y encontraron a dos chicas y un con bastante talento una de la chicas tenia alrededor de 17 años su nombre es Lena Oxton quien toca el bajo, la otra chica quien tiene también 17 años quien es una experta en la batería es Gwen Stacy y el chico quien también tiene 17 años es Luka Couffaine quine lo sacaron de su banda por defender a Ryusei.

Naruto los contacto y les dijo que deben de formar un banda y competir en la guerra de bandas en Inglaterra los tres aceptaron y empezaron a practicar y no estaba nada mal durante dos meses practicaron bastante.

Fin del flash back

En los laboratorios de la empresa Omnica

"¿Entonces ya están listas las armas de estos dos idiotas?" Pregunto Naruko quien tenia su pistola como señal de 'si fracasas habrá consecuencias' a su científica Satya.

"Si ya están listos para causar mucho caos en la ciudad de Paris" Contesto la científica algo nerviosa.

"Excelente libéralos para que empiecen el caos mientras que yo atenderé a unas visitas y una cosa mas quiero que prepares las nuevas armas para los nuevos criminales entendido" Ordeno Naruko.

"Si… si señorita Naruko" Tartamudeaba Satya.

Naruko se retira a su oficina mientras que la científica prepara al dúo explosivo para que salgan a la ciudad.

Mientras tanto con Naruto

Naruto y Arturia se encontraban paseando en el parque ya que tenían planeado un día de campo, el pelirrojo saco su guitarra acústica y empieza a tocar una hermosa melodía, eso le encantaba a la rubia.

Arturia estaba disfrutando el día de campo con Naruto mientras que tocaba su guitarra, por primera vez después de tanto tiempo se encontraba feliz y su corazón latía cada vez que veía al pelirrojo y se estaba preguntado porque.

'No entiendo porque me siento tan feliz cuando estoy con Naruto… solo estoy siguiendo ordenes para la señorita Naruko… pero aun así será que me estoy volviendo a enamorar' Pensó Arturia

Pero la melodía no acabaría ya que llego el jefe de policías Roger y le arrebata la guitarra acústica.

"No tienes permitido tocar muisca en Paris eso incluye en lugares públicos nada por eso voy a confiscar tu guitarra y te daré una multa de 1000 euros" Dijo el jefe de los policías mientras que empieza a escribir la multa.

"Pero eso es anti constitucional yo tengo el derecho de tocar libre mente" Comento Naruto.

"A te estas quejando por serán otros 1000 euros"

"Pero…"

"Otros 1000 euros"

"No es…"

"Otros 1000 euros"

"No es"

"Otros 1000 euro"

"Ya me callo"

"Sigues quejándote otros 1000 euros en total debes 6000 euros tienes una semana para pagarlos" Explico Roger quien le entrega las multas a Naruto y se va.

"Maldito Minato" Susurro Naruto quien empezaba a enojarse.

"Ya Naruto no te enojes mejor disfrutemos el resto del día" Dijo Arturia quien abraza al pelirrojo por la espalda.

"Si tienes razón" Sonrió Naruto quien abraza los brazos de la rubia.

Aunque no duraría mucho ya que cerca del parque se encontraba un banco y menos de minutos la entrada explota en miles de pedazos causando un gran humo, después de unos segundos el humo se dispersa y revelan a los perpetuadores.

Eran nada mas y nada menos que Junkrat y Roadhog.

"¡Empecemos con la fiesta!" Grito Junkrat quien usa su lanza granadas y le dispara algunos vehículos que se encontraban en la calle causando que explotaran en miles de pedazos "¡Hora de irnos Roadhog!"

Roadhog saca unas llaves que tiene un botón lo aprieta y aparece una motocicleta con un asiento de acompañante los dos se suben y van a toda velocidad, claro Junkrat sigue disparando a los autos causando múltiples explosiones.

No tomo menos de diez minutos para los policías y la S.W.A.T empezaran a perseguir al dúo explosivo.

"¡Ya viste nos están persiguiendo como en los viejos tiempo!" Grito Junkrat de alegría mientras que dispara unas bombas a los vehículos de la policía que los perseguían.

Roadhog no decía nada solo seguía conduciendo pero sacaba su gancho cuando había vehículos cerca para engancharlos de la llantas y usar su fuerza para arrancarles las ruedas y lanzárselas a los demás vehículos que los perseguían.

Claro esto empezó a transmitirse en el noticiero mientras que graban en vivo la persecución de los policías y de los dos criminales.

"Interrumpíos su programa favorito para informarles que un dúo de criminales quienes son Jamison Fawkes y Mako Rutedge o también conocidos como Junkrat y Roadhog el dúo explosivo han robado un banco y están causando destrucción por toda Paris se le recomienda a los ciudadanos de quedarse dentro de sus casa hasta que la situación se arregle" Informo Jean mientras que enseña la persecución.

Esto llamo la atención de los héroes excepto de uno que sin perder tiempo se transforman y van donde se encuentran, les tomo unos minutos y los cinco héroes empiezan a perseguir a los criminales.

"Mira Roadhog tenemos compañía" Rio Junkrat mientras que señala a los héroes que los estaba persiguiendo.

Roadhog empieza acelerar mas rápido mientras que Junkrat empieza a lanzar trampa para osos que tienen pequeños explosivos a todas dirección, esto era un problema para los héroes ya que no podían dejar que esas trampas lastimaran a los civiles.

"Carapace encárgate de esas trampas no podemos dejar que lastimen a los civiles" Dijo Ladybug.

Carapece asiste y usa su escudo y los lanza a las trampas para oso causando que se activaran y explotaran el escudo regresa con el héroe tortuga.

"¡Nada mal pero a ver que pueden hacer con esto!" Grito Junkrat quien saca una rueda gigante con picos.

El villano pone su pie derecho en la rueda y empieza a jalar un cordón varias veces hasta que se activa el pequeño motor de la rueda y lo lanza hacia los héroes, la rueda empieza a perseguir a los héroes pero no solo se detiene ahí Junkrat saca otras cuatro ruedas y las activa para que cada héroe tenga una rueda explosiva que los persiguiera.

"¡Jajajaja los dejare con mis pequeños juguetes!" Reía Junkrat quien ve a unos vehículos de policías enfrente de y usa su lanza granadas para hacer volar los vehículos.

Roadhog activa el botón que tenia la motocicleta que dice nitro y los dos van a máxima velocidad, haciéndolos parece una rayo de color azul.

Mientras que los héroes corrían de las ruedas aunque sabían que las ruedas eran mas rápido que ellos entonces Carapece se el ocurrio un idea.

"Chicos vengan conmigo usare mi habilidad" Comento Carapece.

Los demás héroes van donde esta Carapece y se ponen alrededor de el para que use su habilidad, ven como las cinco ruedas están apunto de llegar.

"¡Shelltear!" Grito Carapece mientras alza su escudo un gran campo se fuerza se activa alrededor de los héroes.

La cinco ruedas chocan contra el campo de fuerza y explotan en miles de pedazos, claro los héroes salen intactos, el campo de fuerza desaparece.

"Bueno al parece yo llego hasta aquí ya que falta poco para que vuelva a mi forma original" Comento el héroe tortuga quien empieza a retirarse.

Los cuatro héroes continúan con la persecución de los dos criminales quienes ya habían visitos unos monumentos importantes en Paris.

Junkrat y Roadhog empezaban a poner bombas en los monumentos de Paris mas importantes primero fueron el arco del triunfo, después Sagrado Corazón, luego la Catedral de Notre dame y ahora se encuentran en la torre Eiffel que fue rodeaba por miles de explosivos, los helicópteros que son del noticieros empezaron a grabar en vivo lo que el duo explosivo estaba planeando de hacer.

"¡Escuchar gente de Paris les mostrare mi obra máxima que tendrán un gran privilegio de vivir esta es mi obra maestra la llamo Bomb Voyages ya que plante miles de bombas es los monumentos mas importantes de esta ciudad!" Reía Junkrat quien saca su detonador lista para activar las bombas en los monumentos.

Los ciudadanos de Paris que estaban viendo la televisión se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que dijo Junkrat algunos que se encontraban cerca de esos monumentos empezaron a correr para que no sean victimas de esas explosiones.

Cuando Junkrat estaba apunto de presionar el botón una clase de trompo giratorio atrapa la mano del criminal para después fuera brutalmente jalado a la dirección de la heroína Queen Bee quien regresa su trompo a su mano derecha y prepara su poder.

"¡Venom!" Grito Queen Bee quien tiene su trompo en forma de aguijón y le da un potente piquete a Junkrat causando que se quedara inmóvil por unos minutos.

Claro Queen Bee se fue sabiendo que le faltaba poco tiempo para que volviera a la normalidad dejando a los tres héroes que pelearan contra los dos criminales… o uno por el momento ya que Junkrat no puede moverse por unos minutos.

"Bueno será mejor que se rindan ya que somos tres contra un tu compañero esta paralizado y no podrá moverse y la policía no tardara en venir" Dijo Ladybug.

Roadhog no dice nada mas bien saca su pistola y empieza a poner pedazos de metal y empieza a dispararle a los tres héroes quienes esquivan los disparos, incluso cuando se le acaba el metal, Roadhog destrozaba el piso dando un fuerte pisotón y agarraba los escombros y los usaba como municiones y seguía disparándole a los héroes.

Chat Noir empezó acercarse a Roadhog mientras que esquivaba sus disparos cuando ya se encontraba frente del criminal da un potente salto giratorio encima de Roadhog y activa su poder Cataclismo, aparece detrás del criminal quien voltea para dispárale pero su arma es destruida por Chat Noir gracias a su poder.

"¿Je al parecer pediste tu juguete ahora que harás?" Pregunto Chat claro con tono sarcástico.

Roadhog sigue sin decir nada y saca su garfio y agarra a Chat y lo ponen en la punta de su garfio y empieza a girar la cadena que con el héroe para luego mandarlo a volar lo mas lejos posible.

Ladybug y Rena Rouge se preparan para pelear al ver a Roadhog quien empieza a girar su cadena y empieza a lanzar el gancho con el objetivo de atrapar a cualquiera de las dos heroínas quienes estaban esquivando los ataques del criminal.

Pero todo esto era una distracción ya que Roadhog estaba esperando que Junkrat se recuperara y activara las bombas y claro el plan del gordo funciono y su compañero se recupero.

"¡Je ahora de activar la…."

Pero no termino de hablar ya que Ladybug uso su yoyo para pegarle a la mano de Junkrat causando que el detonador cayera al suelo mientras que Junkrat se sobaba la mano por el golpe que recibió.

Al ver el detonador se encontraba en el suelo Rena Rouge prepara su flauta ya que se le ocurrió un gran plan.

"¡Mirage!" Grito la heroína quien toca su flauta y creas miles de ilusiones del detonador alrededor de la torre Eiffel.

Y con esto Rena se retira sabiendo que no durara su transformación por mucho pero volverá cuando se recupere igual que los demás héroes que se retiraron, así es que nada mas queda Ladybug, claro eso no era buena noticia ya que las ilusiones de Rena Rouge no duraran mucho pero tratara de detener al dúo de criminales hasta que lleguen sus compañeros, claro Roadhog era quien empezaba atacar a Ladybug mientras que Junkrat trataba de buscar el detonador.

'Demonios mis compañeros se van a tardar que voy hacer' Pensó Ladybug quien seguía esquivando los ataques de Roadhog.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Naruto

El pelirrojo había dejado a Arturia en su casa primero y luego se dirigió a su casa para descansar y veía por las noticias como Ladybug el resto de héroes les costaba trabajo vencer al dúo explosivo.

"Vaya… esos dos criminales son bastante fuertes incluso al no tienen un Akuma" Dijo Naruto quien se estaba impresionando por la pelea.

"¿No vas ayudarlos?" Pregunto Chihiro.

"A miren quien es la pequeña dragoncita que decidió no hablarme por un tiempo" Contesto Naruto con sarcasmo.

"Mira se que tenemos que hablar por la pelea que tuvimos hace dos meses pero ahora debemos ir ayudar a Ladybug" Dijo Chihiro.

"Lo olvidaste los ciudadanos me odian y Minato puso una orden de arresto en contra mi si voy y derroto al dúo de criminales los ciudadanos me echaran la culpa…" Comento el pelirrojo.

"Y eso que te recuerdo que tu querías ser un héroe y proteger a los inocentes o eres de esas personas que no cumplen con su palabra" Regañaba la pequeña dragoncita al pelirrojo.

"… Tienes razón no importa si me traten de arrestar o que los ciudadanos me odien demostrare con acciones que yo soy un héroe" Dijo Naruto quien se levanta y toma su collar.

"¡Rugido del dragón!" Grito Naruto para que la pequeña Chihiro fuera absorbida por la esfera y el pelirrojo se transformara en Ryusei.

'Tomara tiempo en volver a usar mis poderes digo después de dos meses de no ser héroe' Pensó Naruto quien sale por la ventana y usa el salto del tiempo para llegar lo mas rápido posible ayudar a Ladybug.

En la torre Eiffel.

Podemos ver a Roadhog agarrando del cuello a Ladybug quien fue derrotada gracias a que se distrajo y el gancho logro atraparla y ahora esta ante la merced del criminal, claro sin mencionar que la ilusión de Rena Roge se había agotado el tiempo y Junkrat logro encontrar el detonador.

"¡Si por fin ahora que empiece la destrucción!" Grito Junkrat quien aprieta el detonador.

Ladybug se sentía débil y una fracasado, débil porque Roadhog la había vencido y una fracasada porque no pudo evitar las bombas que fueron colocadas en los monumentos históricos de Paris, empezó a cerrar los ojos y solo esperaba que las bombas empezaran a explotar… pero eso nunca paso.

"¡¿Qué paso porque no funciona?!" Gritaba Junkrat quien había apretado muchas veces el detonador ya que las bombas no se activaban.

"O eso es muy fácil yo me encargue de tus bombas"

Los dos criminales voltean hacia la torre Eiffel y se sorprendieron al ver que las bombas que se encontraban ahí fueran congeladas y ven a Ryusei quien tiene los brazos cruzados.

Flash back hace 2 segundos atrás

Ryusei uso el salto temporal para ir a los lugares históricos donde el dúo explosivo habían colocado las bombas y no le tomo mas de 2 segundos para encontrar las bombas cuando las encontró uso su katana para congelar la bombas y claro eso incluyeron las que se encontraban en la torre Eiffel.

Fin del flash back

"¡Maldito arruinaste mi obra maestra ahora pagaras!" Grito Junkrat quien empieza a dispara con su lanza granadas a Ryusei mientras que Roadhog usa su gancho para atrapar al héroe.

Al ver como las granadas se dirigían a el Ryusei se pone en posición de bateador y usa su katana como bate de baseball y regresa las granadas a Junkrat.

"Maldita sea" Murmuro Junkrat quien ve las granadas dirigiéndose a el para luego explotar en su cara.

Mientras que Ryusei agarra la cadena de Roadhog y empieza a congelarla la cadena a una gran velocidad causando que Roadhog no tuviera tiempo en soltar la cadena y segundos queda congelado por completo como si fuera una estatua gigante de hielo.

Luego el héroe agarra a Junkrat quien se encontraba inconsciente aprovecha esta oportunidad y también lo congela por completo para que no escapara, después de congelar a los villanos va donde se encuentra Ladybug quien se encontraba arrodillada.

"¿Estas bien?" Pregunto Ryusei quien le ofrece su mano.

"Si grac…."

"¡Ahí esta ese maldito!" Grito un ciudadano quien había interrumpido a Ladybug.

Los dos héroes voltean a ver por la entrada de la torre Eiffel y ven una multitud de ciudadanos quienes habían llegado después de ver a Ryusei por el noticiero, pero gracias a que los policías se encontraban ahí no los dejaron pasar.

"¡El tiene la culpa de todo lo que paso hoy!"

"¡Arresten a esa amenaza!"

"¡Maldito bastardo!"

"¡No teníamos estos problemas hace dos meses pero llegaste tu y mira lo que causaste!"

"¡Ladybug te llevara ante la justicia!"

En eso las fuerzas especiales rodean a Ryusei y con el capitán del escuadrón se acerca.

"Por ordenes del alcalde Minato estas bajo arresto entrégate de manera pacifica o usaremos la fuerza si es necesario" Ordeno el capitán.

"Sera mejor que les hagas caso" Sugirió Ladybug causando que Ryusei se sorprendiera.

"¿Después de las veces que te eh salvado y ayudado a pelear contra los Akumatizados le creas al bastardo de Minato?" Pregunto Ryusei con un tono molesto.

"Eso no importa por el momento tienes una orden de arresto y es mi trabajo de detenerte ya que soy un heroína" Dijo peli azul.

Y en eso regresan los demás héroes alado de Ladybug y claro como ella tienen intenciones de detener a Ryusei excepto Chat Noir quien solo voltea hacia al otro lado.

"… Saben vine porque yo también soy un héroe y quería demostrarles a todos que no soy una amenaza como lo había dicho el alcalde Minato… pero me equivoque ahora ustedes me consideran una amenaza pues desde ahora dejare de ser un héroe para que ya no deben de preocuparse por mi" Dijo Ryusei.

Esto sorprendió a todos los presentes incluso a los televidentes al escuchar que Ryusei dejara de se un héroe, pero quien se alegro fueron tres personas.

El primero fue Adrian al saber que Ryusei no volverá ayudar a las personas y que su Lady esta en sus manos.

Minato quien logro su objetivo como alcalde y ahora las gente de parís lo apoyaría mas.

Pero sobre todo a Gabriel Agreste quien se contento al saber que Ryusei ya no estará en su camino para conseguir los Miraculous y por fin cumplir su mas grande deseo de todos.

"Ahora me despido" Susurro Ryusei quien usa el salto temporal para desaparecer de ahí dejando a los ciudadanos felices sabiendo que esa amenaza nunca volverá.

Mientras que los héroes no dijeron nada mas y se fueron claro el único quien se sentía culpable fue Chat noir por no haber defendido a Ryusei lo que duro del día empezaron con algunas reparaciones de la ciudad que fueron la entrada del banco y las calles pero gracias a la ayuda del Lucky charm pudieron acabar rápido los héroes.

En la casa de Naruto

Podemos encontrar a Naruto escribiendo unas notas musicales para una nueva canción en su escritorio mientras que escucha el noticiero de Paris, para ver que otras mentiras decían de el, claro no se encontraba Chihiro ya que se volvió a pelear con el pelirrojo.

"En ultimas noticias dentro de unas semanas se festejara el día de los héroes haciendo un homenaje a todos los héroes que han protegido a Paris que son Ladybug, Chat Noir, Rena Rogue, Carapace y Queen Bee… los verdaderos héroes de Paris y en otras noticias se le acaba de dar una recompensa por el criminal Ryusei ya que fue responsable de la destrucción de la ciudad el día de hoy" Informo Jean quien le daba coraje decir eso sobre Ryusei ya que es de las pocas personas quien aun cree que el es un héroe pero no tiene de otra ya que si no lo dice la despiden.

En la conferencia con el alcalde Minato en la oficina de la alcaldía.

"Ciudadanos de Paris hoy les vengo a informar que la amenaza Ryusei tiene que ser detenida no podemos dejarlo libre después de lo que hizo hoy por eso ofrezco una recompensa de 5 millones de euros quien entregue esa amenaza ante la justicia también ofrezco una recompensa de 500 mil euros por cualquier información que tengan sobre esa amenaza hay que poner esa amenaza ante la justicia por el momento eso seria todo a no esperen tengo otro mensaje importante y este es para Naruto" Dijo Minato.

Esto llamo la atención a Naruto deja de escribir y pone atención a la televisión.

"Hable con los lideres de los demás países y explique quien eres por esa razón te prohibieron la entrada a tocar tu música en sus países en otras palabras toda Europa de veto de por vida si mas que decir eso seria todo" Sonrió el Namikaze sabiendo que el bastardo de su hijo debe de estar furioso en estos momentos.

Naruto apago la televisión y empezó a mirar a la canción que estaba escribiendo y en un ataque de furia agarro las hojas y las rompió en miles de pedazos, para luego arrojar su escritorio al suelo que estaba echo de vidrio, claro se hizo pedazos por completo, luego el pelirrojo empieza a golpear las paredes causando una hoyos pero sus nudillos se llevaron el castigo ya que empezaron a sangrar, pero eso no le importo ya que aun tenia mucha rabia y odio en ese momento y seguía golpeando las paredes.

Se puede comprender la situación que esta pasando Naruto primero te acusan de ser una amenaza por puras mentiras que dijo un político para ganar la alcaldía y luego te prohíben tocar en parís y cuando tienes un nueva oportunidad de tocar en una parte de Europa, el nuevo alcalde de Paris usa su poder para hacerte la vida mas miserable y para finalizar la chica que tu amabas no te hablado por dos meses por alguna razón, esto causo que Naruto llegara a su limite de paciencia.

"¡Maldito Minato te juro que tendré mi venganza por todo lo que me haz echo!" Grito Naruto quien seguía golpeando las paredes.

En la guarida de Hawkmoth

El domo se abre revelando una mariposas y al villano de Paris.

"Estos sentimientos son… tan profundos un gran odio y una gran rabia algo que jamás había sentido antes algo que ninguna otra persona había demostrado antes… definitivamente este será el Akuma perfecto o mas que perfecto"

El villano llama a una de las mariposas quien se pone en su mano y alza la otra mano para convertir la mariposa en un akuma.

"¡Vuela mi pequeño akuma y siembra terror en Paris!"

Devuelta con Naruto

El pelirrojo agarra unas partituras que el escribió y cuando estaba apunto de romperlas en miles de pedazos el pequeño Akuma se pega en las partituras y el símbolo de Hawkmoth aparece en el rostro de Naruto.

"Kyuubi yo Hawkmoth te daré el poder que cuando toques el piano hagas aparecer una ejercito de soldados y monstruos para que consigas tu venganza en contra de ese bastardo que tanto odias pero a cambio quiero que me consigas los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir a por cierto si vez a Ryusei quiero que lo asesines" Explico Hawkmoth "¿Tenemos un trato?"

"… Si Hawkmoth tenemos un trato" Susurro Naruto mientras que su cuerpo empieza a transformarse.

Fin del capitulo 13

Listo aquí les traigo el capitulo 13 espero que les haya gustado.

Comenten cual fue su parte favorita y que fue lo que los hizo enojar.

Por cierto sobre la pareja ya tome una decisión y no les voy a decir prefiero que sea sorpresa.

Y que esperan del siguiente capitulo.

Bueno sin mas que decir me despido.

Nos vemos para la próxima.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 14: Kyuubi parte 1

"¡Estoy decepcionada de ti Marinette!"

En la vida de la peli azul muchas veces a decepcionado a sus seres queridos que los rodean incluso sus padres se decepcionaron de ella cuando falto a clases o lo que le hizo a Naruto cuando le rompió el corazón, o cuando decepciono a sus amigos por cosas pequeñas o grandes.

Pero nunca se imagino que Tikki su pequeña Miraculous se llegue a decepcionar de ella era algo que siempre quiso evitar y vaya que si decepciono a Tikki, después de que la pequeña Miraculous viera en la televisión lo que ella y los demás héroes le hicieron a Ryusei se enfureció bastante.

"Pero… Tikki… Ryusei tiene una orden de arresto… y como heroína tengo el trabajo de llevarlo ante la justicia" Tartamudeaba la peli azul tratando de justificar por lo que hizo.

"Después de las veces que te salvo o te ayudo de vencer a los anteriores villano sin mencionar como te salvo de esos dos criminales así es como le pagas" Dijo Tikki quien no podía crear lo que dijo su portadora.

"Eso por el momento no importa… lo que importa es llevarlo ante la justicia y quitarle su Miraculous ya que no es digno… de portador esos poderes" Comento Marinette quien aun seguía tartamudeando.

"En primer lugar tu no tienes derecho de decir si es digno o no ya que el Miraculous de tiempo elige a su portador ni siquiera el maestro Fu puede quitarle sus poderes la única forma para que Ryusei deje sus poderes es que sacrifique su vida en batalla y eso es cuando se enfrente contra los dioses, pero gracias a ti el resto de los portadores el ya no quiere ser un héroe y eso es malo ya que no hay nadie que le pueda hacer enfrente a esos dos desgraciados y segundo no hablemos de ser digno ya que ahorita eh contenido de abandonarte y buscar a un portador mas digno" Explico Tikki.

Marinette se sorprendió al escuchar la explicación de Tikki pero empezó a llorar cuando le dijo que buscaría un portador mas digno.

"Por favor… Tikki… no me abandones… eres lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida… lo siento mucho…" Dijo Marinette quien seguía llorando.

"A mi no debes pedirme perdón con quien te debes de disculpar es con Ryusei cuando lo encuentres y también con Naruto quien te a tratado de hablar hace dos meses" Comento Tikki.

Marinette se quedo callada cuando menciono a Naruto ya que no puede hablar con el… no después de lo que paso hace dos meses.

Flash back hace 2 meses

"Dónde estoy Por favor no quiero estar aquí quiero irme a casa" Murmuraba Marinette quien no puede ver nada ya que tiene la cabeza cubierta con una bolsa negra y se encuentra atada a una silla.

"O iras a tu casa después que te de una paliza muchachos quítenle la bolsa"

Uno de los hombres le quita la bolsa y la peli azul ve que enfrete de ella esta la dueña de la empresa Omnica con unos nudillos de metal en sus manos.

"Eh visto como eres de cariñosa con mi Naruto y eso me molesta" Dijo Naruko quien empieza acercarse a la peli azul.

En ese momento Naruko golpea el estomago de Marinette causando que escupiera sangre y gritara de dolor por el golpe que le dio la rubia, después Naruko se sienta en las piernas de Marinette y empieza hablarle en su oreja.

"No te preocupes no lastimare esa linda cara tuya… no por ahora ya que solo te golpeare donde nadie pueda ver tus heridas" Susurro Naruko quien se levanta y vuelve a golpear el estomago de la peli azul.

Por mas de media hora Naruko seguía golpeando a Marinette hasta que se canso y se quito sus nudillos de metal y empieza a salir del cuarto poco a poco.

"Y considera esto como una advertencia si te acerca a mi Naruto o tratas de comunicarte con el, hare tu vida miserable empezando con el negocio de tu familia" Dijo Naruko y ve a los matones que contrato "Llévense la a su cada de seguro que sus padres ya deben de estar preocupados"

Los matones vuelven a ponerla la bolsa a Marinette y se la llevan a su casa, Naruko voltea y ve a otra persona quien también esta atada a la silla con una bolsa en la cabeza los otros matones le quitan la bolsa y revelan que es Hinata.

"Al parecer no aprendiste la ultima vez que tuvimos esa conversación y por eso te daré una nueva paliza" Comento la Namikaze quien se pone unos anillos y empieza a vendarse las manos "Y como ya fue tu boda con el cerdo de Menma y luna de miel ahora podre romperte ese rostro"

Fin del flashback

"No te puedo decir Tikki…" Murmuro Marinette quien se toca el estomago aun recordando los golpes que la rubio le dio.

Mientras tanto en la alcaldía.

El nuevo alcalde de Paris se encontraba contento por dos simples razones la primera es volver a tener poder supremo y no habría nadie que le quitara su poder y la segunda logro hacer lo que siempre a echo, volver a hacerles la vida miserable a Naruto.

Minato siempre odio a Naruto por lo inútil que es incluso el piensa que Menma es mas útil que el pelirrojo y para eso es decir mucho para el Namikaze y podía salirse con la suya ya que no hay nadie que lo podía detener.

"Por fin tengo el poder que siempre eh querido solo falta que el vejestorio de Jirayia y Tsunade mueran para tener su fortuna y volver abrir unos nuevos hoteles, pero claro subiré los impuestos de la ciudad para robármelos, luego iré a Japón" Dijo Minato con una sonrisa quien empieza a firmar los documentos.

"Señor alcalde su hija Naruko Namikaze quiere verla" Reporto la secretaria por la radio.

"Que pase" Ordeno Minato.

Y en segundo pasa Naruko quien trae un maletín consigo para dárselo a su padre.

"Querido padre aquí te traigo el maletín que me encargaste y solo te aviso que no fue fácil hacer lo que me pediste ya que Adrian Agreste también me pidió el mismo pedido que tu" Comento Naruko quien pone el maletín encima del escritorio de Minato.

Minato sonrió y toma el maletín para abrirlo revelándole algo que hizo que se pusiera mucho mas feliz.

"Muchas gracias querida hija me asegurare que mi parte del trato se cumpla ahora quiero pedirte otro favor" Dijo Minato quien cierra el portafolio.

"¿Cuál otro favor?" Pregunto Naruko.

"Ese proyecto tuyo de los homúnculos quiero que me des unos cuantos para que sean mis soldados ya que no confió en mis guardaespaldas o los policías de parís, ya que pienso ponerlos a cargo de la seguridad de mi ciudad" Contesto el alcalde.

"Mmmm sabes no es mala idea tengo que probarlos antes que anuncie al mundo sobre el proyecto dios, te llegaran en media hora te enviare como a 1000 de los homúnculos pero tendrán que usar traje militares ya que son todos iguales y por el momento no quiero que levanten ninguna sospecha" Explico Naruko.

"Me parece bien si me haces este favor te daré los nuevos distritos para que construyas tu fabrica de robots" Sonrió Minato quien abre el cajón de su escritorio y saca un pequeño cheque y se lo da a Naruko "Por el momento te daré el dinero que te debo del primer favor ahora retírate que tengo mucho trabajo que hacer"

"Si te refieres a robarle el dinero a los ciudadanos claro te dejare en paz" Comento la rubia quien sale de la oficina dejando a su padre algo molesto.

En edificio DUO el mas alto podemos encontrar una figura subiendo el edificio por fuera a toda velocidad ya que iba corriendo por las ventanas del edificio y como era un día lluvioso la figura parecía una destello de color rojo.

Cuando la figura llego la punta del edificio una clase de ninja robótico donde la mayor parte de su cuerpo es robótico y casi no tiene parte orgánicas.

Este es Naruto quien acaba de ser akumatizado por Hawkmoth y ahora va por el nombre de Kyuubi quien su objetivo es matar a Minato y arrebatar los Miraculous de los cinco

Flash back unas horas atrás.

"… Tenemos un trato Hawkmoth" Susurro Naruto "Pero no quiero esas habilidades quiero las habilidades que estoy pensando en estos momentos y también me encargare de Minato y si me encuentro con los héroes los incapacitare temporalmente para luego quitarles sus Miraculous"

"Bueno si eso es lo que quieres entonces no me opondré mientras que sigas el trato todo estará bien" Dijo Hawkmoth quien empieza a transformar a Naruto.

Al terminar la transformación Naruto sintió un gran poder que producía su cuerpo era igual de poderoso cuando es Ryusei, esto hizo sonreír al pelirrojo sabiendo que ahora tiene una gran oportunidad de matar a Minato, el pelirrojo se ve al espejo y se asombra de su nueva apariencia.

(El aspecto consiste de Genji skin de Blackwatch)

"Ahora te matare Minato… pero primero iré por los héroes que me traicionaron" Murmuro Naruto quien sale por la ventana de su habitación a toda velocidad para empezar su venganza.

Fue por toda la ciudad como un rayo rojo para ver si llamaba la atención de unos héroes que de seguro estaban patrullando.

Fin del flash back

Kyuubi empezaba a ver la ciudad con tanto odio después que el haya arriesgado su vida para salvarlos así es como les paga dándole la espalda.

"… Ya me estaba preguntando cuando ibas a llegar Dijo Kyuubi quien siente la presencia del héroe que se encuentra detrás del el.

"Vine a traerte antes la justicia Ryusei" Comento Caraprace "No fue lo mas listo de tu parte llamar tanto la atención"

Kyuubi voltea a ver a Caraprace quien se sorprende al ver al villano pero lo que llamaba mas la atención fueron sus ojos que se encontraban llenos de odio.

"Yo no soy Ryusei el murió cuando toda esta ciudad le dio la espalda ahora soy Kyuubi y me único objetivo es vengarme de ti y los demás héroes por haberme traicionado y después matar a Minato" Explico Kyuubi quien desenfunda su kata y se prepara para pelear.

"No importa si cambiaste tu aspecto físico sigues siendo un criminal ahora paga…."

Pero antes que Caraprace terminara de hablar Kyuubi había apareció enfrente de el en un destello y le suelta un potente puñetazo con su brazo izquierdo dándole en el estomago causando que el héroe escupiera sangre para luego salir volando hasta llegar afuera del edificio, Kyuubi aparece encima de Caraprace y le suelta una potente patada de 90 grados a su cabeza mandándolo a volar hacia abajo y como están en un edificio bastante alto, Caraprace llego al pavimento a toda velocidad causando un gran cráter en el suelo, los ciudadanos que se encontraban ahí se sorprendieron al ver como uno de los héroes de parís haya caído de una gran altura.

Los ciudadanos se acercan al cráter y sacan sus teléfonos para empezar a grabar todo lo sucedido y deciden grabarlo en vivo para ver si Ladybug o cualquier otro héroe podría llegar ayudar a Caraprace.

Kyuubi vuelve aparecer en un destello donde se encuentra Caraprace, guarda su katana y con su mano derecha agarra del cuello al héroe y lo alza para empezarlo a estrangular.

"Que patético y se supone que tu tienes el poder para crear una burbuja que te protege de cualquier ataque físico" Dijo Kyuubi quien ve con odio a Caraprace.

"Shellter" Murmuraba el héroe quien logro activar su burbuja empujando al villano a unos metros de distancias.

Caraprace cae al suelo y empieza a respirar ya que el agarre de Kyuubi era fuerte y casi se queda sin aire, cuando la burbuja desapareció el héroe empezó a levantarse poco a poco y claro el pensó que ya había derrotado a Kyuubi con su poder

'Demonios eso estuvo cerca tengo que tener cuidado la próxima' Pensó Caraprace quien saluda a los ciudadanos que se encontraban alrededor del cráter y empieza a saludarlos.

"No se preocupen ya me encargue de esa maldita amena…."

Pero no termino la frase ya que Kyuubi aparecí enfrente de y uso su daga para apuñalarle el hombro izquierdo al héroe causándole mucho dolor, esto horrorizo a los ciudadanos ya que nunca vieron a los héroes de parís sangrar.

"Tu distracción no iba a funcionar contra mi maldito bastardo ya que soy mas rápido que la luz" Comento Kyuubi quien saca su daga del hombro de Caraprice para volverlo apuñalar en el otro hombro.

"¡Aaah!" Grito el héroe.

"No seas delicado que eso son solo pequeño piquetes a comparación de este" Dijo el villano quien saca su daga del hombro de Caraprice para luego clavársela en los pectorales múltiples veces.

El héroe podía ver como toda su sangre salir de su cuerpo desde sus hombros hasta los pectorales ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para tomar su escudo y protegerse, Caraprice ve a los ojos de Kyuubi que están llenos de odio.

"Por… favor… no… mas" Murmuraba Caraprice pidiendo clemencia.

"No" Dijo Kyuubi quien ahora empezó apuñalar las piernas del héroe causando que gritara mas.

Los ciudadanos se encontraban horrorizados al ver como Kyuubi apuñalaba varias veces a uno de los héroes de la ciudad, no sabían que hacer excepto grabar los acontecimientos.

"Ya me aburrí" Murmuro Kyuubi quien le suelta un rodillazo al estomago de Caraprace causando que terminara noqueado "Tomare tu Miraculous y me iré… sabes tengo una mejor idea"

Kyuubi empieza a congelar a Caraprace convirtiéndolo en una estatua gigante de hielo color rojo para evitar que su transformación acabara.

"Te usare como señuelo…" Dijo Kyuubi quien toca la estatua de hielo y desaparecen en un destello.

En la alcaldía de parís

Podemos encontrar a Minato en su escritorio con muchos billetes y monedas de oro que saco del tesoro de parís.

"Soy tan feliz en tener tanto dinero y lo mejor de todo es que no hay nadie que me lo pueda quitar" Sonrió Minato quien contaba sus monedas de oro.

"¡Namikaze!"

Minato se sorprendió cuando escucho su apellido afuera de la alcaldía apretó un botón y enfrente suyo apareció un pantalla que revelaba una imagen de Kyuubi con una estatua de hielo con Caraprace dentro en la plaza principal de la alcaldía.

"¡Eh venido por tu sangre Namikaze!" Grito Kyuubi.

En ese mismo instante una brigada de homúnculos con trajes de elite salen lo rodean y apuntan sus armas a Kyuubi, mientras que el jefe de escuadrón pone en el piso una especie disco para y en ese mismo momento que puso el disco en el suelo un gran holograma de Minato en su escritorio.

"Vaya que tenemos aquí el criminal Ryusei… tengo que admitir que esa nueva apariencia tuya queda bien para un criminal y tomaste una decisión estúpida al venir aquí y amenazarme a muerte, pero no importa en poco tiempo llegaran los demás héroes que acabo y te detendrán ahora mi escuadrón se encargaran de ti hasta que lleguen lo verdaderos héroes de esta ciudad" Dijo Minato.

"Típico de un cobarde pero viniendo de Minato no me sorprende pero no soy Ryusei esa patética excusa de héroe" Comento Kyuubi.

"¿O entonces quien eres?" Pregunto Minato sin dar mucha importancia mientras que ordena a sus homúnculos en abrir fuego.

"Yo soy Kyuubi" Contesto Kyuubi quien rápidamente desenfunda su katana y bloquea todas las balas con unos simples movimientos.

Los Homúnculos seguían disparando y el villano seguía bloqueando las balas, incluso cuando volvían a cargar sus armas, Kyuubi bloqueaba todas las balas.

"Ya me canse de estos juegos" Susurro Kyuubi quien saca unas shurikens de su bolsillo y se los arroja a los homúnculos.

Para su sorpresa los homúnculos los shurikens se multiplican creando mas de 30 shurikens dándoles en la cabeza causándoles una muerte instantánea, lo que llamo la atención de Kyuubi era que los homúnculos no caían al suelo sino que explotaban como si fuera una gran bolsa de sangre.

"Interesante no son humanos son otra cosa esto debe de ser obra de Naruko no tendré piedad entonces" Susurro Kyuubi quien desaparece en un destello rojo ye empieza a decapitar a los homúnculos haciendo volar múltiples cabezas por el cielo para que sus cuerpo explotaran después.

Toda la plaza se había llenado de sangre los ciudadanos no podían crear lo que estaban viendo como el villano estaba asesinado a sangre fría a los soldados, algunos pocos solo seguían grabando lo que estaba haciendo Kyuubi.

A Kyuubi le tomo cinco minutos en acabar con todos los homúnculos, cuando termino se puso alado de Caraprace y este cubierto de sangre.

"Ahora iré por tu cabeza Namikaze" Dijo Kyuubi quien empieza a caminar a las puertas de la alcaldía.

"¡Detente ahí!"

Kyuubi voltea a ver quien lo había llamado y ve a tres héroes que se encontraban ahí junto con la estatua de hielo de Caraprace y estos eran Chat Noir, Rena Rouge y Queen Bee.

"No te preocupes cuando te vengue te sacaremos de tu prisión de hielo" Comento Rena Rouge quien toca la estatua de hielo.

"Por favor detente Ryusei debes de detener toda esta locura" Dijo Chat quien no podía crear lo que acaba de pasar.

"Que no soy ese maldito yo soy Kyuubi una persona diferente a el si vuelven a llamarme asi les romperé los huesos y los usare como picadillo de dientes" Amenazo Kyuubi a los tres héroes.

"¡Ya me canse de esperar ahora acabare contigo!" Grito Queen Bee quien empieza a correr hacia la dirección de Kyuubi quien tiene preparada su ataque "¡Venom!"

Kyuubi no se inmuta ante el ataque de Queen Bee al contrario esta algo molesto, cuando la heroína estaba apunto de llegar y usar su ataque, el villano le da un fuerte puñetazo con su mano derecha esto causo que la cara de la heroína rompiéndole la nariz, tirándoles algunos dientes y fracturándole una parte del cráneo también el golpe mando a Queen Bee volando contra la estatua de hielo donde esta encerrado Caraprace para terminar igual congelada como una estatua de hielo.

"Nunca voy a entender porque la estúpida de Ladybug te dio un Miraculous a un niña malcriada" Dijo Kyuubi "Solo quedan ustedes dos y la verdad no estoy de humor para romperles los huesos"

Chat tenia que pensar en un plan hasta que llegara Ladybug pero dejo de pensar cuando vio a Rena Rouge usar su flauta para crear una ilusiones de misiles apuntando a Kyuubi.

"Ríndete o usare estos misiles que acabaran contigo" Amenazo Rena Rouge.

"Que haces lo único que vas a conseguir es que se enoje mas" Sugirió Chat a su compañera

"Tranquilo no tiene de otra el no sabes que son ilusiones" Dijo la heroína.

Kyuubi molesto lanza una shuriken a los misiles para que explotaran y asesinaran a los dos héroes, pero cuando las estrellas ninjas hicieron impactos con los misiles solo atravesaron las ilusiones.

"… Diablos quería una explosión" Murmuro Kyuubi quien lanza otras shurikens dándole en los brazos y piernas de Reng Rouge quien grito de dolor claro también empezaba a sangrar y no podía moverse.

La heroína empezó a notar que su cuerpo se estaba congelando, voltea a ver a Chat dándole una cara pidiendo ayuda pero tarde todo el cuerpo de Rena Rouge termino como una estatua gigante igual que los dos otros héroes.

Ahora Chat se encontraba en líos solo quedaba el y Ladybug no había llegado no sabia que hacer, si peleaba contra Kyuubi seria fácilmente derrotado pero sino lo detiene ira por la cabeza de Minato Namikaze.

'Al parecer no tengo de otra' Pensó Chat quien preparo su cataclismo y corre hacia Kyuubi.

El villano apareció detrás de Chat y le suelta un fuerte katazo en la cabeza tirándolo al suelo y su cataclismo da ene el suelo causando una gran destrucción en la plaza.

"Que patético hubieras usado ese poder en el hielo donde están atrapados tus compañeros en serio que patético ahora sufrirás el mismo destino que los dos héroes que congele" Dijo Kyuubi quien se inca y pone su dedo derecho en la cabeza de Chat Noir para congelarlo.

Kyuubi se levanta y se dirige a las puertas de la alcaldía y cuando entra ve una barricada de soldados Homúnculos bloqueando las escaleras y las puertas donde se encuentra la oficina del alcalde, sin perder tiempo en un destello rojo llega a las puertas del alcalde y guarda su katana.

Cuando se escucho el sonido de la Katana los homúnculos fueron decapitados causando que su cuerpo saliera una fuente de sangre donde solía estar sus cabezas, Kyuubi patea las puertas de la oficina donde se encuentra Minato sentado en su escritorio.

"Vaya tengo que admitir estoy impresionado" Comento Minato.

"Y lo estarás mas cuando te decapite y use tu cráneo como una jara de cerveza para beber tu sangre y escupirla en tu cadaver" Dijo Kyuubi quien ve a Minato con mucho odio.

"…. Cielos de todos los enemigos nunc me han amenazado de esa manera tu eres el primer pero no serás el ultimo pero quiero proponerte algo que no podrás rechazar" Sugirió Minato "Trabaja para mi ganaras mucho dinero de los impuestos de los ciudadanos y…."

Pero no termino de hablar ya que Kyuubi le lanzo una estrella ninja dándole en su oreja izquierda cortándosela por completo.

"¡Maldito bastardo!" Grito Minato quien se agarra el oído mientras que empieza a sangrar.

"Ese dolor no se compara con el dolor que me has causado toda mi vida" Susurro Kyuubi quien se empieza a acercar lentamente.

A pesar del dolor que tiene Minato toma el portafolio que su hija le había traído y activa un botón dentro del portafolio, uno pequeños nano bots empiezan a cubrir al Namikaze para poco después tomar la apariencia de una armadura robótica.

(Su armadura tiene el aspecto de iron monger armor)

"Pagaras por cortarme la oreja bastardo" Dijo Minato con odio.

En eso Minato agarra la cabeza de Kyuubi y empieza azotarlo por todo el estudio para luego arrojarlo por la ventana y de su mano aparece una ametralladora y le empieza a disparar a Kyuubi quien sale volando contra un edificio que esta bajo construcción.

"Eso… no me lo esperaba" Comento Kyuubi quien empieza a levantarse.

Pero en ese momento Minato llego donde estaba Kyuubi y le vuelve agarrar de la cabeza quien saca su katana y le corta el brazo robótico de Minato pero se vuelve a reconstruir.

"Tu pequeña katana no se compara con la tecnología que tiene mi traje" Rio Minato quien empieza a volar hacia arriba y choca el cuerpo del villano hacia la pared mientras que lo arrastraba contra las ventanas del edificio hasta llegar arriba, para luego arrojarlo contra el edificio desde el techo.

Kyuubi se estrello contra en el techo pero su caída ahí no terminaba siguió cayéndose destruyendo los pisos del edificios que son 50 en total hasta llegar a la planta baja del edificio donde crea un pequeño cráter por su impacto.

"Maldito… Namikaze…" Murmuraba Kyuubi quien empieza a levantarse y ve hacia arriba.

"Esto es por mi oreja" Dijo Minato quien activa unos pequeños misiles que salen de sus hombros y apunta a Kyuubi "Ahora muere"

Los pequeños misiles salen disparados y van a dirección de Kyuubi quien solo veía la velocidad de los misiles y en segundos cuando llegaron a su objetivo todo el edificio fue destruido por completo mientras que Minato solo estaba volando por los cielos al ver como la construcción caía encima de Kyuubi.

"Pudiste haber trabajado para mi pero acabo de cavar tu propia tumba" Murmuro Minato quien se empieza a volar para irse a su oficina.

En ese mismo instante dos flechas le pegan a las piernas del robot donde están sus cohetes causando que empezara a caer, Minato trato de usar los nano bots para que derritieran el hielo y reconstruir unas nuevas piernas pero no podía controlar el traje ya que el hielo empezó a dispersarse hasta llegar a su cintura, empezó a chocar contra diferentes edificios hasta caer por el Arco de triunfo donde lo destruyo por completo.

Minato se encontraba herido con tres costillas rotas y una perforándole un pulmón, un brazo roto y ambas piernas rotas, el Namikaze quien apenas estaba consiente volvió a ordenar al traje que se reconstruya pero el traje no respondía.

"Maldición… este no puede ser mi fin… apenas me volví alcalde… todo ese poder seria mío…" Tartamudeaba Minato.

"Que lastima que te tenga que matar ahora yo quería divertirme rompiéndote" Dijo Kyuubi quien se empezaba acercar a Minato.

"Con… que sobreviviste… pensé que te había… matado… y sin… ninguna… herida… maldito" Seguía tartamudeando Minato.

"Por supuesto que sobreviví y no tengo ninguna herida mientras que tu estas apunto de morir" Comento Kyuubi quien camina encima de la armadura y le quita el casco para sacar su daga.

"Ya… mátame…" Dijo Minato.

"Con gusto" Susurro Kyuubi quien se inca y pone su mano izquierda en el cuello de Minato para sujetarlo bien.

Cuando Kyuubi estaba apunto de clavarle la daga en el cráneo de Minato una flecha le pega a la daga mandándola a volar, Kyuubi se enoja y voltea a ver de donde vino esa flecha y vio a Ladybug junto con una persona que nunca pensó volver a ver en su vida.

"Tu" Dijo Kyuubi quien seguía sorprendido.

"A pasado tiempo"

"…Hanzo"

Fin del capitulo 14

Bueno aquí les traigo el capitulo numero 14 espero que les haya gustado.

Comenten que fue lo que mas les gusto.

Si tienen alguna pregunta coméntenla aquí.

Nos vemos para la próxima


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 15: Kyuubi parte 2

Naruto no podía crear a quien tenia enfrente, su mentor y figura paterna Hanzo quien le enseño todo lo que el sabe y para empeorar las cosas noto que Chihiro se encontraba en su hombro izquierdo y se le notaba bastante triste.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Pregunto Kyuubi con un tono de odio.

"No es obvio vengo a detenerte por lo que has hecho… tengo que rescatar a mi alumno de la oscuridad y si tengo que usar los puños para eso entonces lo hare" Contesto Hanzo.

"Me imagine que esa cobarde de Ladybug buscaría a alguien quien me daría pelea pero nunca pensé que serias tu dime como supo de ti" Dijo Kyuubi.

"Bueno es una larga historia" Comento Hanzo.

Flash back 2 horas antes

Ladybug había presenciado como Kyuubi había derrotado con facilidad a sus compañeros y la razón que no fue detecta es que había observado de lejos observando toda la pelea, Marinette se empezó a echar la culpa por lo que estaba pasando todo por hacer caso a un mentira del alcalde Minato.

'Al parecer la única esperanza de detener a Kyuubi soy yo y aunque me cueste la vida hare lo posible para rescatar a mi compañero de esa oscuridad' Pensó Ladybug quien saca su yoyo para usar su poder especial.

"¡Lucky charm!" Grito la heroína.

En ese momento el Lucky charm deja caer una clase de gong y dedujo que debía ir a ver al maestro Fu para que le ayudara con esta situación, cuando Marinette llego a la guarida del maestro no se veía muy contento, claro no se encontraba solo ya que ahí también estaba Chihiro quien se encontraba llorando bastante.

"¿Qué se te ofrece Marinette?" Pregunto Fu con un tono molesto mientras que se estaba sirviendo un baso de Te.

"Maestro Fu vine aquí porque el Lucky charm me lo dijo y como ya sabrá la situación se a salido de las manos con el nuevo villano quien derroto fácilmente a Chat Noir y al resto de mis compañeros" Contesto la peli azul.

"O se de la situación lo han estado pasando en el noticiero y me eh estado preguntando quienes fueron los responsables de crear al nuevo villano y luego recordé lo que tu y el resto de la ciudad de parís le hicieron a Ryusei y todo tienen sentido" Dijo el maestro quien empieza a tomar su te.

"…. Se que yo le di la espalda a Ryusei por estar ciega a las mentiras del alcalde Minato no pensé y ahora estamos pagando las consecuencias por eso le pido ayuda para detenerlo para sacarlo de la oscuridad y que sea mi compañero" Comento Marinette quien se arrodilla ante el maestro Fu.

Fu no sabia que decir podía ver que Marinette estaba realmente arrepentida por lo que hizo y ahora quiere emendar las cosas con el héroe que fue akumatizado.

"Esta bien Marinette te ayudare pero solo te diré que nada mas hay una persona que puede detener a Ryusei o en este caso a Kyuubi, su maestro pero te advierto una cosa cuando le empieces a explicar porque su alumno fue Akumatizado no se pondrá contento le echara culpa a los ciudadanos y especialmente a ti" Explico el maestro Fu.

"Tomare la culpa si es lo necesario para salvar a Ryusei" Dijo la peli azul quien empieza alzar la vista para ver al maestro Fu.

El guardián de los Miraculous deja salir un suspiro y se dirige al mueble donde se encuentra el reproductor de disco y en vez de sacar la caja donde se encuentran los Miracoulus, abre un pequeño compartimento secreto donde se revela una llave, Fu saca la llave y abre un portal de la nada, haciendo aparecer una puerta a un templo.

"Entra el ya te esta esperando a por cierto Chihiro te acompañara ya que tendrás mas oportunidad que te ayude el portal seguirá abierto hasta que vuelvas" Comento el Maestro Fu.

Marinette abre las puerta del templo y ella junto con la pequeña dragoncita entran a una cuarto donde se encuentra el maestro Hanzo meditando.

"¿Qué quieres mocosa?" Pregunto Hanzo quien seguía meditando.

"Eh venido a pedirle ayuda su alumno fue akumatizado" Contesto la peli azul.

En ese momento Hanzo abrió los ojos y empezó a dirigirse donde se encontraba Marinette.

"A que te refieres que fue akumatizado en este momento me explicaras lo que le paso o habrá consecuencias" Ordeno Hanzo.

Marinette se asusto ya que Hanzo sabia como infundir terror y intimidación, en estos momentos ella quería enfrentarse a Hawkmoth que tener a Hanzo enfrente suyo.

"Bueno… lo que pasa es que le di la espalda creyendo las mentiras de un desgraciado y no solo yo también pero también toda la ciudad pero para ser honesto la verdad si fue la mayor parte de mi culpa y por eso fue akumatizado y no podremos detenerlo ya venció a mis compañeros y vine aquí para pedirle ayuda para detenerlo antes que sea demasiado tarde" Explico Marinette.

"No lo hare" Dijo Hanzo.

"Excelente hay que… espera dijiste ¿que no nos vas ayudar?" Pregunto la peli azul.

"Así es no los voy ayudar ustedes se metieron en este problema ahora ustedes lo van a resolver y espero que mi pupilo no caiga por el camino de la oscuridad por culpa de ustedes ahora largo" Contesto Hanzo.

"Perdón que me meta Hanzo pero el también es tu responsabilidad ya que el es tu alumno y debes de sacarlo de esa oscuridad además que eres el único quien puede pelear contra el y también el único quien puede pararlo antes que cometa un asesinato ya que si mata al desgraciado de su padre biológico dejara de ser digno y tendrás que buscar a otro portador" Dijo Chihiro quien sale detrás de Marinette.

"Tienes… razón aunque tengo el presentimiento que tu también tienes parte de la culpa que mi alumno fuera akumatizado" Comento Hanzo.

"... En eso tienes razón yo me negué en decirle sobre la profecía cuando me empezó a preguntar sobre Raijin ya que tuvo ese sueño de ver a todos los portadores que una vez fueron Ryusei… no le quise decir ya que… me enamore de mi portador…" Explico la pequeña dragoncita sorprendiendo a los presentes.

"¿Cómo que te enamoraste de el?" Pregunto Hanzo quien le estaba costando trabajo procesar lo que acaba de decir Chihiro.

"Si me enamore de mi portador… se que suena a una locura pero es la primera vez que esto me pasa y me prometí a mi misma en no tener algún sentimiento por mis portadores excepto de amistad pero… cuando vi su pasado… me rompió mi corazón y ver la gran nobleza que tiene y que quiere defender al inocente eso causo que me enamorada… por esa razón me negué profundamente en… decirle sobre la profecía… no quería verlo herido al saber que… tendría que sacrificarse para salvar a la humanidad mi corazón no lo hubiera soportado…" Contesto Chihiro quien deja salir una lagrimas.

Hanzo ya no sabia que hacer esto era demasiado para procesar lo que le acaba de decir Chihiro es cierto que ella tiene sentimientos fuertes por sus portadores pero que se enamorada es fue algo nuevo, mientras que Marinette por alguna extraña razón sentía celos.

"Bien ayudare pero acabando con este asunto quiero saber todos los detalles por el momento es hora de salvar a mi alumno pero voy a necesitar tu ayuda pequeña Chihiro para esta misión" Comento Hanzo.

Fin del flash back

"Y para no hacerte el cuento largo casi mato a esta chica pero gracias que Chihiro intervino y me explico algunas cosas pues ya no la asesine, vengo a detenerte no dejare que caigas tan bajo al matar a este bastardo" Dijo Hanzo.

"¡Tu no lo entiendes por culpa de ese mal nacido mi vida se fue a la mierda por su culpa la gente de esta maldita ciudad que siempre salve y defendí me dieron la espalda después de crearle las mentiras que invento y sobre todo como Ladybug y los demás héroes me dieron la espalda hice todo por ellos maestro y así es como me pagan con desprecio y traición pues ya no mas si quieren a un amenaza entonces les daré una para que esta vez tengan miedo al recordar mi nombre empezando con asesinar al alcalde Minato Namikaze!" Grito Kyuubi.

Ladybug se sentía como una basura ya que sabe que todo lo que acaba de decir Ryusei era cierto todos le dieron la espalda nadie le quiso crear y si no hubiera sido por el ya hubiera muerto varias veces y por supuesto ella no era la única quien se sentía como basura ya que habían unos helicópteros que habían grabado todo en vivo y ahora los ciudadanos también se sintieron como basura, algunos ya que la otra parte empezaron a insultar a Kyuubi por todo lo que estaba haciendo y no tomaron bien su discurso pensando que los acababa de amenazar.

En la casa de Adrian.

Adrian quien se encontraba contento por lo que estaba viendo en la televisión saca un portafolio y lo abre para revelar una clase de traje mecánico.

"Esta es mi oportunidad de matar a ese bastardo y recuperar el amor y respeto de esta ciudad y especialmente que mi Lady sea solamente mía o no Plagg 3000" Dijo Adrian.

En ese momento un pequeño Plagg robótico sale del maletín, a diferencia del original este fue programado para darle halagos al rubio.

"Por supuesto Adrian tu eres el mejor y la única opción que Ladybug puede escoger para estar contigo" Comento Plagg 3000.

"Je muchas gracias Plagg 3000 ahora me pondré este traje que le encargue a la perra de Naruko para vengarme de Ryusei ya que el tiene la culpa que haya perdido mis poderes y cuando cumpla con mi venganza, matare al nuevo Chat Noir y le quitare su anillo para combinarlo con mi traje, originalmente este traje me iba salir bastante caro pero cuando le explique mis motivos a Naruko ella acepto en darme un descuento especial y eso hizo que sospechara en un principio pero ignore eso ya que solo quiero mi venganza" Rio Adrian.

"Excelente plan o gran y poderoso Adrian cuando combine el traje y los poderes de Chat noir no habrá nadie que lo detenga" Dijo Plagg 3000.

"Lo se jejeje por el momento me lo voy a poner para pelear contra este villano" Comento el rubio quien activa el botón y el traje empieza a pegarse con el ya que el metal es un liquido especial.

Cuando la transformación estuvo completo podemos ver al rubio en su nuevo traje de héroe que era similar cuando era Chat Noir pero la diferencia es que era plateado y tenia un casco para cubrir su identidad secreta.

"¡Admirar soy Chat Noir 3000 el súper héroe perfecto!" Grito Adrian.

"Usted es grande su magnificencia" Comento Plagg 3000 mientras que le hacia una reverencia.

Sin perder tiempo Adrian sale por la ventana de su casa y activo unos propulsores de sus patas y salio volando a toda velocidad para llegar a donde se encontraba la pelea.

'Solo espera mi Lady que estaremos juntos muy pronto' Pensó Adrian quien da una sonrisa perturbadora.

Con Kyuubi y los héroes.

Después que Hanzo escuchar lo que dijo su alumno dejo salir un suspiro sabiendo que no tenia de otra que pelear.

"… Al parecer esto será a la mala y me parece bien ya que usare mi puños para sacarte de la oscuridad que poco a poco estas cayendo" Comento Hanzo quien truena sus nudillos.

"Quiero ver que lo intentes no dejare que nadie me impida vengarme de Minato y le hare un favor al mundo al deshacerme de esta malnacido hijo de perra" Comento Kyuubi quien se pone en pose de pelea con su katana.

"Rugido del dragón" Susurro Hanzo quien saca la pequeña esfera del Miraculous del dragón.

En ese momento Chihiro es absorbida por la esfera y Hanzo empieza a transformarse y acabando la transformación se revela al maestro de Ryusei con un aspecto distinto sorprendiendo a Kyuubi y Ladybug.

(El aspecto de Hanzo del wolf skin)

"Mocosa será mejor que te vayas esto se pondrá peligroso y tu solo estarías estorbando

y no quiero estar protegiéndote todo el tiempo y llévate a ese bastardo contigo me da nauseas ver su cara" Ordeno Hanzo.

Ladybug obedece y va por Minato y lo pone en su hombro y luego saca su yoyo para columpiarse y salir de ahí para ir al ayuntamiento y tratar de descongelar a sus compañeros que se encuentran atrapados del hielo de Kyuubi.

Maestro y alumno se estaban viendo fijamente ya que será la primera vez que pelearan a matar, bueno uno lo haría entrar en razón usando sus puños y el otro lo mataría para que no se metiera en su objetivo de asesinar al alcalde.

Y en un parpadeo los dos se lanzan al ataque donde Kyuubi empieza a lanzar sus shurikens a Hanzo, pero claro no funcionan ya que el arquero dispara sus flechas y le pega a las estrellas ninjas, Kyuubi aprovecha que esta ocupado con las estrellas ninjas y empieza a correr a toda velocidad y saca su daga.

Al ver que su alumno estaba a unos centímetros cerca de el usa su arco para bloquear los espadazos de Kyuubi quien no se había detenido, pero en un descuido de Kyuubi que fue dejar una espacio abierto durante su ataque, Hanzo le suelta una patada vertical dándole en la cara a su alumno y lo manda volando contra un edificio donde se estrella por completo terminando dentro de unas oficinas estrellándose y destruyendo los muebles, Kyuubi empieza a levantarse poco a poco y esta mas enojado que antes.

"Maldito ahora lo paga…"

Pero Kyuubi no termino de hablar ya que una flecha había llegado a unos centímetros de su cara y la flecha se dispersa creando pequeñas flechas alrededor de 50, dándole en todo el cuerpo, Kyuubi grito de dolor ya que tenia mas de 25 flechas incrustadas en su cuerpo, empezaba a desangrar, rápidamente Kyuubi se quita las flechas y crea hielo de sus manos para cubrir sus heridas.

Kyuubi empieza a levantarse lentamente ya que no tenia la habilidad de regeneración y tenia que esperar para que su hielo empezara hacer el trabajo de sanarlo por completo, aun enojado empezó asomarse por el gran hoyo que causo cuando su maestro le dio esa patada y se dio cuenta que estaba en el ultimo piso del edificio.

'Maldita sea sabia que Hanzo era fuerte pero no tan fuerte…' Pensó Kyuubi mientras que se da cuenta que sus heridas ya se sanaron por completo y puede moverse mejor.

Kyuubi empieza a correr por la ventanas del edificio hacia abajo y empezaría a buscar a su maestro algo que no se espero fue que Hanzo había aparecido a su lado y le suelta un fuerte puñetazo derecho a la cara de su alumno y lo manda a volar contra otro edificio o en este caso edificios ya que Kyuubi atravesó mas de cinco edificios por el puñetazo que le dio su maestro, hasta que aterrizo en los escombros del arco del triunfo.

El arquero llego rápidamente donde estaba su alumno donde esta tirado en los escombros, Hanzo saca una dos flechas y apunta en la piernas de Kyuubi para incapacitarlo.

"Esto es por tu bien no dejare que te muevas para que pueda sacarte ese Akuma a base de golpes" Dijo Hanzo quien dispara sus dos flechas a las piernas de su alumno quien empieza a gritar.

"Maldito" Murmuro Kyuubi quien trataba de liberarse de las flechas pero no podía.

"Ni siquiera se te ocurra moverte solo jugué contigo si tratas de hacer algo mas tendré que pelear en serio y créame que no estoy de humor para seguir rompiéndote los huesos ahora ríndete y me dirás ahora mismo donde esta el akuma" Ordeno el maestro.

"Quieres saber donde esta el Akuma bien te lo diré… lo tengo en mi corazón literalmente si quieres que deje de ser Kyuubi tendrás que matarme para liberarme de mi sufrimiento" Rio Kyuubi quien empieza a escupir sangre.

"… Si no hay otra opción entonces lo hare" Susurro Hanzo quien saca una daga y apunta donde se encuentra el corazón de su pupilo.

'¡Que rayos planeas de hacer Hanzo!' Grito la pequeña dragoncita.

'Descuida cuando salga el akuma esa mocosa con los poderes de creación arreglara su corazón y volverá a la vida después podrás regenerarlo' Comento Hanzo.

'¡Y tu creas que eso me hace sentir mejor hay que buscar otra manera de sacarle el akuma sin tener que matarlo!' Reclamo la pequeña dragoncita.

'No hay otra manera esta es la única solución' Dijo Hanzo.

Mientras que Hanzo y Chihiro seguían debatiendo de cómo solucionar el problema Kyuubi solo cerro los ojos esperando que su maestro acabara rápidamente con su vida empezaba a recordar por todo lo que había pasado desde que nació hasta ahora, su vida fue realmente una basura, los abusos de su familia, las burlas de sus compañeros y como Marinette le rompió el corazón, pero después recordó cuando conoció a Chihiro volviéndose en un héroe aunque no duro mucho gracias a bastardo de Minato y como la pequeña dragoncita lo empezó a ignorar y ahora que se volvió Kyuubi un villano que recordara esta ciudad por lo que a hecho.

'Entonces ya te vas a rendir así de fácil… que patético eres'

Naruto se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz en su cabeza ya que nada mas Chihiro podía comunicarse con el por telepatía es Hawkmoth pero no se espero escuchar otra voz en su cabeza.

'Que patético pero viendo tu historia no me sorprende naciste y morirás como una escoria mas de este planeta me das lastima'

'¿Quién eres?' Pregunto Naruto.

'En serio no sabes quien soy yo je porque no debería de sorprenderme viniendo de una escoria como tu no es sorpresa alguna, pero te lo diré yo soy tu odio que has acumulado durante toda tu vida puedes llamarme Kurama'

Eso sorprendió al pelirrojo no se espero que la voz que le estaba hablando fuese su odio pero una cosa que le llamo la atención porque le esta hablando en este preciso momento.

'¿Qué quieres de mi?' Volvió a pregunto Naruto.

'Ahora si estamos hablando mi idioma lo que quiero de ti es tu cuerpo si me dejas manejarlo podre cumplir con tu venganza sin que nadie se interponga en nuestro camino podremos hacer lo que queramos ni siquiera Hawkmoth o cualquier ser de este planeta nos podrá detener solo tienes unos segundos antes que tu maestro nos asesine'

'¿Por qué me quieres ayudar?' Seguía preguntando Naruto.

'Haces demasiadas preguntas sabes y es muy cansado estar contestándote pero esta bien te diré porque te quiero ayudar, ambos compartimos un gran odio por el hijo de perra del Namikaze por su culpa yo nací en tu corazón y quiero que sepas que no pedí existir en este miserable mundo aun lo recuerdo bien como si fuera ayer ese día cuando Minato te agarro a golpes solo porque le preguntaste porque no te quería como a tus dos hermanos'

Flash back

Podemos encontrar a Minato quien se encontraba borracho y Naruto de 7 años en su cuarto o si se le puede llamar cuarto ya que solo había una cama rota y un escritorio dañado, el pelirrojo se esta usando sus manos para cubrirse la cara ya que su 'padre' lo estaba golpeando con fusta para caballos.

"Eres un inútil bueno para nada porque no puedes ser como tus hermanos" Dijo Minato quien no paraba en golpear a Naruto.

"Pero… papa… no hice… nada… solo te pregunte si me querías…" Tartamudeaba Naruto.

"¡Es lo mismo que digo no has hecho nada importante en esta casa a diferencia de tus hermanos que tienen futuro tu solo eres un bueno para nada solo eres un error que nunca tuvo que haber existido y claro que no te quiero te aborrezco!" Grito Minato.

Por mas de media hora el Namikaze golpeaba a su primogénito hasta que se canso y se fue de la habitación de Naruto para ir a su cuarto y descansar.

"…. ¿Porque no me quieren?" Se pregunto Naruto quien empieza a llorar y empieza a ver sus heridas que se encontraban llenas de sangre.

En ese momento sin que el pelirrojo se diera cuenta un pequeño fragmento de color negro con rojo empezó a crecer en su corazón, ese fragmento era Kurama quien nació por el maltrato del Namikaze y por años siguió creciendo por los abusos de sus padre y hermanos y para la mala suerte del pelirrojo no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Kurama en su corazón y se iba alimentando bastante.

Kurama solo podía ver como maltrataban a Naruto quien nunca quiso defenderse y eso le causaba mucha furia no detestaba al pelirrojo mas bien sentía lastima, a quien detestaba era a su familia especialmente a Minato quien llegaba borracho en las noches y empezaba a golpear a Naruto sin piedad causándole esas heridas en su cuerpo, Kurama quería matar a Minato ya que el tiene la culpa que el naciera ya que nunca quiso estar en este mundo.

Por eso Kurama empezó a alimentarse de los sentimientos negativos de Naruto para cuando llegara el momento se podría comunicar con el pelirrojo para tomar su cuerpo y vengarse del Namikaze.

Pero Kurama tendría que volverse mas paciente ya que una cierta dragoncita se metió en su camino quien usaba sus poderes para suprimirlo iba funcionando bien pero cuando se pelearon Kurama empezó a crecer mas rápido que antes y solo necesitaba una gran pisca de odio para que pudiese comunicar bien con Naruto y eso fue la traición que sufrió por los ciudadanos de Paris y los demás héroes y claro no hay que olvidar el akuma de Hawkmoth quien fue de una gran ayuda.

Fin del flash back

'Entonces… naciste por el odio que le tenemos… al Namikaze…' Murmuro Naruto.

'Así es por eso también comparto tu odio hacia ese bastardo quiero ayudarte para que ambos lo matemos que me dices quieres que te ayude'

'No lo se' Comento el pelirrojo.

'Tic tac tic tac el tiempo corre'

'Es que'

'Tic tac tic tac

'… Esta bien tenemos un trato'

El odio del pelirrojo sonrió al saber que logro obtener lo que quería en ese momento una fuerte luz de color rojo escarlata empezó a iluminar el cuerpo de Kyuubi, esto sorprendió a Hanzo quien se quito encima de Naruto ya que el poder que estaba dejando salir causando una ráfaga de calor bastante alta.

Kyuubi empezó a levantarse poco a poco y ve a Hanzo con unos ojos de odio algo que lo sorprendió ya que jamás en su vida a conocido a alguien que tuviera tanto odio en su corazón, en ese momento Kyuubi se arranca la mascara que tenia en su boca y se revela una clase de boca en que tendría un zorro.

"Tu no te pondrás en mi venganza Hanzo te matare primero y luego a Minato" Dijo Kyuubi.

En ese momento Kyuubi desaparece en un parpadeo y reaparece enfrente de Hanzo para soltarle un fuerte derechazo en su barbilla y lo manda volando hacia arriba en ese momento Kyuubi vuelve a reaparecer encima de Hanzo y le suelta una patada lateral en su cabeza mandándola al suelo a una gran velocidad que cuando hace impacto causa un gran cráter en el pavimento.

"Esto me tomare mas tiempo de lo que había calculado antes" Susurro Hanzo quien se empieza a levantar.

En la guarida de Hawkmoth

"Sabia que este seria el akuma perfecto ya nadie lo puede detener si sigue así podre conseguir los Miraculous para cumplir mi sueño solo espera un poco mas mi amada y pronto estaremos juntos otra vez" Dijo Hawkmoth quien empezaba a sonreír.

Fin del capitulo numero 15

Bueno me tomo tiempo pero aquí esta el capitulo numero 15 de Naruto el salvador de Paris espero que les haya gustado.

Comenten

¿Qué les gusto?

¿Qué los sorprendido?

¿Y que fue lo que mas odiaron?

El siguiente capitulo será la ultima parte de la saga de Kyuubi y dará el comienzo a una nueva saga que ya tengo planeada.

Si tienen alguna pregunta coméntenla aquí.

A este pequeño mensaje es para Wildboy.

Gracias por admirar esta historia y me alegro que te este gustando bastante solo te pido que no me estes presionando que suba rápidamente los capítulos ya que esta no es la única historia con la que trabajo, tengo una cuenta en Wattpad me puedes buscar como PhilMalo y veras que ahí tengo 23 historias mas con las que trabajo, gracias por la comprensión.

Bueno eso seria todo mis lectores nos vemos para la próxima.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 16: Kyuubi parte final.

En estos momentos la ciudad de Paris es un gran caos, Kyuubi y Ryusei se atacaban con todo lo que tenían y la velocidad que iban los hacían parecer dos ráfagas de luz uno rojo y el otro blanco que iban por toda la ciudad destruyendo todo a su paso hasta algunos creyeron que podían volar por la altura que llegaban a los edificios pero no era así solo daban potentes saltos haciéndolos parecer que volaban, esto hacia imposible ver a la vista del ojo humano quien iba ganando o perdiendo por la gran velocidad que iban.

Incluso los helicópteros que estaban captando todo esto no podían grabar bien la pelea y eso que tienen las cámaras de ultima generación que supuestamente puede captar todo a una gran velocidad.

Los únicos que podían ver todo esto eran los héroes que eran Ladybug y Chat Noir quien se había recuperado gracias a la heroína quien rompió el hielo sin causarle daño alguno, los demás héroes también fueron liberados pero en estos momentos se encontraban inconscientes.

Ambos héroes podían ver como Ryusei y Kyuubi intercambiaban ataques golpes y patadas, Kyuubi soltaba espadazos a una gran velocidad haciendo parecer su katana como una ráfaga de viento mientras que Ryusei bloqueaba todos los ataques usando su arco pero también le soltaba flechas que eran destruidas rápidamente por la daga de Kyuubi.

Realmente era una pelea a muerte ninguno de los dos se iba a rendir hasta que uno cayera, quien realmente se encontraba confundida era Ladybug al ver como Kyuubi se había recuperado después de la golpiza que le había dado Hanzo.

En la pelea

Kyuubi no paraba de atacar mientras que al mismo tiempo bloqueaba los ataques de Ryusei, no parecía un humano sino una bestia que no tenia ningún limite, que su único propósito ahora es matar a Hanzo y luego matar al bastardo del Namikaze quien le arruino su vida.

Por otro lado Hanzo se estaba cansando es cierto que un portador de cualquier Miracoulus tiene una gran resistencia física pero al parecer estaba apunto de llegar a su limite.

'Como demonios se volvió mas rápido y fuerte hace unos momentos se encontraba en el suelo agonizando pero después se levanto y ahora me esta dando mucha pelea' Pensó Hanzo quien empezaba a notar que su arco se estaba rompiendo.

'Yo también me estoy preguntando lo… o no esto es malo muy malo' Dijo Chihiro quien ya se había dado cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando a Naruto.

'¿Dime que es lo que sucede?' Pregunto Hanzo.

'Veras cuando me volví la portadora de mi amado Naruto sentí una presencia maligna de puro odio dentro de Naruto, nunca en mi vida había sentido tanto odio por eso no tuve otra opción de empezar a suprimir esa identidad acabando con ella poco a poco' Contentos Chihiro.

'En otras palabras estoy peleando contra el odio de Naruto no es así' Comento Hanzo.

'Mas bien estas peleando contra otra persona que tomo el cuerpo de mi amado… mira Hanzo esto es tu culpa por querer matarlo asi es que mas te vale que lo venzas sin tener que usar un método letal o sino me asegurare de ir a tu templo una vez a la semana y invocare una tormenta de nieve que cubrirá tu hogar' Explico la pequeña dragoncita con una cara molesta.

Lo ultimo que dijo Chihiro hizo que Hanzo le diera una escalofrió aun recordando que ella fue quien inicio la era de hielo, como venganza hacia los demás Miracoulus, sin perder tiempo Hanzo se separa de Kyuubi a unos centímetros en el techo de un edificio.

"¿Quién eres tu?" Pregunto Hanzo a Kyuubi quien llego al techo y se le queda viendo.

"Quien soy esa es una pregunta estúpida soy tu alumno Naruto o que piensas que mi odio tomo el control de mi cuerpo y ahora te estoy dando la pelea de tu vida… carajo me acabo de revelar solito jajajajajaja" Contesto Kyuubi con unas pequeñas carcajadas y mueve su cabeza del lado derecho.

"Te volveré a preguntar dime quién eres o me asegurare en romperte las piernas y los brazos" Advirtió Hanzo de nuevo quien empezaba a perder su paciencia.

"Bueno te lo diré como ultimo deseo antes que te mate mi nombre es Kurama y soy el odio de este muchacho que nació por culpa de Minato y en estos momentos quiero asesinarlo por eso te daré una nueva oportunidad hazte aun lado déjame matar a ese mal nacido y todo volverá a la normalidad" Dijo Kurama quien empezaba a caminar lentamente hacia Hanzo mientras que arrastraba su katana al suelo causando un pequeño sonido y causando unas pequeñas chispas de color rojo.

"No puedo dejar que hagas eso… el sueño de mi pupilo es ser un héroe y si haces eso entonces lo verían como un villano… no lo voy a permitir" Comento Hanzo quien prepara su arco y apunta hacia Kurama.

"En serio crees eso que triste la verdad todos en esta maldita ciudad han visto a tu pupilo como un villano, después de todo lo que hizo por estas malditas sabandijas mal agradecidas así le pagan a tu pupilo creyendo las mentiras de unos cobardes olvidándose por completo de las acciones que hizo tu pupilo y como no me dejas otro remedio es hora que empiece a pelear en serio" Murmuro Kurama quien aparece enfrente de Hanzo quien se sorprendió.

Kurama le suelta un puñetazo con su mano derecha al estomago de Hanzo causando que vomitara algo de sangre, pero ahí no se detuvo o no, Kurama le suelta un rodillazo en la cara mandándolo a mas de 10 metros al aire y el villano da un potente salto y aparece enfrente de Hanzo y le suelta una patada giratoria mandando al guerrero a que volara como si fuera un gran proyectil y se impacta directo a la torre Eiffel causando su completa destrucción ya que toda la estructura de metal fue derribada encima de Hanzo.

El odio del pelirrojo sabia que eso no lo mataría ya que Hanzo es alguien difícil de matar por ser inmortal pero eso no significaba que no le doliera, Kurama no perdió tiempo y va a toda velocidad a los escombros de la torre Eiffel.

En la torre Eiffel… bueno de lo que queda de la torre.

Hanzo empieza a levantarse lentamente quitándose de los escombros y se empezaba a sobar la cabeza por el golpe que le dio su pupilo, al parecer había subestimado a este tal Kurama quien tenia una gran fuerza y velocidad.

'Que lastima que no puedo usar el salto de tiempo o Dragon rage nada mas el elegido de este Miracoulus puede usar esas técnicas si otra persona que no sea el portador usa los poderes de Chihiro se transforma nada mas puede usar técnicas básicas o tener gran fuerza y velocidad' Pensó Hanzo quien ya se encontraba de pie.

Pero no espero que Kurama lo agarrara de la cabeza con su mano derecha y se fuerza a toda velocidad hacia unos edificios y empezara a estrellar la cabeza de Hanzo en las ventanas de los edificios y seguía corriendo, mientras que deslizaba la cabeza del guerrero causando que todos los vidrios se le fueran clavando en su cara, hasta llegar a la catedral de Notre Dame, después Kurama con toda su fuerza azota la cabeza de Hanzo al suelo provocando un pequeño cráter.

Seguido de esto Kurama alza su pierna derecha y empieza aplastar la cabeza de Hanzo múltiples veces mientras que reía ya que encontraba esto bastante divertido, mientras que veía en el pequeño cráter como empezaba a sangrar el guerrero.

Pero Hanzo recupero la conciencia y empezó a rodar para evitar que le siguieran aplastando la cabeza y Kurama seguía a Hanzo dando múltiples pisotones con el propósito de seguir aplastándole la cabeza y cada pisotón que daba formaba un pequeño cráter causando un pequeño temblor.

En la guarida de Hawkmoth

El villano numero uno de parís se encontraba contento y cual era la razón pues muy simple, nunca había llegado tan lejos para conseguir los Miracoulus de Chat Noir y Ladybug,

Sus planes siempre eran estropeados por esos dos héroes con el propósito de cumplir su meta y las cosas empeoraron para Hawkmoth al ver que un nuevo héroe llego a la ciudad y claro me refiero a Ryusei desde que llego a la ciudad a sido una piedra en su zapato, aunque tenia que admitir y eso le lastimaba mucho su orgullo que Ryusei es alguien poderoso, cuando akumatizaba a nuevos villanos que eran mucho mas fuertes que el anterior el nuevo héroe les ganaba fácilmente sin tener que usar todo su poder, aunque ha habido pocos casos que una de sus creaciones si podía darle pelea a Ryusei.

Pero lo que estaba viendo ahora lo hacia bastante feliz por fin akumatizo a la persona perfecta que le esta dando la mas grande pelea a Ryusei o mas bien lo estaba humillando sabia que escoger a Naruto fue una gran decisión después de todo ese odio que tenia acumulado lo volvería en alguien bastante peligroso.

"Por fin la muerte de Ryusei esta apunto de llegar y con el fuera del camino podre obtener los Miracoulus y nadie podrá detenerme ni siquiera la perra de Naruko será rival para mi" Dijo Hawkmoth quien estaba disfrutando la paliza que le estaban dando a Hanzo.

De regreso a la pelea

"En serio estas rodando como un tronco je que patético eres solo un cobarde evitaría los golpes de esa manera" Rio Kurama quien se estaba divirtiendo.

'Maldita sea tengo que pensar en algo pero en que si tan solo tuviera tiempo' Pensó Hanzo quien seguía rodando.

En ese momento apareciendo de la nada un clase de misil pequeño le pega en el abdomen a Kurama causando una explosión, Hanzo empezó a ver de donde había llegado ese misil y cuando ve hacia el cielo podía jurar que estaba viendo una clase de Chat Noir robot pero en vez de negro era blanco.

"No te preocupes héroe promedio ya que eh llegado el verdadero héroe y salvador de Paris yo soy el verdadero y mejorado Chat Noir 2.0 y eh venido a detener a esta amenaza" Dijo Chat Noir 2.0 con un tono arrogante.

Cuando el humo empezó a dispersarse se podía ver a Kurama quien no recibió ningún solo rasguño por el pequeño misil que había recibido pero si lo hizo enojar bastante sabiendo quien era el responsable de interrumpir su pequeña diversión.

"Que bueno que te aparecer maldita escoria ahora tu serás mi nuevo saco de golpear mientras que dejo a este anciano descansar" Comento Kurama quien se truena los nudillos.

De todas las personas que Kurama odia además de los Namikazes era Adrian Agreste por haberle quitado a la chica de Naruto y como sabe que el es Adrian es fácil en los recuerdos del pelirrojo vio que el anterior portador de Plagg era el rubio oxigenado y como dijo que es el verdadero Chat Noir entonces eso significaba que era el maldito con la armadura de gato era nada mas y nada menos que el rubio y esta era su oportunidad de vengarse.

"Mph como si tu pudieras ganarme yo tengo esta poderosa armadura de ultima tecnología avanzada que me dio Naruko Namikaze te daré otra demostración de lo que puede hacer esta belleza" Rio Adrian mientras que activa el sistema de armamento de la armadura.

De los hombros salen dos pequeños cañones de plasma, de sus manos unas pequeñas metralletas y encima de sus manos unos pequeños misiles.

"Ahora si acabare contigo y le demostrare a todos que yo soy el verdadero héroe de parís y nadie podrá detenerme ni siquiera esa copia barata de Chat Noir" Siguió riendo el rubio oxigenado.

Adrian empieza a disparar todas sus armas a Kurama quien nada mas se encuentra ahí sin mover ningún musculo, mientras que recibe los disparos de todas las armas que el rubio oxigenado le estaba disparando, lo malo fue que las balas al hacer contacto con el cuerpo de Kurama se desviaron y se dirigieron a la catedral destruyendo gran parte de la entrada.

'Espero que mi Lady me este viendo y quede impresionada por mi gran hazaña' Pensó Adrian con una sonrisa arrogante y sigue disparando sin darse cuenta que se les estaba acabando las municiones.

Y por ultimo activa uno de los botones de su armadura para disparar una clase de bomba que sale disparando a la dirección de Kyuubi y cuando llega a unos centímetros de la cara del villano, se activa la bomba causando una gran explosión que lo rodea por completo como una esfera de fuego.

Esto causo una gran destrucción arrasando consigo la mayor parte de los edificios de esa zona y la misma catedral, lo bueno es que habían evacuado esa parte de la ciudad y por eso nadie salió herido o peor aun muerto.

Los televidentes se encontraban furiosos con Adrian por haber echo toda esa destrucción innecesaria y que había cometido un asesinato de primer grado ya que todos saben que los akumatizados son gentes inocentes convirtiéndose en las marionetas de Hawkmoth.

Ladybug y Chat Noir quienes estaban viendo todo desde una distancia segura tenían muchas ganas de romperle a cara al quien esta manejando esa armadura metálica, la peli azul tiene la esperanza que Kyuubi no muriera para que le sacaran el akuma y purificarlo para arreglarlo todo y asegurarse de emendar sus héroes al verdadero portados del Miracoulus de dragón.

Pasaron unos minutos para que la gran bola de fuego se dispersara muchos pensaron que este era el fin de Kyuubi y solo verían su cuerpo quemado o en las peores circunstancias que terminara en cenizas, Adrian se encontraba feliz pensando que la gente de parís lo verían como su salvador y que su amada Lady por fin seria toda suya y nadie se la quitaría después de acabar con esa amenaza.

"Bueno fueron interesantes tus espectáculos de fuegos artificiales y todo pero ahora hay que pelear en serio"

Adrian no lo podía crear cuando la bola de fuego desaparecer puede ver a Kurama sin ninguna rasguño además que se encuentra bostezando de aburrimiento.

"¡¿Pero como es posible que sobrevivieras a eso ningún ser vivo puede salir vivo y mucho menos ileso después de esos ataques!?" Exigió Adrian le estaba costando trabajo alguien haya sobrevivido a todo eso.

"La respuesta es muy obvia use magia duh" Contesto Kurama quien se empezaba a rascarse la parte trasera de su cabeza.

"¡Maldito ahora veras lo que esta armadura es capaz de usar si piensas que ese era mi mejor ataque entonces estas muy equivocado ya que tengo una de las armas mas supremas de la historia!" Grito el rubio oxigenado quien alza su mano derecha y desde su palma sale una espada laser de color azul.

"Interesante primero los fuegos artificiales y ahora una barra de luz para fiestas" Dijo Kurama viendo la espada de luz.

"¡Barra de luz para fiestas ahora ver…"

Adrian no termino de hablar porque Kurama saco una estrella ninja y se la arrojo al rubio oxigenado en la cabeza causando que la armadura se apagara y dejare de volar, cayendo al suelo donde se estrello y causo un pequeño cráter, Adrian trato de moverse pero era inútil su armadura se había apagado por completo, Kurama da un salto y termino alado del rubio oxigenado.

"Que paso que ibas acabar conmigo o que ibas a demostrarles a todos que eras el verdadero héroe o que tu armadura era una gran arma, que patético eres pero no te preocupes acabare rápidamente contigo o mejor aun voy a disfrutar en romperte cada hueso de tu cuerpo" Rio Kurama quien se vuelve a tronar los nudillos.

Kurama agarra la cabeza de Adrian con su mano izquierda, para levantarla y empieza apretarle la cabeza causando que el rubio oxigenado empezara a gritar porque el casco lo estaba comprimiendo, luego Kurama empieza a soltar múltiples golpes con su mano derecha en el abdomen del rubio causando que esa parte de la armadura se destruyera por completo exponiendo su abdomen y sin que lo protegiera, el pelirrojo sonríe y saca su daga y apuñala al rubio oxigenado causando que este vomitara sangre.

"Sabes el que te haya vendido esta armadura debe en serio odiarte bastante después de todo este metal es barato si no puede aguantar unos simples golpes, no te preocupes no le di a ninguno de tus órganos cuando te apuñale vivirás pero hare que sufras un poco mas por todo lo que has causado" Dijo Kurama quien la arranca el casco y revela el rostro de Adrian.

Los televidentes no podían crear lo que acabaron de ver uno de las personas mas queridas de Paris fue brutalmente apuñalado por el villano, olvidando por completo que el rubio oxigenado se lo había buscado.

Pero quien se encontraba mas sorprendido era Hawkmoth la ver como su propio hijo fue apuñalado brutalmente por la persona que akumatizo.

En la guarida

"¡Que estas haciendo maldito te ordeno que dejes a mi hijo en paz y llévalo a un hospital inmediatamente!" Ordeno Hawkmoth telepáticamente a Kyuubi.

"Yo no sigo las ordenes de un cobarde que se esconde en su guarida y deja que los demás hagan todo el trabajo sucio yo hare lo que se me pegue la gana" Comento Kurama.

"Entonces no me dejas otra opción maldito te quitare tus poderes" Dijo Hawkmoth quien empezaba a enfurecerse mas.

"Inténtalo mariposon de mierda pero te advierto si te metes a mi cabeza no te gustara lo que vas a encontrar" Murmuro Kurama.

Ya harto Hawkmoth empieza a usar sus poderes para obligar a Kyuubi que lo obedeciera y de quitarle sus poderes, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía era como si había perdido control sobre el pelirrojo, sin mas remedio alguno trata de meterse a su cabeza para pararlo de una vez por todas.

Grave error al entrar a la cabeza del pelirrojo vio a un gran zorro antropomórfico con nueve colas usando un montsuki sentado en una clase de trono oriental, Hawkmoth se encontraba impresionando por ver a una gran bestia enfrente suyo.

"Te advertí que no te metieras en la cabeza del muchacho ahora pagaras las consecuencias" Sonrió Kurama quien alza su mano derecha y con su dedo índice apunta a Hawkmoth.

"Crees que tienes poder pues estas equivocado yo soy el único quien tiene poder sobre el odio de este muchacho y como eres parte de el entonces tendrás que obedecerme ahora obedece" Ordeno Hawkmoth quien alza su mano izquierda apuntando al zorro intentando de usar su poder de Miracoulus pero no funciona.

"Que pasa tratas de pedirme piedad" Sonrió Kurama.

"¿Por qué no puedo controlarte?" Pregunto el villano.

"Nadie puede controlarme a mi al gran poderoso Kurama solo una pequeña dragoncita que me causo muchos problemas" Gruño el zorro por lo ultimo que dijo en serio odia a Chihiro.

Por primera vez en su vida Gabriel se sentía inferior por no controlar a uno de sus akumaz y para empeorar la situación se encontraba atrapado sin poder salir, ya que lo había intentado y no funcionaba.

"¿Quién demonios eres?" Pregunto Hawkmoth.

"Mi nombre es Kurama soy el odio de este muchacho que akumatizaste y debo de agradecértelo, me encontraba encerrado e una clase de jaula echa de hielo por una pequeña sabandija, pero gracias a ti pude liberarme y tomar control del cuerpo de este muchacho y debo decirte que tiene un gran odio y no lo culpo después por todo lo que paso en entendible" Contesto Kurama quien saca una pipa estilo oriental y empieza a fumar.

En ese momento Gabriel Agreste se dio cuenta que todo lo que estaba pasando en estos momentos era su culpa, el tiene la culpa que la mitad de la ciudad, la mayoría de los ciudadanos que se encontraban heridos era su culpa pero lo mas importante que su hijo fuera apuñalado era completamente su culpa, por haber akumatizado a alguien ten peligroso como Naruto.

"Dime esto… que cual es tu plan" Dijo Gabriel quien agacha su cabeza viendo al suelo.

"Es simple la verdad planeo asesinar a un cierto Namikaze y asegurarme que nadie humille al chico a también voy a destruir quien se meta en mi camino por ejemplo tu quien ayudaste a tu hijo para hacerle la vida miserable a Naruto, normalmente te mataría pero como me ayudaste a escapar solo te pondré en un coma pero te adviertio que si logras despertar entonces la próxima vez que nos veamos te matare y no tendré ninguna pisca de piedad, bueno ya me harte de explicarte es hora que pagues por tu pecados mariposon de mierda" Explico Kurama

Gabriel ve desde el suelo como unas cadenas doradas salían y empiezan amararlo poco a poco lo jalaban a la tierra, no podía hacer nada lo único que podía hacer era ver a Kurama riéndose por su sufrimiento.

'Con que este es mi final… lo siento mi amada Emilie…'

"Que patético y todo por una mujer" Comento Kurama.

De regreso a la realidad.

Podemos encontrar a Gabriel Agreste quien regreso a la normalidad tirado en el suelo, si no hubiera sido porque su secretaria Nathalie quien lo llevo a su cuarto y llamo a emergencias para que llegaran para ayudarlo.

En la pelea o mas bien masacre.

Kurama se estaba divirtiendo en golpear al rubio oxigenado algo que quería hacer hace mucho tiempo, no había nadie que lo detuviera, la cara de Adrian era irreconocible por tantos moretones en ambos ojos y sus labios todos hinchados, con la mayoría de sus dientes tumbados, podría decirse que su carrera de modelaje había acabado para siempre

"Sabes voy a repetir un viejo recuerdo que me dio tanta risa" Dijo Kurama quien prepara su pierna derecha.

"¿De que… estas habl…"

"¡Patada de la justicia!" Grito Kurama quien le da una potente patada en las parte nobles de Adrian quien no salió volando esta vez porque el villano lo tenia bien agarrado.

La patada era mucho mas dolorosa que la patada del villano Justiman, podría decirse que Adrian podría olvidar de tener descendientes por la gran patada que recibió, por ese golpe, Kurama ya un poco cansado suelta la cabeza del rubio oxigenado quien cae al suelo y se hace bolito mientras que se cubre sus partes nobles.

"No… otra… vez… y ahora… como… complaceré… a mi… amada… Lady" Dijo Adrian con una voz bastante aguda.

"Jejejeje que en serio crees que va a salir con alguien como tu no me hagas reír de seguro que le das asco después de todo ayer alguien anónimo subió un video de ti con tu gran colección de secreta de peluches y dakimakura de Ladybug y en serio das asco y ya te imaginaras quien fue el quien subió ese video" Rio Kurama quien pone su pie derecho encima de la cabeza de Adrian.

"Maldito… Plagg…" Murmuro Adrian.

"Bueno fue divertido golpearte y hacerte sufrir pero tengo un itinerario algo ocupado tengo que matar a Ryusei y luego a la familia Namikaze así es que te voy a decapitar para acabar con tu patética y miserable vida" Bostezo Kurama quien desenfunda su katana y pone el filo de su arma encima para apuntar bien.

Kyuubi levanta su katana pero fue detenido por 20 flechazos que le dieron en el abdomen y pectorales causándole mucho dolor y empieza a desangrar bastante ya que las flechas eran echas de hielo la debilidad de Kurama.

"Si crees que te voy a permitir en asesinar a este sujeto pues estas mal no dejare que mates a nadie oíste" Dijo Hanzo quien volvió aparecer.

"Maldito de seguro que huiste cuando este oxigenado apareció pero eso no importa ya que aun te encuentras herido por los previos ataques que recibiste de mi parte que tal si acabamos con esta pelea de una buena vez por todas regresemos donde empezamos nuestra pelea y ahí usaremos nuestros mas poderosos ataques " Comento Kurama quien alza su brazo izquierdo y rompe las flechas que fueron incrustadas en su cuerpo.

"Me parece bien" Murmuro Hanzo.

Ambos maestro y pupilo desaparecen de la zona en un parpadeo para aparecer en toda alguna vez se encontraba el arco del triunfo, Kurama y Hanzo se encontraban a unos 30 centímetros de distancia y preparan sus dos ataques que decidirá al ganador.

"¡Ryuu ga waga teki wo kurau/Ryujin no ken wo kurae!" Gritaron al mismo tiempo Kurama y Hanzo uno disparando dos flechas mientras que el otro mueve su katana hacia enfrente.

Hanzo invoco a dos dragones orientales de color azul mientras que Kurama invoco a un dragón oriental de color rojo carmesí, cuando ambos dragones chocaron crearon una poderosa onda sónica destruyendo todas las ventanas de la ciudad de parís y una potente corriente de aire empezaba a caer encima de toda la ciudad.

Los helicópteros tuvieron que retirarse por el viento y evitar un accidente aéreo por eso aterrizaron a unos edificios y seguían grabando la pelea para que los ciudadanos sigan viendo la pelea y ver si Kyuubi será detenido.

Maestro y alumno no iban a ceder los dos seguían resistiendo hasta que uno de ellos se distraiga o pierda fuerza no se iban a rendir, poco a poco sus pies fueron clavándose en la tierra por tanto poder que estaban usando, muchos pensaron que esto podría durar horas o hasta días.

"¡Ríndete Hanzo no puedes ganar!" Grito Kurama quien empieza avanzar poco a poco.

"O eso lo se por eso tengo un plan de respaldo… ¡Ahora!" Ordeno Hanzo.

Flash back 20 minutos antes

"¡¿Qué quieres que hagamos que!?" Gritaron Ladybug y Chat Noir al mismo tiempo.

"Es la única solución conociendo a mi pupilo aunque sea controlado por alguien me desafiara a un duelo que lo decidirá todo, si eso sucede lo mantendré distraído y tu Ladybug hacer 'eso' ya que es la única solución" Explico Hanzo.

"¿Estas seguro que no hay otra manera?" Pregunto Chat Noir.

"Si por favor hay que buscar otra solución… no creo capaz de hacerle eso… después de todo lo que le hice… si hago eso nunca me lo va a perdonar" Murmuro Ladybug.

"Miren mocos de mierda ustedes causaron esta situación y ahora lo van arreglar y si es la única manera" Dijo Hanzo.

Fin del flash back.

Kurama no sabia de que estaba hablando hasta que sintió como su corazón fue atravesado por algo pequeño con una punta y mucho filo, el villano voltea hacia atrás y ve que Ladybug lo había apuñalado en el corazón.

"¡Maldita perra!" Grito Kurama.

El villano le dio un potente golpe con su mano izquierda en la cara de la peli azul mandándola a volar pero gracias a Chat Noir la atrapo para que no se estrellara contra un edificio, pero gracias a eso Kurama se desconcentro y su ataque fue superado por el de Hanzo y los dos dragones llegaron donde esta Kyuubi y le dieron un potente golpe de hielo causnado que el control de Kurama hacia Naruto se rompiera.

Claro el ataque también dejo inconsciente al pelirrojo y sin perder tiempo Hanzo llega donde esta su pupilo y saca la daga que tiene incrustada causando que el akuma saliera del corazón de Naruto.

Ladybug usa su lucky charm y atrapa al akuma purificándolo por completo y regreso toda a la normalidad todos los edificios o monumentos históricos que fueron destruidos regresaron a la normalidad incluyendo a los ciudadanos que fueron victimas de la pelea y los demás héroes que ya no se encontraban inconscientes y especialmente a Naruto quien fue curado inmediatamente gracias al lucky charm, al ver que el pelirrojo podían ver su rostro Hanzo decide ponerle encima una mascara de ninja que saco de su bolsillo para que no sepan la identidad secreta de Ryusei.

"¿En… donde… estoy?" Se pregunto Naruto quien empieza a levantarse poco a poco.

"Es bueno tenerte devuelta mi pupilo" Dijo Hanzo llamando la atención del pelirrojo.

"Si es bueno tenerte devuelta" Comentaron Ladybug y Chat Noir quienes llegaron momentos después.

"Maestro… Ladybug y Chat Noir a que hora llego aquí y porque maestro estas vestido de esa manera que paso" Comento Naruto quien ahora se encontraba mas confundido que antes.

"Todo a su tiempo pero primero dime ¿Que es lo ultimo que puedes recordar?" Pregunto Hanzo.

"Lo ultimo que puedo recordar fue que estaba en mi habitación furioso por lo que Minato dijo en televisión abierta y…."

¡BANG!

El pelirrojo fue interrumpido por un potente disparo de escopeta que nadie vio venir, Naruto no sabia que había pasado pero cuando ve su brazo derecho ve que desde el codo hasta la mano fue cortada por el disparo, esto provoco que Ladybug se sorprendiera por lo que acaba de ver y Chat Noir trataba de no desmayarse.

"¡Aaaaaah!" Grito Naruto quien se pone de rodillas y se cubre donde alguna vez estaba su brazo.

Hanzo se quedo sorprendió por lo que vio voltea a ver de donde vino el agresor y se enfureció.

"Ese bastardo merece morir por lo que me hizo" Dijo Adrian con una voz chillona teniendo su escopeta en las manos y vuelva a recargar el arma y le dispara en el abdomen del pelirrojo quien cayo al suelo inconsciente.

Adrian empezó a caminar lentamente para matar al pelirrojo pero nunca llego porque Ladybug se puso enfrente suyo y de un solo golpe que le dio en la cara le tumbo el resto de los dientes que tenia y quedo inconsciente.

Hanzo carga a su pupilo para desaparecer de la zona e ir con la doctora Angela para que empezara a tratar sus heridas.

"Resiste mi pupilo todo estará bien" Murmuro Hanzo quien seguía corriendo a toda velocidad con el objetivo de salvar a Naruto.

'Por favor amado mío resiste… no quiero que te mueras tengo que decirte que… te amo…' Pensó Chihiro quien empieza a derramar lagrimas al ver como estaba su amado.

Fin del capitulo numero 16

Listo después de tanto tiempo aquí esta el nuevo capitulo de Naruto el Salvador de Paris espero que les haya gustado.

Y con esto concluye la saga de Kyuubi y ahora la siguiente saga será donde la ciudad nunca duerme los primeros 15 que averigüen de que se va a tratar serán mencionados en el siguiente capitulo.

¿Qué les gusto?

¿Qué les sorprendió?

¿Qué odiaron?

¿Qué esperan del siguiente capitulo?

Bueno nos vemos para la próxima.


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 17: Ronin parte 1

De noche en la mansión The Carolwood Estate.

Podemos ver a un grupo de personas llegando a una de las mansiones mas costosas del mundo y como pueden suponer los invitados llegaban en autos muy costosos desde Bentleys, Porches, Ferraris hasta Lamborghinis y Rolls Royce gente con mucho dinero.

Unos pensarían que son gente famosa o otros que son gente de negocios o políticos.

En este caso no es ninguna de las tres opciones, son gentes que pertenecen a la mafia Italiana quienes controlan el mercado negro de la ciudad que nunca duerme, Nueva York, posean la mayor venta de drogas, armas y traficante de personas.

Las autoridades no han hecho nada en contra de esta mafia Talon una organización que empezó en el país de Italia y se a esparcido alrededor del mundo con el objetivo de tener riquezas y poder.

Ninguna otra mafia o cartel a podido competir contra ellos mundialmente los únicos que han estado cerca en alcanzarlos con la industria de las armas es la corporación Ominca, pero no han tendió mucha suerte que digamos gracias al jefe de la mafia quien le apoyaban Il Padrino quien se encargo en fundar Talon, su meta era salir y romper el sistema, aunque lamentablemente no cumplo con su cometido, Il Padrino falleció hace dos años por una enfermedad en el corazón.

Il Padrino dejo Talon a sus dos hijos para que siguieran con el negocio familiar y haber si pueden cumplir con su sueño, pero al final el hermano mayor Antonio se apodero del negocio cuando su hermano menos Maximillen murió misteriosamente en un accidente de coche y nunca pudieron encontrar su cuerpo.

Con la muerte del hermano menor, Antonio se volvió el único dueño de Talon convirtiéndose en el nuevo Padrino de Talon, en poco tiempo Antonio se volvió el rey del bajo mundo de la ciudad de Nueva York, donde hay un robo bancario o un asesinato todo es obra de Antonio con solo chasquear sus dedos, la policía volteaba hacia el otro lado gracias los grandes billetes que recibían, no había nadie quien se atreviera a meterse con el, sus enemigos están seis metros bajo tierra o en otros casos están durmiendo con los peces.

Pero regresando al presente la razón que hay mucha gente viniendo a la mansión era porque es para celebrar el cumpleaños de Antonio quien cumplía 55 años y como es costumbre en la mafia ir a celebrar el cumpleaños del jefe de la mafia todos tenían que ir ya que es obligatorio el que no iba serian expulsados de Talon.

Podemos encontrar Antonio en su oficina viendo por la ventana como llegaban sus invitados eso le dibujo una sonrisa al mafioso, a su alrededor se encontraban mas de diez guardaespaldas, siendo el jefe de la mafias mas poderosas del mundo, siempre tendrías enemigos en todas partes.

"Il signor Antonio è arrivato suo nipote Vialli ed è pronto a vederlo" Informo uno de los guardaespaldas a su jefe.

(Señor Antonio ha llegado su sobrino Vialli y está listo para verlo)

"Cosa stai aspettando? E 'maleducato lasciare mio nipote in attesa dopo tutta la sua famiglia" Ordeno Antonio.

(¿Qué estás esperando que suceda? Es una mala educación dejar esperando a mi sobrino despues de todo es familia)

"Subito il signor Antonio" Asistió el Guardespaldas quien da la orden.

(Si señor Antonio de inmediato)

En ese momento las puertas de la oficina se abrieron para mostrar al señor Vialli con sus guardaespaldas quien trae dos maletines.

"Zio Antonio, sono molto felice di vederti per augurarti un felice compleanno" Comento Vialli con una sonrisa.

(Tío Antonio estoy muy feliz de verlo para desearle un feliz cumpleaños)

"Quello che dici, mio nipote, ora dimmi che porti la mia merce" Dijo Antonio.

(Lo que digas sobrino mío ahora dime traes mi mercancía)

"Se mio zio portavo quello che mi chiedeva, non era difficile che nessuno ci vedesse entrare e andarsene" Contesto Vialli quien pone el maletín en el escritorio.

(Si mi tío llevó lo que me pidió, no fue difícil para nadie vernos entrar y salir)

Antonio abre el maletín y empieza a sonreír al ver que una gran cantidad de diamantes que en su total equivalen una fuerte cantidad de cincuenta millones de dólares, una de las cosas que le gusta al mafioso además del poder son los diamantes.

"Ben fatto nipote, mi hai fatto un buon lavoro, prendi la tua paga" Empezaba a reír Antonio mientras que le ordena a uno de sus guardaespaldas que le de el sobre de dinero a su sobrino.

(Bien hecho nieto, hiciste un buen trabajo, toma tu paga)

Sin perder tiempo el guardaespaldas le da el sobre de dinero a Vialli quien lo toma y empieza a contar los billetes para ver si es la cantidad correcta y al terminar le da el sobre a su amigo Sanjay quien lo guarda en su saco.

"Bene, mio zio, grazie mille per i soldi e come è sempre un grande piacere vederlo e soprattutto per il tuo compleanno" Comento Vialli quien da una de sus sonrisas tontas.

(Bueno tío mío muchas gracias por el dinero y como siemre es un gran placer de verlo y especialmente en tu cumpleaños)

"Vorrei dire che la sensazione è reciproca ... ma in questo momento sto trattenendo il desiderio di ucciderti e sporcare il mio bellissimo tappeto del tuo sangue sporco" Dijo Antonio quien ya empezaba a enojarse sorprendiendo a su sobrino.

(Me gustaría decir que el sentimiento es mutuo... pero en estos momentos me estoy aguantando las ganas de asesinarte y ensuciar mi hermosa alfombra de tu sucia sangre)

"Ma di cosa stai parlando, perché mi stai dicendo quelle parole orribili?" Pregunto Vialli.

(Pero de qué estás hablando, ¿por qué me estás diciendo esas palabras horribles?)

"Per rispondere alla tua domanda, caro nipote, ho scoperto che hai a che fare con il cane di Naruko alle mie spalle, questo è un alto tradimento per me, ti ho dato tutto e come mi paghi facendo affari sporchi con la cagna di colore biondo" Contesto Antonio.

(Para contestar tu pregunta querido sobrino es que me enteré que estas haciendo tratos con la perra de Naruko a mis espaldas, eso es una alta traición para mi, yo te e dado todo y haci es como me pagas haciendo negocios sucios con la perra de color rubio)

"Zio, posso spiegartelo, è vero che ho fatto affari con Naruko, ma non ha a che fare con la vendita di armi o con le persone, la cagna ci darà armi biochimiche che ci aiuteranno a combattere contro Ronin" Dijo Vialli buscando una buena explicación para darle a su tío al darse cuenta de que acaba de nombrar al innombrable.

(Tío te lo puedo explicar, es cierto que hice negocios con la perra Naruko pero no tienen que ver con venta de armas o tratado de personas, la perra nos dará armas bioquímicas que nos ayudaran a pelear contra Ronin)

En ese momento los guardaespaldas de Antonio empiezan a retroceder hacia atrás al igual que los guardaespaldas de Vialli sabiendo que había firmado su sentencia de muerte, Antonio se levanto de su silla se quita su saco lo pone encima del escritorio y se sobre sus mangas luego abre el cajón derecho de su escritorio saca dos nudilleras de metal y se las pone.

Vialli empieza a temblar, porque hay una regla muy importante que todos en la organización Talon siempre deben de respetar y eso es nunca decir la palabra Ronin.

Recuerdan que les dije que no había nadie que se te atreviera a meterse con la mafia Talon pues… mentí.

Hace dos años en la ciudad de Nueva York apareció un sujeto que se hace llamar Ronin y a sido un gran dolor de cabeza para Talon, a destruido laboratorios donde tenían su mejor droga, a desmantelando casinos clandestinos y liberado a mujeres que han sido secuestradas para que den sus 'servicios' pero donde le pego fuerte a Talon fue que Ronin acabo con todos los clientes de Nueva York que compraba armas de primer nivel.

Los ciudadanos de la ciudad que nunca duerme no lo consideran un héroe o un salvador porque en los lugares donde ataca siempre deja una pila de cadáveres, como escucharon Ronin mata a los delincuentes.

¿La razón del porque mata a los criminales?

Nadie lo sabe incluso nadie sabe como es la apariencia de Ronin sabe ocultarse bastante bien por las sombras, lo único que saben de ese vigilante era su nombre gracias a que uso la sangre de sus enemigos para escribir sus iniciales en la pared y que usa cuatro tipos de armas gracias a las autopsia que le hacen a los cuerpos que asesina.

La mitad de los cadáveres tienen cortadas mientras que la otra mitad tenían flechas medianas incrustadas y pequeños metales afilados, las armas que usa Ronin son una clase de espada, una ballesta, unas estrellas ninja y kunais.

Estas armas son las que usa Ronin para matar a sus enemigos por alguna razón no usa ningún tipo de arma de fuego.

Nada mas una persona sabe como se ve Ronin aunque lo tiene que volver a ver para señalarlo y lamentablemente esa persona era la jefa de la mafia Yakuza flor de loto, la señorita Tomoe Tsurugi quien quedo ciega ya que Ronin le corto las corneas de sus ojos mandando un ejemplo a las demás mafias de Nueva York.

Muchos empezaron a inventar rumores que Ronin es un ninja entrenado por el gobierno con el propósito de acabar con los criminales, otros decían que era un mercenario que contratan para acabar con la competencia y el rumor mas tonto que no duro mucho era que Ronin es un robot programado del futuro con el propósito de acabar con los crimines.

Al escuchar ese nombre Antonio se enfureció, por culpa de ese vigilante a perdido la mitad de sus negocios en Nueva York, sino fuera gracias a sus negocios en el extranjero Talon hubiera desaparecido hace dos años, una de las cosas que no se habla en la mansión es sobre Ronin por el odio profundo que Antonio le tiene, de echo se volvió una regla de oro que si alguien menciona ese nombre en su presencia tendría un correctivo severamente, aun recuerdan la primera victima de Antonio.

Fue en un restaurante de la pequeña Italia de Nueva York un camarero le pregunto al mafioso sobre Ronin, en vez de contestarle lo primero que hizo el jefe de Talon fue levantarse de la mesa agarro una botella de vino para romperla y volverla un arma blanca.

Y sin que nadie se lo esperaba, Antonio agarro el cuello del camarero y le apuñalo el rostro con la botella partida mas de diez veces hasta dejárselo deforme, una digna escena para una película de gore.

Los ojos del mesero fueron reventados por el vidrio roto de la botella causando que todo el liquido del ojo saliera de los orificios pareciendo dos huevos de gallina con la única diferencia de que no había una yema amarillo, luego fue su nariz que quedo despedazada por las cortaduras hasta tal punto que el cartílago de la nariz cayera al suelo dejando ver un gran orificio y la parte del hueso de en medio, su rostro quedo con múltiples cicatrices tan profundas que ni el mejor cirujano del mundo podría arreglarla.

Muchos que se encontraban en el restaurante empezaron a vomitar al ver lo que quedaba de la cara de ese pobre mesero y la sangre que recorría de su rostro al cuello causo que muchos vomitaran, después de que Antonio terminara de apuñalar la cara del mesero lo tiro al suelo y le soltó un fuerte pisotón en el rostro deforme del mesero, atravesándolo su cara y aplastándole el cerebro causando que todo los sesos se esparciera en el suelo.

Desde ese día nadie se atreve a decir Ronin enfrente de Antonio, pero al parecer Vialli se le olvido y ahora tendrá que pagar las consecuencias.

Antonio agarra del cuello a su sobrino empezándolo a estrangular y le suelta dos potente golpes con el puño derecho aun lado de las costillas de Vialli causando que se le rompieran tres costillas, luego agarra le agarra la cabeza con su mismo brazo derecho y lo acerca rápidamente a su rodilla dándole un potente rodillazo rompiéndole la nariz y le tumba cinco dientes.

Para rematar el jefe de Talon lanza a su sobrino al suelo y empieza a darle unas fuertes patadas con la punta de su pie derecho al estomago, toda esta escena es bastante grotesco, había sangre por todas partes y Vialli apenas podía respirar era un milagro que no haya muerto… aun.

"Quante volte ti ho detto di non dire il nome di quel maledetto bastardo in mia presenza, forse ti piace che ti colpisco ogni volta che dici il nome di quel merdoso bastardo, ora esci da casa mia!" Grito Antonio quien chasquea sus dedos ordenándole a uno de sus guardaespaldas que le de su saco.

(¡Cuántas veces te eh dicho que no digas el nombre de ese maldito bastardo en mi presencia, acaso te gusta que te golpe cada vez que dices el nombre de ese mal nacido de mierda, ahora lárgate de mi casa!)

Y sin perder tiempo uno de los guardaespaldas le entrega su saco y se lo pone al jefe de Talon quien empieza a caminar hacia las puertas para atender a sus invitado pero no sin antes de voltear y ver a su sobrino quien se estaba levantando poco a poco gracias a su amigo Sanjay.

"Ti ho detto che tuo zio avrebbe scoperto gli affari sporchi che hai fatto con la cagna di Naruko" Dijo Sanjay.

(Te dije que tu tío se iba a enterar del negocio sucio que hiciste con la perra de Naruko)

"Dannatamente fottutamente grasso ... usciamo di qui e andiamo in un locale a bere per vedere se con quello posso dimenticare le mie ferite" Ordeno Vialli quien ya levantando sale de la oficina para irse a un club.

(Maldito gordo de mierda... vámonos de aquí que y vayamos a una club a beber a ver si con eso puedo olvidar mis heridas)

En el comedor principal ya con todos los invitados reunidos listos para empezar la fiesta de Antonio solo faltaba el anfitrión para empezar.

Pasaron unos segundos y llego Antonio saludando a sus invitados quienes se alegraron de ver al jefe de Talon.

Antonio se pone en la cabecilla de la mesa y antes de sentarse empieza a dar uno de sus discursos que deben de escuchar.

"Grazie per essere venuto a vedermi che il mio compleanno è la cosa più importante in questo mondo, il giorno in cui sono nato è il giorno in cui il mondo ha fatto dono all'umanità dove ho collaborato a tal punto che sono riuscito a realizzare il sogno americano e la cosa migliore è che non c'è nessuno che possa fermarci, a poco a poco sarò in grado di realizzare il sogno di mio padre haci è un brindisi a Talon e al sogno di mio padre" Dijo Antonio con una sonrisa arrogante y levanta su copa.

(Gracias por venir a verme se que mi cumpleaños es lo mas importante de este mundo, el día que nací es el día que el mundo le dio un regalo a la humanidad donde yo eh colaborado hasta el tal punto que eh logrado cumplir con el sueño americano y lo mejor de todo es que no hay nadie que nos pueda detener, poco a poco lograre cumplir el sueño de mi padre hacía es que un brindis para Talon y el sueño de mi padre)

"Salute!" Brindaron todos los del comedor.

"Ora iniziamo a mangiare!" Grito Antonio quien da la señal y salen meseros con charolas de comida que ponen en la mesa, con variedad de animales exóticos

(Ahora comencemos a comer)

Los invitados se sorprenden al ver unos manjares exquisitos y empiezan a comer mientras que Antonio ve a sus invitados comer mientras que toma de su vino.

'Questa è la vita' Pensó Antonio.

(Esto es la vida)

De repente las luces del comedor se apagan y se empiezan a quejar todos porque no podían ver, Antonio empieza a preguntar que pasaba con la luz y de la nada una vela de bengala se prende en medio de la mesa y todos ven a un sujeto con ropa militar negra, con una mascara y lo que llamaba mas la atención era su chaleco anti balas que tiene pintado el cráneo de un zorro.

Antonio se quedo confundido al ver a este sujeto enfrente suyo no sabia quien era pero pasaron unos segundos hasta que se le vino por la mente de quien podría tratarse ese sujeto.

'Ronin' Susurro Antonio quien se levanta de la mesa y saca su pistola.

Pero paso algo que nadie se esperaba, Ronin empieza a lanzar rápidamente sus kunais dándole a cada invitado en el cuello quienes se taparon sus cuellos para evitar el desangrado pero no funciono rápidamente cayeron golpeando su cabeza a la mesa y la sangre continuo esparciéndose hasta llegar a los pies de Ronin.

El jefe de Talon se sorprendió y al mismo tiempo se enfureció al ver a sus invitados muertos, sin perder tiempo Antonio empieza a dispararle al sujeto que mas odia en el mundo pero ninguna de sus balas le pegan a Ronin.

La luz vuelve y Ronin enseña con su mano derecha todas las balas que atrapo del la pistola de Antonio quien se queda atontado, pero vuelve a recuperar su compostura al ver que todos los guardaespaldas llegar al comedor apuntando sus armas a Ronin.

"Apparentemente questa è la tua finale, sei stata una pietra nella mia scarpa per due anni, anche se ti devo ringraziare per aver concluso la competizione ed è per questo che ti darò una morte veloce e niente doloroza" Explico Antonio quien da la señal a sus guardaespaldas.

(Al parecer este es tu final, has sido una piedra en mi zapato desde hace dos años, aunque te debo de dar las gracias por acabar con la competencia y por eso te daré una muerte rápida y nada dolorosa)

Ronin ni se inmuta por lo que dijo el mafioso, empieza a desenfundar su katana y solo se escucha un pequeño golpe de metal y todos ven como el vigilante vuelve a guardar su armas confundiendo al jefe de Talon, pero todo se explica cuando ve las cabezas de sus guardaespaldas caer al suelo y de su cuello expulsa una gran cantidad de sangre pareciendo fuentes humana.

La sangre empieza a salpicar todas las paredes y también caen encima de Antonio quien no podía crear lo que acaba de ver.

Antonio empieza a temblar de miedo donde sus rodillas empiezan a temblar y cae al suelo mientras que Ronin lentamente camina hacia su dirección y saca una daga.

"Aspetta, possiamo ... raggiungere un accordo ... pensaci ... e se lavori per me ... ti do una lista di persone ... elimina la competizione per me ... insieme non domineremo solo questo città ... possiamo dominare il mondo intero" Tartamudeaba Antonio mientras que suplicaba por su vida.

(Espera, podemos ... llegar a un acuerdo ... piénsalo ... y si trabajas para mí ... te daré una lista de personas ... eliminará la competencia por mí ... juntos no dominaremos solo esta ciudad ... podemos dominar el mundo entero)

"Non faccio un'alleanza con dei porci disgustosi e cazzo li uccido" Dijo Ronin quien clava la daga en la cabeza de Antonio que su cuerpo empezaba a temblar por ser apuñalado en la cabeza y sus ojos empiezan a sangrar.

(Yo no hago alianza con malditos cerdos repugnantes yo los mato)

Sin decir nada Ronin saca un cigarro y empieza a fumar, lentamente empieza abandonar la zona antes que la policía llegara, empieza a sacar de sus bolsillo unas pequeñas bombas de color naranja y las lanza a los cadáveres que al hacer contacto empieza aprender fuego.

Normalmente el vigilante dejaría los cadáveres ahí pudriéndose pero en este caso quemaría todo hasta dejarlo en cenizas no quería dejársela fácil a los policías en buscar los cadáveres.

Al salir de la mansión Ronin vio como se prendía en fuego, después de dos años por fin acabo con Talon una batalla difícil pero no imposible, a logrado algo que ni siquiera el gobierno americano pudo hacer y eso era limpiar las calles de Nueva York de las malditas ratas.

Cuando el vigilante vio a la policía y bomberos llegar a la zona se retiro rápidamente para que no lo vieran.

Después de dos tres horas Ronin llego al hotel ritz-carlton que se encuentre central park, empezó a escalar las paredes hasta llegar al pen house donde entra y empieza a quitarse su equipo empezando con su brazo derecho que es robotico y después su mascara revelando su identidad.

Y como ya se habrán adivinado Ronin es nada mas que Naruto Ziegler quien decidio tomar el apellido de su madre adoptiva.

Después de quitarse su equipo se dirige al baño para bañarse, mientras que el agua le pegaba en su cuerpo desnudo, Naruto se encontraba bastante cansado de la vida.

Pero muchos se están preguntando.

¿Por qué se volvió Ronin?

¿Qué paso después de los acontecimientos de Kyuubi?

¿Dónde esta Chihiro?

¿Por qué esta en Nueva York?

Verán todo empezó hace dos años en Paris.

Como leyeron bien hace dos años muchas cosas pasaron en la hermosa ciudad de Paris.

Empecemos donde después de los acontecimientos de Kyuubi, el alcalde Minato puso una ordeno de arresto para Ryusei sabiendo que el es Kyuubi y empezó a manipular mas a los ciudadanos diciendo que es un maldito asesino enseñando videos de cómo asesino a todos los soldados que lo estaban protegiendo.

Claro los ciudadanos no sabían que esos soldados eran homúnculos, después que los ciudadanos vieran los videos estaban horrorizados que ahora toda Paris odiaba a Ryusei ya nadie lo defendía, de Paris se esparció a toda Francia y de Francia a toda la unión Europea, esto causo que Ryusei se volviera en el criminal mas buscado de Europa con una recompensa por su captura de una cantidad de cien millones de euros.

Aunque todos sabemos que Minato es la marioneta de su hija Naruko, después de los acontecimientos de Kyuubi, la dueña y presidenta de la empresa Ominca se volvió la mujer mas poderosa de toda Europa, la razón es simple los países empezaron a pedir contratos con ella para que le vendieran armas avanzadas con el propósito de usarlas contra los grupos extremistas del medio oriente y contra Ryusei.

Menma se volvió en un gran mantenido gracias a que estaba cazada con Hinata Hyuga y usaba el dinero para abrir su cadena de comida chátara en toda Paris, esto causo que esa ciudad se volviera uno de los lugares con personas mas obesas del planeta y como podrán adivinar Menma recibió una fuerte demanda de la asociación de medicina de Paris, esto causo que el gordo perdiera toda la fortuna de la familia Hyuga, donde al final Menma se divorcio de Hinata con su familia vivieran en la pobreza.

Adrian se volvió en el nuevo dueño de la empresa de su padre después de enterarse que entro en un estado de coma y no solo eso sino también se entero que su padre era Hawkmoth y en vez de enojarse, se puso contento porque ahora el miraculous de Nooroo se volvió suyo, eso que su padre se encontrara en coma le dio igual después de todo siempre se la paso ignorándolo desde que su madre falleció, Adrian recordó el libro que tiene su padre en la caja fuerte, cuando le empezó a leer vio que el objetivo de su padre era de tener los dos miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir para obtener el poder definitivo y cumplir cualquier deseo, sin pensarlo dos veces Adrian se volvió en el nuevo Hawkmoth quien ahora akumatizaria a las personas para obtener los miraculous y cumplir con su deseo.

Dejando a los villanos aun lado ahora hablemos de los héroes, empecemos con Ladybug y su grupo de súper héroes.

Dos semanas después de los acontecimientos de Kyuubi, los ciudadanos de Paris veían a los héroes como su única esperanza de que atraparan a Ryusei y lo llevaran ante la justicia y pagara por sus crimines, mas que héroes los consideraban su gran esperanza.

Al ver esto Marinette se graduó de la preparatoria y se metió a la escual de diseñadora de ropa para empezar su carrera de diseñadora profesional y también empezaba a debatir con ella misma si dejaba de ser Ladybug la ciudad estaría desprotegida de los nuevos akumatizados que se aparecerían, pero si seguía siendo Ladybug, la gente de parís pediría que llevara a Ryusei ante la justicia algo que ella no quería sabiendo que ella tiene una gran parte de la culpa que Ryusei fue akumatizado y por esta razón Marinette solo se volvía Ladybug cuando un akumatizado aparecería.

Nathaniel también se graduó de la preparatoria y se metió a la escuela de arte para empezar su carrera de dibujante, aun seguía siendo Chat Noir y se la pasaba peleando contra todos los criminales de Paris volviéndose en el nuevo símbolo heroico de la ciudad, cuando aparecía un akumatizado a veces veía a Ladybug quien se encontraba bastante triste porque lo de Ryusei le había afectado mucho.

El resto de los héroes digamos que están semi retirados aun siguen traumados de la paliza que les dio Kyuubi y decidieron nada mas ayudar al dúo de héroes, cuando la amenaza se volviera mucha mas grande.

Y ahora Naruto.

Desde que se volvió Kyuubi muchas cosas le pasaron, primero su maestro Hanzo lo llevo con Angela cuando perdió el brazo gracias a un rubio oxigenado, cuando Angela vio el estado de su hijo casi muere de un infarto y sin perder tiempo lo mete a la cámara de operación que tenia en la mansión.

La operación duro mas de veinte horas, pero todo salió a la perfección gracias a los nano bots que uso que lograron sacarle todos los casquillos de escopeta que tenia en su cuerpo, lo malo fue que el cuerpo de Naruto se volvió casi maquina por dentro porque los nano bots tejieron sus pulmones y una gran parte de los órganos, lo único que no se pudo salvar fue su brazo derecho, Angela empezó a crear un brazo robótico para su hijo donde al final lo creo de un metal único llamado adamantium y pasaron dos semanas para que el peli rojo despertara.

Cuando Naruto despertó vio el cambio que tenia su cuerpo se sentía mucho mejor que antes y las quemaduras que una vez tuvo por el incendio de hace dos años desaparecieron gracias a la tecnología de su madre, cuando Angela vio a su hijo despertar lo primero que hizo fue abrazarlo pero después le empezó a reclamar junto con Hanzo que se encontraba en la habitación también de que rayos había pasado.

Y al ver que no tenían una salida, Naruto decidió contarle la verdad a su madre quien se quedo perpleja en vez de enojarse o alegrarse lo primero que hizo fue llamar al aeropuerto y decirle a su piloto que mañana ira a Nueva York con su hijo para vivir ahí y antes que Naruto preguntara porque había tomado esa decisión, Angela le dijo que no podía estar mas en Paris o ninguna otra parte de Europa porque Ryusei se volvió en el criminal mas buscado de toda la unión europea.

Naruto se quedo sorprendido por lo que dijo su madre, después de todo lo que hizo por esa gente, después de salvar muchas veces a los héroes y así es como le pagan en ese mismo momento el peli rojo decidió que nunca mas volvería ser Ryusei.

Chihiro trato de convencerlo porque no quería alejarse de la persona que le robo su corazón, pero no funciono mas bien Naruto le dijo que nunca le volviera hablar en su vida que no quería saber nada mas de ella lastimando profundamente a la dragoncita y también le dijo a Hanzo que se fuera y se llevara a Chihiro.

Hanzo sabia que su alumno se encontraba lastimado y decidió darle su espacio para que se recuperara y en un futuro regresara como Ryusei, sin mas que decir Hanzo abrió un portal al templo donde la pequeña dragoncita lo acompaño y aun seguía llorando al saber que su amado ya no lo quería.

Al día siguiente Naruto al aeropuerto sin despedirse de nadie porque también se dio cuenta que sus amigos y su ex novia Marinette nunca lo fueron visitar o que la chica que empezaba a enamorarse Arturia nunca lo fue a visitar, el peli rojo empezó a ver que la ciudad de Nueva York seria un verdadero y nuevo comienzo para el sin tener que sufrir nunca mas

A los primeras semanas en Nueva York el peli rojo se dio cuenta de la taza de crímenes que había ahí al principio decidió ignorarlo pero Kurama quien se volvió en la doble personalidad de Naruto decidió que acabaría con los criminales volviéndose Ronin, algo que el peli rojo no sabe es que Kurama es el verdadero Ronin quien mata a los criminales mientras que Naruto al quitarse la mascara vuelve ser el mismo, había otra razón en la que el peli rojo decidió volverse Ronin pero eso lo explicare mas adelante.

Regresando al presente

Naruto o mas bien Ronin había eliminado por fin a todas las mafias de Nueva York logrando limpiar las calles, el peli rojo sale de la bañera y empieza a cambiarse a su ropa casual y va a la sala de estar donde empieza a ver la televisión, la puerta de la entrada principal se abre y se escuchan unos pequeños pasos corriendo hasta llegar a la sala principal.

"¡Papi!" Grito una pequeña niña con uniforme blanco y abrazo a Naruto.

Esta niña pequeña de cinco años, constitución delgada, con el pelo corto y desordenado de color naranja que sobresale en todos los ángulos alrededor de su cabeza, desgastada a su derecha con un solo mechón anhelado que se curva hacia arriba a un lado desde su separación, tiene unos hermosos ojos verdes de forma ovalada y cejas notablemente delgadas.

Esta pequeña es Emma Ziegler la hija adoptiva de Naruto, verán cuando nuestro peli rojo llego a Nueva York se sentía triste, antes de volverse Ronin había acabado sus estudios de preparatoria y decidió volverse medico al ver que su carrera de músico se había ido a la basura al perder su brazo derecho, se encontraba en una gran soledad y su madre Angela lo podía ver y eso ponía bastante triste al ver a su hijo de esa manera.

Y es por eso que Angela decidió que si su hijo adopta a un niño de un orfanato y se volvería padre su tristeza desparecería por completo, la doctora empezó a investigar los orfanatos de la ciudad y encontró uno llamado Grace Field House.

Angela llevo a Naruto a ese orfanato donde al llegar vio a una pequeña niña de tres años que es bastante hiperactiva que le gustaba la vida y tener muchos amigos, por alguna razón el peli rojo le recordaba a el cuando era mas joven y decidió hablar con la niña quien le dijo su nombre que es Emma los dos se la pasaron hablando mucho hasta que Naruto se dio cuenta que quería adoptar a la pequeña viéndolo como su hija y eso le alegro a Angela quien arregla los papales de adopción y en ese mismo día Naruto se llevo a Emma a su casa como su hija.

Desde ese entonces Naruto a cuidado mucho a su hija y la metió a una buena escuela para que empezara su educación pero el peli rojo tenia miedo que algo le pasara a su hija aunque lo mandara con guardaespaldas al ver lo peligroso que es la ciudad y esa es la otra razón que se volvió Ronin para asegurarse que la ciudad se volviera segura para su hija.

"Mi pequeña Emma" Dijo Naruto quien regresa el abrazo a su hija.

"Mira papi te hice un dibujo" Comento Emma quien le enseña el dibujo a su padre.

Naruto vio el dibujo y le encanto era el y ella en un campo de flores, el peli rojo cargo a su hija para llevársela a la cocina y puso el dibujo en el refrigerador, desde que el peli rojo adopto a Emma a podido poco a poco recuperándose y nadie le podía quitar su felicidad.

Mientras tanto en la mansión de Tomoe Tsurugi que se encuentra en Paris.

Tsurugi se encuentra en su oficina ya que habían unas personas que se encontraban ahí por su petición.

"Los eh llamado aquí para que vayan y asesinen a una persona llamada Ronin que se encuentra en Nueva York, su paga será enorme si me traen su cabeza quiero recuperar mi honor al sentir la cabeza del desgraciado que me dejo ciega" Dijo Tsurugi quien chasquea sus dedos donde uno de sus guardaespaldas le enseña el maletín lleno de euros a las personas enfrente.

"Interesante… su nombre es Ronin… será un trabajo divertido puede contar con nosotros" Rio una de las personas.

"Sabia que los mercenarios los siete espadachines de la niebla no me fallarían" Sonrió Tsurugi penando que por fin recuperaría su honor.

Fin del capitulo numero 17.

Después de tanto tiempo Naruto el salvador de parís a regresado perdonen por la tardanza pero hice muchos borrados donde al final este fue el gran resultado.

Y muchos querían saber que había pasado después de Kyuubi y aquí esta, espero que les haya gustado.

La saga de Ronin tendrá cuatro partes donde se vera mucho mas al fondo la personalidad de Ronin.

Les pido que por favor no me anden presionando porque esta no es la única historia con la que estoy trabajando si no me crean vayan a mi pagina de Wattpad me pueden encontrar con el nombre PhilMalo y ahí verán las demás historias que tengo.

Ahora las preguntas.

¿Qué les gusto? Sean específicos.

¿Qué les dio risa?

¿Qué los sorprendió?

¿Qué esperan del siguiente capitulo?

¿Qué les enfureció? Y que no sea que estuvo corto el capitulo porque son mas de cinco mil palabras.

Bueno eso seria todo de mi parte hasta la próxima.


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 18: Ronin parte 2

En la mansión Namikaze

Nos encontramos en los calabozos de la mansión si como leyeron calabozos donde podemos ver a dos personas principales en la cámara de tortura uno es Naruko quien estaba escogiendo su instrumento favorito de tortura y la otra es nada mas que Hinata quien se encontraba amarada a un poste a espaldas.

Hinata se encontraba toda golpeada en el rostro, era irreconocible por tantos moretones que tiene sin mencionar que había perdido la mayoría de sus dientes, la razón que se encontraba en ese estado desagradable fue porque, en la palabras de Naruko 'La muy perra' vino a la mansión buscando a Naruto para decirle que lo ama.

Regresemos a unas dos horas antes.

"¡Exijo ver al amor de mi vida!" Grito Hinata afuera de la mansión Namikaze.

Eso enfureció a Naruko quien estaba viendo por la ventana de su oficina a Hinata porque la escucho gritar.

"Es perra mal nacida" Murmuro Naruko.

En ese momento Naruko le ordeno a los de seguridad que la dejaran entrar a la casa, cuando Hinata entro a la casa tenia puesta ropa sucia y su olor era muy desagradable, Naruko no sabia porque se encontraba en ese estado hasta que recordó que fue por culpa de su hermano quien uso toda la fortuna de los Hyuga para abrir los restaurantes de comida rápida, recibiendo una fuerte demanda de la asociación de medicina Paris donde perdió todo el dinero de la familia Hyuga quienes les arrebataron todo.

Les quitaron todas sus propiedades y posesiones, Menma se divorcio de Hinata diciendo que ya había exprimido la vaca hasta dejarla sin leche y volvió a la mansión Namikaze.

"¿Qué quieres Hyuga?" Pregunto Naruko con sarcasmo quien trataba de no vomitar al oler ese asqueroso olor.

"¡No me escuchaste o que maldita yo quiero ver a Naruto el verdadero amor de mi vida y no me iré hasta que lo vea!" Volvió a gritar Hinata.

"Si te escuche a la primera maldita perra, te diré esto el no se encuentra aquí dejo de estar en esta casa hace mucho tiempo, ahora te pediré que te vayas de mi casa o sino habrá consecuencias muy fuertes" Dijo Naruko quien ya estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

Pero eso no funciono porque Hinata le seguía exigiendo a Naruko que llamara a su hermano Naruto para que le confesara su amor causando que la rubia se enojara mas con la vaca pero controlo si rabia, en ese momento Naruko le da la señal a uno de los de seguridad quien se pone atrás de Hinata y le pone un pañuelo con cloroformo en su boca causando que la peli azul cayera profundamente dormida.

Después de media hora Hinata despierta y puede notar que tiene los brazos atados y colgados y lo única ropa que traía puesta era una camisa y pantalones grises, para empeorar la situación de la peli azul ve a Naruko quien se había quitado su saco y poco a poco subió sus mangas.

"Sabes siempre me eh preguntado cual era tu obsesión con mi hermano sabes hasta que te mande a investigar y se que estas loca, primero buscas un novio que tenga mucho dinero para enamorarlos y luego quitarles el dinero de una demanda acusándolos de acoso sexual" Comento a explicar Naruko.

"No… es cierto… eso es… mentira" Dijo Hinata.

En ese momento se prende una pantalla oculta enseñando las fotos de todos los hombres que han sufrido por la mentira de Hinata.

"Kiba Inuzuka hijo mayor de la familia Inuzuka, ahora se encuentra en la cárcel con una condena de 15 años por tu culpa, Choji Akimichi hijo mayor de la familia Akimichi también se encuentra en la cárcel con una condena de 10 años y finalmente el joven magnate Rock Lee quien le dieron una condena de 10 años por tu demanda, has apuñalado a todos tus novios en el pasado y trataste de hacerle lo mismo a mi hermano Naruto y eso da furia aunque te salió mal al casarte con el imbécil de Menma y perdiste toda tu fortuna" Explico Naruko quien empezaba a reírse un poco y saca una mesa donde encima tiene diferentes nudillos de metal y escoge uno con picos para ponérselos en las manos.

Hinata iba a protestar pero fue callada inmediatamente por un poderoso derechazo de parte de Naruko, desde ahí empezaron a llover una gran cantidad de golpes donde todos se dirigirán a la cara de Hinata quien empezaba a escupir sangre.

Regresando al presente.

Naruko se la paso golpeando a Hinata por mas de una hora donde después ordeno a sus empleados de voltearla y que la amarraran a un poste de espaldas.

"Sabes recuerdo las veces que te golpeaba en el estomago para que no se notara y te vieras bonita en la boda del gordo inútil de mi hermano Menma, que bueno que ahora si te pude golpear todo lo que yo quiera" Comento la rubia quien agarra un látigo y sin perder tiempo empieza a darle latigazos a Hinata quien empezaba a gritar de dolor.

Nada mas fueron diez latigazos ya que Naruko no la quería muerta aun tenia planes para Hinata en un futuro cercano, para terminar la rubia ordena a sus trabajadores que traigan el hierro y nitrógeno para marcar a la peli azul.

Los trabajadores traen el hierro que tiene escrito la palabra 'perra' con el nitrógeno, sin perder tiempo Naruko sumerge el pedazo de hierro en el nitrógeno y después marca a Hinata en su frente quien empezaba a gritar de dolor, causando que la rubia sonriera de placer por escuchar los grito de la perra, en otras palabras Naruko acaba de hacerle una Yerra a Hinata algo que se usa en la vacas.

Después de marcar a la peli azul, la joven Namikaze le ordeno a los de seguridad que se llevaran a la perra a un calabozo.

Los de seguridad recogen a Hinata que vieron las múltiples cortadas que tenia en su espaldas y gran cantidad de sangres de se derramaba en su espalda, los de seguridad llegaron a la celda y arrojaron a la peli azul a su nuevo hogar quien cae al suelo y siente mucho dolor en su espalda.

Regresando con Naruko quien estaba empezando a subir por el elevador a su casa se estaba arreglando para que la servidumbre no la viera con sangre en su ropa, por fin después de dos años la rubia pudo castigar a Hinata por ser una maldita acosadora de su querido hermano Naruto.

Cuando Naruko llego al piso principal de su mansión ve a su secretaria que al parecer se encontraba un poco nerviosa, la razón es simple ella sabe donde ese elevador se dirige y si ve a su jefa saliendo de ahí es porque acaba de torturar a uno de sus enemigos.

"¿Ya saben donde se encuentra Naruto?" Pregunto Naruko.

"Eee… bueno si… y no… vera… lo único que sabemos es que… Naruto se encuentra en una parte de Estados Unidos… pero no sabemos donde" Contesto la secretaria mientras que tartamudeaba.

"Bueno al menos se donde se encuentra mi hermano, bien quiero que llames Arturia dile que venga a mi oficina para explicarle su nueva misión para que recupere mi hermano mi juguete " Dijo la rubio aunque claro lo ultimo lo susurro para que la secretaria no lo escuchara.

"A la orden señora Namikaze" Comento la secretaria quien empieza a retirarse dejando sola a la rubia con sus pensamientos.

'Se donde te encuentras mi juguete" Pensó Naruko quien saca de su cajón una foto de Naruto.

Mientras tanto en Four Seasons Hotel Nueva York Pen house

Podemos ver la habitación principal donde siete personas están reunidas en con las cortinas cerradas mientras que ven las imágenes de un proyector, mientras que un sujeto de traje con el pelo corto de color azul con unos lentes iba dar el informe sobre Ronin, este muchacho es Chojuro el asistente personal de la familia Tsurugi.

"Bien… como sabrán todos ustedes están aquí… para matar a Ronin" Empezó hablar Chojuro algo nervioso porque enfrente suyo tiene a los mas famosos mercenarios del mundo que llegaron a noche de la ciudad de Paris a Nueva York.

Los sietes espadachines de la niebla en todas las misiones de asesinato eran los mejores no había nadie que llegara a su nivel, han existido desde el periodo Heian, fueron creados para asesinar al mejor postor, a ellos no les importa el honor o la gloria si tenias una buena cantidad de dinero solo tienes que apuntar a quien quieres muerto y con mucho gusto se encargaban de esa persona.

Nada mas los políticos, figuras muy importantes o mafias podían cubrir los costos de los servicios de estos mercenarios por lo caro que cobraran pero cada centavo valía la pena porque siempre cumplían con el trabajo no existe en la historia de los siete espadachines de la niebla que hayan fallado en una misión.

Cada uno de los miembros que son siete y son legítimos herederos de los espadachines originales, cada uno aprende su propio estilo de matar que les enseñan desde que tienen cinco años, la única forma de volverse un espadachín es nacer en la rama y ser el primogénito y heredar las enseñas de sus linaje.

Pero ser un mercenario que mataban a sus presas les aburría un poco ya que no sentían la emoción de matar a sus victimas, muchas veces querían que al menos su presa diera una pelea para que su sangre empezara a hervir de adrenalina.

Esta nueva generación de mercenarios les aburría bastante de ir matar a su objetivo, eso no les divertía se sentían invencibles y eso les molestaba bastante, la mayoría de ellos les gustaría encontrar a la presa ideal que de pelea cuando la van a cazar y de ser posible también para conocer la derrota.

Al escuchar la noticia que un sujeto con el nombre Ronin dejo en ridículo y le arrebato la vista a Tomoe Tsurugi quien es considerada la mejor espadachín de la actualidad, llamo un poco la atención de los Espadachines de la niebla y mas al saber que Tomoe los contrato para aniquilar a Ronin.

La razón que los sorprendió era porque Tomoe es una mujer con mucho honor que nunca contrataría mercenarios para hacer su trabajo sucio, pero al ver lo que Ronin le hizo a esa mujer que era arrebatarle su vista todo tenia sentido, sin mas que decir los Siete Espadachines de la niebla aceptaron el trabajo de asesinar a Ronin y llevarle su cabeza a Tomoe Tsurugi.

"Como verán Ronin es alguien bastante peligroso, acabado con todas la mafias de Nueva York y la policía no pueden detenerlo porque cuando llegan a la escena ya se había ido del lugar, lo único que se sabe de Ronin es que no usa ningún tipo de arma de fuego solo armas blancas y eso lo vuelva mas peligroso porque lo hace mas silencioso y mortal como si se tratara de un ninja" Explico el peli azul mientras que pasaba las imágenes.

Cada imagen que pasaba eran mas cadáveres reunidos y en las paredes escrito Ronin aunque en algunas imágenes habían cadáveres colgados, cadáveres desmembrados, cadáveres incrustados en las paredes por múltiples flechas, cadáveres dentro de un gran caldero con agua hirviendo o en uno de los peores casos cadáveres que fueron victimas de la formas ejecución del águila de sangre y son colgados para que se vieran sus pulmones.

"Su ultimo ataque fue en la mansión del jefe de Talon Don Antonio donde fue asesinado junto con sus invitados en el día de su cumpleaños" Dijo Chojuro quien pone la imagen de la mansión en llamas de difunto Antonio.

Esto llamo mas la atención de los siete espadachines de la niebla, Ronin logro lo imposible y eso era acabar con Talon la mafia mas poderosa del mundo y eso enfureció a los espadachines la razón es simple hace una semana la dueña de Omnica los había contratado para asesinar al jefe de Talon y todos sus familiares, el dinero que iban a recibir haría que todos ellos se retiraran y entrenar a sus hijos para que tomaran su lugar y seguir con el legado familiar.

Y todo se fue a la basura al ver que Ronin acabo con Talon, las cosas se volvieron ahora personales donde, los mercenarios se asegurarían en buscar a Ronin y hacerlo pagar por arruinarles ese contrato.

"Muy bien creo que hablo por todos, es hora de ver quien ira por la cabeza de Ronin, saquen los números"

En eso cada espadachín saca su numero correspondiente que lo representaba y lo ponían en un tazón, al terminar pasaron el tazón a Chojuro.

"Nos harías el favor de sacar un papel y decir el numero"

"Eh… si claro…" Tartamudeó el peli azul quien agarra el tazón y saca el primer papel.

"¿Y bien cual es el numero?"

"El numero es… el numero cuatro"

En eso el cuarto espadachín de la niebla se levanta de su asiento y lentamente se dirige a la salida.

"Bien tengan sus equipajes listo para mañana que voy por la cabeza de Ronin"

Los demás Espadachines se molestaron por lo que dijo su compañero, cierto que todos juntos forman una organización de mercenarios, pero eso no significa que deben de llevarse bien o no al contrario.

Se detestan entre ellos, habido a veces que no han podido tolerarse entre ellos una vez casi se asesinan entre ellos por un problema de contrato que tuvieron con un cliente hace diez años.

"¿Crean que pueda asesinar a Ronin?"

"Quien sabe esta nueva presa que estamos cazando puede ser que por fin encontramos a una digna presa, todo dependerá de ver los resultados de mañana"

Al día siguiente en las calles de Nueva York.

Naruto estaba caminando por las calles para llegar a la universidad para ver a su compañera de clase y empezar a trabajar en el proyecto que les dejo el maestro, el peli rojo se encontraba un poco molesto y cansado porque ayer no pudo dormir por dos razones.

La primera es por culpa de Kurama desde que apareció en su vida le a encantado molestarlo diciéndole que deben de ir a matar a los criminales que se atrevan a pisar su territorio, su sed de sangre era bastante grande, cada vez que se volvía Ronin, el zorro de nueva colas tomaba control del su cuerpo y asesinaba todo lo que se moviera o que lo atacara, toda la noche Kurama le estaba insistiendo que fueran a matar mas criminales.

Y la segunda razón fue que su hija Emma se metió en problemas en la escuela donde Naruto tuvo que dejar a su compañera y dirigirse a la primaria para resolver ese asunto.

Flash Back ayer en la tarde en la primaria Alexander Robertson.

Naruto entro al edificio y después de unos minutos llego a la oficina del director y ve a Emma algo apenada y otro chico de la misma edad de su hija con un gran ojo morado y una gran venda alrededor su nariz que al parece estaba rota y la madre de esta chico esta sentada del otro lado, el peli rojo dejo salir un suspiro ya imaginándose lo que había pasado.

"Que bueno que llega señor Ziegler por favor tome asiento" Dijo el director mientras que el peli rojo se sienta alado de su hija.

"¿Cuál es el problema señor director?" Pregunto Naruto.

"¡Te diré cual es el problema tu hija golpeo a mi hijo sin ninguna razón!" Grito la madre de la otra niña.

"Por favor señora Amari cálmese" Comento el director.

"¡Como quieres que me calme mi hija tiene una nariz rota y un ojo morado!" Seguía gritando la mujer.

Naruto dejo salir un suspiro de frustración, esta no era la primera vez que su hija se metió en un severo problema por tercera vez.

A Emma le gusta partirle la cara a sus compañeros cuando la provocaban diciendo cosas sobre su padre, una cosa que la peli naranja no tolera es que hablen mal de Naruto, las otras dos veces que se metió en problemas fue con otras dos niñas que dijeron que su padre es un maldito manco y esas dos niñas terminaron en la enfermería con la nariz rota y unas costillas fracturadas.

"Señora Amaria si no se calma no llegaremos a nada así es que le pido una vez mas que se calme" Seguía insistiendo el director.

"¡No me calmare hasta que este maldita mocosa sea expulsada!" Aun seguía gritando la señora Amaria.

"A ver señora ya la tolere lo suficiente que este gritando como una maldita loca, pero una cosa que no le voy a tolerar es que insulte a mi hija en mi presencia, sino se calma en este mismo momento me veré forzado a involucrar a la asociación de padres en este asunto y no creo que quiera eso verdad" Dijo Naruto quien se había hartado de la señora.

La señora Amaria no tuvo de otra que callarse, la asociación de padres de la escuela esta compuesta de las familias mas adineradas de toda la ciudad de Nueva York y Naruto es el presidente de la asociación quien se encarga de aprobar las actividades y lo mas irónico es el único hombre de la asociación de padres y gano la presidencia porque las madres se enamoraron del físico de Naruto al verlo por primera vez.

En otras palabras si las asociación de padres se involucra en este problemas la señora Amaria perdería por completo.

"Bueno ya que la señora Amaria se calmo podremos escuchar el testimonio de las dos alumnas empecemos contigo Emma dinos ¿Por qué le rompiste la nariz a tu compañera?" Pregunto el director.

"Es que Fareeha dijo que mi papa es un maldito manco que me adopto por lastimas por eso le rompí la nariz" Contesto Emma.

"¿Eso es cierto Fareeha?" Pregunto el director a la otra alumna.

"Es cierto por que su padre es un maldito manco, bueno es lo que mis padres me dicen de el cuando estamos en la casa que un maldito manco no debe de tener a su hija en la escuela porque da una mala imagen a la escuela teniendo a un maldito manco como el presidente de la asociación de padres con su hija adoptiva" Ahora contesto Fareeha sin darse cuenta que acaba de meter a su madre en muchos problemas.

"Vaya eso es lo que opina de mi señora Amaria, que decepción al saber que dice todo eso enfrente de su hija" Dijo Naruto quien pone una cara de aburrimiento.

"Concuerdo, normalmente después de la tercera falta debería de expulsar a Emma por meterse en problemas otra vez pero después de escuchar lo que dijo Fareeha no la expulsare pero claro tengo que poner un ejemplo para los demás estudiantes y es por eso que a las dos les daré un mes detención después de clases" Explico el director.

Después de vente minutos Naruto se retira de la oficina del director con su hija y se dirigen a la casa donde en todo el camino el peli rojo no le dirige la palabra a Emma quien empezaba a sentirse triste pensando que su papa ya no la quería.

Cuando llegaron al departamento Naruto se llevo a Emma a su oficina para hablar seriamente de lo que paso en la escuela, el peli rojo se sienta en su silla y Emma se sienta enfrente suyo.

"Emma esta es la tercera vez que te peleas se que es para defenderme y te lo agradezco mucho pero la próxima vez solo ignóralos porque si te vuelves a pelear te van a expulsar y no quiero que eso pase." Dijo Naruto rompiendo el silencio incomodo.

"Pero… me enfurece que te insulten… tu eres el mejor papa del mundo… y cuando… dicen esas cosas de ti…" Comento Emma quien empezó a derramar lagrimas.

En ese momento Naruto se levanta de su asiento y va donde esta Emma para hincarse mientras que saca un pañuelo de su bolsillo y empieza a limpiarle las lagrimas de su hija.

"No me importa que digan de mi esos niños malcriados lo que me importa eres tu mi pequeña además no quiero que te ensucies las manos con esos malcriados tu eres mejor que ellos y yo se que en un futuro lograras grandes cosas" Explico Naruto quien le da un abrazo a Emma y ella regresa el abrazo aun llorando.

"Gracias… papi" Murmuro Emma quien no quería separarse de su papa.

Después de unos minutos Emma se queda dormida en los brazos de su padre quien la carga y la lleva a su habitación y la recuesta en su cama para que durmiera el resto del día.

Fin del flash back

El peli rojo dejo sus pensamientos al ver que habían llegado a la universidad se baja del auto y se meta al edificio para a su primera clase del día.

Cuando Naruto entro al salón se encontró con su única amiga de la universidad, una hermosa chica de la misma edad del peli rojo, con una figura que seria la envidia de muchas mujeres, con unos bustos y caderas grandes, unos ojos azules hermosos con un pelo rubio largo.

Esta es Laeticia la única amiga de Naruto en la ciudad de Nueva York, cuando el peli rojo vino a la ciudad por primera vez no confiaba en nadie excepto en su madre Angela pero en las demás personas no confiaba para nada, hasta que entro a la universidad y conoció a Laeticia.

Al principio le costo mucho trabajo a la rubia en ganarse la confianza del peli rojo pero poco a poco se la estaba ganando hasta que se hicieron muy buenos amigos incluso Naruto solo confía en Laeticia, incluso Emma llama a Laeticia su tía por el cariño que le tiene.

"Que tal Laeticia" Saludo Naruto a su amiga.

"A Naruto que bueno verte" Dijo Laeticia con una sonrisa.

"Si oye perdón por haberte dejado en la biblioteca ayer con el proyecto a solas es que mi hija se metió en una pelea en su escuela y tuve que sacarla" Comento el peli rojo con una sonrisa de vergüenza mientras que se rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

"No te preocupes todo esta perdonado además quince minutos que te fuiste tuvieron que desalojar la biblioteca porque a unas cuadras de ahí asesinaron a mas de cincuenta personas de un edificio" Explico Laeticia quien le enseña de su teléfono el noticiero a su amigo.

En el articulo decía que mas de cincuenta personas fueron asesinadas siendo decapitadas o que sus cabezas fueron aplastadas, no se sabe mucho del quien fue el responsable de este asesinato pero mucho empezaron acusar a Ronin, la razón era que después de matar a todos los mafioso de la ciudad los investigadores concluyeron que su sed de sangre no se saciaría con criminales sino también con gente inocente.

Naruto se molesto por esa acusación que iba a decir algo pero se tranquilizo al ver a su maestro entrar al salón con los demás estudiantes.

Cinco horas después.

Ya de noche en el edifico donde fueron masacrados las cincuenta personas inocentes, Ronin entra al edificio por uno de los conductos de ventilación para llegar al piso principal donde hubo mas muertos.

La razón que fue al edifico es para estudiar la escena del crimen, una de las cosas que Ronin a desarrollado sus instintos para hacer observaciones de la zona donde fue cometido un crimen y al observar bien la escena del crimen noto tres cosas que le llamo la atención.

En el suelo noto unos cerca de la ventana rota que aun había rastros de unos químicos primero era pólvora y lo segundo era una combinación con gramos de azúcar y combinación con gramos de KNO3, es un compuesto químico nitrato de potasio, componente del salitre.

Combinando estos ingredientes se pueden crear bombas de humo caseras, al parecer el asesino rompió las ventanas del edificio lanzando estas bombas que al entrar explotaron y cubrieron el cuarto de la oficina, los trabajadores trataron de evacuar pero por tanto humo no pudieron ver y encontrar la salida.

Las bombas de humo caseras deben de estar bien balanceadas si un componente no esta bien equilibrado la sustancia puede salir mal no solo causando mas humo sino también que el humo tengo mas toxinas dañando los pulmones humanos, Ronin noto quien hizo estas bombas ya era un profesional todos los ingredientes que combino se encontraban perfectamente balanceados.

Lo segundo fue como en pocas secciones había sangre encima de las líneas que dibujan los cadáveres, en vez que este alrededor del cuarto, noto que las únicas partes eran las extremidades del cuerpo humano aunque en algunos líneas, las cabezas eran decapitadas o había un gran hoyo con mucha sangres dándole entender que fueron aplastadas por un gran mazo.

Y lo ultimo fue que el asesino no entro por las ventanas principales sino por el elevador, al parecer que rompieran las ventanas y usando las bombas de humo fue una distracción para que el asesino saliera por el elevador y empezara a masacrar todos los trabajadores.

'Interesante con que este mal nacido planeo todo esto es muy astuto' Pensó Ronin pero escucha un pequeño sonido acordándose rápidamente hacia el y con su mano izquierda atrapa una estrella ninja usando sus dos dedos.

"¿Qué te pareció mi trabajo? Sabia que si hacia esto vendrás a mi"

Ronin voltea a su izquierda y vea saliendo de las sombras a un hombre con una barba marrón y pelo que ata en un moño, el resto de su rostro parece ser bastante angular y presenta una nariz muy protuberante.

Lleva un poncho de color oscuro sobre un atuendo de espadachín estándar, que consiste en una camisa oscura sin mangas y pantalones a juego, junto con un protector de cintura, un brazo de rayas y calentadores de piernas una venda en la cabeza y también tiene vendas alrededor de su cuello.

Aunque lo que llamo mas la atención de Ronin de este sujeto es el arma que esta portando, una espada roma que consiste en un hacha de un solo lado y un martillo unido por una correa de cuero.

"Vaya con que tu fuiste responsable de asesinar a estas personas" Dijo Ronin.

"Efectivamente déjame presentarme mi nombre es Jinin Akebino uno de los siete espadachines de la niebla pero nunca pensé que Ronin el responsable de asesinar a la mayoría de las mafias es bastante joven" Comento Jinin quien empieza a girar rápidamente su hacha señalando que esta listo para pelear.

"¿Los siete espadachines de la niebla? Entonces son reales pensé que nada mas eran un mito o un cuento de hadas que los mafiosos le cuentan a sus hijos antes de dormir, pero tal parece que si existen y si tal vez sea joven pero te asesinare por haber matado a todas estas personas inocente" Bostezo Ronin de aburrimiento.

"O pero como puedes ver somos muy reales y nos contrataron para asesinarte ahora dejemos la charla y me alegra saber que mi presa me dará pelea" Sonrió Jinin quien corre a máxima velocidad lanzando su hacha hacia la cabeza de Ronin.

El peli rojo se hace aun lado a la izquierda esquivando fácilmente el hachazo y luego se hace a la derecha para evitar el martillazo, al final Ronin se echa para atrás tomando su distancia, Jinin lanza unos kunais a su presa quien saca un pequeña katana y bloquea todas las kunais.

"Interesante muy interesante tienes mucha habilidad y destreza haber que puedes hacer contra esto" Comento el peli café con su mano derecha se pone una mascara y con su otra mano saca de su bolsillo izquierdo saca una esfera de color morado y la lanza al suelo causando una gran ola de humo morado.

Al ver esto Ronin activa un botón que se encuentra en su cuello y unos nano bots empiezan a crear una mascara de oxigeno que le cubre toda su cara, el humo morado era nada mas que veneno, el peli rojo ya había visto el color del veneno gracias a que asesino a unos Yakuzas que trataron de usarlo en su contra.

El vigilante empieza a sacar sus kunais y los arroja a todas las direcciones posibles, Jinin se rio pensando que su presa no sabia apuntar o se encontraba desesperado, el mercenario aprovechaba el humo para aparecer enfrente de Ronin y seguir atacándolo aunque no funcionaba porque ya que el peli rojo esquivaba los ataques fácilmente sin que lo tocaran.

Ya un poco cansado, Jinin agarra la parte del medio de su arma y empieza a girarlo rápidamente haciéndolo parecer una hélice de un helicóptero y aparece enfrente de Ronin quien saca una de sus katana y empieza a bloquear el hacha y mazo, le costo trabajo por lo pesado que son esas dos armas.

Pero en un descuido de Jinin, el peli rojo se inca aun lado y con la pierna derecha le suelta una patada de noventa grados dándole en la barbilla al mercenario, quien sale volando hacia atrás cayendo de espaldas tirando su arma aun lado, Ronin se vuelve a levantar y alza su pie para darle un fuerte pisotón en la cara del mercenario.

Jinin esquivo por suerte el pistón por tener un buen reflejo y agarra su arma para echarse para atrás pero paso algo que no se espero y eso fue que quedo atrapado en una clase de cuerdas, Ronin alza su mano derecha y lanza una pequeña bomba dándole a una de las ventana del edificio.

Al romperse la ventana del edificio todo el veneno sale por esa venta donde poco a poco el cuarto vuelve hacerse visible revelando unas docenas de cuerdas alrededor, esto sorprendió a Jinin porque cuando retrocedía para ser sus ataques sorpresa nunca noto las cuerdas a su alrededor.

"Sorprendente verdad, estas cuerdas empiezan a crearse gracias a tecnología de los nano bots, todas esas kunais que lance al hacer impacto empieza a cambiar de forma creando unas cuerdas de metal y adivina que pasa si aprieto este botón" Explico Ronin quien saca un boto de su bolsillo y lo oprime.

En ese momento las cuerdas de metal sueltan un alto voltaje de dos mil voltios, Jinin empezó a sentir todo el dolor en su cuerpo, Ronin deja de oprimir el botón dejando que el mercenario empezara a escupir sangre y también empezó a respirar agitadamente.

"Dos mil voltios corrieron por todo tu cuerpo, esta cantidad solo se usa en presos que están condenado a morir en la silla eléctrica, nunca pensé usar este tipo de armas con alguien así es que siéntete alagado que pueda usar esto contigo" Explico Ronin quien vuelve apretar el botón y toda la electricidad vuelve a pasar por el cuerpo de Jinin.

Se podían escuchar los gritos del mercenario hasta tal punto que empieza a cerrar su boca con tanta fuerza que rompió sus dientes hasta morderse la lengua, Ronin aun tenia su pulgar en su dedo y lo mantuvo presionado el botón por mas de diez minutos.

Todo el cuerpo de Jinin se había quemado al tal grado que era irreconocible la sangre que había vomitado se había vaporizado, al ver eso Ronin desactiva los nano bots y regresan a su mano creando un balón metálico que se fusionan con su brazo derecho, al ver que había acabado con su trabajo Ronin empieza a retirarse pero no antes de agarrar el arma del mercenario y con la parte del hacha decapita el cuerpo carbonizado de y se lo lleva junto con el arma.

'Con que alguien contrato a los siete espadachines de las nieblas eh, pues espero que el siguiente espadachín será igual o mas divertido' Pensó Ronin con una sonrisa sádica al saber que por fin se va a divertir.

Fin del capitulo numero 18

Pues aquí esta el capitulo numero 18 de Naruto el salvador de Paris espero que les haya gustado.

El siguiente capitulo van a pelear dos espadachines de la niebla y también harán aparición unas personas de la ciudad de Paris.

También en el siguiente capitulo también pondré momentos de padre e hija y escribiré un poco mas de la nueva chica que acaba de aparecer Leaticia.

Bueno solo faltan dos partes para que la saga de ronin acabe y empiece una nueva saga que ya tengo planeada y sera algo muy alocado.

Ahora las preguntas.

¿Qué les gusto? Sean específicos.

¿Qué odiaron? Y por favor no digan que fue corto el capitulo ya que son mas de cinco mil palabras.

¿Qué les sorprendió?

¿Qué les dio risa?

¿Cuál es su teoría del siguiente capitulo?

Bueno sin mas que decir me despido hasta la próxima.


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 19: Ronin parte 3

(Antes de comenzar el capitulo les informo que el siguiente capitulo será hasta el 30 de Noviembre)

Dos semanas después.

En la torre One57 enfrente del central park.

Dentro del pent-house en la oficina donde se encuentra Vialli con sus matones que al parecer no se encuentra muy contento que digamos.

Toda la oficina se volvió un gran desorden había mucho papeleo en el escritorio y el nuevo jefe de Talon quien esta sentado en la silla con ambas manos tocando su cabeza.

"Maldita como es posible esto denme una explicación" Ordeno Vialli.

"Vera señor cuando usted heredo Talon las demás mafias que se fueron de Nueva York por miedo a Ronin ahora están regresando para acabar con usted y tomar toda la ciudad para ellos mismo incluso se unieron para que después que acabaran con usted irían detrás de Ronin para acabarlo también" Explico uno de los matones.

"Carajo carajo y mas carajo yo pensé que mi vida se solucionaría cuando ese maldito vigilante matara a todos los miembros de mi familia y me quedaría con Talon pero lo único que conseguí es que mi vida esta en peligro ahora que voy hacer" Maldijo el nuevo jefe de Talon.

"Y eso no es todo" Dijo el segundo matón.

"¿A que te refieres que eso no es todo?" Pregunto Vialli quien ya se estaba hartando de las malas noticias.

"Los barcos de carga donde transportaban las droga y armas llegaron a los muelles anoche pero fueron destruidos por unas seis personas que fueron contratadas por unos Yakuzas, perdimos mas de 20 millones de dólares" Contesto el segundo matón.

"¡Y porque la gente de seguridad o las personas que les pagamos no hicieron algo al respecto para detener a esos desgraciados!" Grito el nuevo jefe de Talon quien se enfureció mas al enterarse que perdieron una gran fortuna.

"Trataron de detenerlos pero fueron brutalmente asesinados, sus cuerpo fueron hallados colgados en una especie de pequeña cuerda alrededor de sus cuellos como si fuera un fila de cadáveres colgados" Informo el primer matón.

"¡Entonces vayan y consigan armas para…."

"Eso ya no será necesario señor Vialli"

Vialli y los dos matones vieron hacia la puerta abrirse para revelar algo que nunca en sus vida se podrían haber imaginado un gorila usando una camisa de playa color azul, unos pantalones y zapatos aunque lo que mas llamo la atención son sus lentes aunque también en su mano derecha llevaba arrastrando el cadáver de uno de los matones.

"Un… gorila" Murmuro el jefe de Talon.

"Jajajaja eso es original es la primera vez que me confunden con un gorila pero no los pues culpar después de todo tengo muchos músculos y bello facial por casi todo mi cuerpo, permítame presentarme mi nombre es el señor Winston o como algunos me conocen como 'Unchained' o tu peor pesadilla" Dijo Winston quien sin usar mucha fuerza lanza el cadáver que tenia en su mano derecha aun lado estrellando contra la pared causando un gran hoyo.

Cuando Vialli escucho el nombre Unchained sabia que estaba mas que jodido todo el mundo que se dedica al crimen o al bajo mundo, conocen ese nombre muchos pensando que solo era un leyenda urbana o un cuento para relatarle a los nuevos miembros para darles un pequeño susto.

Unchained es un hombre que se dedica a cazar a la peor escoria del planeta, el gobierno de los Estados Unidos piden sus servicios cuando tienen que buscar a un criminal sabiendo que Unchained es el único quien puede encontrarlo en menos de tres días, por eso los criminales tenían que tener un perfil bajo y no llamar la atención pero una vez que Unchained sepa donde te estas escondiendo no importaba si correrías como un cobardes o tratarías de esconderte de nuevo no hay ningún lugar por donde escapar del cazador de criminales Unchained.

"Pero… se supone… que eres… una leyenda… urbana… y si existieras… ¿Dónde haz estado estos últimos… cinco años…?" Pregunto Vialli quien ya se encontraba nervioso y estaba apunto de orinar.

"Cierto me ausente por cinco años y el motivo fue que por fin puse tras las rejas al bastardo de Gabriel Reyes y su pequeña organización del mercado de armas que estaban produciendo en Italia, pero cuando acabe con el pentágono me pidió que cazara al nuevo líder de Talon y a un cierto vigilante que a asesinado a muchas criminales, Ronin o creo que así se llama, vine a Nueva York para acabar con dos pájaros de un tiro pero al enterarme que Ronin asesino al antiguo jefe de Talon me complico un poco las cosas con mi superiores donde me disgustó bastante y es por eso que lo voy a cazar para y ponerlo atrás de las rejas como un ejemplo que nadie se mete con mis presas" Contesto Winston quien saca un abanó de sabor banana de su bolsillo de su camisa y se la pone en su boca arrancando el pedazo y también saca de ese mismo bolsillo un fosforo y prende su abanó.

"¿Me… vas a… matar?" Volvió a preguntar Vialli quien pone su mano izquierda cerca del cajo de su escritorio con intenciones de sacar su pistola aunque aun seguía temblando de miedo.

"Por el momento no te voy a matar mas bien quiero que me digas información de este Ronin, no eh podido conseguir buen material para saber como llamar su atención o buscar donde vive te doy treinta segundo ya que en esos segundo acabare mi puro y si no veo papeles encima de tu escritorio en treinta segundo te matare por hacerme perder mi valioso tiempo" Explico Winston quien empieza a inhalar fuerte con intenciones de acabar su puro.

Sin perder tiempo Vialli saca del escritorio todos los papeles que su tío tenia de la operaciones de las demás mafias donde Ronin había destruido y lo logro a tiempo nada mas le quedaba un segundo.

Winston sonrió va al escritorio y toma los papeles para comenzarlos a leer, encontró información bastante útil aunque también no había nada escrito de la apariencia de Ronin.

"Muy bien tengo por lo que buscaba vendré por tu cabeza dentro de una semana" Dijo Winston quien se dirigía a la salida.

"¡Pero te di lo que me pediste!" Grito Vialli.

"Una cosa es que me des unos papeles y otra cosa es que no pagues por las personas que asesinaste a diferencia de ti que matabas a las personas inmediatamente yo te daré una semana de vida" Explico Winston quien ya había salido de la oficina.

Vialli no sabia que hacer o pensar en lo que dijo Winston por eso tomo la decisión mas difícil en su vida y era sacar su celular y marco el numero de la única persona que podía ayudarlo en esta situación, cuando el celular empezó a marcar se volvió un pequeño robot que se puso en el escritorio y creo un holograma donde se podía ver a Naruko sentada en su escritorio.

"Vaya Vialli a pasado un mes desde nuestra ultima llama dime ¿Qué se te ofrece ahora armas, drogas o mas armas?" Pregunto Naruko con una sonrisa burlona.

"Necesito que envíes a alguien quien se encargue de Unchained" Contesto Vialli.

"¿Unchained? Ese sujeto que caza criminales" Dijo la rubia quien se sorprendió al escuchar ese nombre.

"¡Si ese mismo va a matarme si no hago algo al respecto por favor te daré lo que quieras pero por favor encárgate de Unchained!" Grito Vialli mientras que soltaba lagrimas de sus ojos.

Naruko no le sorprendió la actitud de Vialli, el miembro mas joven que a tomado poder en Talon, pero solo porque los miembros mas importantes fueron asesinados por un vigilante.

"Bien quiero tres cosas primero el setenta porciento de todos los ingresos que Talon haga en el negocio extranjero, segundo me darás la mansión de tu tío que murió porque dentro de 3 días iré a nueva york atender unos negocios y tercer deja de llorar no sabes lo patético que te vez" Explico Naruko quien ya se estaba hartando del nuevo jefe de Talon.

"¡Pero eso no es justo además de seguro que Unchained ira por tu cabeza después!" Volvió a gritar Vialli.

"Lo dudo ya que el gobierno de los Estados Unidos me pide muchas armas para sus pequeñas guerras en el medio oriente mientras que tu pues… eres un don nadie que apenas heredo Talon por la incompetencia de tu tío por eso te doy dos opciones la primera opción es que aceptes mi oferta o la segunda es que te mate Unchained tu escoge" Informo la rubia.

Vialli se encontraba entre la cuerdas sabiendo que Naruko tenia razón si quería salir vivo entonces tendría que aceptar el trato y sin mas que decir con su orgullo aplastado no tuvo otra opción que aceptar.

"Esta bien tu ganas te daré lo que me estas pidiendo pero por favor que sea antes de acabar esta semana que es lo que me queda" Dijo Vialli quien tenia un nudo en la garganta y trataba de enojarse mas.

"Perfecto nos vemos dentro de tres días y ya se quien se encargara de Unchained para que no se vuelva un problema en el futuro" Comento Nakuro quien corta la transmisión dejando a un derrotado Vialli.

En la empresa Omnica ubicado en Paris

Naruko se dirigía donde se encontraba su maestro Raijin para infórmale de la situación, cuando entro al cuarto donde el dios del trueno se encontraba podía sentir como poco a poco su amo iba recuperando mas del sesenta porciento de su poder.

"Infórmame la situación Naruko" Ordeno Raijin.

"Amo Raijin su hermano se encuentra en la torre Omnica de Japón recuperando su poder diciendo que prefería estar en casa que estar en otro país, encontré al perfecto candidato para que se vuelva su nuevo cuerpo y como siempre desde hace dos años no se a sabido nada de Ryusei" Informo la rubia a su amo.

"Interesante muy interesante entonces mi enemigo mortal desapareció por completo sin dejar rastro… algo me dice que se esta preparando para nuestro encuentro que muy pronto se esta acercando, mi hermano siempre a sido el mas caprichoso de los dos esta bien que se quede en Japón para que no cause problemas y dime ¿Quien será mi nuevo cuerpo?" Pregunto Raijin con entusiasmo.

Cuando Raijin iba recuperando su poder se dio cuenta que no podía crear su propio cuerpo gracias al anterior Ryusei con el nombre de Edward Elric quien lo debilito bastante en esa pelea que destruyo su cuerpo físico, Raijin necesitaba buscar un nuevo cuerpo para poder usar sus poderes y poco a poco se apoderaría de ese cuerpo hasta crear el suyo por completo y claro eso también le paso a su hermano quien buscaba un cuerpo.

"El nombre del candidato es Akande Ogundimu mi lord" Contesto Naruko quien saca de su bolsillo un disco activando el holograma para enseñar el cuerpo de Akande.

"Perfecto puedo ver que es alguien muy fuerte pero me gustaría ver la demostración de su fuerza" Dijo Raijin quien seguía admirando su nuevo cuerpo.

"Y tendrá esa demostración dentro de tres días ya que Akande ira conmigo a Nueva York y grabare todo la pelea que tendrá para enseñárselo mi Lord" Comento la rubia.

"Excelente ya te puedes retirar tengo que volver a mi meditación para recuperar lo que me falta de mi poder a por cierto llévate a Saber contigo para que te ayude" Ordeno Raijin mientras que Naruko asiste con la cabeza y sale del cuarto.

'Muy pronto me liberare de esta maldita esfera y poder acabar con ese maldito legado ten cuidado nuevo Ryusei ten mucho cuidado porque donde quiere que estés te matare y tomare este mundo junto con mi hermano' Pensó Raijin quien deja salir una sonrisa malévola.

De regreso a la ciudad de Nueva York.

Como había dicho antes había pasado un mes desde que Naruto asesino a Jinin uno de los siete espadachines de la niebla.

Durante esas semanas dos cosas pasaron.

La primera fue que los demás mercenarios al recibir en el departamento donde se estaban hospedando, la cabeza decapitada y quemada de Jinin junto con su arma, no sabían como reaccionar, era la primera vez en la historia de los siete espadachines de la niebla que uno de los suyos no cumpliera la misión, además que haya sido asesinado por su presa.

Los mercenarios no se enojaron por la caída de su compañero o quisieron véngalo mas bien estaban felices al saber que por fin han encontrado una presa digna que pueden cazar y que les de pelea, pero había un espadachín quien se había emocionado aunque también se molesto sabiendo que a el le tocaría hasta ultimo para pelear contra Ronin.

Y segundo era que el alcalde Minato estará en vacaciones con su familia en la ciudad de Nueva York donde será recibido por el alcalde de Nueva York Jack Morrison, eso enfureció al peli rojo pero decidió calmarse y no dejarse llevar por el enojo porque sino Kurama tomaría control de su cuerpo para asesinar al bastardo de Minato.

Pero dejando eso aun lado, en estos momentos Naruto esta con su hija Emma en la limosina y su amiga Laeticia para dirigirse a la tienda de juguetes ya que la peli naranja tuvo excelentes calificaciones y no se a peleado con ninguna de sus compañeros por dos semanas, eso puso muy feliz al peli rojo que decidió recompensar a su hija con un juguete.

¿Y porque un juguete y no algo electrónico?

La razón es que a Naruto no le gusta la nueva generación de niños que se la pasan jugando aparatos electrónicos y ya no salen a la calle o al parque para jugar, por esa razón el peli rojo le prohibió a su hija en tener aparatos electrónicos hasta que tuviera la edad suficiente para que sea mas responsable para tener al menos un teléfono aunque claro le permitió tener una consola con la condición que no juegue entre semana y que saliera al parque para jugar con sus amigos.

A Emma no le importo la verdad ella prefería tener juguetes y jugar con su único amigo del parque un niño de pelo negro llamado Ray, la razón que la peli naranja no tenia amigos era por las burlas que le hacían en la escuela aunque los insultos no iban dirigido a ella sino a su padre.

Emma odia que insulten a su padre por la falta de su brazo derecho o que fue adoptada por pura lastima, la peli naranja los golpeaba incluso si los chicos eran mucho mas grandes que ella no dejaría que nadie hablara mal de su padre.

Paso media hora y llegaran a la juguetería donde la pequeña Emma sale del auto y entra a la juguetería, Naruto baja de la limosina inmediatamente para tratar de alcanzar a su hija mientras que Laeticia solo deja salir una pequeña risa y sale de la limosina.

"Emma espera no vayas tan rápido" Dijo Naruto con una voz fuerte pero fue en vano ya que su hija entro rápidamente a la juguetería.

"Calma Naruto solo esta emocionada que los tres saliéramos juntos para comprarle un juguete" Comento Laeticia con una sonrisa.

"Bueno tienes razón… solo que me preocupo por mi pequeña no quiero que nada la pase" Susurro el peli rojo quien solo deja salir un suspiro.

"Entiendo Naruto, bueno hay que ir a dentro al edificio porque sino de seguro que Emma va comerse todos los dulces que tienen ahí y tendrás que volver a vaciar tu billetera… otra vez" Sugirió la rubia quien deja salir una sonrisa.

"A eso si que no vamos antes que…"

Naruto no pudo acabar de hablar porque su celular empezó a sonar, lo saca de su bolsillo y puede ver que es una llamada de la vicepresidenta de la junta de padre, el peli rojo gruño un poco porque tenia que atender esta llamada para ver que quería la junta de padres.

"Laeticia podrías alcanzar a Emma tengo que atender esta llamada" Sugirió el peli rojo.

"Claro no hay problema Naruto te veo adentro" Dijo Laeticia quien entra a la juguetería.

Naruto sonrió y atiende la llamada donde empieza a gritarle a la vicepresidente del porque lo había llamado, mientras tanto dentro de la juguetería Emma buscaba el juguete que mas le gustaba.

Había muchas opciones pero la sección mas popular donde se reunieron todos los niños es la sección de las figuras de acción de los súper héroes que protegían Paris, diferentes figuras de acción, las mas populares eran claro Ladybug y Chat Noir.

Emma trato de acercarse pero era casi imposible por todos los niños que no la dejaban pasar y en menos de cinco segundos, se despejo donde se podía ver en el mostrador donde estaban las figuras de acción se habían acabado, esto dejo un poco triste a la peli naranja, pero noto que debajo del mostrado había una caja que estaba saliendo de la cortina que se usa para decorar la mesa, Emma se agacho y levanto la cortina y saca la caja y vio que era una figura de acción de Ryusei.

Esto puso feliz a Emma porque pudo conseguir una figura de acción de los héroes que protege Paris, la peli naranja empieza a buscar a su papa y su tía Laeticia para que le compraran el juguete y se fueran a comer helado.

La peli naranja encontró a su tía, va corriendo rápido hasta y le da un abrazo que fue correspondido por la rubia quien le da una sonrisa, el amor que Laeticia le tiene a Emma es muy grande.

"¡Mira Tía encontré un juguete!" Sonrió Emma quien se separa del abrazo y le enseña el juguete.

"Eso es muy bueno mi pequeña" Comento Laeticia quien vio el juguete y se sorprendió que fuera un figura de acción de Ryusei.

Ryusei fue conocido en todo el mundo no solo en Paris y hubo muchas controversias la mayoría del mundo excepto Europa defendía mucho al héroe al ver que siempre le salvaba la vida a los dos héroes Ladybug y Chat Noir cuando se enfrentaban contra oponentes muy peligrosos y cuando fue akumatizado el resto del mundo seguía defendiéndolo echándole la culpa al alcalde Minato.

Pero poco después el resto de los países empezaron a olvidarse de Ryusei hasta tal punto que ya no lo defendían mas bien no querían saber nada de ese héroe, aunque las personas aun seguían recordándolo por eso se le hizo muy raro ver a Laeticia ese juguete que escogió Emma.

Antes que la rubia le preguntara a su sobrina si quería ese juguete se escucharon una explosiones donde todos voltean haber hacia arriba que la gran cúpula de cristal fue destruida y al ver esto las personas agarran a los niños para buscar refugio para que no fueran golpeados por el cristal que había caído al piso donde afortunadamente no lastimo a nadie.

Después de que los cristales cayeran dos sujetos desde arriba lanzan una cuerdas y empieza a descender hasta llegar a la plan baja del piso ya que la juguetería tenia mas de cinco pisos.

Los aspectos de los dos sujetos era algo raro de ver y mas en la ciudad de Nueva York.

El primer sujeto tiene el pelo largo y castaño, una larga barba que llevaba en hebras adornadas con cuentas y sus labios también eran notablemente de color oscuro, la parte superior de su cabeza esta envuelta en vendas, y tiene un parche en el ojo que cubría su ojo izquierdo, lleva una camisa a rayas muy holgada, de manga larga y pantalones negros, acentuados por la presencia de calentadores de piernas a rayas que combinaban con su camisa y tiene cargando una especie de arma que esta sobre su hombro derecho parecía una espada combinado con un rollo.

El segundo sujeto es muy delgado y alto en estatura, lo que le dio una apariencia general de pandillero, tiene un pelo rubio largo y peludo de color pajizo y su rostro estaba oculto por un blanco, tiene una mascara de porcelana estilo occidental un triángulo de color verde en su mitad inferior con un grabado japonés en la parte superior, su atuendo consiste en una camisa negra sin mangas, pantalones a juego, completo con un protector de cintura, y la muñeca y la pierna a rayas, también lleva vendas alrededor de su cuello y el arma que llevaba parecía una espada larga pero en forma de una aguja y una clase de hilo metálico en la empuñadura de esa espada

Estos sujetos eran nada mas que Jinpachi Munashi y Kushimaru Kuriarare dos de los siete espadachines de la niebla, normalmente nada mas uno se presentaría para cazar a su presa pero después de la muerte de Jinin Akebino, decidieron ir en parejas para acabar con Ronin pero claro no lucharían juntos, uno pelearía mientras que el otro solo va a observar y si uno muerto el que observaba pelearía.

Los de seguridad llegaron apuntando sus armas a los dos espadachines quienes solo estaba sonriendo al ver unas insignificantes pistolas.

"Je muy mala jugada" Rio Kushimaru quien empieza a correr hacia los guardias de seguridad.

Como era de esperarse los guardias de seguridad empieza a disparar al espadachines quien esquiva rápidamente las balas y en un solo parpadeo usa el hilo de su espada y los amara a las manos de los guardias de seguridad, Kashimaru jala el hilo y corta las manos de los guardias seguridad.

Los de seguridad ven que se les callo su mano y empieza a brotar mucha sangre, donde claro caen desmayados por el gran dolor que estaban sintiendo, sin mencionar que se provoco un gran charco de sangre de la herida de sus brazos, las madres presentes tuvieron que cubrir los ojos de sus pequeños para que no vieran algo tan horripilante.

"Muy bien ya que mi compañero se encargo de estas plagas voy a pedir que venga un reportero con un camarógrafo y que nadie se mueva en estos momentos son nuestro rehenes quien intente hacer algo valiente o estúpido les costara la vida" Dijo Jinpachi.

Con Naruto.

"¡Y espero que no me vuelvas a llamar para saber que tipo de pastelillos se deben de vender en el comité de mañana!" Termino de gritar Naruto quien cuelga y guarda su celular.

Naruto estaba apunto de bajar de su coche pero rápidamente aparecieron unos policías enfrente de la juguetería y empiezan a bloquear la entrada con un escuadrón de policías con una unidad de reporteros y bomberos.

El peli rojo preocupado se acerca para saber que estaba pasando y cuando llega con uno de los policías este se pone serio.

"Lo siento señor le voy a pedir amablemente que retroceda" Ordeno el policía.

"¿Qué esta pasando?" Pregunto Naruto.

"Unos locos asesinaron a los guardias de seguridad y tomaron a todos lo rehenes en la juguetería al parecer quieren a un reportero para que se escuchen sus demandas, por favor le vuelvo a repetir señor aléjese del perímetro" Contesto el policía.

Sin perder tiempo Naruto rápidamente regresa a su limosina y le dice al conductor que lo lleve a su casa, la intención del peli rojo es ir por su equipo y rescatar a los rehenes aunque claro nada mas va querer rescatar a su hija y amiga.

Han pasado 5 horas desde que los dos espadachines habían tomado la juguetería ya eran las ocho de la noche y toda la juguetería fue rodeada por helicópteros de policía y reporteros, los espadachines se estaban desesperando no había llegado el reportero que habían pedido pero pocos minutos después reciben una llamada.

"¿Qué demonios quieren?" Pregunto Jinpachi quien había contestado el teléfono.

"Solo les avisamos que en unos pocos segundos va entrar la reportera con el camarógrafo que ustedes pidieron, por favor no vayan a disparar cuando entre" Contesto el jefe de los policías que se encontraba a cargo.

"Muy bien mas les vale que no sea una trampa o sino habrá consecuencias" Dijo el espadachín quien cuelga el teléfono.

En ese momento entra una reportera con su camarógrafo a la juguetería y suben al piso donde están los espadachines y cuando llegan empiezan a preparar el equipo para la entrevista.

"Bueno empezamos en 3, 2 y 1"

"Buenas noches gente de Nueva York aquí la reportera Sakura Haruno reportando en la famosa juguetería donde aquí dos personas quieren decirnos cuales son sus demandas a cambio que no lastimen a los rehenes" Informo Sakura quien se acerca a los espadachines y les da el micrófono.

"No diremos nuestros nombres y para aclarar tampoco queremos dinero lo único que queremos es a Ronin, tiene una hora para que venga aquí o sino activaremos todas las bombas del edificios que colocamos matando a todos los rehenes ya lo saben si quieren a los rehenes entonces Ronin debe de aparecer" Explico Jinpachi.

"Ya lo saben ellos quieren a Ronin a cambio de los rehenes asi es que…"

Pero antes que Sakura terminara de hablar, una flecha atraviesa la ventana de cristal a toda velocidad donde esta llega a su destino y es la cabeza de Jinpachi quien recibe el flechazo en medio de sus ojos, con una gran fuerza bruta que la flecha le arranca la cabeza al espadachín y se lo lleva contra la pared donde la flecha queda clavado junto con la cabeza que empezó a escurrir una pequeña cascada de sangre en la pared.

El cuerpo de Jinpachi cae al suelo y donde una vez estuvo su cabeza empieza a escurrir mucha sangre como si fuera una fuente, Sakura grito por lo que había presenciado y los padres aun seguían tapando los ojos de sus pequeños para que no vieran una cosa tan barbárica.

Cuando Kashimaru vio lo que le paso a su compañero saca el detonador y lo activa pero no pasa nada, seguía apretando el botón pero no pasaba nada, en ese momento se apagan las luces causando que nadie pudiese ver nada por unos segundos.

La luces vuelven aparecer y todos con horror ven al espadachín crucificado en el aire donde unas cuerdas de metal habían agarrado cada extremidad de su cuerpo arrancándole todo los huesos y su abdomen se encontraba abierto donde se puede ver como lentamente sus órganos caen al suelo.

Sin perder mas tiempo todos los rehenes junto con los del noticiero salieron a las puertas principales de la juguetería, cuando los policías vieron eso mandaron al equipo de S.W.A.T. para que entraran rápidamente pero cuando vieron lo que les paso a los dos espadachines casi vomitaron aunque ya lo habían visto antes porque se transmitió en vivo, pero verlo en persona causo que la mayoría empezaran a vomitar.

Mientras tanto en uno de los edificios a cinco cuadras de la juguetería podemos ver a Ronin con un potente arco compuesto que poco a poco fue desapareciendo ya que fue creado por nano bots y se juntaron con su brazo derecho.

Ronin había ejecutado un plan que no podía fallar, primero mando unos nano bots al edificio unas horas antes para desactivar las bombas ocultas después, usa la misma flecha para asesinar a Jinpachi que también fue creado con nano bots donde las plumas de la flecha se separaran y empezaran a formarse en pequeñas navajas voladoras que se dirigieron a Kashimaru cortándole todos sus miembros y abdomen para luego disparar unas cuerdas de metal y lo colgaran.

"La tecnología de los nano bots se ha vuelto muy útil" Dijo Ronin quien empezaba a retirarse.

"¿Y a donde creas que vas criminal?"

Ronin voltea a su derecha y ve a un hombre bastante corpulento y alto quien tiene una clase de puro en su boca.

"Pues a mi casa a donde mas" Contesto Ronin.

"Te creas un comediante eh pues no iras a ninguna parte te capturar y te llevare ante la justicia ya que ese es mi trabajo porque soy unchained" Dijo Winston.

"Vaya mi reputación debe de ser bastante repugnante para que el gobierno de este país me envié al famoso Unchained el cazador de criminales" Comento Ronin.

"O créame el gobierno de este país no esta de acuerdo como has asesinado a la mayoría de las mafias de esta ciudad, en lo personal me puede valer un carajo pero debo de seguir ordenes, podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas tu eliges" Explico Winston.

"Pues será por la mala" Dijo Ronin quien desenfunda su katana.

Winston sonríe y empieza a corre hacia Ronin para empezar su pelea.

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto de Nueva York.

Bastantes reportero empezaron a reunirse a la entrada esperando a dos personas en particulares que son famosos en la ciudad de Paris.

"¿Crean que los rumores sean ciertos?"

"No lo se pero escuche que no a sido el mismo desde que su voz cambio"

"Sera mejor que no nos vayamos a reír su si voz se volvió chillona"

"A mi me vale si se enoja conmigo ese francés de mierda"

"Escuche que la mujer quien lo va acompañar es de origen Japonés"

"Shhhhs ahí vienen"

En ese momento las puertas se abren y revelan a dos personas uno llevaba una clase de traje negro y la otra un vestido blanco, esto eran nada mas que Adrien Agreste y su prometida Kagami Tsurugi quienes viajaron a Nueva York por asunto de negocios.

Como escucharon bien Adrien se comprometió con Kagami pero no por amor sino para que sus compañías se vuelvan mucho mas fuertes, pero Kagami amaba a Adrien pero como se pueden esperar el sigue obsesionado con Ladybug y haría lo que fuera para que se volviera suya.

"Señor Agreste es cierto que ¿Esta comprometido con la señorita Tsurugi?" Pregunto uno de los reporteros.

"Si es cierto estamos comprometidos la boda será aquí en Nueva York porque su madre vive aquí" Contesto Adrien con un voz chillona.

La mayoría de los reporteros se aguantaron las ganas de reírse por la voz chillona del rubio, desde que Kyuubi le dio una paliza Adrien no a sido el mismo su voz se volvió chillona, su cara casi deforme dejo de ser el chico mas guapo de Paris.

Mientras que Adrien hablaba con los reporteros, Kagami solo pensaba en una cosa y eso era asesinar a Ronin.

Fin del capitulo numero 19

Bueno ahí tienen el capitulo numero 19 espero que les haya gustado.

A por cierto en el siguiente capitulo pondré la pelea de Ronin y Winston.

Les quiero decir que esta sera el ultimo capitulo que subiré a Fanfiction al igual que Naruto aprendiz de Luiquiir, si quieren seguir leyendo la historia tendrán que seguirla en Wattpad.


End file.
